


[主黑篮]桃泱

by rimuliyuan



Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, 雨霁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 161,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimuliyuan/pseuds/rimuliyuan
Relationships: 赤羽雫X黄濑凉太
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

#01 人生处处是桃花

人的一生中总有那么几朵桃花。  
这句话是不知哪个写书的人信口胡说的，不过赤羽雫明白，此为一个不折不扣的真理——因为她自出生起就是个恋爱雷达，可以看见每个人目前为止的桃花运——由他（她）发出的单恋，或由别人到他（她）的暗恋，亦或者双向的互有好感。她虽然无法从中获知那些箭头的另一头都是谁，但代表每个人的桃花运都有着各自的标志，故，只要能看见标志相同的目标，就能成功配对上了。

在赤羽雫还小的时候，她尝试过利用这种信息判断怎样完美地与身边的人沟通——俗话所说的投其恋爱的所好，然而随着年龄的增长，她才发觉世界比她想象得复杂得多，譬如明明互为双向的两人互相仇视、又或者对外宣称亲密无间的情侣实际上并无本该有的双箭头的桃花。  
因此，上了国中以后，她就抛弃了这种用法，并且开始觉得这个能力有些碍眼。

而那些碍她眼的人中，某个华丽的大爷当属第一：  
“迹部会长、喂迹部会长，你能别在我前面晃来晃去么？你那一头灿烂的桃花今天还是一如既往得长开不败，麻烦离我远一点，我要看不清周围的场景了。”

此大爷名为迹部景吾。因为长年将“华丽”一次当做口头禅挂于嘴边，热衷于通过打响指等各种方法吸引围观群众的目光自我陶醉，又爱好自称“本大爷”装逼，赤羽雫便从善如流地在私下里如此称呼他了。  
说是说私下，其实某次她和同学嚼舌根的时候某大爷是听到的，只是他意外地并未动怒也没纠正，仿佛很享受这种称谓，她就这么明目张胆地叫了三年。

不过说起来，迹部景吾这人确实也担得上“华丽”这种形容词。  
他有着一头灰紫色的短发，明明是从古至今最土的中分发型，在他脑袋上却硬生生显出了一种时髦感，再配上眼角那骚气的泪痣，当真是回眸一笑百媚生，闪瞎人眼。  
当然，这些都不重要，因为当迹部景吾靠近的时候，对赤羽雫来说最闪眼的，当属那一头灿烂的桃花。

冰帝学园共有学生1652名，其中女生631名。据学校杂志社的不完全统计，全校暗恋或明恋这位网球部部长兼学生会会长的女生高达98%，而这个数字在赤羽雫眼中，就十分浅显地表现在了那比三四月的樱花还繁盛的桃花上。  
因此，很不幸的，她就是那可怜的剩余2%，毕竟比起迹部大爷的美貌，他在她眼里就是个万花丛中过的移动花丛。

此时的迹部景吾刚放下方才用于和网球部监督榊太郎通话的手机。  
在学生会共事了三年，他似乎早已免疫了雫各种关于桃花的言论，没有理她，兀自端着下颚眯起丹凤眼盯着她看了一会儿。

“赤羽，本大爷记得你目前还没有加入什么社团吧。”

赤羽雫停笔抬眸、高冷地扫了他一眼：  
“作为学生会副会长，即使不加入社团我也能拿到社团分，不会毕不了业。”  
言及此，她面无表情地继续看向了手中的文件，  
“除此之外，我很忙。”

“本大爷还什么都没说呢。”

“忍足君晨训回来后偷偷摸摸跟我说了，最近是网球部的什么预选赛，慈郎君因为约不到立海大的偶像而整日精神不济无心训练，迹部会长又要兼顾学生会和网球部的训练计划及缺失的网球部经理的工作而略感分身乏术。”  
她的声线平直，如电子答录机般毫无顿挫，  
“所以最好的方法是，找一个合适的网球部经理。”

“因此本大爷觉得……”  
“很遗憾迹部会长，我无法帮助您挑选，毕竟我作为一个兼职模特……”  
“啊嗯，本大爷早就调查过了，你的经纪人冲田小姐因为考虑到你作为学生的学业每周只为你接最多三次工作，且多为周末。你每天放学后都只是去椚丘中学高中部找你哥哥而已。”

“所以啊，迹部会长。”  
赤羽雫听闻歪了歪头，  
“综上所述，我很忙啊。”

“哈？”

>>>

赤羽雫说的是实话——去椚丘中学接她哥哥赤羽业，这是对她来说无法撼动的天大任务。

诚如上文所言，以她阅桃花无数的经验表明，正常人的头上都该有那么几朵桃花——无论是单恋还是双向。而不正常的就属两种，像迹部景吾那般满头桃花的算一种，另一种就是她哥哥那样空无一物的。

事实上，小学、乃至国二第二学期的赤羽业都属正常。虽然他似乎一直没有看上什么人，但毕竟是个学校中名列前茅的优等生，加之良好的外形基因，他头上确实如她所想的一样有那么几朵代表别人单恋的桃花。

然而，国二最后一个学期，他因为打架而被学校强制休学，那些桃花便消失了，他整个人也仿佛受到了巨大的打击般阴沉了起来，直到国三时加入三年E班。  
在那之后，他又变回了原来的优等生。不过，虽然喜欢打架的爱好依然不变，但性格上似乎确实有了些许变化——尽管他从未提起过在那个班级发生了什么。他的成绩、打架技术和恶作剧趣味一路突飞猛进，这些都是好兆头，但遗憾的是，他头上的桃花依然不知到了何处。

这让赤羽雫对他产生了某种危机感，尤其是当她看见好不容易产生的桃花被他自己扼杀在摇篮里的时候。  
——再这么下去，她才貌双全的哥哥非得注孤生不可。

因此，当赤羽业轻松考入椚丘中学高中部后，她开始实行每日放学去接他的计划，顺便窥探一下兄长的恋爱萌芽，看看自己能否做一把助攻。

这一日，当她踏入椚丘中学的大门时，就已然看见了在图书馆前对峙的六人。  
准确地说，是她兄长大人的1V5。

赤羽业自国三起就有一个不共戴天的敌人——当时的理事长之子浅野学秀，并且长年和他进行着比拼成绩的良性竞争，而此刻正与他对峙的，正是浅野学秀和他的四个小弟。当年的他其实完全可以去别的强校，他却以“我要看看那些人看到我从E班考回去后的眼神，一定很有趣”为由，重新考入了分数并不低的椚丘中学高中部，只是开学第一天晚上，他却是摆着一张臭脸回来的。

后来赤羽雫知道了，原来他和浅野学秀分到了同一个班。  
她估摸着自家哥哥本来的如意算盘是自己在别的班级占山为王和做惯领导的浅野学秀及那四人来个划江而治，可惜没能如愿。但他第二天就调整了精神，从此走上了“众人皆醉我独醒”、坚决和浅野学秀对着干的道路。  
……所以说上面的那种对峙局面，雫都看习惯了。

她过去的时候，赤羽业就一步踱到她身边、并将一只手搭在了她肩上。

“呐，雫~”  
赤发的鬓角在微风中轻扬，他兴致盎然地圆睁着淡橘色的瞳孔，空余的那只手持着一膏芥末和一膏辣酱，嘴角挂着恶趣味的笑容，  
“我和浅野君约好了，这次期中考试赢的人可以将这两样东西插|入输者的鼻孔。”

“胡说什么？浅野什么时候答应你了？”  
他的话音刚落，小弟甲、椚丘中学五英杰之一濑尾智也就急不可耐地跨出一步，大声地开了口。

“啊咧？”  
兄长大人听闻拿开了搭在雫肩上的手，自然而然地朝他走了一步，赤羽雫几乎能看见他身后具象化的恶魔翅膀和尾巴，  
“濑尾君是觉得浅野君会输给我吗？这样可不行呢，还没开始就输了斗志的话——”

“别开玩笑了！”  
浅野学秀踏步，叉着腰仰首道，  
“期初考输给你是我一时大意，但是这次赢的一定会是我。你也要小心了，听说这次的题目并不像上次那么简单。”

“哈哈。”  
赤羽业一脸高兴地两手各拿着一膏恶作剧道具挥了挥，  
“那就让你的鼻子做好准备吧，浅野君。雫，我们走。”

“等等。”

平直的声线从赤羽雫口中吐出的时候，赤羽业就停下了步伐，略带疑惑地朝她侧过了头，而包括浅野学秀在内的五人也齐齐看向了她。

“我觉得你们这个赌约不好，太不人道了。”  
正当浅野学秀身边的四名小弟频频点头时，她一本正经地接道，  
“要我说，输者就拿辣椒酱和芥末酱拌饭当午餐、还必须替胜者跑腿一个月吧。”

“哈？”  
赤羽业挑眉道，  
“这也太简单了，我还是比较期待将这两样东西塞入浅野君鼻孔后他的表情。”

“是你目光太短浅了，业。光让浅野学长丢脸有什么用？在整他的同时提升哥哥你的光辉形象，一石二鸟岂不是更好？”

赤羽业愣了一下，思忖了片刻：  
“好像有点道理，不如就先将它们塞入他鼻孔，再……”

“嗯，这倒是个一举两得的好主意，不愧是业。”  
“OK，那就这么定了。”

正当兄妹俩和谐地讨论着整人计划时，一旁抱胸淡定围观许久的浅野学秀终究忍无可忍地扶起了额，叹息道：  
“够了，你们两个抖S。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

#02 人气高有时也是罪

迹部景吾是一个十分有能力的领导者，因此当然不会仅仅因分|身乏术就随便找个网球部经理替他分担工作。而他之所以对赤羽雫开口，又默许忍足侑士私下里嚼舌根，这其中固然有一重原因是忍足侑士和赤羽雫同班，更重要的是，这是他的需要——  
他不可能需要什么人替他甄别经理人选，而既然开了这个话头，就自然是已然挑选好了的。

不过很显然，赤羽雫并没有这个意愿。

这其实在他的意料之中。  
赤羽雫自国一加入冰帝学园起就品学兼优——“品”是否真的“优”且暂时不提——成绩稳定。稳定到何种程度呢？就是但凡学校大型考试，第一名是他迹部景吾，第二名则雷打不动是赤羽雫。她也和他一样，在第一学年的第一学期进入了冰帝学生会，并直接取代了诸位学长，坐上了学生会副会长的位置。

就这么一个各个方面都仅次于他的人，在人们的惯性思维中，就很容易将他们两个归为一类。但迹部景吾很清楚，他和赤羽雫，从每个细胞看都是完完全全的两种人。

譬如国一时，自诩完美无缺的迹部少爷问过她为何不管考试难度，成绩永远在他之下，且无论他发挥好坏都总是比他低一两分时，他得到的回答是这样的——  
“像迹部少爷你这种家势，家人一定对你十分严格。所以，如果长年第一名的你突然在某一天考了第二名，就势必会受到家里人严厉的责备，你也必然会陷入内心深深的谴责之中。但相反，如果一个人从未得过第一名，别人就也不会对他的成绩抱太大的希望。因此，我就把第一名让给你，这样若是哪天你得罪了我使得我想报复你，那只需把你这第一名夺了就是。”  
先不管赤羽雫是不是真能说第一就拿第一，毕竟他不可能无缘无故得罪人。诚然，他迹部景吾要考第一，家庭责任是其一，天生智慧是其二，更重要的是作为冰帝的帝王，他必须要做好各方面的表率。所以真要说起来，他的初衷可谓相当正直。而反观赤羽雫，她的目的从头到脚都是大写加粗的“恶趣味”。

再譬如加入学生会这事。迹部景吾的想法当然是统治冰帝，但她赤羽雫不是，她这么做真的只是因为学校一句轻描淡写的章程——  
“学生会干部可以不参加社团活动。”

……就这种能为了逃避社团在国一就不嫌麻烦地过关斩将坐上学生会副会长之位的人，会欣然答应入什么网球部才有鬼呢！

如此一来，原本每日在班级、学生会、网球场三点一线忙碌的某大爷便只能继续这么忙碌。不过好在，赤羽雫这个学生会副会长可谓相当称职。虽说她一旦离开学校，在没人督促的情况下绝不会处理半点学生会的事，然而当她人还在冰帝时，除了上课期间，其余的时间便都会好好地呆在学生会处理公务。

这一日午间，结束网球部训练的迹部景吾同往常一样踏入了学生会办公室，果然又见到了坐在中心的摇椅上看着资料的人。她侧头端着下颚，一头浅赤色的直发垂在一侧，淡橘色的眸微睨，淡淡翻阅着手中的文件，对他的到来没有半点表示。

“叮铃铃……”  
“MOXIMOXI，这里是冰帝学园学生会。”

欠身瞄了一眼接起电话的人，迹部景吾兀自从内室拿来了块干毛巾，没有插手。  
——赤羽雫这人虽然恶趣味了一点，但做事向来公允，并且很可……

“啪。”  
就在这时，电话撂下的声音入了他的耳。

为了冰帝学生会处理事情的权威性，学生会的座机经过专门的处理，只要不离得太远、或室内太吵，其他人是能听到电话那头的话音的，更何况迹部景吾有着无与伦比的听力水平。他确定，那头的人才说了一句话、不，几个词，就被无情地挂断了：  
“喂，我说赤羽……”

电话铃声又一次响起。  
赤羽雫轻描淡写地扫了他一眼，再次懒洋洋地拿起了座机：  
“MOXIMOXI。”

“雫桑，你那样直接挂我电话不合适吧。”

“浅野学长，据我所知，你们曾多次向哥哥要过我的手机号，但无果。”  
对于那头略显责备的声线，赤羽雫连根眉毛都没动一下，兀自以那平淡无波的语调接道，  
“因此，椚丘中学高中部打来的电话目的性有待商榷。所以我就按照业的方法，反正如果你们真有正事，自然会打来第二次，不是么？”

浅野学秀听闻回头看了眼身后双眸吊起、摆着一如既往得逞后笑得如恶魔般的赤羽业，挑了挑眉：  
“你还真是听业君的话啊。”

“你这话就奇怪了，浅野学长，难道还有谁说的话比兄长的更重要么？”

“……”  
饶是自认看透万物的浅野学秀也不得不承认，身为一个从小怼天怼地怼父亲长大的人，兄控的世界他不懂。

“那么，浅野学长，有事说事。”

……

对方的“正事”并不需赤羽雫再次重复，因为迹部景吾早在一旁听见了全程。简单概括一下，便是“椚丘中学望与冰帝学园联办本年度即将迎来的学园祭”，而高中部作为主学生会，替国中部来打这通邀请电话罢了。  
这本是件简单的事，冰帝学园的学园祭本就每三年会与别校合办一次，只不过会长迹部景吾一开始并未将其放入候选名单中。毕竟虽说椚丘中学的升学率堪称全国第一，综合素质也极其强大，但直到赤羽业国三毕业之前，它都较为独立和封闭，鲜少与别校合作。故学生会在讨论时，就并未将椚丘中学考虑在内。而原本内定的帝光中学也是个生源素质强大的强校，加之其中有迹部景吾的熟人。

只是这次人家高中部都亲自打电话来邀请合作了，且事实上与椚丘中学合作是不少学校都想尝试的一种挑战——也包括他们冰帝，因此如今，这事就有些麻烦了。  
好在选择权在他们手中。

冰帝学园的正副会长都不是省油的灯。挂下电话后，迹部景吾就敛眉思索起了各方的得失和优势。而赤羽雫似乎并没有思考的兴致，只平静地拿过了一旁的手机：  
“虽然因为业的原因我比较希望看到浅野学长吃瘪，但椚丘中学我很了解，老实说和他们合作或许确实会很有趣。只是，合作电话居然由高中部替国中部打，这让我对其的印象减分了。”  
兀自活动五指在短信界面打着字，少女口中的声线依然如电子答录机般毫无顿挫，  
“正好，我今天下午有一个模特的工作，搭档是帝光的人，又被委托了接他到拍摄地。本来我是不想亲自去的，既然如此，我就和经纪人说一声，顺道去帝光中学看看、对比下吧。”

>>>

在近藤一考自椚丘中学国中部毕业以前，初中运动社团有三大王者，立海大附属的网球部、椚丘中学的野球部、还有帝光中学的篮球部，这些都是至少两年连续卫冕全国大赛冠军的团队。虽说其中没他们冰帝什么事，赤羽雫也从来都对这些没兴趣，但迹部景吾作为网球部的部长，“王者立海大”的说法是常常被他和他的部员挂在嘴边的、椚丘中学是赤羽业的母校，而帝光——很简单，迹部景吾的熟人就是帝光的篮球部部长，且赤羽雫此次的搭档也是帝光篮球部的正选之一——故，她对这三所学校还是有些了解的。

这次的拍摄工作一如既往是经纪人冲田由理替她接下的。而她似乎也对此次的合作伙伴甚是满意，眉飞色舞地和她絮絮叨叨地念了一路——比如“长得帅，篮球还打得好真是难得”、“你知道‘奇迹的世代’有多出名么？应该比你喜欢的立海大网球部还出名吧”之类的……

赤羽雫向来不喜欢理别人的罗里吧嗦，但一路驶来的没完没了还真是让她有些不耐烦。  
她从未说过她喜欢立海大网球部，说明白点她连那些都是什么人都不知道，只是班级内有忍足、学生会有迹部，她被这个词洗脑了太多遍罢了。而且长得帅运动还好怎么就难得了？她家兄长不就是个这方面的典型？而且他可不是那种中看不中用的花架子，上能用成绩碾压你、中可用暴力屈服你、再不济也能阴得你怀疑人生——这种当得了学霸斗得了不良的才是真、难得好么？

于是，黄濑凉太给赤羽雫的第一印象，在还没见面时，就被猪队友经纪人卖得一点都不剩了。

……

到了帝光后，他们直接找到了篮球部的活动室。

和冰帝网球场附近随时随地都洋溢着各种欢呼和打响指声不同的是——平静、压抑……有很多可以形容这里的词，但概括起来就是一个字，冷。  
赤羽雫虽不了解篮球，但也知道它需要有五人上场比赛，再加上既为强校、至少每个位置都得有相应的替补以防不测，即使这里是所谓“一军”的训练场，现在正在训练的人数也太少了。

“你是谁？来这里有什么事？”

清冷的声线让赤羽雫回过了身，她抬起一只手截断了经纪人就要替她解释的台词，侧身打量了一会儿面前有着瑰红色头发的少年、以及满头不亚于迹部景吾的灿烂桃花。

这个人的言行举止透露着受过良好教育的优雅，看上去沉稳内敛，但浑身散发着几不可察的寒气。以那慑人的鸳鸯眼与他身上透露出的俯瞰众生的气质来推断，这就是传说中迹部景吾的熟人了。  
明明是熟人，可是这两者给人的感觉差别也太大了。

赤羽雫点了点头，微微欠身：  
“你就是赤司君吧，我是冰帝学园学生会副会长赤羽雫。不过，我今天是以私人的身份来找黄濑凉太的，他是我今日模特工作的搭档。”

赤司征十郎点了点头，朝闻讯匆匆赶来的粉发少女淡淡道了句“把凉太叫来”就头也不回地离开了。赤羽雫挑了挑眉，虽说像他们冰帝网球部训练时那种偶像秀的样子也不太正常，但总觉得这个帝光篮球部有哪里不对。

不过她端得没有管闲事的爱好，耐心地在原地等待了片刻，没过一会儿，她就看见了背着一个挎包从内室奔来的金发少年。

“哟，你们好啊！”  
来人奔到他们面前站定，便弯起眉眼，帅气地抬起了一只手，摆出了充满朝气的阳光笑容，  
“嗨，赤羽桑么？你好你好，我是黄濑凉太！”

“……”

赤羽雫没有理他，只平静地眯起眼，看向了他头上比迹部景吾还灿烂数倍的淡粉色桃花——如果可以种植的话，她估摸着这些花足够换掉自家学校大部分瞎眼的玫瑰。然后，她面无表情地抽过了黄濑凉太手中的帝光校服，甩手朝他头上一扔，待衣物盖住了他的脑袋后，再眼疾手快地拉住两边的衣摆打了个结，继而回过身，朝一旁的经纪人道：  
“冲田小姐，为了我的视力着想，请中止这次拍摄以及和这个家伙的一切合作，谢谢。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

#03 执念与错觉

“欢迎光临！请问想要点什么？”

“那个……”  
低头看了眼面前热情满满脸冒粉红的女服务生，金发少年挠了挠脑袋，而后摆出了常带的的阳光笑容，  
“三打抹茶泡芙！”

“好的，请稍等片刻！”

此时的黄濑凉太正在自家学校不远处的一家甜品店内。不过，为了模特该有的身材，他自己是很少来这种店的，平常若是去吃小吃甜品也都是和篮球部的同伴一起。然而，帝光篮球部虽然表面高大上，他们喜欢聚会的地方却是那种最low的便利店，毕竟美味棒在那里、哈根达斯在那里、偶尔在部长的勒令下一同补习复印笔记用的打印机也在那里……当然，这是从前。  
所以，虽然这家甜品店离学校很近，但他来过这里的次数屈指可数。

至于他现在为何会出现在这里？对此，少年只想垂首扶额。

当赤羽雫说出要中止和他的合作后，气氛就进入了短暂的冷凝状态。接着半晌后，当他好不容易掰开套在头上的校服外套，那个姓冲田的经纪人就一把将他拉出了篮球场，继而端起一种格外谄媚的表情、以春风拂面般温和的声线和蔼地朝他道：  
“你们这附近有甜品店么？”

“甜品店？”  
暂时没想到之前的情况和这有什么关系的黄濑凉太懵逼了一会儿，愣愣地如实道，  
“旁边是有一家没错……”

“哟西！”  
他的话音刚落，只见眼前的女人如蒙大赦地灿烂一笑，便摆出了更为温和的笑容，再次对向了他，  
“给你二十分钟去买几打抹茶泡芙，一会儿我带着雫桑到甜品店门口来接你！”

“……”

其实合作与否他黄濑凉太根本就不在乎，再怎么说模特的工作对他而言都只是个消遣、顺便赚钱的业余活动。若不是……他根本不可能在篮球部有训练的日子接什么工作。但是——  
明明接近六月，阳光正暖万里无云，看着女人的笑容，他却莫名地只想回去加件衣服，加上想不明白前因后果的大脑一时当机，以至于他稀里糊涂地就点了点头。

……

从甜品店出来的时候，载着赤羽雫的车果然已停在了门口。

打开车门入了座，他在司机启动发动机时将手中的纸袋朝经纪人递了过去：  
“抹茶泡芙，我买来了。”

前排的经纪人没有接，只用眼神对他稍稍示意。黄濑凉太会意，将手朝身边的少女挪了挪，顺便把目光投到了她身上。

在那之后就一直没正视过他的人在听到“抹茶泡芙”四个字时便将视线转了回来。眼底依旧秋水无波，她朝他端详了一会儿，就平静地下移，看向了他手中的纸袋。  
然后，拿过纸袋熟练地拆开内里的包装盒，拿起一个丢入口中吃了起来。她吃的时候鼓着腮帮子堪比一只松鼠，配上这无表情的脸和张扬的浅赤色头发，真是要多违和有多违和。

黄濑凉太下意识地抽了抽嘴角，就见着前排的女人转过头来，笑着道：  
“怎么样，合作和拍摄还继续么？”

空气一片寂静，只有到处弥散的抹茶奶油的香醇气味和几不可察的咀嚼声。

“很好，她答应了！”  
“哈？！”

黄濑凉太是见过世面的人。在进入帝光篮球部以后，队里的那些奇葩以及他们的技能已经刷新过他的三观，吃货也不是没见过，和他同班的紫原就是。可第六感告诉他，面前的人绝对不在“吃货”的范畴，但这莫名的属性……  
但他并没有时间想这想那，因为五分钟不到，几人份的量就被消灭了干净，连一根碎屑都没留下。

只见赤羽雫优雅地擦干净嘴巴，将几个盒子放回纸袋，丢入了车中的垃圾桶，便转身朝向他，若无其事地开了口：  
“其实我本是想等到你们训练结束的——反正今天也没什么事——黄濑君你翘掉篮球部的训练真的好么？”

——之前还扬言要终止和他的合作的人说要等他训练完什么的……她是自动把二十分钟前的记忆删除了么？  
如果思维可以具象化的话，黄濑觉得此刻自己的脑后一定挂着一滴十分夸张的汗滴。然而，虽然吐槽欲望莫名地就被激了起来，看着少女那张平静无比的脸，他还是没把想法说出口。

于是他扬眉摊了摊手，  
“嘛，这个，我们不去训练也没关系，只要比赛赢了就行，正选里有好多人都不去训练的。”

“诶……”  
赤羽雫侧着头发出了一个单音节，微微挑起了橙色的双眸。  
但不久后，她就再次将视线移向了窗外，间或看看手机，没做任何评论。

黄濑凉太朝她看了一会儿，最终也无所事事地双手抱头看向了前方的大路。

>>>

以“同行”的角度看，黄濑凉太是一个非常棘手的竞争对手，如果他一直将心思放在模特的工作上的话——经过几个小时的拍摄，这就是赤羽雫得出的结论。

实际上，这是雫第一次与别人合作，或者说，她其实根本不适合与人合作。现如今，大多数女性模特走着可爱风或甜美系，唯独她坚持着高冷优雅的风范。当然，这是她本身的气质决定的。  
因此，与她合作其实很难，因为大多数男性模特所谓的“阳光帅气”和她搭在一起并没有什么特别爆炸性的效果，甚至还有些违和。

在和黄濑凉太合作以前，她对今日的拍摄是不抱希望的，只因为根据市场上他的那些写真，她认为他也是那种大众风格的男神。倒没想到这个看起来缺根筋的少年相当自如地就展现出了那种“高处不胜寒”的冷傲气质。  
由此可见，或许他内里并不像表面上那么过分热情。

“不过说起来，黄濑君明明这么有实力，又不比我家雫桑入圈晚，人气居然没她高。真不知道那些人是怎么想的。”

赤羽雫素来对自己的经纪人很满意。资源多且质量高，有着独到的眼光，也很了解她作为学生的需求。要说哪里不好，便是她是个不折不扣的话痨——  
比如之前在车上和她科普黄濑凉太时的叨叨逼逼，又比如晚餐时间非要说什么话来活跃气氛的现在。最重要的是，在人前她也不好完全不给她面子。

浅赤色发的少女抬手撩了撩额顶的留海，微微抬起眼，将定在咖啡杯上的视线转了转：  
“冲田小姐，请不要用‘我家雫’这种奇怪的词，听着好恶心，我们是同|性|吧。”

“雫桑，你这是什么说法啊？难道是异性就可以了吗？”  
冲田由理呆萌地眨了眨眼，  
“那黄濑君……”

“这和黄濑君没关系吧，不要随便让他躺枪啊。是说这个说法本身就很奇怪。”  
话是这么说没错，不过她家经纪人对她的称呼向来都很怪异。

在心中轻叹了一声，赤羽雫拿起震动的手机随意地瞄了一眼，又瞥了瞥似乎完全变成黄濑凉太的粉丝的经纪人。  
——既然无论如何都要陪她瞎扯的话，倒不如把话题和锅都丢给他。

于是，潇洒地合上机盖，她将手机朝桌上一搭，自然而然地将话题转回了冲田由理最感兴趣的那个：  
“我想黄濑君的人气和粉丝的想法无关。模特有实力的话，只要经常见光就自然会出名，所以，他大概只是没将心思放在这上面而已。至于放在哪里……”

她没将话说下去，只是斜眸瞅向了坐在对面的金发少年。只见他先是停止了手中无意识转着吸管的动作，稍稍一愣，继而挠了挠头，有些不好意思地道：  
“啊……是啊。因为从国二开始我就将主要精力放在篮球上了，只要是篮球部有训练的日子都是不会接工作的。”

“篮球啊，说起来‘奇迹的世代’那么厉害的话当然……”

“是么？”  
淡淡地打断了冲田由理的言辞，赤羽雫小啜了一口杯中的黑咖啡，  
“真的是篮球？”

“是篮球啊！这种事情没必要说假话吧？！”

“不，你到底说的是不是真的和我并没有关系。”  
面无表情地放下杯盏，少女慵懒地端着下颚，空余的手戳着置于一旁的手机键盘，  
“其实我之前也猜到了，只是这个说法和你今天翘掉训练的做法和说辞太过矛盾。”

“嘛……关于这一点——”  
黄濑凉太听闻略尴尬地摆了摆手，  
“是因为一些特殊原因啦。”

毫无营养的话题蓦然终结。黄濑凉太就这样以不是很有组织性的语言说起了帝光篮球部、“奇迹的世代”的那些秘闻。冲田由理睁大了双眸甚是认真地听着，时不时发出轻微的惊叹声，而赤羽雫自始至终没有发出任何声响，只淡淡地看着手边的手机屏幕。

照理来说，自家学校篮球部的那点事其实并不该和外人提起。只是，大约因为这事对黄濑而言实在是个太大的心结，他不知不觉就全部倾诉了出来，包括所有的前因后果——从王牌得分手的突变到部长的理念转变：  
“所以，自那之后也不知道为什么，我就慢慢开始找不到当初打篮球的乐趣了。”

“呜呜呜呜，真是可惜，明明当初是这么好的队友……”  
冲田由理是个情感丰富的家伙。金发少年话音落下的那一秒，她已经开始断断续续地发表起自己对此变化的种种遗憾，就差拿个纸巾一把鼻涕一把泪地抱着人大腿哭诉了。

赤羽雫在他讲述的后半段已然放下了手机。而后，在自家经纪人自毁形象时，她稍稍朝她的反方向挪了挪座位以表达自己不认识她，就将目光放到了面前的少年身上：  
“简单地说，就是‘无敌是多么寂寞’咯？”

突然就被正眼观察的情况让黄濑凉太有些发愣。他同样眨着眼看向少女面无表情的脸，略词穷地吐出了一句“嗯，大概”，便闭了嘴，默默地等待下文。

然而她一个字都没再说，只平静地放下了插在耳中的耳机，在服务员经过的时候突兀地举起了一只手：  
“一打黄桃味的冰激凌泡芙，谢谢。”

“……”

黄濑凉太表示赤羽雫的思维他跟不上。之前看她的样子他以为她是要发表什么言论的，谁知开口的对象却是服务生。然后就在他以为她会在吃饱喝足后再陈述感想时，那盘冰激凌泡芙就这样毫无征兆地被推到了他面前。

“因为黄濑君的头发是金色的，所以我买了色系相同的黄桃味泡芙。”  
一本正经地发表起毫无逻辑的台词，浅赤色发的少女依旧没有露出什么多余的表情，金发少年却莫名从她的目光中读到了所谓的“虔诚”和“期待”，  
“听说吃甜食能让人的心情变好，这打泡芙就送你了，不用谢。”

“……”  
莫名而来的善解人意又让黄濑凉太懵了懵。但他并未对此改变感到多少欣喜，因为……他的肚子早已发出了饱食的信号。  
然而，看着那很是无辜的眼神，金发少年发觉自己竟说不出任何拒绝向的句子。

就在这时，他再次被经纪人拉到了一边。

“抱歉，我家雫桑就是这样。”  
冲田由理按下他的脑袋，像做贼一样降低了声线道，  
“不过既然她都买了，黄濑君就放心地吃吧。”

“可是我已经吃不下……”  
“这是雫桑的心意，黄濑君一定会全部吃完的，对么？”

“……”  
帝光中学篮球部正选、“奇迹的世代”之一黄濑凉太是个绅士。既然是绅士，就当然不会轻易拒绝女孩的“心意”，加上经纪人小姐那灿烂到让人直冒冷汗的笑脸就在眼前。  
他再次转头瞥了一眼赤羽雫依旧没从他身上移开的毫无杂质的视线，最终肉痛地点了点头，蛋疼道：  
“嗨，那……我开动了！”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

#04 世上本无无辜的可怜人

六七月间，帝光中学内的樱花树都抽出了新叶，偶尔有海风从日本岛的沿岸滑入内地，当它们触碰到那些树枝和嫩叶时，就会发出簌簌的轻响。

尽管一切声响都能用文字表达得唯美而浪漫，但永远改变不了的一点是——黄濑凉太讨厌风声。因为听到风声，就意味着他又回到了接触篮球以前，对所有事物都提不起兴趣的状态。  
然而不可否认的是，自升入国三之后起，他的的确确总能听到这烦人的声响。

国二最后一个学期部内的突变经过一个假期的冷却，昔日同伴间的情谊似乎最终还是淡化到了似乎从未存在的地步。虽说他和他们见到时还不至于用仇敌见面分外眼红来形容，但几人再也没有在午间一同聚餐，就仿佛达成了某种共识般，各自在校园的不同角落解决自己的午饭。

午自修前走在校园内的时候，金发少年一如既往在室外篮球场不远处的紫藤架下看见了黑子哲也。黄濑凉太停下脚步朝着他的背影看了一会儿，几乎就要脱口喊出他的名字，但最终还是因不知该说些什么而重新迈开了步子。

事实上，他对能在这里看见蓝发少年一点都不感到意外。确切地说，即使不去确认，他也能准确地猜测出每个同伴如今所在的地点——青峰大辉在旧校舍的天台上，紫原敦在小卖部买美味棒，绿间真太郎应当还如过去一样在食堂，至于……

手机短信的提示音恰巧在他路过学生会办公楼的时候响了起来。黄濑凉太百无聊赖地驻了足，刚翻开机盖，就听到了不远处一个略张扬的声线——和小青峰的有点像：  
“啊恩，赤羽，你又在和你兄长发短信？”

“不。迹部大爷，你连业和我经纪人的名字都分不清，以后请别吹嘘说什么情报网如何如何了。”  
和记忆中一模一样没有声调的声线随即响起，金发少年下意识侧过头，果然见到了 面无表情地低头看着手机的赤发少女，  
“还是说，会长大爷被你那个老熟人的气场镇住了以至于连我手机上的字都看不见了？”

“啊嗯，本大爷怎么可能……”  
“说起来也是啊，人家不但连续两年带着篮球部拿到了冠军，现在头上都有双箭头桃花了。哪像迹部大爷你？立海大部长住院的情况下上次练习赛还被人家学校打了5-1，网球部比赛永远只能止步八强不说，头上还都是些浮于表面的烂桃花。这么对比一下，迹部大爷你被镇住也是理所当然的。”

不知是否是感觉到了他的存在，赤羽雫在经过黄濑凉太时就抬起了头，口中犀利欠揍的损人话语虽没断，却朝他礼貌地颔了颔首，没有直接无视他。  
……虽然他们的话题黄濑少年一个字也没听懂。

不，他听懂了赤羽雫可能正在看的短信的内容，也听懂了他们口中讨论的人大约是他们帝光篮球部的部长赤司征十郎，但是……那个“桃花”是什么鬼？

而赤羽雫身边的那人明显和他的想法相同，因为他在沉默了半秒后，就立马提出了反驳：  
“赤羽，本大爷刚才就跟你说过了，赤司那家伙怎么可能会喜……”

“请不要怀疑我雷达的准确性，会长。”  
但这话被浅赤色发的少女果断地打断了，她的语气严肃认真，看起来对自己的猜测没有半分怀疑，  
“如果我是你，这个时候就会去调查一下那个桃花另一端是谁，趁着还没完全盛开的时候干点什么……毕竟无论多牛逼的人，只要涉及到恋爱，都会很容易被打回原形。 顺便一提，我也很期待迹部大爷你头上出现双箭头桃花的时候。”

……

说到这里的时候，两人已走出了黄濑凉太可以听到谈话内容的范围。不知怎么就拿着手机发了一会儿愣，因为理解不能而当机了的大脑重新运转起来时，他才想起今天白天听班上同学提起的——今年的学园祭要和冰帝学园合作。  
联想到赤羽雫冰帝学生会副会长的身份，纵使黄濑凉太讨厌动脑，她今日会出现在帝光中学的原因，以及她身边那人的身份便也跃然纸上了。

不过说起来，他们今天本来就会见到面，只是如今提早了半天而已。因为就在刚才，他接到的也是经纪人的短信，而上面的内容赫然是和她第二次合作——或者说，长期合作的通知。

上次合作是一个杂志社为提高人气为封面照所做的尝试。似乎就是因为销量大涨，便决定和他们两个签订长期合同，而正好两位经纪人都觉得这个买卖不错，就这么一拍即合定了下来。

诚然，尽管一个月前就为了工作方便拿到了赤羽雫的手机号，但黄濑凉太从未想过他们还会有合作的机会，那之后也没有联系过。

说到手机号，如果别人问他拿的话，无论是出于什么原因他都会小小思忖一番，以防一不小心被花痴盯上，又或者像国二时的某个女生一样仗着有他的手机号就自称是他的女友。但黄濑凉太很清楚，赤羽雫绝对不可能有这样的想法，真要说他们为何这么容易就交换了号码的话，大约就是因为那一盘强行塞下去的黄桃泡芙。

有时候拉近距离的方法出奇得简单。像“不打不相识”之类的已经算复杂了，赤羽雫这人看似不爱理人，实际上好勾搭得很，因为你只需要吃一顿她请的泡芙。

那天好不容易吃完后，黄濑凉太就看见了少女一直没什么表情的脸上嘴角慢慢勾起的弧度，以及……大约是笑容的神色。  
——虽然据冲田由理所说她几乎没有请过别人吃泡芙。

执念这种东西真是很难说得清。用她的话说，对赤羽雫而言请人吃泡芙是一种功德。若是比喻的话，这就跟紫原表达喜悦的时候喜欢分零食，以及青峰深信“喜欢篮球的都是好人”是一个道理。

那日的体育课还是如往常一样无聊。  
考完了惯例的颠球项目，黄濑凉太再次坐到了常呆的足球架的旁边，翻阅起了手机中的短信。  
——好像是两边的经纪人决定直接去拍摄地，所以让他俩自己去目的地。

金发少年懒洋洋地抬头望了望高远干净的天空，又侧头瞥了瞥不远处那个虽然壮观但孤单的篮球部训练馆。想到近几日训练时部里冷然的空气、以及黑子哲也越发落寞的失落眼神，他不知怎么就再次举起了手中的机器：  
【小赤羽，放学后我来接你，然后一起去拍摄地吧。】

五分钟……  
十分钟……  
没有回复。

虽然知道赤羽雫不是那种花痴的人，但向来会被女生秒回短信的黄濑凉太还是不免有些抑郁。以至于开始胡思乱想起种种对方不理他的原因，诸如嫌他烦或者根本不想和他说话之类的……

直到即将下课的时候，握在手中的机器发出了一声轻微的震动。

映入眼帘的是一个可疑的圆脸，它被涂上了红色的底色，上方有一个综艺节目中代表答案正确的圆圈，两个黑色圆点眼睛，一个月牙形状的嘴，头上还带着一个迷你博士帽。  
【才下课。话说、“小”？】

……  
亏他纠结了那么久，结果她只是单纯地在认真听课而已。

黄濑凉太不是很在乎成绩，而其他方面都能躺赢的他这才稍稍意识到了自己和学霸的区别。于是他立马抛弃了之前脑中各种奇怪的胡思乱想：  
【嘛，我对比较熟的人都会这么叫。】

这次对方回得很快：  
【这样的话，果然黄濑君还是疏远我一点吧。】

“……”  
什么叫“不领情”？这就叫！  
不过黄濑凉太身边不领他这种称呼的情的人多了，他刚进入帝光篮球部时就被自家同伴挨个吐槽过一遍，然而事实也证明了，最后的胜利者是他，因为他的死皮赖脸，他们都懒得纠正他了。

这次的金发少年依然聪明地无视了上面几个来回的短信，直接转移了话题：  
【所以小赤羽，放学后……】

【我不是已经答应了吗？——刚才的那个表情。】  
【诶，那是答应的意思吗？话说回来，刚才那个表情到底是什么东西？】  
【“杀老师表情包”，我哥哥和他以前的同学一起做的。】

……  
什么乱七八糟的？

脑海里赤羽雫高冷的形象瞬间就受到了冲击，黄濑凉太抽着嘴角捏了捏手机，总觉得追问下去会产生不得了的效果。  
而对方似乎也不想和他多说这些，当下课的铃声响起，体育老师招呼众人集合时，他也同时收到了少女结束这次短信来往的通告——  
【我还有事，不说了，回见。】

>>>

帝光中学和冰帝学园相隔不远，黄濑凉太坐电车前往只花了二十分钟。  
一入学校大门，就感到贵族学校的尊贵气息自然而然地扑面而来，无论是色泽华丽的楼宇、艺术气息浓厚的植被摆设，还是……满校的玫瑰花。倒不能说是“满校”，只是凡是花圃都必定有一块单独辟开的种植玫瑰花的场所，虽占地面积不大，但走一段就能看见，就给人带来了一种“怎么到哪儿都有你”的错觉。

对着赤羽雫发来的冰帝地图慢慢走着，没过多久，他就路过了一个人山人海、欢呼声震耳欲聋的地方。

黄濑凉太不能算是那种“哪儿人多往哪儿钻”的人，但这种异常情况到底还是会驱使他的好奇心，所以他不自觉地朝那里踏出了步子。  
然而脚步还没踏出去，他就听见了清脆响亮的响指声，嘈杂的众人瞬间就安静了下来，接着下一秒，传来了那个和青峰大辉相似的声线，高昂而自信——  
“沉醉在本大爷华丽的美技之中吧！”

“……”  
金发少年愣了几秒，后默默地转身逃离了网球场的所属范围。

诚然，中午听赤羽雫怼迹部景吾的时候他还很有良心地在心里为某人抱了一丝丝的不平，毕竟赤司征十郎从小就没输过，无论从哪方面看都是外挂般的存在，而他们“奇迹的世代”随便一个人都能轻易打爆对面，拿冰帝的网球部和他们帝光篮球部比实在是有些不近人情。

但此时此刻，黄濑凉太真心实意地觉得——篮球部的活动室在室内、以及部长沉稳低调是多么值得庆幸的一件事！

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

#05 不要以貌取人

“迹部！迹部！迹部！……”  
“冰帝！冰帝！冰帝！……”

黄濑凉太和赤羽雫离开学校路过网球场时，人山人海的后援正用着排演过般整齐的呐喊为场中的人助着威。

金发少年扫了一眼网球场中心高举着一只手指挥着周围人变换台词的迹部景吾，再次没忍住抽了抽嘴角，继而朝早已见惯不怪的少女靠近了一步，微微屈身，在她耳边小心地道：  
“话说，小赤羽……”

“每天都是这样，尤其是像现在这种有练习赛、又是迹部大爷上场的时候。”  
波澜不惊地如此说着，赤羽雫拽过身边少年的手腕回身走上了另一条路，待稍稍离开了人声鼎沸的地段，便松开了手，接着道，  
“反正，身为冰帝的人，每次有外人来学校参观，我都觉得无比丢脸。如果父母不是那种坚信女儿要富养的顽固派设定，一开始就安排我进贵族学校，我宁愿去立海大——网球部有出息，校园氛围也古朴严谨，省得整天看迹部大爷和忍足君哭诉全国大赛又输了之类的。不过话说回来，谁又能想到我恰巧会和这个华丽的大爷同届？”

其实，这个学校除了网球部的气氛夸张了一点，校园里玫瑰多了点，也没有什么太大的问题……

黄濑凉太再次扫了扫四周的景致，正想做一回好人替可怜的冰帝学园申辩一句，就听到了少女再次扬起的声线：  
“即使真有时光机，死缠烂打成功让爸妈同意我和业一样进椚丘中学，但他比我大一届，也没办法加入他的3年E班……哎，三生不幸。”

这对于特定班级的执念，黄濑凉太其实没听太懂。他稍稍思考了一番要不要追问下去，然还没想出个所以然，当他们一脚踏出校门时，就从身后传来了一个女声：  
“赤羽学姐——”

赤羽雫停下了步子，淡淡地转过身去。

来人扎着一对可爱的马尾辫，长相稚嫩，看起来像是国一的新生。她快步跑到了两人面前后，弯下腰缓了会儿气，就将手中的纸张理好、递给了她：  
“呼……这是我们一年B班这次学园祭的安排！”

赤羽雫垂眸扫了一眼那叠文件，接过放入了身侧挎包中的文件袋中，一边道：  
“这个审核三天后才截止，你不必急着今天就给我。”

“因为是第一次学园祭，所以就是想……”

“好吧，我明白了。”  
就着学妹不好意思的目光，赤羽雫垂首点了点头，  
“那你把手机号码留给我。我现在有事，可能要晚些看，等晚上审核完了打电话给你，如何？”

“嗨，有劳学姐了！”

根据上一次的情况看，他们今日结束的也并不会早。赤羽雫虽然总是没什么表情，却意外得善解人意一丝不苟。  
黄濑凉太稍稍眯了眯眼，正侧头无意识地看着她全部放置文件的动作，那学妹的话音便又入了耳：  
“诶？这是……赤羽学姐的……嗯……男朋友？好帅！”

“啊？没……”

“只是工作伙伴而已。我怎么可能找这么白痴的男朋友？”  
金发少年一愣，刚尴尬地挥起双手就要解释，浅赤色发的少女平静无声调的声线便淡定地盖过了他的，  
“不过，黄濑君也和我一样是模特，你可以问他要一张签名，以后万一升值了高价卖出去也能大赚一笔。”

“小赤羽——？！”  
世间最让人不舒服的经历，当属别人若无其事地在本人面前讨论他自己的身价问题，尤其是这种面无表情、没有情绪、声调还如电子答录机般的。不过意外的是，黄濑凉太只觉得自己膝盖痛了点，倒没什么特别反感的情绪。

好在冰帝学园毕竟是贵族学校，那个学妹并没有丢弃节操到真的问他索要签名坐等其升值。她只是端着下颚上上下下打量了他一会儿，须臾便赞同似地微微颔首，笑道：  
“是啊，赤羽学姐的男朋友的话，至少也得像迹部学长一样……”

“别，我是个好人，会把迹部大爷让给你们的。”  
“……”

话题在说也说不清的诡异剧情中结束了，接着，当他们走出冰帝校园没多久，赤羽雫就朝黄濑凉太丢了瓶水，同时出口的话虽是略带歉意的语句，那语气却半点没体现出这些意思：  
“不好意思黄濑君，因为迹部的原因，我们学校的女生……普遍只关注网球。”

“嘛，没关系。反正我也不是很在意‘奇迹的世代’之类的说法。”  
轻松地伸手接下，金发少年从善如流地打开瓶盖喝了一口。

她没答，接下来气氛就进入了沉寂。

到底是黄濑凉太自己提出的一起去拍摄地，这一路沉默着也不是事。金发少年于是略略思索，想到了中午听到的赤羽雫和迹部景吾讨论的话题，便以活跃气氛为目的，以半带好奇半带八卦的心态再次开了口：  
“话说，小赤羽，今天中午在帝光见到的时候，你和迹部君在说小赤司？”

“啊，中午去和赤司君商量学园祭的事宜。”  
如此答了一句，赤羽雫转了转眼眸，突然稍稍昂起了声调，波澜不惊的语调中隐隐露出了那么一丝丝的兴致，  
“嗯，虽然有些意外。但仔细看了看，他头上确实有一朵双箭头桃花，而且是很不寻常的含苞待放的状态，这么多年来我还是第一次见到。”

“……等等小赤羽。”  
如此再听一遍，就排除了中午离太远自己听错了的情况。黄濑凉太理了理混乱的大脑，片刻后，抽着嘴角打断了她的话，  
“你说的，桃花，是什么？”

“桃花运。至于桃花运代表着什么，只要是个正常智商的人都是很容易想到的吧。”  
赤羽雫侧了侧头，末了，她抬了抬眼，一边面无表情地看着少年头上锦簇的花丛，一边淡定地道，  
“每个人所有的桃花运都在我眼前以桃花的形式展现——比如说黄濑君你，你的头上有无数朵代表别人暗恋的单箭头桃花，但目前还没有由你自己出发的花朵，可见你还没有喜欢的人。”

“嗷嗷，是这样。”  
黄濑凉太听闻平静地点了点头，看起来对有无数人暗恋着他的状态一点都不感到意外，真不知是身为模特、以及初中篮球界顶端人物的至高觉悟，还是所谓的“人不要脸，天下无敌”。又或者说……他还没有把这个事实和他的个人魅力联系起来，因为他仿佛更关心他们帝光部长的情况，  
“所以小赤司头上有双箭头桃花的意思就是……”

“他有一个喜欢的人，而且那个人也喜欢他。”  
“那小赤羽你说的‘不同寻常’是指……？”

“大多数桃花到达双箭头时都已经过了花苞的阶段，即使是在那个阶段发展成的双箭头，一般成形后也会马上盛放。除非两人刻意对对方表现冷淡以致毫无发展，要不就是……长期没有见面。”  
赤羽雫挑起眉，兴致盎然地加快了语速，  
“而且看赤司君的性格……至少我很难想象能在花苞期和他形成双箭头的会是什么样的人。”

“……”  
素来寡言少语不爱理人的赤羽雫居然在除损人之外的情况说那么一大段，而且言辞热切丝毫不似往常的公式化……黄濑凉太看着少女直直地盯着他的橙眸，只觉得这个状态有些应付不及，便略尴尬地“呃”了一声，结结巴巴地叹道，  
“没想到小赤羽还很八卦……”

“恋爱雷达不八卦就是犯罪。”  
赤羽雫面无表情地正色道。

“啊、哈哈……”  
如此理直气壮的抢答让金发少年有些语凝。

即使是无力的干笑，在阳光帅气的少年脸上也有点亮时空的效果，尤其是黄濑凉太——他有一种说不清道不明的与众不同的纯粹感，纵然那表情看着有些蠢，却完全不会让人讨厌。赤羽雫侧头看着走在身侧的金发少年，只见他如此蠢笑了几秒，突然收敛了面上的神色，微微眯起了双眸，声线下沉，摆出了一个略带凝重的表情：  
“呐，小赤羽，我跟你提过我们篮球部的事……”

赤羽雫睁大了眼，“嗯”了一声，便别开视线，继续看向前方。

“小赤司以前不是这样的，小绿间说，他那是双重人格。说实话，今天中午你和迹部君提到的‘打回原形’什么的，如果真能做到的话，大家都会很开心的吧，特别是小黑子……”  
话至此处突兀地一顿，他挑起眼角，话锋一转，想到什么似地道，  
“等等，符合小赤羽你那个推测的，我确实想到了那么一个，可是……”

“怎么？”

“那个，先问一下——”  
黄濑凉太朝她侧过了头，金色的美目下微光闪烁，神色认真，看得出并不像是在开玩笑，  
“小赤羽能看见动物的桃花么，比如——猫？”

“猫？”  
明明是一脸认真地说出来的话，这问题却还是让赤羽雫忍不住在心里刷过了一排省略号。但她依旧不动声色地侧眸观察了少年几秒，继而以如往常一样的声调道，  
“黄濑君你想象一下，如果路边飞过一只苍蝇我还能看见它的桃花的话……”

“……”  
话音落下，金发少年果然抬眸做出了思忖状，只是下一秒就毫无自制力地噗笑了出来。

“因此——”  
雫见状接道，  
“我只能看见人类之间的桃花。换句话说，只要是能被我看见的桃花，那么它的双方都一定是人。”

“……”

赤羽雫并不明白黄濑凉太听完她的台词后蓦然陷入沉思的情况是怎么回事，但她不是个爱管闲事的人，也懒得关心。眼见着车站就在眼前不远了，她便掏出手机，打算给赤羽业发个短信——  
她家兄长这两天心情极好，所以今天就良心发现说要来看她的拍摄。

将短信发出去，她放下手机等着回复时，方抬起头将目光正式移到车站上，就在那里看见了一个眼熟的蓝发小个子。刚要开口，对方就已看见了她，当先眯起了眉眼，笑道：  
“雫桑，好久不见！”

“潮田渚，他是我兄长国三的同学。”  
简单地向身边的金发少年介绍了一句，赤羽雫便加快了步伐。然刚走到他面前，还未来得及开口叙旧，原本和谐的车站就发生了极不和谐的情况——

潮田渚这人虽然已上高中，但他个子实在太矮，大约伸手踮脚才能勉强碰到黄濑凉太的头顶，加之长相稚嫩，故经常被误认为是小学生。大约就是因此，他有个莫名其妙的debuff①——他、以及和他在一起的人，都很容易成为不良少年的目标。

现在就是如此。

“小朋友，大哥哥们最近没钱用了，给我们点钱呗？”  
只见两个长相凶神恶煞的、大约是高中生，一人拿着一把小刀从旁窜出围到了潮田渚、和躺枪的赤羽雫身旁，嘴角扬着恶心又志在必得的笑容。其中一人在审视了少女片刻后还补了一句，  
“小姑娘长得不错，不如就陪本大爷玩一天……”

“你们干什么——？！”  
原本还在慢慢踱向车站的黄濑凉太见此情景，立马起跑冲刺、在两秒内踏进了车站的范围，继而一把拽住少女的手臂将她推到了身后。金发少年走上了一步，咬紧双唇、微微收颚，直直对向两人，金色的眸底染上了一层愤怒的杀意，  
“向别人勒索钱财什么的……”

他的话还未说完，就感到身后的人轻轻攥了攥他的衣袖。  
黄濑凉太不敢懈怠，只稍稍斜睨过眼，用余光扫了扫浅赤色发的少女，依旧将大部分的视线集中在那两个不良少年的身上，绷紧了每一个细胞。

“黄濑君，不用紧张。既然能平安活到现在，渚前辈自然是有他的本事的。”  
然而即使在这种关头，赤羽雫的声线还是一如既往平静得没有起伏，整一副“一切尽在掌握中”的模样，而她接下来的言论内容也天衣无缝地证明了这一点，  
“这种时候，我们只要呆在旁边围观骚操作、顺便喊666就好了。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

#06 论3年E班的趣味

“既然能平安活到现在，渚前辈自然是有他的本事的。这种时候，我们只要呆在旁边围观骚操作、顺便喊666就好了。”

……  
……

从刚才起就一直保持着精神高度紧张的黄濑凉太终于忍无可忍地转过了头：  
“……哈？”

赤羽雫没再说话，也没再接触他的视线，只是目不转睛地侧眸盯着潮田渚的方向，一副要身体力行认真围观操作的模样。金发少年嘴角抽搐，莫名其妙地回过头，只见那头的潮田渚也一脸干笑地挠了挠脑袋：  
“啊……哈哈……‘能平安活到现在’之类的……”

但是下一秒，他就毫无征兆地起跳翻身，明明刚才那略带尴尬的笑容还停留在人的视网膜中，视线中的少年却已以双腿扼住了其中一人的喉咙，轻而易举地将他撂倒在地。  
小刀落地。

黄濑凉太睁大了双眼。

只见剩下的那个不良面露惧色，而潮田渚正手持着方才落地的小刀靠近他，面上的笑容真诚而亲和，仿佛只是普通地在走近一个朋友一样。  
然后他伸出双手举到了那人面前，人畜无害的笑容始终未变。

单手松开，小刀坠落。  
双掌开合。

“啪——”

仿佛是一道瞬间控制了感觉神经的强光。那一瞬间，时间停滞，什么都看不清、什么都感觉不到。而当意识终于回归时，剩下的一人也早已屈服在了标准的三角绞之下，潮田渚压在他身上，一只手制着他的双手，另一手中是一把没有开鞘的美工刀。  
那个高中生惊魂未定的神色还没有褪去。

“啪啪啪……”  
有规律的掌声自身后传来，金发少年略有些呆愣地瞥了瞥正在面无表情地鼓掌助威的少女。而就在这时，耳边传来了蓝发少年如之前一般毫无杀伤力的稚嫩声线：  
“啊，幸亏今天同学还我的美工刀我还没来得及放回书包中，不然可就危险了呢。不过啊……”

他的话音一顿，手下的动作没变，却更加弯起了眉眼，扬起了一个循循善诱的善意笑容：  
“如果想享受有充足钱财的生活，与其靠这种带有不确定性又危险的做法，还不如好好磨练自己的第二把刀。”

同伴昏厥，自己是俎上之鱼——这情况下谁都知道何为“识时务”。  
难得这次的“不确定性”如此好说话，那不良少年又不是个智障，当然立马狗腿似地狂点头，眼中含泪，痛心疾首道：  
“是是是，我明白了，求……”

但他的话还没说完，方才落地的那把他同伴的刀就进入了他的余光。

“可是渚前辈，在我看来这种连你都敢惹的人大约是觉得人生无趣不想活了。”  
刀刃在阳光下反射着诡异的金光，从金发少年身后绕出的少女将其竖在半空中，面无表情地道，  
“既然如此，我们不如做个好人给他个了断。”

“女……女侠饶命！”  
“不用谢，我很懂你。”

“小赤羽——！”

看着手下形象全崩的不良少年、以及一旁虽然面无表情但背后仿佛出现赤羽业同款恶魔邪气的少女，还有似乎被这情景吓了一跳的金发少年，潮田渚再次无力吐槽地眯起了半月眼：  
“哈哈哈……”

就在这时，空气中传来了一声尾音高挑的长音：  
“挺能说的嘛，渚。”

这个声音让赤羽雫和潮田渚同时侧过了头。接着没过多久，一旁的矮灌木中就走出了一个人影。他的发色和瞳色都与赤羽雫一般无二，来人轻松跃到了几人面前，斜眸扫了眼自家妹妹身边的金发少年，没有对眼前的情况发表任何感想。

“倒很有那只章鱼的风范。”  
随手从挎包中拿出了一盒抹茶泡芙递到赤羽雫眼前，赤羽业笑着道。  
“你将来的目标真的是做老师？”

“啊，我想成为像他那样的老师。”

毕竟还不能算认识这两人，黄濑凉太没有关注他们的动向，他只是将目光集中到了少女的身上，陷入了也不知是对【拿着刀太危险了，看在泡芙的面子上快放下吧】的企盼、还是对【泡芙和恶作剧，她会选择哪边呢】的好奇中。  
然后下一秒，那把已经在几分钟内落地过N次的刀便以一个完美的、堪堪略过不良少年侧脸的自由落体，直直地钉入了地面。那人还满头大汗、一脸惊恐，浅赤色发的少女却没再看他一眼，以行云流水的动作迅速夺走了自家兄长手中的甜品盒，将其捧在臂弯间背过身吃了起来。

之所以知道赤羽雫已经在吃了，是因为她鼓着腮帮子的动作实在是太明显了。

巨大反差造成的冲击无论经历过多少次都消不掉其中的违和感，黄濑凉太再次在心中吐槽了一下少女和她的面瘫脸极不匹配的吃相，而之所以再次将视线投回那个“幸存”的不良少年，是因为赤羽业和潮田渚在默契地交换了一下眼神后，互换了方位。而现在，浅赤色发的少年正坐在那人的身上，伸过一只手将他的脑袋按进了一旁满是烂泥的地里：  
“渚，帮我把包里的工具袋拿过来打开。”

“你又随身携带了什么东西……”  
眯着眼这么吐槽着，蓝发少年还是从他放到地上的挎包中翻出了画着骷髅的小布袋，并拉开系绳放到了他的身边。

撕扯胶带纸的声音随即划入空气，黄濑凉太看着赤羽业娴熟地从双手开始将趴在地上的人迅速地捆成粽子，突然觉得这个世界有些可怕。

“你看起来很喜欢钱呢，居然为此去抢我妹妹，那我就多给你点机会品尝下钱的味道吧。啊对了，光这样也太单调了，我再给你加点料……”  
“@#……%&……*&……*……”

恶趣味满满的轻佻声线漫不经心地弥散开来，眼看着赤发少年熟练地从布袋中掏出尖椒和芥末卷入两张纸币模样的东西中，又将它们像寿司卷一样塞入不良少年的嘴中并封口，饶是早已被刷新过无数次三观的黄濑凉太，此刻心中也发出了一句真诚的感叹——

活着不好吗？为什么要想不开招惹这几个恶魔？

“那个，雫桑，是我的错觉吗？今天业看起来心情很不错的样子。”

“唔，是啊。”  
就着潮田渚的声线，原本背着身努力独食着甜品的人就转了回来，赤羽雫见惯不怪地扫了正惨不忍睹的某不良一眼，一边继续鼓着腮帮子嚼着口中的东西，一边囫囵地道，  
“因为他这次期中考试以满分赢了浅野学长。”

“所以恶作剧又成功了么？”  
“一大早就准备好道具带出去了。”

“今天顺利把芥末和辣椒放进了浅野君的鼻孔。”  
高挑而兴致盎然的话音就这样插了进来，不知什么时候已经站起身的赤羽业举着手机凑到了几人面前，他们便清楚地看见了屏幕上橙发少年痛苦又不甘、以及他旁边几人气愤的神情，  
“因为心情好，就免了浅野君的跑腿，只是收了点饶恕费。”

……

最后，那两个不良少年就被浅赤色发的少年装进麻袋打成了猪头，顺便由潮田渚和随后赶到的几人丢入了据说是椚丘中学国中部的后山，并在有关人员的监督和指导下免费做了一个月的清洁工。而黄濑凉太和赤羽业的第一次见面，在双方正式自我介绍之前，他就充分领略了恶作剧趣味的巅峰，并且产生了以下深刻的觉悟——  
和兄长大人比，能轻易就被泡芙收买的赤羽雫简直是小天使啊！

>>>

在送走了潮田渚和那两名不良少年后，去往拍摄地的公车上，完成了恶作剧大业的赤羽业终究将目光移向了闪闪发光的金发少年：  
“那么，你是？”

“啊？我是黄濑凉太，小赤羽的搭档！”

“是帝光的，听说在中学篮球界的名气很响，被称为‘奇迹的世代’什么的。”  
大约还在方才恶作剧的余味中没反应过来，眼看着金发少年略词穷的样子，吃饱喝足成功变身小天使的赤羽雫自然而然地接下话茬，转移了自家兄长的注意力，  
“业你可以问问律，或许她一下子就能查到。”

“律，我要黄濑君的资料。”  
话音落下，赤羽业果然马上翻开手机打开了一个从未见过的APP，接着不多时，屏幕上就跳出了一个粉紫色发的少女，用活力四射的声线将帝光篮球部所有被媒体曝光过的资料都念了一遍，包括每场练习赛和正式比赛的比分：  
“下面是我通过各场比赛的录像，结合NBA球员这些年来的成长记录计算出的各个队员现在的能力值和成长值。但是，因为资料有限，且从过往的比赛看，他们有95%的可能有放水现象，所以仅供参考。”

当自家非人类的同伴的各项能力一一展现在屏幕中时，对这智能到这等程度的app的吐槽就自然而然地被推到了后方。黄濑凉太是第一次如此直观地以数据的形式了解自己的这个队伍，这其中除了震撼，还带出了一些细微的违和感。

不过他很清楚，它们确实只能当做参考，因为“奇迹的世代”的确从未发挥过全力——或者说，现在的中学篮球界还不存在能逼迫他们发挥出全力的对手。

“诶……？国二才开始打篮球就已经能到这个程度了么？而且律计算出的成长值第一，这不是很有趣么？”  
之前还兴趣平平的赤羽业在看完了律APP给出的额外结论后便稍稍挑起了眼角。他这才完全将视线移到了金发少年的身上，那精光微闪的橙眸看得黄濑凉太有些寒颤，  
“呐，雫，听说你们这次学园祭最后拒绝了浅野君，依然选择了和原本计划的学校合作……就是黄濑君所在的帝光中学？”

“是。要和椚丘中学合作的话，我对业你和浅野学长所在的高中部更感兴趣。所以我建议迹部君，这次还是按照原计划和帝光中学合作，等他升上了高中部，再名正言顺地和椚丘中学高中部合作——反正迹部大爷是一定会直升冰帝高中部的。”

“那——我能参加么？”

“……当然可以。谁要阻止你，我先以学生会副会长的名义扣他们班一半分数。”  
大义凛然地发表起以公济私的宣言，赤羽雫略感意外地睁了睁眼，  
“不过业，我记得去年的夏日祭，要不是那只章鱼趴在窗外一边举着写字板一边哭以至于遭到了多名路人的围观，你本来是不打算去的。怎么现在突然有兴致起来了？”

“……”

她这个问题最终并没有得到回答，有关学园祭的话题就在赤羽业“OK就这样定了。黄濑君，学园祭的时候请多多指教！”的发言下收了场。  
不过可以确定的是，她家兄长即将参与本次冰帝学园祭、及似乎对黄濑凉太颇有兴趣这点已成了板上钉钉的事。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

#07 闲的最高境界

对赤羽雫来说，赤羽业和浅野学秀打赌是一件对自己很有利的事。首先，她家兄长是个不折不扣的天才，赌注越狠，他就越没有输的可能。而他一旦胜了，她就能得到很多间接的好处，比如兄长大人能勒令“五英杰”帮他包揽所有的值日，让他早点出校门来冰帝学园接她。  
而如今，正享受着此等好处的赤羽雫正坐在学生办公室等着自家兄长的电话，顺便处理下学生会的文件和……

【对了，小雫，上次那两个不良少年怎么样了？】  
【黄濑君，都说了让你称呼我的时候疏远点，不和你计较你还变本加厉了。】  
【可是如果称呼小赤羽和小雫的时候都叫‘小赤羽’会搞不明白啊，所以就这样好了。】  
【在那之前，黄濑君你还是先让自己的句法容易让人搞明白一点吧。让我猜猜你的国文课分数，勉强及格？】  
【好厉害，这都能猜出来！】

……  
置于手机键盘上的手指微微一抖，赤羽雫抽了抽嘴角，莫名就开始怀疑和这种白痴发短信的自己是不是哪里出现了问题。

自前几周在同一日见到赤羽业和潮田渚那一天开始，黄濑凉太似乎就对她家兄长国三所在的三年E班产生了浓厚的好奇心，有事没事便发条短信给她询问有关那些人的事宜，似乎还联想到了赤羽业国中毕业那年新闻上的那些报道。  
实际上赤羽雫并不是个热忱的人，然，虽然她对那个班的了解也并不全面，但却十分热衷于吹嘘自己的兄长和他的班级，造成的结果，便是她每次都会回复他的短信，长此以往……虽说他们的短信来往也不算多，但确实是逐渐频繁了起来，并且话题开始有向别处扩展的趋势。

“诶……？”  
低沉的关西腔冷不丁地从身侧传来，浅赤色发的少女面无表情地抬了抬头，只见同班的某位网球部部员正站在身旁侧头瞥着她，微翘的桃花眼彰显了浓浓的八卦意味，  
“又在发短信了吗，雫桑？”

“虽然有很多人享受着忍足君你对她们这个模式的称呼，但是，请不要这样叫我。”  
赤羽雫略嫌弃地眯了眯眼。

“有什么关系？这个人不也称呼你的名么？”

“不，这还是不同的。这家伙比较蠢，相比之下，被你这个花丛老手直接喊名字更让人不舒服一些，尤其是当我看到你头上只有代表别人单恋的桃花的时候。忍足君，真为你曾经和现在的几任女友感到悲哀。”  
顺着深蓝色发的少年的视线瞥了瞥掌中的手机，少女不动声色地将其倒合在桌面上，斜身端起下颚，  
“话说回来，你怎么跑这里来了？网球部的训练结束了？”

“迹部在和监督商量练习赛的事，让我来这里拿资料。”  
半点没有被她先前的损人语句所影响，忍足侑士起步踱到了一旁属于学生会会长的办公桌边，轻车熟路地弯腰打开了下方的抽屉，  
“不过，赤羽桑，最近晨训回班级的时候，你确实每次都在和某个人发短信。”

“所以你的八卦之魂就觉醒了？”  
以毫无声调的话音接下话茬，赤羽雫拿起手机扫了眼近期的短信记录，片刻后，轻叹道，  
“嘛，确实，我感觉出那家伙闲得发霉的状态了。”

赤羽业的电话就在这时打了进来。  
浅赤色发的少女于是站起了身，一手持着手机与那头的兄长高效地对答着，另一手麻利地收去了桌上的文件，理好挎包，将其斜背到了肩上。

“要走了？”  
“啊，业已经到冰帝门口了。”

如此答着，赤羽雫停下了即将踏出学生会的步子。低头朝黄濑凉太再次发来的“有关下周是否去看他们帝光下一次预选赛”的短信回了一句【我对碾压的比赛没有兴趣】权当拒绝，她再次将目光对向了迹部景吾的办公桌，朝正坐在座椅上整理着资料的人道：  
“说起来，忍足君——”

忍足侑士略带疑惑地抬了抬头。

“迹部大爷桌上的那个，该不会是他定的网球部下一场的参赛人员名单吧？”

蓝发少年听闻放下手中的笔翻开了桌角的另一叠纸，半眯起眼浏览了一遍。

“和不动峰的比赛么？我想是的。”  
不多时，他如此道，  
“怎么了么？”

“不，没什么。”  
平淡无波地回了一句，赤羽雫起步踏出了学生会的大门，没再回头，只随意地接道，  
“迹部大爷的胆子是真的越来越大了。”

>>>

这个世界永远都是公平的，“人在做天在看”这句话从某种程度说，毫无纰漏。就拿她兄长来说，赤羽雫一直都记得赤羽业国三时唯一的一次成绩下滑，只因他对自己太过自信，忽略了所有急速成长着的同伴和敌人，最终，不但没能保住E班的第一名，还被原本手下败将的五英杰之一超过了。  
那次成绩出来的几天赤羽业悔恨的状态她至今记忆犹新，所以当她看见都大会那明显不加分析的参赛名单时便产生了不是很好的预感。只是，迹部景吾心气甚高，她明白自己的话未必得用，便没多说什么。

但事实证明，上天从不吝啬于对轻敌的强者降下惩罚。下一周上学的第一天——网球部比赛的第二天——当她带着黄濑凉太帝光获胜的消息踏入校门，周围同学们纷纷的议论已清晰地向她传递出了一个事实：  
他们输给了不动峰。

看得出迹部景吾的心情很糟。他整日整日地坐在学生会办公室低头翻看着各种文件，一言不发。除了上课以外，唯一出去的几次便是和网球部监督谈话。但即使如此，那日他的工作效率明显比往常低下许多，这让赤羽雫不得不舍弃所有闲余时间，将一切精力埋头于学生会、尤其是学园祭的准备工作上。

其结果，便是黄濑凉太一整天都没有接到少女的短信回复。

那日恰巧是他们的第三次合作。

双方的经纪人就好像是约好的，非但又没去接他们，反而直接通知他们以后每次都自己去拍摄地。不过金发少年倒是没什么意见，他如今本就成天无所事事、对万事提不起兴趣，多花些时间坐电车也正好消磨时间。因此，出于绅士风度和各种各样的原因，当接到经纪人的短信后，他便再次发出了去冰帝接赤羽雫的信息。

黄濑凉太和赤羽雫平常除了发短信外从未有过其他来往。但，虽然赤羽雫几乎不会马上回他的信息，却一定会在至少冰帝学园一节课的时间内回复，这已经是黄濑凉太早已习惯了的。所以这次，等待多时不见回复，就让他不免有些担心。  
于是，当篮球部的训练结束后，他便以最快的速度跑回更衣室，取出私人物品，急匆匆地离开学校踏上去往冰帝学园的路。而当他一路狂奔冲到冰帝学生会大楼时，便看见了在树下相对而立的赤羽雫和迹部景吾。

紫灰色发的少年紧蹙着眉，全然收敛了他之前所见游刃有余的神情。浅赤色发的少女双手抱胸斜靠在树干上，橙眸微睨，而黄濑凉太听到的第一句话，便是辛辣的冷嘲热讽：  
“怎么，迹部君，是打算从天上下来做回人类了么？”

迹部景吾没有回答。

“就算想要做回人类，你今天的工作效率也远低于像你这个等级的人类该有的水准了。”  
赤羽雫高挑双眉，依旧面无表情地接道，  
“还是说，本该获胜的比赛轻敌输了，精神上的打击过重，需要我这个学生会副会长给你做思想工作，网球部部长？”

早已见识过雫句句扎心的本事，眼前的言论已不至于让黄濑凉太产生什么多余的感慨。显然迹部景吾也是同样，故，他只是低头沉默着，仿佛沉入了属于自己的思绪中。

黄濑凉太不是个分不清场合的人。  
见她无恙，他心中的石头已然落地。刚打算本着非礼勿视的原则先行撤开，少女便马上察觉了他的到来。

“黄濑君……？”  
稍稍睁大了眼，赤羽雫将视线移到金发少年身上，朝他走上了一步，  
“你怎么来了？”

“呀，那个……”  
金发少年挠了挠后脑勺，  
“因为小雫你一直没有回我的短信，所以有点担心就……”

担心？  
赤羽雫听闻掏出了衣袋中的手机，刚翻开机盖，果然看见了好几条来自同一人的未读信息提示。

“抱歉，今天太忙了，忘记看短信了。”  
一如既往以平直的声线如此道了一句，浅赤色发的少女言毕收回了手中的机器，再次将目光移到了金发少年的身上。她踱到了他面前，煞有介事地仰头凝视着他，半晌，认真道，  
“不过——黄濑君，你是白痴么？”

“诶？！”

“……”  
看着某人仿佛为了应证她的说辞而一脸呆萌的表情，赤羽雫轻叹了一口气，  
“嘛，总之……”

“迹部景吾，清醒点回你的天上去，除非你这个冰帝之王打算退位让贤。先说好，我对你之前担任的角色没有半点兴趣，即使冰帝最后变成一个名副其实的纨绔子弟集中营也没有接手的打算。”  
回身重又看向不知何时已经从自己的思绪中走出、正站在那头旁观着她和黄濑凉太互动的少年，少女拎起了脚边的挎包，  
“对了部长大人，借用下你们网球部的备用洗浴室。”

黄濑凉太一愣：  
“……诶？”

“‘诶’什么‘诶’？黄濑君你是想就这么臭哄哄地去拍摄地，然后被经纪人打一顿扔出去么？”

优雅地拿出相应的钥匙递给她，迹部景吾半眯起眼围观着虽全程没正眼看他、却自觉崩塌着众人心中高冷形象的帝光篮球部正选、“奇迹的世代”的之一。

“啊，不……”  
“拿上你的东西赶紧去。”  
“……嗨！”

待黄濑凉太走远，他便闭了闭眼，淡定道：  
“赤羽。”

“怎么？”  
“你们关系不错。”

“大爷你是被忍足君传染了八卦细胞么？”  
略带嫌弃地斜了他一眼，赤羽雫说罢随意地将视线转向了一旁的青葱绿草，  
“黄濑君只是太闲了罢了。”

“啊嗯，因为他头上的桃花？”  
“否则呢？”

灰紫色发的少年没再说话。

如今的黄濑凉太头上并没有什么不该存在的桃花，因此这种类型的八卦没有任何意义。

赤羽雫对自己恋爱雷达的能力深信不疑，而迹部景吾也只相信自己的分析和判断。所谓“道不同不相为谋”，虽然他对赤羽雫带着一分欣赏，也从不和她深入讨论这方面的问题。  
而这一点，她也是同样。

因此，当黄濑凉太洗了热水澡赶回学生会大楼所在处后，少女简单地道了句“走吧，黄濑君”，便兀自踏出了步子，只在即将走出她和迹部景吾的说话范围前稍稍驻足，侧头补问道：  
“你们网球部的晨训几点开始？”

……

>>>

“小雫，你要去帮网球部的忙么？”

“啊，虽然是轻敌所致，刚才也因为迹部大爷今天工作的低效率喷过了他，但都大会失利对网球部的影响还是不可估量的。”  
坐在去往拍摄地的电车上，赤羽雫端着下颚，侧头瞥着窗外的移步换景，  
“即使不到立海大的程度，我们冰帝也是全国级的网球强校。作为学生会副会长，让网球部部长将更多的心思投入训练也算是我的职责。”

黄濑凉太淡淡地看了她一会儿。  
少女的音调平静，神色淡然，虽依旧是那副面瘫相，却让金发少年扬起了嘴角，欠身歪头道：  
“很温柔呢，小雫。”

“‘温柔’？”  
素来面无表情的脸上显出了一丝几不可察的惊悚，赤羽雫坐直了身子，以一副看白痴的眼神直直地盯向了他。

“开玩笑，天下哪有这么便宜的事？”  
几分钟后，她正色道，  
“我都牺牲了自己的大业去帮网球部的忙了，作为回报，如果今年全国大赛的成绩不如去年，我也要和业一样把芥末和辣椒塞进迹部大爷的鼻孔。说起来，我前两天发现了一个比他以前用的更刺激的芥末，一定效果拔群。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

#08 资源的正确使用方式

之前提到过，冰帝学园的男子网球部在这个学校堪比一个偶像团体。因此，就像明星的粉丝会为了观看他/她出场的一个活动而特意买机票前往该城市一样，为了一睹网球部的风姿而早起到校的冰帝学生也不在少数。  
这本也不是坏事，只是因此而引发的毫无意义的争风吃醋便不那么让人喜闻乐见了。最后的结果，便是迹部景吾取缔了一切非网球部相关人员进入网球场的权力——或者更确切点说，若是其他人想进去，她会在还没踏入铁丝网时就被网球部的粉丝们集体投射而来的眼神杀死。

当然，这些设定都与赤羽雫无关。  
一来，得到了自家兄长一脉相承的真传，她从不将别人的眼光放在眼里，若真有谁的目光让她不爽了，也不过就是一次恶作剧的事。再来，赤羽雫作为学生会副会长，连迹部景吾都不敢轻易看轻她，如此，虽则她没有加入任何社团、也没有什么形影不离的死党朋友撑腰，同校生也都对她礼让三分。

因此第二天，她一路往网球部训练场走的时候，周遭的同学便自动自觉地给她让出了通路。而进入球场的过程中，她也没有向任何人申请许可，直接大摇大摆地拉开铁丝网的门，理所当然地走了进去。

“赤羽学姐，早上好。”  
“早，凤君。”

点点头回应了凤长太郎一如既往腼腆的招呼，赤羽雫将挎包放在了用于存放物品的长椅上。

“早，赤羽桑，结果还是来网球部了么？”  
“别误会，忍足君，我依然不属于任何社团，只是代表学生会来帮你们度过困难期而已。”  
“呵……”

早已习惯了雫不把人气死不罢休的说话方式，忍足侑士无视了她的言论，看着她伸手从迹部景吾手中拿来了一张资料，便略带好奇地偏头侧过去扫了一眼：  
“这是……立海大的丸井文太？”

如果不是分析对手数据的话，若说立海大的丸井文太能和谁扯上关系，那自然是……  
蓝发少年下意识地侧眸斜了一眼虽已然到场却早已在长椅上睡得不省人事的某人，又瞥了瞥赤羽雫同往常一样波澜不惊的神色。不知是出于好奇还是恶趣味，忍足侑士降低了声线，操着那磁性的关西腔再次道：  
“莫非……迹部让你……负责慈郎？”

“啊，昨晚说好的。我就监督芥川君训练，这样迹部就不用满世界找他再花心思教育他——他的时间便富余了，我也省心。”  
“……你真的觉得自己能省心？”

抬头挑了挑眉，查阅资料完毕，浅赤色发的少女没有理他，只随手将那叠纸张交还给了迹部景吾，便拿着手机朝刚被桦地崇弘打醒正迷迷糊糊的芥川慈郎缓步踱了过去。

“诶？赤羽酱……？你怎么会在这里？”  
“我来帮你约到你立海大的偶像。”

半梦半醒的状态瞬时有了好转，原本瘫软状趴在椅子上的小绵羊听闻此言立马两手一撑爬了起来。芥川慈郎朝赤羽雫看了一会儿，那神色中虽半信半疑为多，却还是微微睁大了眼，认真道：  
“你真的有办法约到丸井君么？什么办法？”

“磨濑榛名，曾经息影多年的天才童星，由几个月前开始突然宣布重新出道。”  
到少年面前站定，少女双手抱胸居高临下地偏了偏头，  
“听说丸井文太是她的粉丝，认为她能笑着从悬崖上跳下去的演技很天才。”

芥川慈郎乖巧地点了点头：  
“嗯，是。”

“你说，如果你告诉他能引荐他见到磨濑榛名真人，他会不会应邀？”

“……我想，应该会。”  
愣愣地点头如此答了一句，橙发少年翻身坐起来，深棕色的眸底闪出了一丝丝略带希冀的光芒，  
“那，赤羽酱……”

“那就这么说定了。”  
面无表情地强行接下了话茬，赤羽雫拿出纸笔以印刷体般工整的字在上写下句段，便一掌将其拍到了芥川慈郎的大腿上，  
“如果芥川君觉得没问题的话，请在这个地方签字。”

少年低了低头，只见顶头的标题是显眼的“合同”二字，中间部分则直截了当而简洁地说明了合同的内容——甲方承诺在合同生效期间认真对待每一次训练，不睡觉不偷懒，由乙方与相关人员监督；乙方需在承诺期结束后如期兑现约见磨濑榛名的诺言。一旦甲方在合同生效期间有任何一秒违诺，则乙方职责无效。  
最后的落款是像模像样的双方的签名列据——甲方：（空），乙方：赤羽雫

“赤羽酱，你真的能帮我约到磨濑榛名和丸井君见面么？”  
“当然，芥川君，我从不食言。”

“……”  
丸井文太的力量是巨大的。芥川慈郎看了眼不知何时已被赤羽雫塞入手中的签字笔，垂眸思忖了片刻，最终决定为了偶像与睡虫做一番斗争。他一捏手中的笔，洋洋洒洒地签下了自己的大名。

“很好，合约即时生效。”  
方落下笔，浅赤色发的少女便煞有介事地拍了拍手，继而伸手收去了那张纸，放入文件袋中，  
“为了防止文件损坏和保持公正性，这份东西就交给迹部大爷保管。如合同所言，当我在这里时，由我监督芥川君你的训练，若我有事不在，监督方则为网球部所有队员。只要你在关东大赛结束之前都认真训练，我就如你所愿让你见到丸井君。”

如此道了一句，赤羽雫挥了挥手中的文件，便淡然自若地走到了在不远处趁着训练还没开始围观许久的众位正选面前，将其递到了迹部景吾手中。

>>>

赤羽雫在网球部的第一天过得十分舒坦。谁都认为看管芥川慈郎是个吃力不讨好的活，她却可以在那之后仍然悠哉悠哉地坐在长椅上发短信看资料，间或抬头扫一眼视线内的少年以检视他的训练态度。

诚然，以迹部家的情报网，让迹部景吾查到丸井文太的喜好不是难事，理论而言，以磨濑榛名做突破口忽悠芥川慈郎也不是什么特别偏门的主意。只是磨濑榛名此人如今当红，若没点关系，要约出这个大忙人可谓难上加难。赤羽雫虽算是个小有名气的兼职模特，但和那位的地位相比还是有些差距的，他们便也从未将这两者联系起来想过——  
否则迹部景吾之前根本不会试图游说赤羽雫加入网球部，直接让她帮忙联系磨濑榛名就行。

只是如今少女自行提出了这一茬，众人就不免产生了一些好奇。然而晨训时，她方将“合同”交给迹部，监督榊太郎便到了，那之后的休闲时间也一直呆在学生会处理学园祭事宜，纵使是同班的忍足侑士也没机会和赤羽雫搭上话，而等到可以满足好奇心时已到了下午的训练结束之时。

那个时候，网球部众人正各自将自己的球拍放入挎包。深蓝色发的少年披上校服外套，便叫住了已走到铁丝网边正要踏出球场的少女：  
“赤羽桑。”

随声应了一个单音节，赤羽雫刚回过头，就听到了一声周遭还未散去的女生们可疑的尖叫。她瞥了眼早已将视线越过她、正抬眸看着她身后某处的向日岳人等人，再次转过了身。  
精美的五官、亮眼的金发、无可挑剔的身高和肌肉体型，即使来人正因无奈于身边女生们的花痴呐喊而一脸白痴，也抵不住他自带的闪闪发光的背景特效。

“小雫，下午好啊！按照你的说法，我是在篮球部训练结束后才来的，应该没有太晚吧！”  
热忱地抬起一只手，黄濑凉太弯起眉眼径直朝少女走去，依旧没有朝周遭的任何人分去哪怕一点视线。接着，他从侧肩的挎包中取出一个小盒，笑着将其塞入了雫手中，  
“嗨，给你的泡芙！”

然而，他自己不在意别人，不代表别人也不关注他。

“这个人……怎么这么眼熟？我记得好像在体育杂志上……哦！”  
向日岳人盯着金发少年校服上的“帝光”二字看了许久，蓦地双眸一亮，猛地伸出一只手指向他，大喊道，  
“想起来了，‘奇迹的世代’！你是……那个黄濑凉太，而且和赤羽一样是兼职模特！”  
言及此，他微微一思忖，随即恍然大悟般睁了睁眼，越发加大了音量，彰显出对自己猜测的深信不疑，  
“这么说起来，赤羽你能约到磨濑榛名是因为黄濑君？”

“诶？磨濑榛名？”  
回复他的是金发少年搞不清状况的懵逼神色。黄濑凉太低头和赤羽雫对视了一眼，便抬起一只手挠了挠后脑，略带尴尬地回道，  
“不，没……”

“这跟黄濑君没关系，向日君你这么胡乱猜测会让他很难办。真想知道的话，可以拜托迹部大爷去查一查磨濑榛名的经历，到时即使智商再低，也是很容易想到的。”  
一眨眼又将一盒泡芙解决了一小半，小天使赤羽雫走上一步，理所当然地替少年接过了话题。

语毕，她扯住黄濑凉太的挎包，道了句“我们还有事，先走了”便踏出步子，拉着他头也不回地离开了网球场，徒留两道并肩离开的背影和莫名其妙化身老妈子的少年的絮絮叨叨：  
“小雫你吃慢点，又没人跟你抢，呛到了怎么办啊？”

“你好烦啊黄濑君，吃饭只吃那么点蔬菜荤素不平衡的人没资格说我。”  
“……”

赤羽雫和黄濑凉太这一天并没有合作——他们的合作两周一次，故，理论而言，黄濑凉太连续两日来到冰帝学园是一件不科学的事，而事实上他今日会出现在这里，确实完全是因为雫的短信。

只是，如此的发展其实并不是少女的本意，因此方走出人群不久，待将泡芙解决干净，赤羽雫将空盒丢入垃圾桶，便一边朝少年身边走，一边淡淡开了口：  
“话说回来，黄濑君，我只是请你有空的时候时不时跑一下冰帝，没让你今天就来。”

“呀，难得小雫主动发短信请我帮忙，当然要来啦！”

斜眸一扫少年阳光的笑容，雫轻叹了一口气：  
“按照叫黄濑君你来的作用来说，你还是过几天来比较有用。”

赤羽雫请黄濑凉太帮的忙是个“不情之请”。  
网球场的种种规矩在她身上无效，这个事实用另一个角度来说，也算是迹部景吾给她的特权——尽管她并不屑于使用。男子网球部是没有经理的，纵使她只是去帮忙，校友们也因为她的身份等各项原因不敢有意见，但今日在校内，她还是明显感觉到了学校掀起的八卦之风——关于她和迹部景吾的。倒不是讨厌迹部景吾这个人，只是这会严重影响她在冰帝的校园生活。  
所以通俗地说，她是让金发少年来压八卦舆论的，而以目前的情势看，他也是最适合的人选。模特和“奇迹的世代”的光环增加了其中的可信度，加之他们是搭档，适度的舆论也有利于他们见光以提高人气。况且他们又非同校，这不但可以帮助消减有关迹部的内容、也不会增加其他的麻烦。

只是这种提议终归不厚道，厚脸皮如雫在发出这条短信时也鲜见地在心中发了会儿虚，倒没想到黄濑凉太还是同意了。  
她想，或许他是真的太闲了。

彼时，身边的少年驻了足，侧身朝浅赤色发的少女伸出了一只手。

赤羽雫疑惑地投去目光。  
视线内，只见他微挑着金色的美目，自带颜文字的语气俏皮又带着一分绅士风度：  
“挎包给我。要装的话，不如到位一些。”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

#09 论三观与性情

帅气、才华，拥有这种男神必备元素的人赤羽雫认识得并不少，譬如去掉恶作剧趣味的她兄长，再比如华丽的冰帝网球部部长迹部景吾。只是，虽然独处的时机不多，但越和黄濑凉太相处，她便越发了解到了他看起来热情随和的外表下别的东西——  
黄濑凉太其实是个很冷漠的人。他不喜欢理会和他无关的人，无论那个人的存在感多么足，他都会自然地将其无视干净，纵使必须说上几句，也不过是简单的敷衍应答，就像昨日的迹部景吾、今日的忍足等人。  
换句话说，在这些人中，他只把她一个人当成朋友。

赤羽雫自认是一个从小看惯了优秀的少年的人，所以刚进入冰帝认识迹部景吾时，她只是在心里稍稍吐槽了一下那浮夸的引人注目的方式，并没有什么特别的感觉，第一次见到黄濑凉太的时候也是。但不知为何，如今看清了少年对每个人等级分明的热情程度……她竟产生了一种从未有过的愉悦心情。  
于是这种心态就这样通过表情传递了出来。

摒弃恶趣味的浅淡笑容让金发少年翘了翘眉，浅赤色发的少女潇洒地侧过肩让挎包滑入臂弯，抬起另一只手接过，扬着眉将其举到了黄濑凉太的身旁。

“小雫你……很开心？”

“不，突然发现黄濑君有些与众不同，细想下去觉得很有趣罢了。”  
然而，即使现在确实已经到了“好友”的程度，那一头的桃花依然让人觉得辣眼，赤羽雫还是别开了视线，重新看向前方，半开玩笑道，  
“不过黄濑君，你的这种绅士风度可是很容易撩到人的，当心我一不小心喜欢上你。”

“一般会这么说的人最后都是不会这么做的吧，不过这种话从小雫你口中说出来的确有些违和就是了。”  
金瞳眯成了一个柔和的弧度，黄濑凉太的语气仍旧平易近人。如此道了一句，他想到什么似地端颚望了一会儿天，沉默了片刻，  
“话说回来，小雫，你看得见自己的桃花么？”

“不。而且，看得见的话会很奇怪吧。如果出现了由我发出的桃花，但我却还没产生恋爱的感觉。这种时候，我到底该顺应着桃花发展，还是什么都不做呢？”  
赤羽雫淡淡道，  
“况且，说实话，我其实不太能理解学校里的那些情侣。”  
言及此，她一扬眉，又摊开双手补了一句，  
“话虽如此，我想在我大业完成前是不会喜欢上谁的吧。”

“所以小雫你口中的‘大业’到底是什么啊？”  
“当然是帮助业脱单。他到现在头上都没有桃花，实在是很让人担忧啊。”

“……”  
看着少女一脸真诚的神色，黄濑凉太闭了口，微眯的半月眼充分显示了他无力吐槽的心情。但片刻后，他还是本着好友情诚实地道出了自己的心声，  
“嘛，我觉得吧，如果小赤羽不是那么喜欢恶作剧的话，应该……”

“不，这是他的魅力所在不是么？我兄长就是我兄长，隐去趣味出现的桃花根本没有参考价值，即使在一起了也不可能长久。”  
蓦然加快了语速，赤羽雫打断他的话，抬眸道，  
“我想看到的是在他没有收敛性情的情况下出现的桃花。”

“……哈。”

事实证明，有些属性的展现就是如此猝不及防而可怕。

一切没有建立在实际基础上的理论探讨都是耍流氓，且不可能讨论出什么标准答案。黄濑凉太于是噤了声，而赤羽雫也在静默了几分钟后，自然地转移了话题：  
“说起来，既然黄濑君你今天就来了，那近期来的频率就不能太低了。我们学校那帮女生精得很，如果你就只出现这么一次，没准她们更会觉得我在欲盖弥彰之类的。”

“这样~那就没办法只能多来几次了~嘛，反正你们学校的网球部结束得也不早，也没什么影响。”

少女停下了脚步。

金发少年见状也驻下了步伐，略带疑惑地侧了侧头：  
“怎么了？”

“……没。”  
淡淡地凝视了他片刻，赤羽雫回眸，重新向前走去，一边平静地道，  
“有点意外罢了。”

“什么~？”

“因为看得出黄濑君你并不喜欢我们男子网球部的后援团……却这么轻易就答应了。”

“什么啊，就这事？”  
高挑起声调，黄濑凉太听闻笑道，  
“小雫你不也是？结果还是去网球部帮忙了。”

“我是冰帝的学生。”

说出这话时，少女神色认真，语气虽依旧寡淡无波，却带着一些理所当然的意味。然而，金发少年并没有对她突然表现出的责任感感到意外，只扬了扬嘴角，半感叹道：  
“冰帝有小雫在还真是幸运呢。”

赤羽雫没有回答。

“对了，有想好上什么高中么？直升冰帝？”

“直升？算了吧，这么吵闹的网球部我还是想远离一些。”  
果断地如此答了一句，雫反问道，  
“你呢，黄濑君？”

“海常。他们邀请我去那边的篮球部，我已经答应了。”  
“神奈川么？”  
“嗯。”

赤羽雫对篮球社团的了解并不深，故黄濑凉太提到的海常篮球部并不足以用来聊天，她便止住了话题，闭口不再多话。

然而，或许是他们的默契确实还没到达不需语言交流的地步，走在一起却不说话实在有些寂寞。因此又没过多久，他身边的少年便再次开了口，并且将早已绕远了的话题默默拉了回来：  
“还有，早就想问了，刚才冰帝网球部那些人为什么会提到磨濑榛名？我记得她现在也算是大牌演员，我姐姐就是她的粉丝……小雫你和她很熟？”

“认识，但是不熟。”  
提到磨濑榛名，浅赤色发的少女的语气又稍稍兴奋了起来，  
“不过，我兄长和她很熟啊。”

“诶？小赤羽？”  
“茅野枫，她是业国三的同学。顺便一提，她喜欢渚前辈。”

“……”  
早已知道赤羽雫喜欢八卦，因此最后一句话没有对黄濑凉太造成什么触动。只是，听着少女平静至极的陈述，金发少年还是再次忍不住叹道，  
“好可怕，小赤羽怎么认识这么多奇怪的家伙？”

“是吧，那就是业国三所在的3年E班！”  
“小雫你这么激动干嘛……话说明明不想看见自己的桃花却对别人的这么感兴趣……”  
“自己是一回事，八卦别人是另一回事，黄濑君可以简单地理解为‘站着说话不腰疼’。”  
“……”

语言艺术的最高境界，就是将歪理也说得正直而“有理有据”。  
黄濑凉太微侧着眸，在心中为这振振有词的言论刷过了一排省略号，最终忍不住发出了一声噗笑。

赤羽雫瞪了他一眼。

金发少年赶忙收敛了表情，但在那匆匆一瞥中，他还是看见了少女回过头时嘴角一闪而过的弧度。

>>>

半月之后，在网球联赛关东大赛开赛一周前，迎来了期待已久的帝光祭兼冰帝学园祭。  
因为双方校区相隔着一段距离，这次学园祭没有在两校中任何一所的地盘举办，而是直接包下了一处带有广场和观光公园的场馆。

——这当然不是冰帝自古以来的传统，也并非对方学校提出的要求，而是冰帝学生会会长大手一挥擅自做下的决定。

从某种程度上说，同为财阀之子，又是从小相识的熟人，迹部景吾和赤司征十郎真真正正是完全相反的教材。反正，若不是一早就听大爷说过这个设定，赤羽雫是决计无法将两者联系起来的。而这次的包场费自然也大多是由冰帝、不、迹部大爷出资的。也是因此，她并未从冰帝学园利益的角度使用学园祭安排的一票否决权，毕竟花的也不是学生会的钱。

就这样，学园祭当天，因不隶属任何社团而不用看管店铺的少女便在睡到了自然醒后，偕同自家兄长踏入了学园祭举办地。

“诶，不错嘛，你们的学园祭——比去年A班那个没品的综合歌舞厅有意思多了。”  
一如既往两手插在裤带中以一种狂霸酷炫拽的姿势踱入大门，浅赤色发的少年饶有兴致地环视过四周华丽的花束与摆件，意味深长地如此简评了一句。

“‘综合歌舞厅’？”  
论毒舌，赤羽雫终究比赤羽业略逊了一筹。椚丘中学的学园祭声势虽不大，却是公认的商业性和实践性最强的。除去E班的不提，当年浅野学秀的设计实乃多赢的吸金范本，撇开私人恩怨，雫还是很欣赏的，偏生到赤羽业的口中就low了起来。

不过，她哥专业损浅野学秀也不是一天两天了，如今更是以看他吃瘪为乐。这种言论不需多做评价，反正浅野君本人不在，赤羽业自不会扯太多。  
而下一秒，少年也确实没再对当年A班的设计进行深入发言，马上将视线对向了自家妹妹，目标明确地直截道：  
“呐，雫，那个黄濑凉太的班级的店铺在哪里？”

……

虽说赤羽业这个人心高气傲、眼光刁钻，要让他产生兴趣不容易，但被他翻牌子绝没有好事。

然而即使很清楚这一点，以赤羽雫奉兄长之言为圣旨的属性和与其如出一辙的恶趣味心态，她当然不会去做那个好人阻挠他的道路。更何况……她自己也对自家搭档在他们班店铺担任的工作有些好奇。

于是，浅赤色发的少女便掏出手机，连通讯录都没有翻，打下字句，熟练地拨下早已记在心中的号码，点击发送：  
【黄濑君，你还在你们班的店铺么？】

不到十秒，短信提示音就响了起来。  
【在。小雫你要来么？需要我告诉你位置么~？】

斜眸瞥了一眼对黄濑凉太的回信意味深长地评价了一句“回得还真快啊”后就凑到自己身边的兄长，赤羽雫再次回道：  
【不必，这次的场地安排是我负责的，很快就到。】

接着，她收起手机，走上了侧边的小路。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

#10 八卦与祭典

“好饿……我还不能进去吃零食么？”  
“再忍耐一下吧紫原君，已经拜托厨房里的同学也帮你做一份甜点了。”  
“这样吗~那我就再工作一会儿好了……”

黄濑凉太所在的班级店铺门口站着一个紫发少年。他身材高大，耷拉的双眸下是没有抑制的懒洋洋的睡意。柔软的长紫发，配上蕾丝边的粉色连衣裙，显得格外……一言难尽。不过，这违和而又蠢萌蠢萌的样子带给人的视觉震撼确实不赖，过路的人都会这么下意识地停一下脚步，这意味着，要是一时兴起，也许就进去了。

赤羽雫和赤羽业走到门口时，紫发少年身边的女生轻声道了句“紫原君”，然后努力地朝他做了个眼神。少年神色慵懒地斜了她一眼，继而点了点头，拉着长音道：  
“啊，欢迎……要进去看看么？有甜品和活动项目，很好吃~”

“紫原君你这句话有问题吧，活动项目不能吃啊！”  
“诶……？可是甜品很好吃啊……”  
“……”

吐槽属性突然爆发的某女生大声地如此道了一句，就无奈地长叹了一口气，朝雫和业比了个礼貌的手势：  
“欢迎，这边请。”

黄濑凉太的班级以甜品屋为主题，附带了少量的经典祭典游戏，大约是致力于让人在享受到美食的同时也能有所娱乐。踏入室内，墙上是数量相当可观的气球和贴花，每个桌面上都摆了插花作品，虽不够完美，整体看上去确实有那么一丝惊艳。

接着，朝气蓬勃的声线就进入了耳中：  
“小雫，这里这里！”

赤羽雫循声侧过头，只见金发少年高举着一只手笑着朝她挥了挥，又将一旁的椅子理正。他的对面坐着一个粉色头发的少女。  
雫记得她，虽只有一面之缘，但她确实能猜出对方的身份。

“快要中午了，小雫小赤羽你们吃了么？”  
将椅子一挪后仰拿过身后桌面上的菜单，黄濑凉太将其递给落座的两人，先招来充当服务生的同班同学道了句“要一打抹茶泡芙”。

原本侧着头和赤羽业一同翻看着菜单的雫听闻此言抬起了头，只见金发少年正端着下巴睁大金眸认真地看着他们的方向。大约是那满头的桃花太过晃眼，她下意识地就快速重新低下了头，将全部精力投到了菜单之上。

“小黄，你在等的就是他们？”  
“也不算在等啦！只是刚结束任务就先在这里休息一会儿！刚好小雫发短信过来，就顺便招待他们一下啊！”

点单完毕，赤羽雫再次抬起头，方仔细端详起对面的粉发少女，金发少年阳光的声线便从身侧传了过来：  
“小雫、小赤羽，这是小桃子，我们部的经理！”

看来她猜得没错，果然是经理——  
只是这没什么卵用的介绍方式……

“你好，赤羽雫，冰帝学园三年级。”  
挑了挑眉直接接过话茬，雫朝自家虽没说话、却满脸看好戏兴致的兄长比了个手势，又道，  
“这是我哥哥赤羽业，椚丘中学高中部一年级。”

“赤羽桑你好，我是桃井五月！”

少女没有马上回答，半眯着橙眸盯着粉发少女的头顶观察了片刻，微微翘起眼角。但她最终没有说什么，沉默半晌后，侧头，还是将视线投向了自家搭档：  
“其实我对黄濑君这次学园祭担任的工作比较感兴趣。我记得帝光中学三年B组的企划案里有写道‘由两至三个人气男生扮女装吸引客源’……”

“嘛，这个，我们班去年的帝光祭就是这么干的，因为效果很不错今年就沿用了。”  
挠了挠头干笑着答了一句，金发少年便好像突然想到了什么难以启齿的经历一般，更加尴尬地降低了音量，  
“小雫你就别问了啦，想到这个我就……”

然而，就赤羽家这两人的性子，越是有这种事他们就越是感兴趣。  
赤羽雫和赤羽业听毕立马齐齐看向了金发少年，橙眸下精光微闪，那闪闪发光的求知欲望溢于言表。

“所以说，黄濑君果然也是和门口那人一样扮女装的一员咯。”  
面无表情地得出结论，浅赤色发的少女眨了眨眼，话音一顿，稍稍凑了上去，  
“有照片么？”

“小雫——！”

只是可怜巴巴的嚎叫并不是每次都能收到效果，因为桃井五月立时掏出了手机，翻开机盖，一边在键盘上上下移动，一边道：  
“我来的时候小黄已经换回来了。不过，我拍了去年的。”  
言及此，她便翻过手机，将屏幕正对向了两人，而后单手捂住侧脸，仰角朝天，另一边脸颊上露出了可疑的红晕，声线也变得飘飘忽忽了起来，  
“说起来，哲君穿执事装的样子真是……”

这张照片是两个人的合影。其中一人是黄濑凉太，那另一人则必是少女口中的“哲君”了。不过执事装这种东西实在是稀松平常毫无爆点，所以赤羽雫并未将目光多放在那人身上，她只是凑到照片前仔细观察了一番自家搭档穿女装的模样，许久后，真诚道：  
“黄濑君，你头上的那些桃花中，该不会有来自男生的吧。”

“哈——？”  
“让你穿男装拍摄真是浪费人才。要不下次你试试看类似‘女装大佬’的主题，说不定人气还能升一波……”  
“不可能——！小雫你不要开玩笑了！”

看着对方抓狂的傻样，赤羽雫捂着嘴角轻笑了一声。正好最先点的甜品也被端了过来，她便姑且看在泡芙的面子上没往下补刀，兀自拿起一个吃了起来。  
一杯白水就在这时从金发少年的方向被推了过来，少女斜过眸，只见他已敛去了方才夸张的神色。

“去年啊……”  
接着，黄濑凉太收回了视线，金眸微抬，声线拉长，缓缓道，  
“去年小赤司还到我们和小黑子的班级逛了一圈……不过，今天好像还没看见他，这里也是、那些棋类社团也是。”

“赤司君看起来对这些活动并没有兴趣，当时我和迹部君还有他商讨管理事项的时候，他提出了由他全权负责，让迹部大爷专心招待立海大网球部的客人。”  
慢慢嚼着酥软的泡芙，赤羽雫淡淡道。

金发少年听闻和粉发少年对视了一眼。而后他斜撑过头，浅笑着——却平静地总结道：  
“所以，果然是因为小夕影吧，无论是去年还是今年。”

“那是赤司君头上双箭头桃花的对象？”  
“我想，应该是。”  
“‘应该’是什么意思？如果能见到人的话，我一看便知。”  
“可是小夕影不见了——不，更确切地说，大概是不辞而别了。”  
“……”

赤羽雫和赤羽业最大的不同，大概就是先天能力导致的——赤羽业对八卦不感兴趣，更何况他并不认识赤司征十郎其人。于是，道了句“我去看看黄濑君班级的活动”，他便离开座位，慢悠悠地晃开了。

“玩得开心哦，小赤羽！”

说被赤羽业翻牌子没有好事——这句话的意思并不是说她家兄长会砸场子，而是3年E班将他培养得太过变态，以至于祭典里的那些小儿科游戏项目、尤其是送奖品的，一旦被他沾手就必定会血亏。据说他国三时的那只章鱼班主任就是因深知自家学生的这一点，故而在夏日祭赚外快时并未选择这类店面，而只是单纯地开小吃连锁店……  
只是，赤羽雫端得不可能打搅赤羽业的兴致，加上不知为何并没打算发一把火推波助澜，她便没有说话，只是端着下颚目送自家兄长走远，另一只手如之前一般随意地搅动杯中的奶茶。

如此被别的事一搅和，现在再提回八卦的话题就有些不妥了。  
尽管如此，就方才那短短几回对话，却让赤羽雫对赤司征十郎头上桃花的对象产生了浓厚的兴趣。

其一，赤司征十郎为人强势，光从行动习惯看就比迹部景吾不知强势了多少倍，他唯一的双箭头对象“消失”了却不动用情报网去找，这点着实稀奇。又或者说，莫非是找不到么？  
再来，他这个人虽强势，但举手投足也不失大家族少爷的优雅和绅士风度，一言一行都充满了修养。就这样的一个人，另一方又为何会“不辞而别”？莫非仅仅是因为黄濑凉太所说的篮球部的异变？  
不过那个对象现在已经“不见了”，也不知以他的性格会选择放下还是……

所谓的兴趣就是种很难讲清楚的东西。雫并不知道自己的脑补花了多少时间，只知她被迹部景吾的声音从脑内思路中拉出来时桃井五月已经走了，只有黄濑凉太还坐在她身边喝着果汁。而当她看向门口时，就见迹部大爷叉着腰站在那儿，他身后还跟着几人，就这么看去气场还真是不弱：  
“啊嗯，赤羽你在这里啊！最精彩的开幕式本大爷居然没看见你，到底是什么时候来的？”

“这个嘛……”  
少女挑眉道，  
“嗯，大概半小时之前吧。”

“太晚了！”

浅赤色发的少女没有回话，只站起身，略过领头的少年，朝他身后的几个穿着土黄色校服的人端详了一番：  
“看几位的样子，是立海大网球部的真田君、柳君和切原君吧，久闻‘王者立海大’之名，我是冰帝学生会副会长赤羽雫。”

几人微微点了点头，看起来对她并不在意。  
不过也在意料之中，赤羽雫一个和网球部无关的人当然不可能受到对方学校太多的关注。

“嘛，我本来就是特地来看你们网球部放飞自我反串话剧的，所以从这个角度看，我到的并不晚。”  
如此道了一句，浅赤色发的少女踱回到金发少年的座椅后方，低头看向他，面无表情的脸上露出了一丝恶趣味的浅笑，  
“怎么样，一起去看么，黄濑君？”

“好啊！”  
“奇迹的世代”之一黄濑凉太并未搭理那头的中学网球界王者们，  
“在那之前就到处去逛逛吧，要叫小赤羽一起么？”

“当然——不过我想他差不多应该已经玩腻了。”  
“诶？可是我们班的射击游戏使用了另一个半场最长的直线距离，又是BB弹，应该……”

“啊，关于这点，我想说明一下——”  
拎过桌上的挎包将桌椅归到原位，赤羽雫转身对向果然正从后方走来的自家兄长，指了指他抱着的各种游戏机整蛊玩具等大小不一的奖品，顶着金发少年一脸惊讶的神色，淡定道，  
“业用BB弹射击二十米以内静止物体的命中率是98%。”

“……”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

#11 胜与败

冰帝网球部的反串话剧下午三点开始，因此严格来说，午间便到学园祭举办地的雫确实到得不算晚，或者说，太早了。

从黄濑凉太班级的店铺出去后，赤羽业就以“我自己到处去别的地方看看”这种毫无说服力的理由走开了，将雫和金发少年留在了原地。而之所以说这理由毫无说服力，是因为他们本就没什么特别的目的地，就算不单独行动，也完全可以凭他的心意“到处看看”。  
无奈她家兄长走得太快，话音还没从空气中消散身影便已消失在了前方的拐角。

不是很明白赤羽业在想什么的雫下意识地朝身边的人仰了仰首，却见他也一样略带懵逼地垂眸看着她。这不知是否算默契的行为让两人同时收回了视线，而后同时踏出步子肩并肩在场内闲逛了起来。

学园祭的活动再怎么安排都不会有太多新意，顶多不过有一些如反串之类的吸引眼球的活动。然而，那无聊的两小时却意外得过得很快，以至于当长年自信于时间观念的雫赶到会场时，网球部的话剧已经开始了几分钟了。

以冰帝网球部的人气，迟到意味着的就是没有位置、和绝对看不清表演，因此她很快就放弃了围观的计划，决定在业通知她前再多随便玩玩，顺便和黄濑凉太瞎扯闲聊。

“所以说，我从迹部大爷那儿听到的八卦确实没错，黄濑君去年的确有过一个‘女朋友’咯。”  
“不，那不过是她的自称而已。用一些莫名其妙的理由拿到了我的手机号就在学校到处散播这种谣言，若不是因为是个女的，我也对她没兴趣懒得管她，否则……”

走在花坛边，赤羽雫斜眸瞥了一眼身侧的金发少年，只见他双眸微睨，促狭眸底下冷若冰霜的寒光让她的视线在他脸上多停留了数秒。

黄濑凉太内里的冷漠赤羽雫不是第一次感受到，但此情此景还是令她不自禁地发出了一声轻叹：  
“意外得很可怕呢，黄濑君。”

“是么？”

“嗯。”  
低声发出一个单音节，她掏出袋中的手机，一边在键盘上熟练地活动手指，一边接道：  
“这么说起来，我是不是也该把黄濑君你的手机号删了呢？哦对了，还有刚才的那张照片也是。反正放在手机里也是毁我形象的黑历史一般的存在，不如一起毁尸灭迹。”

“诶——？”  
听闻此言的金发少年立即神色一转露出了常带的阳光又蠢萌的模样，言辞混乱地道，  
“我们不是搭档么？要靠手机号联系工作吧。而且刚才的那张照片拍得很不错啊……诶诶小雫你已经删了吗？”

赤羽雫将定在手机上的目光移开，扬眉道：  
“黄濑君觉得呢？”

少年的回答甚是委屈：  
“我怎么知道啊……”

“呵……”  
“小雫你笑了！还没删对不对！”  
“不，那是你的错觉。至于删没删，请不要怀疑我的手速。”  
“小雫——！”

下一秒，黄濑凉太的手机短信铃声响了起来。  
金发少年打开解锁，便又在屏幕上看见了少女常用的那个章鱼表情，只是这次它脸上有着绿黄相间的条纹，配上那嘴角高扬的弧度，看上去颇有些嘚瑟的意味。

“什么啊小雫，这次这个表情又是什么意思？”

他再看向她时，她正将手机重新收好，随意地挥一挥手。声线虽依然平直，却似乎带上了一些些兴致：  
“你猜咯，黄濑君。”

“……”

那一天，赤羽雫的手机相册的某单独分组中，就这样存入了除赤羽业外她的第一张与别人的自拍合照，且戴着极不符合她惯常形象的兔耳头箍……

>>>

这场盛大的学园祭结束后，便是关东大赛。  
去年的冰帝是关东大赛的第二名，输且只输给了全国冠军王者立海大附属。然而，今年立海大的部长幸村精市生病住院，尽管听说或许能在决赛之前进行手术，但考虑到康复期的复建等各种程序，纵使再有毅力，也是决计不可能在关东大赛出场的。因此理论来说，从去年的情况看，冰帝学园网球部今年拿到冠军的几率是大大提升了。

当然只是理论。

网球联赛关东大赛的第一轮比赛恰巧与篮球全中联赛东京区预选决赛联赛在同一日举行。那星期是椚丘中学高中部的修学旅行，赤羽业为了旅行间的乐趣将家中的整蛊物品几乎搬了个空。事实上他看起来确实玩得很开心，因为每日晚上例行的平安电话中，雫经常能听见五英杰中的某人的惨叫。  
不过，整人趣味无法施展，自家兄长不在家，这也就意味着，那个周末的雫有些无聊。

于是，她就在网球场和篮球馆之间选择了一个作为出外散步的目的地。然后不知为何就选择了篮球馆——大约是因为天气太热，又或者是因离得比较近。

踏入中心体育馆时帝光中学的比赛已经到了下半场，记分牌上是相差将近80分的比分。  
帝光篮球部确实厉害，短短几分钟内，各种扣篮三分过人光从外表上就能让人切实感受到他们与对手实力上的巨大差距。

球场上的黄濑凉太与平常的他又有些细微的不同。若说平时是阳光帅气的话，打篮球时，他身上散发的更多的是身为战士让人不寒而栗的凛然气势。这种气质搭配上俊美的五官……也难怪他作为篮球手的人气比作为模特的要高了。

接着，赤羽雫又看见了一直懒洋洋地站在栏下的、日前学园祭时扮女装的紫发少年，还有坐在替补席的、桃井五月的照片中那个穿着执事装的蓝发少年。

和冰帝网球部天差地别——场面很安静，没有呐喊助威、也没有绝妙配合后的击掌庆祝……话说他们似乎也没有配合。她和黄濑凉太聊的话题已经不少了，他却从未向她提到过那个紫发少年也是篮球部的一员，可见“奇迹的世代”之间确实发生了金发少年所说的那些憾事。

平静地看完剩下的半场后，赤羽雫只觉得有些后悔。  
她原本觉得自家学校的网球部过于浮夸，从啦啦队到后援团都令人羞耻，却没想到极端的另一面更令人心情压抑。

走出篮球馆后，浅赤色发的少女就拿出手机，打算叫辆TAXI前往网球部比赛的所在地。然刚将机器置于耳边，搭档略带惊喜的声线就盖过了手机中的铃音：  
“小雫！”

回身瞥了眼从旁奔来的少年，少女又一扫他身后正逐渐靠近的另外几人，终止了手中的动作。  
她放下拿着手机的那只手，朝领头的赤司征十郎稍稍颔一颔首，便迎上了金发少年高挑而起的金眸：  
“日安，黄濑君。”

“小雫你来看我们的比赛了？怎么不提前告诉我？”  
“一时兴起来的，而且也只看了半场而已。最近业不在，就随便出来找点事做。”  
“小赤羽去做什么了？”  
“椚丘中学历年A班的特权，去北海道玩了。”

简单答了一句，赤羽雫再次瞥了一眼齐齐等在一旁的一众：  
“黄濑君你们接下来是要去做什么？比赛总结？还是庆功宴？”

“这个……”  
单句落下，黄濑凉太的话音稍顿，请示般地回过头。雫循声看去，见赤司征十郎一挑毫无波澜的鸳鸯眼，略一闭眼，便回身带着其他人离开了，没发一言。

“嘛，对手太弱了，也没什么好总结的。至于庆功宴……”  
接收到队长的许可，金发少年笑着转回了脑袋，  
“反正胜利是很正常的事情，特意办这些活动反而显得多此一举。”

赤羽雫没有接话。

和黄濑凉太认识以后，她才发觉“奇迹的世代”这个名词被冰帝的同学提到的次数也并不少。只是他们这些外校的学生们对这个队伍的看法，除了公认的压倒性的实力，还有相当一部分负面的内容，譬如孤傲、残暴，还有，似乎但凡和他们比赛过的学校，都会因为某种原因对这项运动失去享受和热情。  
这些都是他们道听途说的说法，不能完全当真，却也可以用作参考。因为有一个对比的坐标，就是王者立海大。

若是身为王者就会因外界的嫉妒等原因而产生负面新闻的话，与帝光相比，有关立海大的这类说法却少了太多太多。明明冰帝作为网球强校，对立海大的了解更为深刻，这种情报应当更多才是。但雫听到更多的，仅仅是对于王者球技的叹服。就好像是你酣畅淋漓地打完了一场比赛，尽管输得很惨，但也不过就是输了而已。

赤羽雫没有兴趣分析这里面的区别，毕竟她对这两支王者队伍都还没熟到能以自己的了解分析的地步。只是听到黄濑凉太方才的言论，她隐隐感觉到了其中的原因。  
或许金发少年所说的队中的那些事改变的，除了队员间的关系，还有更多深层次的理念。  
——也难怪曾经将大部分精力都投入了篮球训练的他会频频逃训参加什么模特的拍摄。

实力悬殊的极端，就是连获胜的压力都烟消云散，然后失去兴趣、不再努力，却还是能轻松虐杀对手。而当他们的对手看着自己一直以来的努力被轻易击碎，对方却满脸无趣，大约便会因此而怀疑过去的种种，从而坠入深渊吧。  
然而，这似乎是一个杜绝不了的恶性循环。

赤羽雫侧眸凝视着身边神色寡淡的少年，只觉得心中涌起了一种怪异的感觉。

就在这时，她手中的掌机震动了起来。  
是短信提示，署名忍足侑士。

这种时候来的短信让赤羽雫觉得莫名其妙，同时产生了不是很好的预感。现在的冰帝网球部应当还在比赛，关东大赛第一轮，胜利是应当的，根本没必要向她报喜，除非……

“抱歉黄濑君，我临时有事，下次拍摄见吧。”  
片刻后，浅赤色发的少女低头看着手机如此道了一句，虽依旧面无表情，那垂在腰间的另一只手紧握成拳的动作却没能逃过金发少年的眼睛。

黄濑凉太又走近了一步，敛眉道：  
“怎么了，小雫你要去哪儿？”

少女听闻垂下了双手。赤羽雫侧过身，半眯着眸思忖了半晌，才淡淡道：  
“关东大赛比赛地点。”

“像黄濑君这样习惯了胜利的还是不要和我一起去了吧，因为——”  
她偏了偏头，  
“迹部大爷他们，输了。”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

#12 初桃

黄濑凉太对赤羽雫的第一印象绝对算不上好。

长得漂亮的女生他见多了，说起来同为模特本就应该是个美女。尽管她没有像他身边那些外貌协会的女生那样对他表现出来的热情回以极度的狂热，但过于冷淡的话音和令人不悦的初见态度也没给他太多的好感，加上毒舌和怪异的趣味……  
总的来说，虽与众不同，但决计不是他喜欢的类型。

然而现在，他渐渐发觉，她其实只是将所有的良心都表现在了行动上——尽管不是很好说话，但只要是她该做的事，她都绝对会尽心尽力去完成。  
就好比接到那个大约是告知她网球比赛结果的短信后，她急于赶去网球场、又婉拒他的同往一般。

赤羽雫说出的理由黄濑凉太能理解。

事实上，若是仅仅为了绅士风度，他今日的寒暄也已经做足，完全可以直接走人，但这种仿佛被置于事外的感觉却莫名地让他感到有些挫败。  
于是，略有些耍赖的言论就这么脱口而出：  
“我都没和小赤司他们一起回去，小雫你就这样丢下我也太过分了！而且作为男生，至少也得让我把女生送到目的地吧！”

浅赤色发的少女听闻朝他斜去了眸。  
金发少年认真地迎向她的目光。一时间，空气仿佛凝滞了一般分外安静，直到她先行与他错开视线，妥协般地默许道：  
“好吧，那我现在叫TAXI。”

>>>

匆匆依着公园的告示牌找到冰帝的比赛场地时，观众已走得零零散散。铁丝网内， 双方的队员都在各自的长椅边收着自己的球拍。那个敌对学校的几人正和几个未穿球队服装的人说说笑笑；而另一边，冰帝的正选们皆一言不发，正在迹部景吾的带领下排着还算整齐的队列走出来。

拉开网球场的门时，灰紫色发的少年就停下了脚步：  
“啊恩，赤羽，没想到你也会来。可是晚了。”

“来早了才不好吧。”  
赤羽雫倚靠在铁丝网边侧头看着他，语气依然平静而无波澜，  
“若是看到迹部君你狼狈的样子，我将来一定会将其充分利用，将这个把柄玩到大爷你怀疑人生为止。”

迹部景吾没有回话，意味不明地朝少女身边的少年瞥了瞥。但他没有就黄濑凉太的到来发表什么感想，简单地道了句“青学很强”，就一转话音，仰首道：  
“啊恩，正好，赤羽，本大爷有事要和你商量。”

……

这不是黄濑凉太第一次看见赤羽雫和迹部景吾单独谈话。和上一次在冰帝校园时一样，少女双手抱胸侧靠在树下，少年站在她面前不远处。没有争执、过程顺畅，从旁看去很是和谐。

“所以说，学校里的人八卦迹部和赤羽桑也不是没有道理。”  
就在这时，深蓝色发的少年低沉的关西腔就带着微挑而起的尾音插了进来，  
“这么看看还真有点意思。”

黄濑凉太半眯着眼没有理他，也没再看那头正在谈话的两人，只随意地眺望着前方人来人往的小道，听着耳边沙沙的风声，以及枝头繁叶随风而舞发出的簌簌轻响。

“说起来，黄濑君——”  
忍足侑士又道，  
“如果我没记错的话，今天你们篮球部也有比赛。算算时间……应当也是刚结束？”

“啊，比完赛在会场外看到了小雫，我就和她一起来了。”

“是么？果然很巧。”  
挑眉如此一言，蓝发少年扶了扶圆框眼镜，  
“不过，难得雫桑今天愿意出来看比赛，却不来看自己学校的，真是让人伤心啊。”

“这一点，忍足君，确实是我的失策。”  
他的话音刚落，少女的声线就蓦地盖了过去。赤羽雫面无表情地和迹部景吾一同从那头走回来，故意拉长音调说出的台词还是一如既往得扎心，  
“我是实在没想到你们可以丢脸到关东大赛第一轮就被刷下来。否则我一定一早就来，将你们输球后哭丧着脸的样子仔仔细细地拍下来。反正你们不是嫌训练时围观的女生太吵么？我就将照片上传到学校论坛，或许当天下午那附近的噪音就能减少一半。”

其实她这话说得不对。  
以冰帝网球部在学校神秘的人气，这群骄傲的少年难得“哭丧着脸”的表情没准只会越发激起女生们的母性和同情心。

当然忍足侑士不可能这么反驳。他哼笑了一声，礼貌地无视了她的言论，而后望着沉着脸踱步而来的部长，收敛了面上的笑意。

“啊恩，本大爷已经派人来接我们了。路上好好休息，回去后立刻开始训练！”  
“嗨！”  
“桦地，把慈郎打醒！”  
“Usu。①”

“砰——”  
“痛痛痛……”

看着那个比自己这个篮球部员还高且壮的大汉抬起一只手，一掌拍在正趴在银发少年背上呼呼大睡的某人的后背，光凭想象都让金发少年感觉到了疼。  
睡意朦胧的绵羊如约醒了过来。

“芥川君，我们的合同依然生效中，希望你不要半途而废。”

“还在生效中啊……”  
橙发少年揉了揉眼睛。他傻愣愣地打了个呵欠，突然想到了什么似地立马睁大了眼，稍稍加快了语速，  
“等等赤羽酱，那个合约到底什么时候结束？我记得那上面没有写具体的……”

“没错，所以看我的心情。”  
赤羽雫露出了和善的笑容，但看上去却比平常的面无表情还要可怕数倍，  
“当时签字的时候没有看出我的套路是你的错。现在才发现，你也只能面对现实了。”

“怎么这样……赤羽酱好狡猾！”  
“所以，芥川君还想约立海大的丸井君么？”  
“当然想！”  
“那么，等会儿的训练也请谨遵迹部大爷的吩咐认真对待。”

这连环套般忽悠人的方式……  
看着少女重又瘫下的脸，黄濑凉太不自觉地抽了抽嘴角。然后就见迹部景吾意味不明地朝他眯过眼，片刻后，又将目光移回了赤羽雫的身上：  
“那么，赤羽，你呢？一起回冰帝么？”

这话出口的那一瞬间，金发少年莫名觉得有些紧张。  
但浅赤色发的少女在沉默了数秒后，果断地跨出一步走到了他身边，几乎不带犹豫地理所当然道：  
“不了。如果现在跟你们回去的话，对黄濑君来说不太厚道。”

“啊恩。”  
似乎并没有对这个回答感到意外，紫灰色发的少年挑起眉，  
“哦？原来你也会考虑‘厚道’这种词啊。”

他没再发表其他言论，径直踏开步子招呼着自家部员离开了。

“……”  
“黄濑君。”  
“嗯，啊？！”

“奇迹的世代”黄濑凉太自开始打篮球起就在赛场上从无败绩，如今这压根算不上比赛的“胜利”却莫名其妙地让他晃了神。

以赤羽雫的性格，他觉得自己很有可能会被面前的少女抓住机会损一通，但她今日的确足够“厚道”，只在他回过神的那一秒平静地转回了视线：  
“黄濑君你在发什么呆？”  
N  
“这个……”  
金发少年挠了挠头，  
“嘛，我以为小雫你会和他们回冰帝的……”

少女翘了翘眉：  
“既然黄濑君很希望我和网球部的人一起走，要不我现在追上迹部他们？”

“我不是这个意思——！”  
大声道了一句，黄濑凉太快步走到已然先行踏出步子的人身边。纵使周遭来来往往的人不断，赤羽雫也特意压低了声线，他却还是听到了她似乎心情不错的浅笑声，  
“小雫我们去哪儿？”

“问你啊！”  
浅赤色发的少女难得没好气地斜了他一眼，  
“现在这个点差不多可以去准备晚餐了，再晚的话对身材不利。黄濑君是回家去还是……”

“啊啊说到这个，我前两天刚拍的一个小广告拿到了不少酬金，我请你吃晚饭吧！”  
打断了雫的话，金发少年微微弯下腰，一边与她并肩前行，一边笑着道，  
“小雫想吃什么？”

赤羽雫也没推辞，立时低头思忖了起来。

“泡芙不行！小赤司说过零食甜品什么的只能当做茶点，绝对不能当成一餐！”  
但她刚要开口，黄濑凉太便再次放大了音量，  
“这一点小紫原那么喜欢吃零食都是照做的，所以肯定没错！”

“……”

说是说同伴间的关系淡化了，这不还是互相影响着么……？  
不过，这本也没出乎雫的意料。毕竟无论产生怎样的隔阂，真正要让曾经亲密的同伴敌视，难度也是不小的。

“那赤司君有没有跟黄濑君说过，你平常吃饭的时候蔬菜吃得太少？”  
“呃这个……我记得好像国二的时候有……②”

“这叫‘只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯’。”  
平静地丢下一句谚语，赤羽雫扬起了声线，  
“请我吃个饭还这么麻烦。算了，我还是先把黄濑君你送回家，等会儿去网球部帮忙，完了后和忍足君他们一起去迹部大爷的别墅蹭饭吧。”

“诶……？”  
正当学渣的某人还思考着少女那句文绉绉的台词是什么意思时，她已然比他快了近五米。

金发少年再次快步跟上去：  
“什么啊小雫，你那话有问题吧！不觉得很奇怪么——你送我什么的。”

“是么？”

在和黄濑凉太还不熟的时候，赤羽雫其实有点不太习惯他的说话口气。但如今大约是相处得多了，听着刚才的那句话，其中带着点撒娇的语气词竟让她觉得有些可爱。

然而，还没来得及深入思考这种感觉的由来，她便感到手腕被人拽了拽。

修长的五指将她的后手背完全包裹其中，她被拉着跑动了起来，前方少年阳光明朗的声线就这样顺着风进入了她的耳中：  
“总之，小雫，我最近发现一个很好吃的餐厅！因为人气很高，我们得快点，晚了要排队！”

……

那一天，离网球联赛全国大赛及全中联赛开赛还有一个月零一周，正值盛夏前最舒适的时段，树木枝头绿意已浓，草叶中也仍有繁花盛放着。

繁乱的自然美景和少年头上盛放的绯红花朵交织在一起，轻松地就让少女迷了眼睛。  
而那掩藏在众多花色下的小桃花，就是在这样的情况下悄悄迸出了最初的花苞。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

#13 整蛊的最高境界

冰帝学园很壕。这不是说领导人喜欢乱花钱，而是它从不吝啬在社团和教学资源上投入的资金，对网球部更是如此。因此，由于今年的全国大赛在东京举办，东京地区可以另派一个本已无缘比赛的学校参加，学校领导人就定会想尽一切办法让冰帝得到这个特权，无论要给举办单位多少投资金——这就是关东大赛第一轮比赛结束后迹部景吾告知赤羽雫的内容。  
作为单独商讨的最终目的，她延长了在网球部帮忙的时间，因此当部里合宿时，她自然是一起去了。

那几日她本是和黄濑凉太有合作的，只是双方刚好都有社团活动，便将那次拍摄提前了。因为网球部和篮球部八竿子打不上关系，他们也就没讨论过对方所谓的“活动”究竟是什么。

然而事实证明，世界就是这么小——不，事后雫想了想，大约是因为东京地区最符合帝光篮球部豪强身份和自家学校土豪气息的恰好就只有这里而已。

那个时候，赤羽雫正一手持着捕虫网、另一手拎着一个小袋子往合宿地的旅馆走。自家网球部的人不在，因为青学部长的一个电话，他们齐齐被迹部大爷塞进校车送到青学的合宿地打练习赛去了。雫一开始也是去的，只是因为这样那样的原因，她提前回来了。  
然后，在走到旅馆后方的篮球场地附近时，她就听到了不算整齐的跑步声。

赤羽雫有听说过也有别人要在这段时间入住这个合宿地——否则没准迹部大爷会直接包场，本也没太在意，直到一路向前，挡在眼前的树木枝丫逐渐拨开减少时，才发现了异常。

虽说对方在跑圈她看不清每个人的脸，但所有正选都是不同发色的社团实在太有特殊性；更何况对于已经很熟悉的人，就算没有条件仔细端详，光有身形和剪影就完全可以大致推测。  
比如黄濑凉太。

当那个金发的高挑身影在面前掠过的那一刻，她就已然确信了。

青色短发的少年第一个在终点停下。他没怎么多喘，半眯的双眸中满是应付和颓废无趣，随意地打了个呵欠便踱到一旁拿过毛巾喝了口水。其他人也是如此，虽有明显体力不足的，但都格外沉默地、如同一个机器一样单纯地完成着跑圈的任务。

跑在最后的黑子哲也到达终点时，赤司征十郎扔给了他一块毛巾。在对方伸手接过的那一瞬间，赤羽雫看见他侧头瞥了她一眼。而几乎同一时间，黄濑凉太的视线也刚好移到赤发少年的身上，接着便也自然而然地顺着他的目光看了过来。  
下一秒，金发少年惊讶的神色立即浮现在了脸上。然后他又看向了她手中的东西，很快微微歪过头，神色间露出了一丝疑惑和探究。

正值训练中，帝光篮球部的教练还威严地站在一旁，黄濑凉太肯定不能跑出来和她搭话。深知这一点，雫便重新迈开了不知不觉已停驻下的脚步，转身走开了。

反正既然在一起的话，总是能见到的。

……

然后，下午五点，当赤羽雫坐在厨房方桌边玩着手机时，一个金色的脑袋就鬼鬼祟祟地从门口探了出来。

余光瞥见时，浅赤色发的少女抬了抬眼，后淡定地无视了他。

她知道黄濑凉太肯定是特意来找她的，因为这个厨房在冰帝包了的那一半，且煮饭的地方帝光那边也有，他是无论如何都没有来这里的理由的。  
之所以当做没看见，是因为……恶趣味，因为金发少年下一秒就被一旁的桌面上正可疑地抖跳着的袋子吸引了注意——这正是她回来时手里拿着的那个。

黄濑凉太再次看了她一眼，继而做贼似地蹑手蹑脚地踱到了那个袋子旁。  
他蹲下身睁大眼朝艰难地跳动着的袋子瞪了很久，终于还是没忍住好奇心一般将手搭上了那个结口……

赤羽雫默默放下手机：  
“黄濑君，有时候有好奇心不一定是好事。”

她的突然出声似乎将金发少年吓了一跳。他一个激灵后退了一步，搭在袋子上的手就这么下意识地一用力——  
刹那间，一个绿色的生物以迅雷不及掩耳之势从袋中窜出，接着矫健地起跳、准确地落在少年帅气的额顶，悠闲地鼓了鼓腮帮子。

“哇，这是什么？！”  
夸张地大喊了一声，黄濑凉太举起手就要拍下去时，那个东西再次敏捷地跳到了别处。

帅哥形象全被受到惊吓的现状撕扯得一丝不剩的情景甚是有趣，赤羽雫兴致盎然地端着下颚观赏着面前的“大战”，过了好一会儿才随手拿起手边的捕网，干净利落地挥下。

起跳撞头的青蛙灰溜溜地呆在网中叫了起来。

“小雫！”

“今天和网球部的人去练习赛时看忍足君他们被这只突然围着他们乱跳的青蛙吓傻了①，我就顺手拿捕虫网抓住了它打算带回来烧给他们吃，顺便再吓他们一下。”  
烤箱计时结束的提示音响起，浅赤色发的少女挽起衣袖踱到一旁洗干净双手，一边如此说着，一边拿过道具走到烤箱边，俯下身从中拿出刚出炉的食物，  
“话说回来，那帮大少爷怕青蛙就算了，没想到黄濑君你也……”

“我才不怕青蛙，但是突然跳出来还是很吓人啊！小雫你怎么不早点提醒我嘛！”  
赤羽雫还没说话，他就一脸肉痛地扶了扶额，相当有自知之明地自己接了下去，  
“好吧我知道了，你是故意的吧。”

“没错。”  
“快否认啊！这也太伤人心了……”

黄濑凉太这个人虽然外热内冷，但卖起萌来确实是一把好手，那下沉的音调配上哭丧着脸的表情，委屈感瞬间就从那头涌了过来。

不过赤羽雫当然不吃这套，更不用说这个技能她已经见识过多次。浅赤色发的少女见惯不怪地淡然斜睨着他，声调平直：  
“是黄濑君你太笨，捕虫网就在桌上，凭你的运动神经拿到它也不用两秒，却偏偏用手对战青蛙。”

“我怎么会想到捕虫网……等等！”  
立时收去了超级委屈的神色，金发少年眨了眨眼，微挑而起的声线带上了一丝好奇，  
“下午就想问了，为什么小雫你会带着捕虫网？”

“因为业说带上这个运气好可以赚到零花钱。”  
“哈？！”  
“如果抓到山锹甲，特别是白色眼睛的山锹甲的话②——”

“……”  
气氛陷入了诡异的沉寂。

前椚丘中学三年E班的画风黄濑凉太看不懂，纵使他被称作“奇迹”。  
不过，虽然不知道赤羽业让赤羽雫带上这种诡异的东西的目的是什么，但因为用它整到了人，少女看起来心情不错——所以从某种程度来说，那个兄长还真是个神助攻……

然而这个结论一点都不让金发少年感到开心，从各种意义上都是。

然后他将注意力对向了少女和不久前从烤箱中拿出来的……蛋糕。

大约是为了不让头发浸到蛋糕上，那时的赤羽雫用一个朴素的黑色竖夹将一头红发简单地夹在了脑后，只有额角的碎发因为无法固定而从鬓边下垂。她正低着头一手捏着挤奶油的道具在上面做着图案，神情专注，手法老练，从旁看去娴静而恬淡，完全无法想象这货居然有喜欢整人的癖好。  
黄濑凉太闭了口，轻手轻脚地拉开一旁的另一把椅子，静静地坐了下来。

所以当赤羽雫完成了手中的工作后，就看见金发少年搭着脑袋坐在一旁，金眸微翘，那眼底的微光不知道是认真还是痴呆。  
她本来想礼貌地踩他一脚的，但动作出来后不知为何就变成了老掉牙的只抬手到他眼前摇了摇。

他握住了她的五指，而后拨开了她挡他目光的手。  
这大约只是下意识的，因为黄濑凉太在那之后立即便松开她，迅速将目光移向了那两个长相毫无区别的蛋糕。

“这都是你做的吗，小雫？”

赤羽雫点了点头：  
“因为关东大赛决赛立海大的正选会出场，马上就能亲眼看见丸井君的比赛，最近和芥川君的那个合同效力有些差。没办法，只能贿赂他了。黄濑君想尝尝么？”

“诶，可以吗？”

“随意啊，本来迹部大爷也不会允许他一个人私吞这么大一个。”  
这么说着，她转身从厨具中找出了托盘和刀叉。

帝光篮球部的人都知道他们的经理桃井五月是个名副其实的料理白痴，故，当他们国二第一次见到她做的柠檬时就已经摒弃了“女生应该都很会做便当”这种毫无根据的俗理。不过，桃井五月做的东西一看就是黑暗料理，而赤羽雫的这个……的确是无论怎么看都是佳作。  
所以黄濑凉太也就没有想太多。

结果吃下肚的那一刻，他深刻地意识到自己果然是太天真了。  
涩和苦混合着甜诡异地交织在一起，虽然勉强吞下肚后没有特别的不适感，但他的舌头的的确确受到了冲击。

金发少年赶忙跑去一旁接水喝时，看见了刚好走进厨房的迹部景吾和跟班桦地崇弘。

“啊恩，黄濑君？”  
华丽的大爷满脸疑惑，  
“你在那边不华丽地干什么？”

猛地灌下一口白水，黄濑凉太长喘了一口气，大声地控诉道：  
“喝水啦，小雫做的蛋糕明明看起来很好吃，为什么也跟小桃子一样是黑暗料理啦！”

“黑暗料理？”  
然而，他并没有得到意料之中的附和。紫灰色发的少年越发莫名其妙地稍稍一侧头，以十分肯定的语调道，  
“怎么可能？赤羽那家伙和本大爷一样学期综合评定是全科满分，包括家政。”

“真的假的？！”  
“啊恩，本大爷为什么要骗你？”

“那，为……”  
言及此，他的面前便又出现了一块蛋糕。

随手接过，金发少年回身看了看桌面，发觉另一个他并没有动的蛋糕被切开了一小块。

“尝尝这个吧，黄濑君。”  
一如既往平静无波的声线在耳边响起，黄濑凉太瞥了瞥淡定地站在身旁的少女，又扫了眼手中的蛋糕，小心翼翼地戳了一小块。

酥软的蛋糕配上不腻而爽口的奶油，每一个切面的调味都恰到好处毫无瑕疵。  
——从地狱到天堂的感觉，大约就是那么一回事吧。

“一看就不能吃的东西也太低级了。整蛊的最高境界，当然是能够随心所欲地控制它的外表和味道。”  
以指点江山激扬文字的豪情发表过整蛊宣言，赤羽雫微扬嘴角坐到了一旁，  
“只以诱惑忽悠人是不够的，所以相对的，我还准备了这份‘黑暗料理’。如果芥川君不认真训练，就请迹部大爷惩罚他吃，这样训练认真与否的待遇差距一对比，他自然就知道该怎么做了。反正吃了那个不好吃的也对身体无害，我还特意在里面掺入了有益于调节身体机能的料。”  
“所以说黄濑君，恰好吃到了‘黑暗料理’是你的运气太差。”

“……”  
这一通言辞一气呵成听起来很有道理，但不爱动脑的黄濑凉太还是在吃亏两次后难得聪明地发现了端倪，  
“可是小雫你肯定知道哪个是正常的，明明就可以提醒我——！”

赤羽雫侧头看向了别处。

“所以果然又是故意的吧——？！”  
“……”  
“好过分……呜~！”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

#14 忽悠的精髓在一针见血

冰帝学园网球部的饭食自有迹部大爷请的专业厨师解决，赤羽雫呆在厨房的目的仅仅是做蛋糕——更确切地说，是具有整蛊用途的蛋糕。  
于是，东西做完后当然就没有了留在那里的必要。迹部和搬运工桦地崇弘二人带着蛋糕走后，她就离开厨房随意地在别墅的花园内闲逛了起来……

“所以说——”  
“什么~？”

赤羽雫斜了一眼在那之后就开始莫名其妙地跟着她到处晃的人：  
“黄濑君你到底是来做什么的？”

“啊？这个……”  
帅气的金发少年略带尴尬地愣了愣，单手挠头望着天空思考了一会儿，  
“嘛，因为训练结束了很无聊，就来小雫你这里看看。”

“无聊？”  
微微挑起眼角，浅赤色发的少女咧了咧嘴，  
“你不是说你们帝光篮球部的合宿向来很可怕，致力于让你们徘徊在累死的边缘么？居然还能感到无聊，看来我需要去告诉你们的监督和部长，训练力度还不够……”

“饶了我吧。”  
话音未落，少年就急急地打断了她的话，  
“别开这种玩笑，拜托你了，小雫！”

“哦~？”  
微挑着尾音发出一声单音节，赤羽雫没再接话，只淡淡地观赏着身旁河塘中的一池白荷。

侧眸瞥着少女的一言一行，黄濑凉太也收敛了方才夸张的表情，片刻后，心情愉悦地扬眉轻笑了一声。

沿着人工池边的小路一路慢行。夏季的微风透过层层叠叠的树木枝丫从树林中飘来，带着阵阵舒爽。就这样不知走了多久，当那条小路与池子岔开时，雫感到身旁的人停下脚步，并拍了拍她的肩。

于是她也驻了足，略带疑惑地顺着他的目标向前看去。花朵淡淡的清香从前方的小花园随着山风浸入鼻中，瑰红色发的少年温文尔雅地坐在长椅上，身后地面成簇的淡白色小花——大约是茉莉——与之融合在一起，从旁看去确是个十分美好的图景。

赤司征十郎给赤羽雫的印象干练而强势，似乎所有的一切都在他的掌握之中，从不会对任何情况感到迷惘。然而此时，眼前的少年正半垂着眸安静地看着手中的什么东西，周身的气场掺杂了一些孤独和……怅然？①  
确实和平常有些不同。

“小赤……司？”  
——因此，黄濑凉太的这个反应，也没有让雫感到多意外。

但少年的出声终是惊动了花坛中的人。赤司征十郎瞬间敛去了所有仿佛不该存在他身上的气场，起身，一边不动声色地将方才所视之物挂回脖颈之中，一边道：  
“凉太，赤羽桑，日安。”

“我和小雫在院子里散步，没想到会碰到小赤司你，真是巧！”  
没有提到少年方才的异常，黄濑凉太操着如往常一样自来熟的语调自然地道。

赤发异同的少年微微颔首：  
“我也是随便走走，刚好到这里的时候接到了洛山的电话。”  
言及此话音一顿，他斜眸看了一会儿黄濑凉太，突然朝雫道，  
“赤羽桑有决定要上的高中么？”

虽然赤司征十郎会问这种问题让雫觉得有些奇怪，但少女还是答道：  
“不，没有。”

“景吾很满意和你的共事，我想他是希望你也直升冰帝。”

“这个我问过小雫了——”  
雫还没答话，身旁的少年就加大话音接过了话茬，  
“她觉得冰帝网球部太吵，说绝对不直升冰帝！”

浅赤色发的少女斜了黄濑凉太一眼。

“哦？”  
淡淡回了一句，赤发少年半眯起眼，又将目光对向了一旁的队友，  
“凉太应该已经确定去海常了吧。”

“嗨，当时不是就跟小赤司你们提到了么？”  
此言出口，赤羽雫感到金发少年的视线投到了自己的身上，  
“而且我也已经跟小雫说过了。”

“海常也是个不错的学校，特别是那里的篮球部，每个部员都很有个性。”  
没有理会自家部员的言行，赤发少年兀自道，  
“听说海常的篮球部部长很不擅长和女生交流。因此，以赤羽桑你的喜好来看，会是个很不错的选择。”

“不擅长和女生交流？”  
赤司征十郎的确很能抓重点，简单的一句话便让赤羽雫稍稍兴奋了起来，  
“你是说传说中的‘恐女症’？”

“可以这么理解。”  
“诶~~这个，还真是很有趣啊！”

黄濑凉太眨了眨眼，惊悚又不无意外地看着身旁少女身后一摇一摇的恶魔尾巴。虽然不知道赤羽雫会不会因此就进海常，还是有良心地先在心中为海常的篮球部部长点了根蜡。

将一切看在眼中，赤司征十郎并没有对此产生什么特别的情绪。他相当平静地冷眼旁观了一会儿，没过多久，只简单地朝金发少年交代了一句“晚上的训练不要迟到”就当先离开了。

……

结果，话题从一开始就被赤发少年轻易地带着跑了，也只莫名其妙地聊了一会儿高中的选校。

仔细想来，赤司征十郎的每一句话似乎都意在说服赤羽雫去海常——虽然他会说这种话也有些异常，但大底和她及黄濑凉太之前看到的情景有关。况且……  
浅赤色发的少女斜睨着身旁正看着部长远去的身影的黄濑凉太——

“黄濑君，我倒没想到你似乎希望我和你高中去同一所学校。”

“啊？！”  
金发少年赶忙转回了脑袋，  
“不，没……”

“没有就好。说起来我们两个都是模特，所谓一山不容二虎，如果真要去神奈川上高中的话，我选择立海……”

“‘一山不容二虎’？”  
学渣黄濑凉太这次难得地明白她所说的谚语的意思。他打断了她的话，扬起声线，高挑的尾音带着一丝挑衅在其中，  
“什么嘛，小雫你该不会是怕以后人气被我超过吧？放心！如果真有那么一天，我一定不会嘲笑你！”

“……”  
赤羽雫沉默了数秒，后以毫无波澜的语音道，  
“长进了啊黄濑君，会激将法了。不过，你以为会对我有用么？”

“没。我只是……”

“不过——”  
毫无逻辑的言论戛然止在此处，金发少年愣愣地凝视着突然走到他眼前的人。依旧是那无表情的面瘫脸，他却偏偏读出了“认真”的意味。

而后，少女淡淡地开口，一字一顿、掷地有声：  
“我确实不觉得会输给你，因此——”

“我会考虑的，海常。”

“……”  
面前的少年稍稍睁大了眼。黄濑凉太沉默了很久，慢慢收敛了面上的表情，降下嗓音，带着些微的不确定性轻声反问道，  
“小雫，你说真的？”

赤羽雫听闻白了他一眼，摆着略带嫌弃的表情回过了身：  
“假的。”  
她说着起步就要向前走，却被少年突然搭到肩上的手扯住了步伐。

可能是打从心里就觉得赤羽雫会选择海常的可能性微乎其微，黄濑凉太并没有特意思考过这个问题，偶尔提及选校也不过是一时兴起。所以发觉她意愿不深时，便也没说下去，纵使她的说法只是“不知道”这种毫无确定性的内容。

然而，当听到“我会考虑”时，这一瞬间，他是真的很高兴——没有理由的。

于是，看着重又回过身的少女，金发少年走上了一步。他低下头，神采斐然的金眸直直地看向她，唇角微扬：  
“那，小雫，你好好考虑。”

赤羽雫久久没有答话。

这个状况让黄濑凉太莫名得感到有些欣慰。  
虽说眼前的人和他身边那些外貌协会的大不一样，但他的人格魅力好歹还不是全无用处。这么一来，或许她会入海常的希望还是很大的。

只见浅赤色发的少女抬着橙眸和他对视着，半晌后，才眯了眯眼道：  
“黄濑君，你在鄙视我的身高么？”

“……诶？”  
“还有，别把头压这么低，满头的桃花闪得我眼睛都要瞎了。”  
“……”

>>>

短期的合宿过后，期末和全国大赛的重压就这么自然而然地压了下来。假期前的最后一个月于学生而言无疑是最痛苦的，尤其是万一期末成绩不理想还有可能面临被禁止社团活动的风险。

期末考试前一周，全中联赛两周前，社团活动暂停。纵使“奇迹的世代”在篮球上能力出众，三连霸毫无死角，以王牌得分手青峰大辉为首的一众学渣们还是在部长的勒令下进行了一次如火如荼的全体补习。其结果，就是黄濑凉太被迫通知经纪人取消了合宿过后本该和赤羽雫进行的又一次合作。

赤羽雫并未对他取消工作的行为发表什么意见。黄濑凉太看得出她也很忙，因为他们的短信来往骤减，且每次不过两三个来回，她就会告知他【还有事】，继而中断话题。故，他并没有机会和她进一步聊一些什么。

就这样又过了两周，再一次到了他们例行合作拍摄的日子。

那日篮球部的训练结束，回到更衣室擦干净身体换了身衣服，将物品整理好放入挎包，黄濑凉太方拿出手机，屏幕上的未读邮件提示就赫然入了眼。是经纪人的，发自一小时之前。

……

“叮铃铃……”  
“MOXIMOXI。”

“小雫！”

那头有些激动的声线让赤羽雫蹙了蹙眉。黄濑凉太鲜少直接给她打电话，因此，这突然的情况不免让她以为有什么大事——虽说她也没有头绪。于是，稍带歉意地朝面前的几人微微颔首，她将耳机顶近了些，认真地聆听对方的言论：  
“嗨？”

“你为什么又取消了今天的拍摄啊？！”

“……”  
结果，那头的人火急火燎地打电话来，就是为了这点事。

雫只觉得有些无语：  
“想取消就取消了，你不是上次也取消了么？”

“上次是有原因的，我也跟小雫你提前说了啊！而且我们都一个月没见——”  
话至此处稍稍一停，少年沉默了一会儿，越发语无伦次地急切地道，  
“我是说，默契什么的也是需要感觉的，这么久不合作的话……”

“……没想到黄濑君你对模特的工作还挺上心的啊。”  
浅赤色发的少女挑了挑眉，  
“不过现在也晚了，我正跟芥川君和丸井君一起跟枫前辈——就是磨濑榛名在一起。”

黄濑凉太没有接话。

赤羽雫又端着手机等了一会儿，见他应该没有再开口的意思，方要说“那么，我就先挂了”，坐在对面有着棕色卷发的少女当先笑着开了口：  
“啊咧？雫酱的朋友么？”

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

#15 奇迹之外的奇迹

“啊啦，雫酱的朋友么？”

看着侧扶着下颚的茅野枫开朗又淑女的笑容，赤羽雫将即将出口的台词吞下了肚。

“啊，算是吧。”  
没有合上手机，她将其简单地放置在桌面上，  
“现在正在电话里控诉我今天取消拍摄的事。真不知道他怎么想的，明明明天就是全中联赛……”

“如果是因为全中联赛的话小雫你明明就能先和我商量啊！”  
那头少年听起来有些委屈的大喊惹得手机抖了三抖。茅野枫没有对此做什么评价，只笑意盎然地扫了眼屏幕上的名字。  
“啊~是黄濑君啊。”

“枫前辈你认识他么？”

“之前拍电影的时候听别人提到过。上次E班聚会业君和渚也说起过他。”  
棕色卷发的少女笑了笑，  
“不过，似乎和我原本的印象有些不同。”

“啊，大概就像那种吧——看起来人畜无害，整天想着去世界各地看电影吃美食观比赛、又晕交通工具又对口工书抵抗不了的白痴章鱼，实际上是有着二十马赫的速度乃至整个世界都拿他无可奈何的杀手怪物——这种感觉吧。”  
“啊哈哈，这话要是被杀老师听到他会哭的吧。”  
“是么？深藏不露，我并不觉得是什么糟糕的评价。”

茅野枫但笑不语。

赤羽雫毫不避讳的评论也让电话那头的人短暂地沉默了片刻。但不多时，更加大声的委屈巴巴的声线便立马从那头传了过来：  
“既然小雫你对我的评价这么高，为什么还要取消今天的拍摄啊？！”

“这和拍摄是两回事吧。而且——”  
赤羽雫当即举起手机道，  
“黄濑君你轻点声，枫前辈和丸井君他们都听见了，你不要形象的么？”

“额，这个……”  
立时犯怂收了声，电话那头的某人安静了数秒，接着突然压低的磁性嗓音带着半分魅惑再次传了过来，  
“总之，小雫你全中联赛不为我加油就算了，直接取消合作是什么意思嘛？”

“……”  
浅赤色发的少女翘了翘眉，总觉得对方有些意外得幼稚和无赖了，但还是拉长了音调道：  
“好好，那黄濑君，全中联赛加……”

“这样也太敷衍了——！”  
“……”

“奇迹的世代”黄濑凉太表面热情自来熟，实则内里冷漠不近人情——赤羽雫一直深信自己对少年的了解没什么毛病。但现在这个情况，好像又有些偏离她所理解的轨道了。

“看起来怨念很深呢。”  
正当雫有些不明觉厉地低头思考着时，茅野枫清脆的嗓音又将她从这样那样的思绪中拉了出来，  
“雫酱，要不你还是照常去拍摄吧？”

“可是芥川君这边……”  
“没关系，正好我也想了解一下网球方面的事情，一会儿我会让经纪人送他们回去的。”

赤羽雫本就不对茅野枫的说法存疑。她听赤羽业说过，在E班时，她就是班中数一数二的交际高手。于是，侧头瞥了一会儿后者亲和的笑容，浅赤色发的少女便站起身，离开了座位：  
“那，麻烦你了，枫前辈。”

“嗨嗨，你放心！业君那里我也会告诉他的！”

“嗯，多谢。”  
点了点头，赤羽雫快步走出了所在的咖啡馆，重新戴上耳机，一边伸手叫了辆车，一边对着控线的话筒道，  
“那黄濑君，你现在在哪儿？”

>>>

重新通知合作方恢复拍摄是不可能的，更何况全中联赛在即，赤羽雫根本没有在这一天拉着黄濑凉太工作的打算。而对方不知是明白她的意思还是如何，也没有问她是否要去拍摄地之类的问题，直接将她叫到了一个城市公园内。

这个公园很受欢迎——尤其是男生们，因为这里有各种室外的球场，包括网球和篮球。加上繁茂的植被和清澈的溪水，在夏季，也有不少女生喜欢在这里乘凉避暑。

赤羽雫赶到黄濑凉太所给的确切地点时，他正侧身斜坐在前方湖上的木亭内。随性的坐姿从后方看去帅气而娴静，她下意识就驻了足，稍稍发了会儿呆，才缓步走上前去。

“明天开始的比赛请加油。”  
淡淡地直视着立马朝她投去视线的少年，浅赤色发的少女如此说着，顺着对方的意坐到了他身边以栏杆相隔的另一侧石台上，  
“这下满意了么，黄濑君？”

黄濑凉太笑道：  
“嗨！我会加油的！虽说对手都太弱了。”

“……”  
“对手太弱”这种言论听着就有些欠揍。尽管在亲自观摩过一场帝光的比赛后赤羽雫明白少年的话并无任何自大夸张的成分，但仍旧不十分受用就是了。撇开谦逊之类的个人品质，他们冰帝的网球部可还在为全国大赛的名次而苦苦挣扎，且明日就要对战青学——少年此时在她这个冰帝学生面前说出这句话其实并不合适。

不过，以雫的身份，她并不觉得自己有什么立场发表这些台词，加上下一秒，一盒被送到眼前的甜品盒就这样轻易地成功止住了她的话头。

下意识地抬手接过，浅赤色发的少女抬起橙眸，只见黄濑凉太坐在侧边微笑着看着她的方向，金色的眸底闪烁着一点期待的光芒：  
“嗨，小雫，给你的！”

“谢谢。”  
礼貌地低言了一句，赤羽雫打开盒盖拿出一个放入了口中。

“怎么样？”

再次抬眼扫了一下金发少年闪闪发光的金眸，没有马上回答，少女又从中拿出一个，低头观察了一会儿，过了许久，才叹道：  
“好吃。”  
“这是我目前为止吃到的最好吃的抹茶泡芙。”

话音落下，只见视线内的人仿佛渡过了什么难关一般几不可察地长吁了一口气。

“这可是我尝试过无数甜品店的泡芙后才找到的！因为特别好吃，所以想着能不能给你一个惊喜。”  
黄濑凉太坐直了身子，略微加快的语速彰显了兴奋和愉悦。他微笑着直视着她，没有将那与生俱来会发光般的帅气掩饰一丝一毫，  
“生日快乐咯，小雫！”

赤羽雫一愣：  
“你怎么会知道今天是我的……”

“上个月合宿的时候问小迹部的~”

“……”  
在这之前，雫一直觉得自家兄长每天给她投的泡芙是最好吃的，毕竟他深知她的喜好和口味，当真没想到这个定理竟有朝一日会被黄濑凉太推翻。

于是，将手中从外表看与别处无二的泡芙放入口中，再次吞下肚后，她开口，说了一句连自己都不知是感叹还是什么的言论：  
“不过，比起一年才有一次的惊喜，要是每天都能吃到这种美味才更让人开心啊。”

金发少年听闻站起身，几步踱到了她面前。

“所以啊，小雫。”  
一手撑着栏杆，黄濑凉太微侧过身，嘴角高扬，灿烂的笑容魅惑且撩人，  
“你不再多考虑一下海常么？”

“怎么？”  
“这个泡芙可只有我知道在哪里。如果你来海常的话，不就每天都可以吃到了么？”

……

不得不承认，这个说法十分有效，让雫没有任何反驳的意愿。尽管那句话出口后，金发少年马上就转移话题，并拉着她离开了那座湖中小亭。

如今，浅赤色发的少女正坐在室外篮球场边的长椅上，看着他熟练地运球过半场，起跳灌篮。午间的艳阳下，篮球从框中落下，稍稍在地面蹦跶了一会儿，继而一路滚到她的脚边。  
抬脚将球止在椅角，赤羽雫顺手从身边拿过一瓶水，递给了小跑过来捡球的人。

纵使经常听黄濑凉太抱怨对手太弱比赛无趣，但就凭他一个人便能在球场上活动这么久，他对打篮球的热爱还是昭然若揭的。  
这大概也是强者的某种傲娇。

“说起来，你们为何不定期进行内部比赛？这样对内可以时常和强者切磋，对外也能轻松获胜，不是两全其美么？”

“嘛，好像是因为身体发育的原因，监督并不允许我们发挥全力。所以即使是我们几个内部比赛，也是无法找到那种感觉的。不过，大家好像都选择了不同的高中，或许到那时……”

“是么？”  
“立海大和你们一样，已经获得了全国二连霸。今年年初的时候，立海大的部长生病住院，听说是很严重的病，必须进行手术治疗，但成功率极低，而一旦失败，他就再也不能打网球——”  
抬手接过止渴后的少年递还给她的水瓶，雫一边将其重新置于一旁，一边道，  
“幸村君的手术日正值关东大赛决赛当天，立海大的那些人本来是说好要获得冠军后带着好消息一同送他入手术室，但他们最后败了。”

“我也说不出这两者有什么联系，但是——”  
言及此，少女抬头直视向面前的人，  
“明明没有立海大的那种危难，三连霸也尽在囊中，你们却反而毅然在高中分散。”

“虽然我一个局外人也没什么资格评价，但——我觉得很可惜，真的。”

黄濑凉太缄默不语。他停下了手中的动作，敛起眉，淡淡地侧过头。视线所指之处，篮球架下，几片绿叶正在微风的吹拂下上下翻舞。

“嘛，确实，我有时候也会想起国二的时候找小青峰one on one，然后怎么样都赢不了。”  
如此说着，他没有回过头，兀自道，  
“呐，小雫。”

赤羽雫漫不经心地回了个单音节。

“来海常吧，我说真的。”

“嗯，好啊。”

“诶？答应了？”

早已习惯了黄濑凉太从帅气转向逗比的瞬间翻脸模式，赤羽雫见惯不怪地打开手机翻看方跳出来的短信，随意道：  
“去海常就天天有那个好吃的泡芙不是么？”

“就因为这个？！”  
“否则呢？”  
“……”

黄濑凉太听闻，一脸吐槽无力地抽了抽嘴角。

“那么，我们也已经在这儿消耗了将近两个小时青春了。”  
倒腾了一会儿手机，赤羽雫一合机盖，淡定起身，  
“业来接我了，就先走一步咯，黄濑君。”

“那小雫明天的比赛……”

“不来。我良心发现了打算给自家学校加一波油，若是赢了青学就正好蹭一顿庆功宴，输了的话……反正业也打算去围观，整蛊创意就交给他好了。”  
理所当然地发表起厚颜无耻的恶魔宣言，赤羽雫抬起一只手挥了挥，  
“黄濑君如果结束得早有兴趣的话也可以来看看，网球的世界可是很神奇的，说不定能让你见识到你们‘奇迹的世代’以外的‘奇迹’呢。”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

#16 晨间占卜与全国大赛

“邀请黄濑凉太去看冰帝和青学的比赛”云云只是赤羽雫随口说说的，他们双方的学校参赛时间几乎重合，尽管网球比赛的延续时间要比篮球长一些，但考虑到篮球赛后的一些后续，她也不认为少年有这个闲暇。之所以会说那话，只是一种对看到的各种玄幻网球招式的吐槽——虽然根据律的资料，“奇迹的世代”的技能也不十分科学，但和那些打网球的一比，还是显得十分正常的。  
她不过是有些期待他见识到以后的反应。

赤羽雫见到黄濑凉太时，她就正在比赛场地不远处的自动贩卖机那儿买水。

时值傍晚，整个赛区除了冰帝和青学的球场及其周围的观战区域外早已空无一人。循着熟悉的声线侧过头，浅赤色发的少女看了看踏着暮色而来的金发少年，一边又从眼前的机器中另买了一瓶水，一边操着一如既往没什么声调的声音道：  
“黄濑君，你怎么来了？”

“不是小雫你说的可以来看看的么？”  
“正常人到这个点就不会来了吧，一般来说比赛早就结束了，你就不怕白跑一趟么？”

“嘛，因为你没有回我的短信，所以我猜你应该是还在看比赛。”  
几步走到她身旁，黄濑凉太理所当然地抬手伸到了雫面前，  
“话说这么多东西你怎么一个人在这里买啊？拎得动么？”

赤羽雫瞥了瞥眼前少年宽大的手掌：  
“我还是有自知之明的，买的自然是有能力拿回去的量。本来过来只是想给业买水，给网球部正选的这些是临时改变主意后的结果。不过——”  
说着，她便将手中装着好几瓶运动饮料的塑料袋交给了他，并站起身，直言不讳地补充道，  
“还是很庆幸的，这个时候能遇到黄濑君。”

已经认识黄濑凉太有好几个月了——尽管他们见面频率不算高，但除了工作外，两人大部分时间都是处于独处的状态。理论而言他们也算是熟人了，赤羽雫对少年的了解也在日渐成熟，但越是了解他的秉性，她却越发找不到能和他聊的话题。因为她并无法判断出，他那些绅士的行为是做派还是真的关心；也无法知晓他看似热情的言论背后究竟是嗤之以鼻还是发自真心。  
纵使她赤羽雫不是很将别人的眼光当一回事，但强行凑上去被打脸也并非她的作风。所以，在和黄濑凉太在一起时，她是很少挑起话题的。

这次也是同样。买好了水往球场的方向走时，浅赤色发的少女只是兀自从衣袋中掏出手机，淡淡地翻阅了一遍约莫二十分钟前金发少年发给她的、她之前并未察觉到的短信，而后重新打开信息编辑界面做起当前的正事。

黄濑凉太侧眸扫了一眼少女手机屏幕上正在编辑的信息和标注的收件人【忍足侑士】，转回视线道：  
“比赛怎么样了？”

“抢七，我离开那里的时候是75比76，迹部大爷暂时领先。”

金发少年一惊：  
“75比76？！”

“啊，这大概是全国大赛举办至今最长的拉锯战吧。双方都很亢奋，看迹部君的样子，还没有体力耗光的预兆。”  
按下发送键，赤羽雫将手机收回，  
“黄濑君今天看起来精神很好，想必赢得很轻松吧。”

金发少年听闻毫不在意地闭了闭眼：  
“嘛，因为是全中联赛，稍微认真了点，结果就领先了近一百五十分，没什么意思。”

赤羽雫没有回话。

气氛沉寂了一会儿，当冰帝球场外观战的人依稀进入视线时，她才叹道：  
“真好啊。”

“诶？什么？”

“虽然都是些有钱人家出来的纨绔子弟，但我是希望偶尔能让我们冰帝网球部拿一次全国冠军的。”  
网球与球拍和地面接触过后的弹跳声错综有秩地入耳，少女看着前方，慢慢道，  
“如果能拿到冠军，那些人欣喜若狂的样子我还是很期待的，一定很耀眼。”

“……”  
面无表情地用没有声调的语音说出的“我很期待”没有半点感染力，听起来像是照本宣科的捧读，少年却偏偏确信着此话的可信度。然而，尽管这话很是触人，却莫名地让黄濑凉太感到心情复杂。  
所以他没有接口。

回到赛场时，深蓝色发的少年已经等在了铁丝网外。赤发橙眸的少年正回头看着他们所在的那条通向球场的唯一的小路，他的目光先瞥到和他发眸同色的少女，而后在看见与雫同来的金发少年时稍稍挑了挑眼角。

“等等。”  
抬手叫住了面前正在交接水源的两人，赤羽雫慢条斯理地从黄濑凉太手中的塑料袋中另拿出了两瓶，才斜了斜眸，示意他们继续。  
然后，看着忍足侑士转身回到球场，她便将其中一瓶给了自家兄长，另一瓶则递向了身边的金发少年。

当是时，赛场上的比分是92比93。

黄濑凉太看了眼少女空无一物的双手：  
“小雫你自己不要水么？”

“这瓶本来就是特意买给你的。或者，黄濑君可以当做是请你做苦力的犒劳——反正也是你自己拎的。”  
雫懒洋洋地端详着下方球场上正在比赛的两人，淡淡道。

“小雫你就一定要用这种句式表达你的好心么……？”  
“既然黄濑君明白，那我用什么表达方式又有什么关系？”  
“话是这么说没错，但总觉得有什么地方不对……”

暮色西斜，天幕笼罩在网球场上方将其染成了霞光的瑰红色。比分牌上的计分已过百，但无论是双方选手还是围观群众都还没有一丝一毫的倦怠。

一个篮球选手当然不会对网球比赛多感兴趣。虽然还未有一方有脱力的迹象，如今的迹部景吾和越前龙马也的确没了施展各种奇葩绝招的余力，所以这抢七局的最后其实很是单调。  
单调无聊的情况下，黄濑凉太自然就会想起别的事。

“对了，小雫。”

赤羽雫闻言歪头看向他，只见金发少年正摆着一脸尴尬的表情认真地将一物递给她。她顺势扫了眼他手中的剪刀，挑眉道：  
“这是什么？”

“今天巨蟹座的幸运物品。”  
金发金眸的某人满脸嫌弃，  
“听说我要来后小绿间让我给你的。”

“……”  
赤羽雫默了一会儿，莫名其妙地道，  
“哈？”

“小雫你不要问我啦，小绿间的那些关于星座的东西我也搞不懂！总之，因为小绿间太唠叨，我刚才来的路上姑且听了晨间占卜的回放，今天巨蟹座运势第二，运势第一的是摩羯座，最后一名是天秤座！”  
黄濑凉太见状朝后一退，增大话音，尴尬的神态更甚，  
“嘛，反正这种东西也不可信，小雫你就当是……”

“等一下，黄濑君。”  
正当某人试图解释清自己纯粹无辜被逼以防又被损一通时，赤发少女倏忽打断了他的话。

“嗨？”

“迹部君和越前君比赛之前，他们两个打过赌说今天谁输了谁就剃光头。然后，业就说帮人剃头的工作交给他，但是，其实我们谁都没有带道具——然后现在，黄濑君你拿来了剪刀。”  
澄澈的橙眸直直地对着他，赤羽雫的脸上虽仍看不出什么情绪，但那语气却是真真切切的认真，  
“而且，业就是摩羯座。”

“诶？真的假的？！”

稍稍一点头表示肯定，少女又对向不远处好像被他们吸引了视线正从那里侧头看过来的立海大军师：  
“冒昧问一下——柳君，越前君的星座是？”

“摩羯座。”  
棕发少年连手中的DATA笔记都没翻，张口就道。

“啊啦？不是吧，这么巧！”  
眼角一挑，黄濑凉太的脑后流下了一滴汗，  
“那小雫，小迹部的星座……”

……

“比赛结束！越前龙马，7-6！青春学园晋级准决赛！”

终结就这样毫无预兆地来临。  
抬起手捂住一只耳朵人为减轻因周遭的呐喊而来的噪音污染，赤羽雫半眯着眼看着即使失去意识也傲然立在赛场上的冰帝帝王，答道：  
“如果我没记错的话，是天秤座。”

“哈……”  
黄濑凉太嘴角抽搐，  
“可是有时候小绿间发生的倒霉事起因明明都是他那些乱七八糟的幸运物。”

“或许他的幸运物其实是给你们所有人带来了好运呢？”  
“哈？还会这样么？”  
“不知道，我猜的。”

“……”  
侧眸斜视着赤羽雫嘴角那抹几不可察的浅笑，黄濑凉太发觉她的思想其实放飞自我得很。

铁丝网的门打开，桦地崇弘正背着已经失去意识的人从里面走出。赤羽雫走上前去，仰首端详着素来君临天下的灰紫色发的少年，许久，真诚道：  
“这场比赛真是让我刮目相看，迹部大爷。”

“学姐……”

“嘛，不要露出这种表情。”  
她稍微一瞥丝毫没有掩饰面上的失落的凤长太郎，  
“毕竟迹部君年纪大了，体力不及年轻人也很正常。”

“赤羽桑，你这话听着一点也不像安慰。”  
忍足侑士走上一步吐槽了一句，一推眼镜，又摆出了常带的淡淡的狡黠的笑容，  
“还有，既然对迹部刮目相看了，能不能让业君收回那个跃跃欲试的表情？”

“忍足君，我不明白你在说什么。”  
赤羽雫大义凛然地侧向正手持剪刀准备开工的自家兄长，  
“输了就剃光头可是迹部大爷自己说的，而且也已经默认了由业操刀。即使没有——”

“我哥哥做什么都是对的。”  
如此一言，她的话音一顿，理直气壮地补道，  
“放心，他国三时受过各种‘打磨’人的训练，绝对能完美完成任务。”

>>>

迹部景吾言出必行，他自己说出的承诺即使听着万分荒谬，也没人有什么理由提出质疑。于是赤羽业又一次满足了搞事的爱好。

说起来，雫记得他家兄长国三时刚休学回校那几天就被某只章鱼狠狠“打磨”过一番，不知他今日所为有没有某种模仿恩师的成分在里面。  
——虽说这两者的性质似乎完全不同。

于是，夜色渐起时，全国大赛的比赛场地就只剩下了坐等部长大人兑现承诺的冰帝网球部正选。青学的人都本着非礼勿视的原则先行离开了，只有那个方胜过迹部景吾的一年级生正大光明地背着网球拍围观着。

赤羽雫侧坐在不远处的公园椅上闭目养神。当她真的就要这么睡着时，不知何时离开又返回的金发少年轻轻拍了拍她的肩，她睁开眼时，发现眼前多了几串关东煮。

“我们不能吃这个，会影响身材。”  
“嘛，这里又没有别的吃、的。这还是我刚才在对面街道上买的，小雫你就别讲究这么多了。”

少女没有提出质疑，挪了挪身子，在身边给他腾了个位置：  
“黄濑君其实之前就能回去了。”

黄濑凉太没有答话，兀自坐下开了一瓶可乐。没有解释呆在这里的原因，也没有半点要回去的意思。

赤羽雫侧头凝视着他。

许久后，她便站起身，几步踱到了仍在干大事的赤羽业身旁：  
“业，我和黄濑君先去找点吃……”

“去吧。”  
浅赤色发的少年直截道。

末了，他斜眼扫了一眼同样起身了的金发少年，又抬起声线补了一句，  
“吃完了记得送雫回去，黄濑君。”

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

#17 旁观者清

这一年对中学网球界而言无疑是不平凡的一年。不提冰帝和青学的超长抢七，在最后的总决赛上，王者立海大附属的三连霸之路也被阻断。虽说最后赛末点的翻盘在雫看来太过离奇，但立海大败了也是事实。

相比之下，篮球界就没太多悬念了。  
她没有去看帝光中学的决赛，因为青学和立海大的第一单打赛进行到一半时金发少年的短信就已经来了。

往后的日子，或许和各大社团三年级的退役有关系，黄濑凉太提到篮球的次数开始越来越少。说得最多的便是自家同伴最终敲定下的高中，以及“今天又没有看见小黑子”。

赤羽雫不了解帝光篮球部的那些人，但唯独对黑子哲也知道得比较多，因为每每说到篮球，黄濑凉太最喜欢提的就是他。纵使说着说着，他对对方传球的钦佩和兴奋感就会莫名其妙地冷下去。

国三的最后一个学期，大部分学生都开始备考。开学一个月过后，便要在心仪的各个高中间走动参加它们各自的测评。

不过雫是很舒坦的。她用半个月的时间浏览了一遍他兄长国三时做过的考卷、以及通过关系得来的椚丘中学高中部入学考试卷，继而在第三个月随意地参加了一下海常中学的测评，除了冰帝学生会的事宜，其余的时间都愉快地自由活动着。

最后，在卒业式的那天，她第三次踏入了帝光中学。

相比迹部大爷设计的土豪风满满的满校的玫瑰装饰，帝光的彩带和花篮都有着淡雅的色调，配上随处可见的纷纷扬扬的落樱，整个校园洋溢着少女漫画风的清纯感。

见到黄濑凉太时，他方从篮球部的体育馆出来，正被一大群女生围着索要签名。赤羽雫不是什么见义勇为的好人，爱搞事的本质也并不会驱使她上前帮少年解围。她站在不远处以一种看戏的心态相当开心地围观着少年满脸无奈地应付着的样子，直到他注意到她，一边向她这边挤一边挥起手高喊她的名字，才正了正表情，走上前去。

“小雫，你怎么来了？”

“啊啦，被女孩子包围着的感觉太幸福以至于黄濑君忘了今天有拍摄吗？”  
微扬着嘴角半开玩笑地道了一句。赤羽雫扫了眼少年的领口，并没有看见制服上最接近心口的两粒扣子，便又一挑眼角，打趣道，  
“真可惜，本来还想看看众人抢男神扣子的盛景，没想到你居然已经送……”

“是提前拆下来了啦，提前——！”  
打断她的话，少年抬高了声调。

黄濑凉太的手插在裤带中，他的神情好像因为犹豫着什么而带着一丝呆萌。但数秒后，他还是长叹了一口气，放弃了一般将其从中抽出来，抬臂拎过了少女侧肩的挎包：  
“我知道今天有拍摄，但怎么看小雫你来得也太早了。”

“唔，卒业式浪费时间的无非就那么点事，我提前出来不就好了？比如作为学生会副会长发完言就溜走——”  
接过少年随手塞入她手中的册子，雫定睛扫了眼上方的标题，  
“这是……同学录？”

“手里拿不下了，帮我拿着啦。”  
黄濑凉太兀自看着前方，略带没好气地稍稍加快了语速，  
“你是说仪式进行到一半就走？那你的毕业证书呢？”

“让迹部大爷帮我取了寄到家里去。”  
雫没有对他莫名变得奇怪的态度发表什么感想，只淡淡道，  
“反正他本身就是个被全校人瞩目的焦点，再帮我挡十个百个粉丝对他来说也没什么。”

“哈？话说为什么是他帮你挡啊？”  
“不然还能有谁？业可还在上课。”

黄濑凉太没有回答。

成功走出帝光的大门，他噤了声，侧眸瞥着少女饶有兴致地翻开同学录的动作，默默地加快脚步走到了靠近机动车道的那一侧。

同学录的第一页是持有者本人对自己的说明，包括了喜好以及各种。尽管这些内容被身边的人知道后很可能变成她日后整蛊的资本，但端详着赤羽雫闪着微光的橙眸，黄濑凉太并没有阻止。

“嗯……喜欢不会束缚自己的女生啊。”  
恋爱雷达果然还是对八卦最感兴趣。看到这一条时，赤羽雫难得念了一遍，继而抬起头，认真地评价道，  
“恕我直言，黄濑君，如果你指的‘不会束缚’是对你的所有行踪不闻不问的话，就算你头上的桃花有整棵桃花树这么多，也是注孤生了。”

“嘛，这只是理论而言。如果是真的喜欢的人的话，我应该不会有这么多要求。”  
他看向她，  
“那小雫你……”

“叮铃铃……”  
赤羽雫的手机就在这时候响了起来。

浅赤色发的少女没再多说这个话题，立马阖上手中的同学录，从衣袋中翻出手机：  
“MOXIMOXI……嗯，迹部君。”

“啊嗯，赤羽，东西本大爷帮你拿到了。”  
踏入车站，余光内是金发少年将手中的物件放到一旁的动作，雫没有在意，兀自听着电话那头的大爷张扬的声线，  
“不过海常是怎么回事？你不打算直升冰帝么？”

“冰帝的这些老面孔已经看腻了，要整的人也整得差不多了。有人晓之以情动之以理游说了我一番将来去海常的乐趣，把我说动了。”  
浅赤色发的少女翘了翘眉。

“‘有人’？啊嗯，黄濑么？”

“……”  
赤羽雫没有马上答话。

头发被人轻捻而起的细微触感突然挑起感官，她只觉得倏忽晃了神，愣愣地抬头看向正站在身边的人。

“头上落到叶子了我帮你拿下来。”  
少年的视线并未和她相交，语调平淡，听起来只是单纯地做一些作为绅士的本职工作。

想来也是。

雫回过神，听着电话那头大爷因为没听到答复而微挑而起的一声“赤羽？”，重新转回了目光，答道：  
“不，就黄濑君那表达能力还不至于说服我。要说罪魁祸首的话，你可以去问问你那个帝光的幼驯染。”

迹部大爷秒懂：  
“赤司？”

他说着轻哼了一声，语气不善道：  
“啊嗯，本大爷怎么不知道他有管这种闲事的兴趣？”

“你之前不是还信誓旦旦地表示自己对赤司君极度了解，说他绝对不会喜欢上谁甚至等着谁么？既然已经出乎意料过一次，再有第二次也没什么奇怪的。”  
浅赤色发的少女歪了歪头，毫不客气地怼道，  
“所以说啊，有时候有些人我们自认为了解，却反而会因此而被蒙蔽双眼看不清人家的内心。”

“啊嗯，本大爷深有同感。”  
迹部景吾朗声回敬道，接着仿佛认定黄濑凉太就在她身边一般，又接了一句，  
“你说是吧，黄濑？”

“这又关黄濑君什么事？大爷你别东拉西扯。”  
雫面色不善道。

话音落下，眼见着电车缓缓驶入视线，她稍稍拉长音调，一边抬起双眸随着快速靠近的车辆而转，一边道：  
“好了，总之多谢你了。凭迹部君你的能力，就算我不直升，学生会的事也会是信手拈来。椚丘中学高中部那边不用担心，虽然之前浅野学长选择和冰帝合作是有业的关系，但他既然能开口，就必然是做好了万全的调查的。到时合作期间如果有需要帮忙的叫我就行，毕竟我是个信奉善始善终的人。”

>>>

他们那天的工作除了合照外，还有每个人的单独拍摄。

黄濑凉太的部分终于结束回到休息室时，赤羽雫已脱去了原本那恨天高的高跟鞋，窝在沙发中，单手撑着侧脸懒洋洋地翻着他的那本同学录。

虽不爱说好听的话，但赤羽雫终究有一分对自己学校的归属感和情怀。纵使喜欢恶作剧，那背后也绝没有太多恶意，故，看到她看着那本册子时少见的浅笑，金发少年并没有感到多少意外。

将整本同学录全部翻过一遍后，少女又将其翻回第一页，仔仔细细研读了一遍属于他的那一张。不考虑她目的为何，光是这个行为，也够他感到心情舒畅了。  
说起来，他自己都搞不清他不将这本东西收回是有意还是无意的。

“小雫~”

“嗯？”  
赤羽雫闻言抬头看向他，而后挑了挑眼角，微微蹙起眉，  
“他们又给你搞了这个发型？”

黄濑凉太点了点头。

“嘛，据说是帅哥标配？”  
他说着摊开双手抬了抬眸，  
“小雫你不喜欢？”

“我喜欢你平常的样子。”  
她头也不抬地淡淡道。

如此坦然的答复让少年愣了愣。

但赤羽雫没有再将这个话题继续下去，阖上同学录，又道：  
“你这里没有多少东西啊——连你部里同伴的都没有。”

“嘛，学校里的男生嫉妒我体育比他们好又有女生缘，当然不会跟我交换，而那些花痴的女生……”  
黄濑凉太面带不屑，  
“至于小青峰他们，说真的实在拿不出手。如果是小黑子的话或许还行，可是今天我也没——话说小赤司好像有见到他。”

帝光篮球部的那些事他其实已经和赤羽雫说过很多，但她从不对此开口做什么评论。因此，少年便自觉转移了话题：  
“那，小雫，既然你觉得我这本东西里内容太少的话，不如我们交换啊。”

“……”

如此，黄濑凉太这本本属于帝光的同学录上就这样多了一位外校生的。赤羽雫的字工整漂亮，与同学录上带着点花体的艺术字相合，显得格外协调。

【姓名：赤羽雫  
兴趣：让得意忘形的人感受到世界的恶意  
……  
喜欢的食物：抹茶泡芙  
希望但做不到的梦想：加入业国三所在的三年E班  
……  
喜欢的人：像业一样既有颜值又有能力，且与众不同的人  
……】

她写的时候，金发少年的目光没有一秒离开她的笔触。

——大体和他所认为的无二。

那日家中的台灯下，黄濑凉太端着下颚再次细细审阅了一番少女留下的字迹。一直以来的奇怪情感突然变得清晰而明了，他挑眉轻笑了一声，淡然地将其放到一旁。

接下来，赤羽雫会与他进入同一所学校，在高中卒业的那天，他就能以同校生的名义名正言顺地和她交换同学录。

他有三年的时间。

而这三年间，他不打算改变她的任何东西——

除了其中那特殊的一条。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

#18 真实与错觉

黄濑凉太觉得吐槽他头上桃花的赤羽雫非常双标。  
他断定，如果她也能看见自己的桃花的话，必定能发现和他不差多少的据她所说“百花争艳”的景致，毕竟站在她斜后方的那个男生看她后脑勺的眼睛都要瞪出来了。

他和她分在了隔壁班。虽然不在一起有点遗憾，但他们两个的班级只相差一堵墙，室外活动的体育课时间重合的也不少，而像入学式这样需要每班列队的场合，她也就站在他身侧约莫两米的地方，所以总的来说问题不大。

他本来是这么想的。

接着，随着校长的一声“那么，下面请新生代表讲话”，他身旁的人就淡定地离开队伍走向了讲台。

校长先生对她“入学测评全科满分”之类的介绍黄濑凉太并没有听进去，他只听见了身边一堆花痴男生的唏嘘声。这让他略带嫌弃地拉下了脸，只觉得果然没品位的人就是吃这种高冷的女神范。然后这么想着，又明白了一个道理：为什么冰帝那么多高调喜欢迹部景吾的女生不敢动她这个被给予特权的存在？  
——因为人男生罩着她啊，就算全校女生都看她不顺眼，又怎么敌得好几倍数的男生？

不过，少女开口的那一瞬间，全程都在神游的少年还是鬼使神差地认真听了起来。

标准且正常的新生致辞，正常到完全没让除他之外的其他人get到她恶劣的个性，反而让他们产生了“那个美女好像是个知性女性”的错觉。  
黄濑凉太抽了抽嘴角，看着前方不远处演讲完毕的某人礼貌地鞠躬，听着耳边周围男生的议论，下意识地在心中默默点了根蜡，也不知是为谁。

之后，赤羽雫直接从后台退了场，未再回到队伍中，周遭的那股兴奋的小高|潮就这么自然而然地退了下去，他也成功再次被风声分散了注意力。

但，值得庆幸的是，少女的演讲占据了整个入学式五分之一的时间，让这无聊的仪式显得不那么冗长了。  
——至少对他来说是这样的。

>>>

海常中学没有立海大那么悠久的历史，亦没有冰帝的土豪气息和帝光特大豪门的霸气，整个学校虽明朗干净，但总体看较为平庸，并没有什么特别出彩的地方。

赤羽雫对选校没什么执念，至于为何最终仍旧选了这里，且不带丝毫犹豫的别校的测评都没有参加，她自己也不是很明白。  
不过无伤大雅。反正全国最难的椚丘中学的考卷她都能拿到，其中有搞不明白的也自有她家兄长讲解，若是将那些全都学通，去什么学校都没有太大区别。

真要说有什么区别，大约就是她在学生会担任的职务。

今年海常篮球部最大的新闻莫过于“奇迹的世代”之一黄濑凉太的加入。  
很显然大部分人对那所谓奇迹的称号都只到“只知其名”的程度，因为她一路走入篮球馆，听到的更多的是对何人是黄濑的猜测，虽说大部分人都凭借颜值立马猜了个准。

进入一军训练场时，金发少年正疑似因为被踹而从地上爬起来。他接着站起了身，居高临下地和穿着深蓝色马甲的人对视着，金眸微睨，丝毫没有掩饰眼底的凉薄之意。

前后辈的理论赤羽雫没有太大的兴趣，毕竟她素来赞同日吉若的“以下克上”之说，尽管黄濑凉太的眼神在对方的说教中由不屑渐渐变为了敬重和触动。不过，本来提到篮球时，他那看不起人的口气她就不是很受用，现下能够杀杀威风也没什么不好的。

所以她并未打断笠松幸男的说辞，待他将话全部说完后，才起步靠近。

一手端着甜品盒给在场的每个人都发了一块泡芙，赤羽雫走到了篮球部部长的面前：  
“前辈好，我是新任学生会会长赤羽雫。”

笠松幸男一脸懵逼地看了看她、又看了看手中的泡芙，启了启唇，看起来有许多话想说，但他的嘴唇动了动，最终出口的却是几个结结巴巴的音节：  
“啊，嗯……你好。”  
话音落下，他再次扫了眼泡芙，颇为艰难地跟了一句，  
“这是……”

“见面礼。”  
“所以为什么见面礼是……啊，嗯……”

“嗯？”  
雫挑起眉。

“嗯……没……没什……”

眼见着方才对自己说教时还甚是健谈的前辈突然开启半哑巴模式，黄濑凉太不自觉地就撇过头望向了天花板。

一般人遇到这种情景大约都会夸赞新任学生会会长的耐心，更何况浅赤色发的少女全程言行端庄面无表情。但是，作为了解赤羽雫加入海常的重要原因的她的搭档兼当事人，这其中很多的漏洞在他看来就很明显了。  
——纵使是交代社团管理方式的变动，会长亲自到场也是件奇怪的事。再有，若是篮球部部长因为语言障碍无法沟通，正常人的第一反应也应当是和能够沟通的人交接信息。

喜欢一个人和承认其的恶趣味是两回事，但为了自己未来的漫漫长途着想，他也断然不能拆她的台。所以直到赤羽雫鞠躬离开，黄濑凉太都做着望天状……  
然后就又被踹了。

刚才还结结巴巴的人送走了女生一秒就威严了起来：  
“你在干什么呢，黄濑？！”

“痛痛痛……！”  
金发少年趴在地上，脸上挂下了两条夸张的宽面泪，  
“前辈——！”

“话说你刚才为什么不帮忙说两句？不是很擅长和女生交流么？”  
“嗯，这个……毕竟她是在和前辈说话啊，而且森山前辈他们不也没……”

大约是觉得他说的有理，笠松幸男放开他的领口转过了身。他身后，只见那个黑色短发的残念帅哥正一脸春光灿烂地吞下刚拿到手的泡芙，自言自语地念叨着：  
“这就是新任的学生会会长啊，早就听班上的人说是个美女，果然没让人失望，而且做的泡芙也很好吃。决定了，她来看比赛的时候就为她而战！”

“那个……森山前辈。”  
虽说刚被灌输了一通尊敬前辈的理论，但出于某种说不出的原因，黄濑凉太几乎是脱口而出地道，  
“虽然不想打击你，但小雫给的泡芙肯定是买的，因为她说过‘泡芙这种神圣的东西还是不要轻易触碰制作过程比较好’这样的话……”

“‘小雫’？”  
森山由孝睁大了眼，  
“你认识她？”

“啊，模特的拍摄认识的……”  
“想不到像黄濑你这种看起来轻浮又不学无术的家伙还会认识这样的美女学霸啊。而且刚入学就当上了学生会长……啊，认真又厉害的女生实在是太让人倾心了！”  
“……呃，小雫很厉害是没错，但我想她去竞选学生会会长应该只是为了不参加社团……”

他的话音刚落，森山等人就露出了一脸不可置信的惊悚神色。

黄濑凉太觉得这个世界实在是不怎么好懂。  
他分明就是个认真向上的正直青年，但不知为何给人的第一印象总是“轻浮”这种词；而赤羽雫明明就和那类词完全沾不上边，却总能给人这种正面且完美的错觉。

不过，时间长了他们自然就会懂了。毕竟看国三时冰帝网球部众人的态度，应当对她恶劣的本性深有感触。更别提如今那请部长大人本人“每半个月去学生会报告篮球部的情况”这种目的性显而易见的要求。

想到这里，金发少年强行淡定地将不久前少女发给他的那一份泡芙放入口中……  
然后不负众望地僵住了脸。

“你怎么了黄濑？！”  
笠松幸男惊道。

“啊，没……”

说真的，好吃不好吃黄濑凉太已经无法判断了，因为此时此刻他满口都是鳗鱼的味道，无论是那嚼劲还是气味都让他感觉受到了暴击。

他就知道写有自己喜恶的同学录被赤羽雫看见了没好事，他黄濑凉太讨厌鳗鱼这点可从未跟任何人口头提起过——  
话说鳗鱼和泡芙这种完全扯不上关系的东西是怎么被她联系到一起的？她在做这个奇葩东西的时候就没觉得违和感满满的么？

……等等，做？

倏忽闪过的念头让少年下意识地愣了愣。  
市面上肯定是买不到这种神奇口味的泡芙的，因此，前辈的那些不考虑，他手中的这个绝对是她亲自做的。

……莫名感到有些心情复杂。

……

值得提起的是，尽管“奇迹的世代”之一黄濑凉太自认是个至少在表面上容易相处的人，然经过这一番莫名其妙的闹腾，他似乎就这样融入了团队之中。虽然入社第一天还未开始正式训练，但，严厉威严的前辈、还有被他们关照着的后辈——  
“海常的黄濑凉太”，这种称呼，似乎也不错。

>>>

社团报到已是暮色十分，待篮球部的第一次集合结束时，月亮已经半挂在天幕。天空的一头尚有瑰红的余霞，但天色已暗了大半。白日里人来人往的校园此刻甚是安静，黄濑凉太从更衣室走出，随意地环顾了一圈静悄悄的四周。

按理来说此刻的学校除了他们以外就不会有别人了，但想到国中时少女每次都走得很晚的情况……  
如此，金发少年还是踏上了去往学生会的路。

赤羽雫果然还坐在中间摆弄着电脑，她的桌上是好几叠待处理的资料。

“日安，黄濑君。”  
淡淡的问好声从内室传来，浅赤色发的少女甚至都没有转过视线观察来者何人，直接道，  
“今天的泡芙味道如何？”

“小雫你还问？！”  
说到这个黄濑凉太就气愤了起来，  
“在甜品里放鳗鱼不觉得是对你爱的泡芙的亵渎么？！”

兀自目盯电脑屏幕打着字，赤羽雫没有回答，过了一会儿，才指了指摆在角落中的小冰箱。

金发少年见状拉开冰箱的小门，发现内里躺着一个餐盒，而看其中所装食物的长相……

“奶油烤洋葱汤？”  
黄濑凉太惊叫着转身看向她。

赤羽雫将视线从电脑上移开，一手端起下颚，继而将目光投向他，装模作样地点了点头：  
“黄濑君，我记得当初说好的如果我来海常的话就能每天吃到那个很好吃的泡芙。本来我今天是想和你礼尚往来一下的，但可惜并没有收到想要的东西，就只能给你吃鳗鱼了。”

“可是……” 

淡定地低头翻阅起桌上的资料，赤羽雫没有理他。

“小雫—”  
“出门左拐第二间，里面有微波炉，中档加热三分钟。”  
“诶？”

“你是白痴么？”  
长叹一口气，赤羽雫再次抬起头，露出了些许无奈的神色，  
“这东西并不适合放两天，所以本着不浪费粮食的原则今天也得解决掉。既然最后来这里的是黄濑君你……便宜你了。”

“……”  
金色的眸底精光微闪，黄濑凉太睁大了眼，惊喜呆萌的神色渐渐转为了了然，最终心情愉悦地轻笑了一声。

……

“对了黄濑君，明天开始就没有东西给你吃了，这个汤是我昨晚做鳗鱼泡芙的时候顺手做的。”

“咳咳……”  
正在进食平生最爱的事物的某人呛了几声，  
“所以主要目的果然还是做鳗鱼？！”

赤羽雫翘了翘眉：  
“我不否认。”

“否认也没关系啊这种地方——！”

“在此之前——”  
“别转移话题！”  
“关于你在意的黑子哲也最终选择的高中——一小时前迹部大爷将调查结果发给我了。”

事实证明，赤羽雫就是有顶着他黄濑凉太的兴头转移话题的能力。金发少年愣了愣，立时收去了夸张的表情和动作，安静地等待起下文。

“诚凛私立高中，是个新学校。”  
如此一言，她略带兴奋地扬起了尾音，  
“顺带一提，和椚丘中学很近。”

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

#19 所谓精彩的定义

黄濑凉太的加入对海常篮球部有着极其深远的影响。  
实力增强了这个人人都知道的点就不提了。兼职模特的某人的加入使得糙汉遍地的篮球部的平均颜值瞬间提升了好几个百分点，因此——无论那些人是来看篮球的还是看黄濑凉太的颜的，下午社团活动期间前来围观的女生就变多了。然后，纵使不是每个女生都长得可爱，但总有那么几个样貌或身材出挑的，于是找到“为之而战”对象的森山由孝就会拿出比以往更多的干劲。

当然，以上这些不是赤羽雫看见的，因为自从开学第一天的例行拜访后她就再也没踏入过篮球馆。因此，这所有的一切其实是她从笠松幸男前来报告社团进度期间、结结巴巴前言不搭后语的言辞中提炼出来的。

对此，惯于喜怒不形于色的少女一脸平静地给出了一条中肯的建议：  
“既然罪魁祸首是黄濑君的话，笠松前辈你多毁毁他的形象不就行了？”

“……”

开学之后篮球部的第一次例行报告，篮球部部长气势汹汹地来，在经过了半小时语言障碍后气势汹汹地走了。接着两天后的晚上，当雫和业一起伏在桌边写作业时，收到了黄濑凉太的短信：  
“小雫我跟你说，笠松前辈这两天好像越来越喜欢踹我了！今天训练踹了我两次，好过分啊！”

赤羽雫方看完，就见赤羽业已掏出了自己的手机，在收件人处填入黄濑凉太的号码，然后编辑发送：  
【看来很懂嘛，笠松君。  
赤羽业】

……

>>>

黄濑凉太投给赤羽雫的泡芙都是以“早上到校时，学生会办公桌上摆着一盒”这样的形式，当然也有例外——比如，那之后的第二天。

本来仅仅作为朋友，他也没有每天给她投食的义务，她便自然不会开口索要。忆起昨日因为自家兄长掺和了一脚，她就没有再回少年的短信。虽说赤羽业发的东西有那么点意义不明，但仔细一想还是能搞明白其中的意思的。因此，雫估摸着他或许在和自己赌气之类的。  
不过，白白少了个投食来源也不是件令人愉快的事，所以白天无事的时候，她也思考着是否要看在泡芙的面子上反省一下。

结果下午和黄濑凉太一起离校前去拍摄时，刚出校门，他就从背包中掏出了一盒，直接交到了她手中：  
“小雫，时间还早，陪我去趟诚凛吧，我想先去和小黑子打个招呼。”

一句要求瞬间将她有些惊讶的情绪压了下去，赤羽雫于是接过了甜品，一边顶着少年定在自己身上的视线理所当然地拆开吃了起来，一边道：  
“所以这是贿赂？”

“不是啦，只是觉得拍摄的日子果然还是我们两个自己出去的时候给你比较好！”  
大声回了一句，金发少年随即露出了毫无演技可言的惊悚表情，  
“诶？难道小雫你不答应？”

“……”  
赤羽雫斜眸瞥了瞥身边的人微扬的眼角。

说起来，他完全没有生气的样子……果然是将绅士风度做到极致的人，对女生的忍耐度确实高得吓人。  
既然如此，面对这种“好人”，如果自己真的反省了恐怕才是对不起人家。所以，还是算了吧。

如此思忖了片刻，她就自然而然地将好不容易起来的良心丢到了脑后：  
“演技太差，不想答应了。”

“小雫——！唔……”

浅赤色发的少女面无表情地往少年嘴中塞了一个泡芙。

“你还真是心急啊黄濑君，明天他们不是就要来我们学校跟你们打练习赛么？”  
时间确实还早，又与拍摄地顺路不会耽搁，赤羽雫没有什么拒绝的理由。所以她这样回了一句，权当默认，  
“不过，到了诚凛后你自己进去，我在校门口等你。”

“诶？”  
金发少年立马吞下了泡芙，  
“为什么啊？！”

“你去见你的同伴，我一个不相干的人跟着不是很奇怪么？”

“不相……干？”  
赤羽雫认为她的提案有理有据，以黄濑凉太对人表里不一的态度，应当也是会爽快同意的。然而，那句话出口后，他莫名其妙地突然一愣，然后半眯起眼低头盯着她。很久之后才转回视线，但也没再对她的言论作出回复。  
之后在电车上，他也和此前一样将绅士风度完美地渗透入了每一个细节。

如此，尽管之前的行为在雫看来稍微有些奇怪，她也没太在意，毕竟以他的风度，想来不会拒绝女生并不过分的要求。

但，刚来到诚凛校门口，她的手腕上就传来了手掌温热的触感。突然的变故让赤羽雫呆了一呆，她抬起头，只见黄濑凉太正侧头端详着她，虽只字没说，那金色的眸底不知哪儿来的强势气息却让她突然忘了自己还有引以为豪的语言能力。

“啊咧，不愧是新学校，真是漂亮！”

没头没脑地就被光芒四射的某人强行拉入了学校，浅赤色发的少女扫了一眼他依旧握着她手腕的那只手，又瞥了瞥四周一副要冲来索要签名但碍于她的存在不敢上前的花痴们，摆出了常带的面无表情的死人脸。

“你说是吧，小雫？”

“……”  
他大约是认准了这种公共场合她不会把他怎么样。

“我可是很记仇的，黄濑君。”  
于是赤羽雫斜了眼少年一脸灿烂的笑容，以毫无起伏的声调道。

“嗨嗨~”  
金发少年毫不在意地笑道。

“……”  
雫没有再说话，因为她已找不到适于出口的言论。加上此刻的他们已走入诚凛的腹地，体育馆就在眼前约莫五十米的位置，现在再出去也没什么意义。

踏入体育馆后他就放开了她的手腕。

彼时的球场中心，正有两人进行着一对一的练习。诚凛篮球部没有围观人员，清清静静，也不失为一种不错的氛围。

这次黄濑凉太和黑子哲也的会面没什么特别的。毕竟即使雫跟着他一同来到了这里，少年真正跟诚凛的人打照面时她也不会介入其中，最多不过就是稍微见识到了他和传说中的黑子哲也的相处模式。

只是，和过去的同伴方互相问过好，黄濑凉太起步走过去的过程中，蓝发少年的视线似乎有过那么一会儿——越过他，定在她的身上。  
或许是她的错觉。

当然，那个时候的金发少年背对着她，赤羽雫理所当然无法看见、当自己被同伴注意到时，黄濑凉太几不可察扬起的嘴角。

>>>

赤羽雫第二天下午步入篮球部训练馆时，大门的内部已然站着好几位女生。馆内，两端的篮筐正被放下，双方学校的队员站在两侧，场中央有几人正在清理着地面。

“那么，比赛重新开始！”

重新？  
乍一听理解不能，但当少女瞥到角落中某个坏掉的篮筐时，她还是猜出了八|九。

说起来，这好像是她第一次完整地看黄濑凉太的比赛。

何为耀眼的存在？  
便是即使在开球前，他往场中央那么一站，也能将所有的光都吸引到自己身……

“啊~~~~~~~！好帅！”

——如果耳边没有这些突然发出的尖叫声，赤羽雫觉得她大约还能再欣赏几秒自家搭档踏上球场时与往常不同的气势，而金发少年下一秒傻不愣登地转过来挥手的白痴动作就这样轻而易举地驱散了雫最后的那点感触。  
虽说他在和她对上眼后不知为何突然犯怂撤手转了回去，“奇迹的世代”之一黄濑凉太球场上的高大形象在少女心中也是塌了一半。

……

这场比赛比雫国三时去市立体育馆看的帝光的正式比赛精彩得多。虽然能明显感觉到黑子哲也和黄濑凉太所在球队的整体水平都比帝光篮球部低上许多，但或许是由于属于“奇迹的世代”的力量被较为平均地分给了双方，所以算得上是一波三折。

赤羽雫也稍微明白了自家搭档如此看重黑子的原因。国三帝光的比赛他几乎没有上过场无法从中看出什么，但在这势均力敌所有人都发挥着自己才能的场合，黑子哲也神奇的传球确实使得比赛好看了不知多少。  
因此，她这次总算没有因为来看这场球赛而后悔。

尽管最后输了。

海常中学是篮球豪门，照理而言不该输给诚凛这种不过两年历史的新校，从篮球部的监督武内源太的表情来看，应当是对队员们今日的表现极为不满。

不过赤羽雫对此早已淡然了。  
当年的立海大如此强大，仍旧连续两次正式比赛输给青学，再想想赤羽业国三时那一次次败给他们E班的A班和棒球部……输赢的因素太多，在双方差距并不大的情况下，有输有赢都属正常现象。

只是，观完战离开体育馆回到学生会，拿了自己的物品踏上去往东京的路，在篮球方面素来骄傲、甚至有些看不起人的金发少年输球后恍惚的神情、以及眼角落下的引得周围众人议论纷纷的泪滴却在她的大脑反反复复地回放，挥之不去。

像孩子一样会因为输球而流泪的黄濑凉太，她其实并不觉得有多违和，只是单纯地总是想起而已。

然后，大约是因为她脑中关于他的意念太过强烈，在去车站的途中，路过一个街头篮球场，雫不过偶然一瞥，就看见了正在打球的一抹金色。

黄濑凉太、黑子哲也加上火神大我的恐怖组合。但，明明是和帝光时一样的无条件碾压，隔着铁丝网围观时，她竟没觉得有多无聊，甚至还感觉对手连滚带爬地作鸟兽散的场景看着有点爽。

而黄濑凉太之后也马上注意到了她，拎起校服外套就几步拉开铁丝网的门跑了出来，笑着到她面前站定：  
“小雫！”  
接着她还没来得及回答，他就一秒耷拉下脸，微微屈身，摆出了看起来十分委屈的表情，  
“话说为什么平常训练你都不来看，今天小黑子来你就来了？！”

“训练有什么好看的，练习赛更有意思不是么？”  
“那以后和别的学校的练习赛小雫你还来看么？”  
“不来。”  
“诶？怎么这样~？”

赤羽雫淡定地看着面前的人夸张的表情。

数秒后，待少年逐渐自行收敛，才淡淡道：  
“刚才打街篮时的表情不错。”

黄濑凉太听闻收去了不正经的神色，稍稍降下声线：  
“你都看见了？”

“嗯。”  
她点了点头，按住被微风拂起乱飞的赤发，没有注意到少年几乎同一时间抬起又放下的一只手，  
“我之前不喜欢看你的篮球比赛。——直到半小时前，我仍然以为是碾压的比赛没有悬念太过无聊，但刚才又发觉，好像并不是。”

金发少年没有答话，睁大了金色的美目直直看着她，静静地等待下文。

但赤羽雫并没有说下去。

“那么，我要去椚丘中学了。”  
片刻后，她侧头看了一眼从后方走来的黑子哲也和火神大我，自然地起步从面前的人身侧踱过，道，  
“正好和黑子君你们是顺路，不如一起走？”

黄濑凉太反身跟上：  
“那我也……”

“你什么你？”  
赤羽雫斜了他一眼，  
“黄濑君，你现在住在神奈川，而我要去的是东京。”

“可是……”  
“‘可是’什么？”  
“没……TAT”

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

#20 修学旅行指南

第二天早上到校时，赤羽雫依然没见到之前每次都有的泡芙。原本有点小失望，但午间，她坐在学生会一边吃着午餐一边翻看关于不久之后就要举行的修学旅行的资料时，办公室的门被人直接打开了。

一般同学来学生会都是会惯例先敲门的，而不走这礼节的，在她的印象中只有两类人，第一是老师，至于第二……

“我来蹭空调。可以么？会长大人。”

看着一手端着甜品盒一手持着便当弓着手臂推门进来的金发少年，浅赤色发的少女放下手中的资料，给来人拉开了一张空椅子：  
“如果我没记错的话，学校到处都有空调。”

黄濑凉太笑了笑，似乎连解释都不屑于做了，直截了当地往那把椅子上一坐，将属于她的甜品盒交给她，便动手开始拆手里的便当。

……

“小雫。”  
“嗯？”  
“昨天你和小黑子他们一起回去的时候有说什么么？”

彼时的少女正半蹲在饮水机旁接水。她听闻回身瞥了眼直视着她的人，将出水口关闭，起身踱回，继而一边将两个杯子分别放在桌面上，一边淡淡道：  
“怎么？”

“不，就是有些好奇，毕竟……”

言及此处没有说下去，金发少年看着她眨了眨眼，最终还是低头斯文地吃起了眼前的便当。

只是，黄濑凉太的话虽没说完，赤羽雫却几乎确信他想说的是她曾经提到的、关于“作为一个外人没必要和他们走太近”之类的言辞。

实际上昨日所言的“顺路”确实是随口一提，只是因为要回诚凛的黑子等人与要去椚丘中学的她恰巧全程都要走一样的路、坐同一班电车。她赤羽雫本也没打算和他们走近关系，然而，因为同路的缘故，她也确实听清了黑子哲也和火神大我路上提到的，有关他“初中的同伴”的事。

那个时候黑子哲也的语气并无幽怨，只是很平静地叙说着他的感受和想法。实际上相似的内容赤羽雫也从黄濑凉太口中听过多次，如今再听的对她而言不过是不同角度的阐述。后来的帝光篮球部同伴间缺乏信任是事实，但听到蓝发少年将每个人都归到“不再需要他”那一类时，浅赤色发的少女的的确确多嘴了几句：  
“黑子君，你是不是对黄濑君有什么误解？”

那一秒，黑子哲也和火神大我同时看向了她。

“信赖什么的，就黄濑凉太那智商，哪会想这么复杂的东西？”  
插|入他们的谈话并非雫的本意，但如今话头已出，想再收回去也是不可能了，所以她索性接了下去，  
“你看看他这两天那狗腿的样子。要我猜测，在帝光的时候，只是因为部里的所谓转变让你变得消沉了，那个白痴找不到话题，所以才不敢跟你搭话的吧。别看黄濑君那家伙平常话多，其实心思小女生得很。”

她说完就见黑子哲也愣了一愣，而后垂下了眼睑，没有回答。

不过，反正赤羽雫也没期待什么回复。她只是兀自继续看向前方，加快了脚步。

——这就是昨日后来发生的小插曲。  
如果严格说起来，她的确有和黑子和火神“说些什么”，但并没有将内容说出来的必要。

“没有。”  
因此，赤羽雫咬了一口盒中的甜品，淡淡地如此道。

>>>

之后，黄濑凉太投食的时间就这样借着蹭空调的名义从早上转移到了中午。有模特拍摄的日子，若是当天的学生会工作于篮球部集训结束前完成，赤羽雫也会先行去篮球馆等候，顺便围观一下金发少年在球场上的英姿。

两周后，夏季的全国大赛Inter High的预选赛就开始了。海常的预选赛当然在神奈川本地举行，由于雫周末多在东京、篮球部传回的战报又皆为捷报、神奈川也没什么其他“奇迹的世代”成员对自家学校产生威胁，她就没有去现场看过。

而后又是半个月，在海常篮球部拿到IH入场券的第二个周一，刚考完跳远考试的雫正坐在篮球架下发着呆时，她的眼前晃来了一瓶水。

高出她许多的金发少年微微弯着腰，完全遮住了头顶的阳光，他的影子在地上和她的重合，逆光的笑容带着一丝暖意。

雫并没有和他客气，伸手接过水，目视着他自然地在身边的空地上坐下来。她也并不惊讶于眼前的状况，他们每周这一天的体育课时间本就重合，又正值考试，确实会有聊天的闲暇。

“恭喜了，通过地区预选赛。”

“嗨嗨，虽然是应该的。我还想在IH正式比赛上向小黑子他们复仇呢！”

赤羽雫听毕弯起橙眸，抿唇轻笑了一声。  
用后背倚靠着篮球架的栏杆，她转了个身正对向黄濑凉太，抬起眼时，对上的是他迅速别开的视线。

“黄濑君？”

“……嗨！”  
仿佛突然紧张起来的样子让雫感到莫名其妙，但她没有说什么，淡然地听着他接下来转出的言论，  
“对了小雫，昨天我不是去银座拍摄么？拍摄完休息的时候，我遇到小夕影了！”

“夕影？”  
赤羽雫正坐起身，朝少年面前凑了凑，  
“你是说，赤司君的那个……”

“嗯。”  
黄濑凉太点了点头，  
“她问了我很多关于小赤司的事，我就全告诉她了，包括小赤司在洛山。——她大约是准备去洛山找他了。”

“学期途中转学入洛山？那个学校的转学成绩要求可不低……”

“嘛，小夕影本来就挺……该说，玄幻？具体的大概只有小赤司清楚。反正我看她的样子，这个问题大概不在她的考虑范围内。”  
言及此，金发少年瞥了瞥近在咫尺的闪闪发光的橙眸，弯起眉眼干笑了一声，叹道，  
“啊……哈哈……小雫你果然还是对这种事情最感兴趣啊。”

“对神奇的东西感到好奇是人的本性。”  
赤羽雫一本正经地正直道，  
“而且，其实我也挺想知道的，到底是什么样的人能让那个赤司君如此念念不忘。”

“不，我想，就算看见小夕影本人……”

少年刚开口，属于她的班级的体育老师的集合哨声就在这时候划破操场的喧闹一路杀进了两人耳中。浅赤色发的少女于是确认了一番集合地点，继而回身礼貌地朝面前的人小幅度地颔了颔首，便起身跑开了。

因此，她并没能听到黄濑凉太的下半句：  
“那种感觉的由来，光凭外表是无法判断的。”

>>>

黄濑凉太认识赤羽雫以来，她第二次除正事外主动打电话给他是七月初、所有社团的预选赛结束、期末考试及全国大赛之前——修学旅行的前一天晚上。

此时正值京都最著名的庙会袛园祭的初始，合着历史古都的特殊意义，此次修学旅行的地点就被定在了那里。

手机铃音响起时，金发少年正坐在床边理着明日修学旅行要带的东西。原本打算先不予理会，但看到屏幕上跳动的名字后，他还是停下手动的动作，接通了：  
“MOXIMOXI，小雫，有什么事么？”

“不知道。”  
那头少女的声线依然没什么波澜，只是那微微拖长的音调中似乎带着一些迷惑，  
“是业让我打……”

她的话还未说完，黄濑凉太就听到了手机交接的声响，下一秒，赤羽业那听来轻佻欠揍的声音便传了过来：  
“Hallo，撒西不理，黄濑君~”

……

第二天，早起了近两个小时的金发少年手持手机定位坐在神奈川前往东京的电车上，睡意朦胧地打了个呵欠。

这是赤羽业的意思。黄濑凉太坚信，按照赤羽雫的良心，她根本不可能提出这种要求。  
早起两小时赶早班车跑一趟东京什么的他是很不愿意的，但由于他家雫的兄控属性，加上昨晚赤羽业特意说了是“替雫拿东西”，他最终还是战胜了种种不情愿和惰性。

到达兄妹二人居住的小公寓时，出来开门的是赤羽业。  
赤发橙眸的少年朝他做了个“请”的动作，就径直坐到客厅的沙发上，重又拿起了茶几上倒合着的……大约是笔记本，继续翻看起来。

“黄濑君，早。”  
不远处半阖着门的厨房内，浅赤色发的少女正探出头来，  
“业今天有段考，现在正忙着跟浅野学长较劲呢，你随便坐。”

黄濑凉太“嗨”了一声算是回应。

他放下挎包，没有坐下，几步走到了厨房门口。只见穿着围裙的少女一手举着汤勺娴熟地在锅中转动着，一头赤发由一根竖夹束在脑后，淡淡的甜香慢悠悠地从房内飘来。  
金发少年下意识地愣了一会儿：  
“小……”

“雫，早饭什么时候好？”  
“五分钟。”

肩膀被人一拍，赤羽业蓦然扬起的声线打断了他的台词。赤发橙眸的少年眯眼一笑，接着一转手腕将黄濑凉太拉到了一旁的餐桌边。

事实上，昨晚赤羽业并没有说过今日会附送早餐。但赤羽雫完工，他替她端着食物出来时，其中的分量确实不是两人份的。

赤羽家的早餐没什么特别的，是最传统的米饭配汤，只是……

看着锅中的汤底，赤羽业挑起尾音“诶~”了一声：  
“不是味增汤么？”

“奶油烤洋葱汤。”  
赤羽雫淡然地点了点头，认真道，  
“既然是业你让黄濑君早上辛苦跑一趟，我就准备他喜欢的东西了，权当犒劳。”

黄濑凉太看见赤发少年意味不明地斜了他一眼，依旧轻佻的视线中似乎附带了说也说不清的杀气。他于是避开了他的目光，专心盯着面前的食物。下一秒，便又听到少女道：  
“话说回来，哥哥你到底是让黄濑君来干什么的？”

……

难得看到赤羽雫对八卦以外的事情感到好奇。  
赤羽业离开座位踱入房间后，浅赤色发的少女依旧吃着东西，但她的目光不时抬起，眼底满是对她家兄长所卖关子的求知欲。直到约莫三分钟后，浅赤色发的少年手捧一本……比词典还厚几倍的书走出来。

赤羽雫和黄濑凉太对视了一眼，又齐齐再次瞥向赤羽业，目送着他相当小心地将其放在桌上。

过时的红色硬质封面上是几个工整的手写体字迹：  
“毕业旅行指南？”

“这是我国三时一只20马赫的章鱼给的，为了让我们愉快地享受去往京都的修学旅行——嘛，虽然内容很啰嗦，但是很有用。”  
稍稍放缓了声线，赤羽业凝视着那本堪比词典的册子，面上露出了一丝怀念。

“不过，这东西太重了，让雫自己拿不合适。本来我是想翘几节上午的课①亲自帮她拿到海常去的，可惜今天恰好段考，就只能请黄濑君代劳了。”  
言及此处话锋一转，他勾起嘴角斜身靠在桌边，侧头看向黄濑凉太，又露出了那常带的恶质笑容，  
“顺便说一下，这是纯手写本，世界上没有第二份。这东西我很珍惜，因此黄濑君，如果其中任何一张纸上出现任何一条痕迹，就杀了你哦。”

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

#21 缘分与进展

身为一个女人缘极其可怕的极品帅哥，在班级同学为了修学旅行自行分组时，自然又会收到不少女生的邀请，就像国二时的帝光祭一样。

然而黄濑凉太只有一个，无论答

应班中的谁都会让别人感到不舒服。因此，作为一个表面上的中央空调，他虽然会表现出些许犹豫的样子，但心底必然是将那些请求全部拒绝的。只是，帝光祭的盖章拉力大赛有青峰大辉拯救他①，现如今……  
思虑再三，黄濑凉太选择单独行动。

>>>

作为历史上曾经的中心城市以及最有逼格的古都，京都确实有许多值得游玩的东西，如今将修学旅行地点定在这里，还有一个更大的原因，则是七月份的京都正在袛园祭举办期间。

袛园祭乃京都第一祭，京都本地人对其极其重视，也是外客必观的祭典之一。说起其热闹程度——这一日，在京都最繁华的路段，没有任何私家车被允许通行，即使允许，它们也没有行驶进入的机会。因为除了道路中央长长的花车队，其两旁人头攒动，别说自由穿梭，连走路都成困难。

赤羽雫就是这样和班上的同学走散的。  
她被挤到了路边的一家咖啡屋前。

雫在班中属于和谁的关系都不错的类型。虽然前几日分组时男生对她的热忱也让她有些为难，然因为是学生会长，和班里同为学生会的人一起行动比较合乎情理，分组方面倒没给她造成太大的困扰。  
至于单独行动，这个提案从一开始就不在她的考虑范围内，原因嘛……

浅赤色发的少女打开手机拨了几次组员的号码，都没有接通。  
说来也正常。不说此刻的街上人声鼎沸很难听到铃声，纵使听到了，就这人挤人的程度，有没有办法取出手机都是个问题。

花车还在接连不断地缓缓游|行，她看了看早已被吞没的人群，又瞥了一眼对面房子楼上从窗口探出头来围观花车的人们，进入了短暂的迷茫状态。

就在这时，她的短信提示音响了。  
赤羽雫打开信息，屏幕上只有一句话：  
【小雫，进店，我在楼上。】

……

雫一直很崇拜赤羽业，当然这个崇拜只局限于他的各项能力。然而，当照着信息的要求进店走上二楼，在窗边的某个座位上看见正端着下颚、看着楼梯口的方向的某个金发发信人时，她突然觉得自家兄长仿佛有超能力。

“黄濑君？”  
赤羽雫和黄濑凉太就如此自然地对上了视线，  
“你怎么会在这里？没有去看游|行么？”

“嘛，都是那本东西太重了，实在是不想背着到处走！”  
黄濑凉太听闻面色不善地指了指脚边鼓鼓囊囊的双肩旅行包，  
“话说我之前还在想小赤羽把那手册给我真是奇怪——我们不是同班又不能一起行动。没想到……”

言及此，他双眉一挑，抬高声调，微笑道，  
“小雫，似乎很有缘呢、我们。”

“……”  
虽然这种说法听着有种莫名奇怪的感觉，但事到如今，赤羽雫也不得不承认这一点。

“大概是业掌握了类似预知未来的能力吧。”  
稍稍一点头道了一句，她在少年对面坐下，叫了杯拿铁，又道，  
“不过黄濑君，你还是不要抱怨那东西太重比较好。3年E班的东西哥哥他向来很宝贝，每一个都小心地珍藏着，这本毕业旅行手册就连我都是第一次看见。而且——”

“而且什么？”  
“虽然我还没看过那册子。但，据说那只章鱼什么都知道，所以他的手抄本应该也……”

“叮铃铃……”  
提到某只国家机密的时刻，赤羽雫的手机再次恰到好处地响了起来，那上面的姓名正是本与她一起行动的组员。

因为受不了道路的过于拥挤，他们已经离开这条街道打算去往别处。浅赤色发的少女听闻蹙起了眉，下意识地便抬眼看向面前的人。而目光所到处，却发现金发少年同样正端着下颚直视着她。接着，他朝她示意性地抬了抬眸，继而伸出了一只手。

条件反射地将手机交给他，赤羽雫看着面前的人颇为自然地将她的手机举到耳边，而后用那一如既往人前阳光却略带轻佻的声线道：  
“MOXIMOXI，我是B班的黄濑凉太！”

“……”

全校的人都知道他们两个是模特的搭档。所以这么介绍了一句，金发少年就相当顺畅地和对面谈了起来：  
“……嗨是的，我自己参观游街的时候刚好碰到她。……嗯，你们自己去玩吧，放心，小雫就交给我。”

不愧是对女生最有办法的人。听着这头少年的言辞，雫几乎能想象出对面充斥着“是是是”、“嗨嗨嗨”的狗腿回复。

电话打得很顺。  
话题谈完后，在挂断前，黄濑凉太突然稍稍一沉声线，又加了一句：  
“哦对了，还有，既然你们没有经过小雫的同意就临时改变了游览计划，那第二第三天的路线也没必要强行让她和你们一起了，你觉得呢？”

……

“最后那话的口气——黄濑君，你就不怕自己温柔的形象在她心里打折扣？”  
一分钟后，当少年将手机从耳边拿下，雫半开玩笑地调侃道。

黄濑凉太没有回答，兀自收敛了方才打电话时的堆笑，切断通话。直到她伸手接回手机，他重新将视线对向她，才再次扬起笑容，摆出略嘚瑟的表情微挑着尾音道：  
“嘛，不管我用什么口气，那些人都不会觉得我有错的。”

……颜值逆天的优越感，就是这么自信。

赤羽雫翘起眉：  
“不过，既然如此，黄濑君，这次修学旅行你有什么想参观的景点么？”

“这个、我还没想过……”  
一秒露出了蠢萌的傻样，黄濑凉太挠了挠头，  
“小雫你呢？”

“我最期待的就是这个传说中的京都第一祭，别的……”  
言及此，偶然瞥到视线内少年的旅行包，少女的话音稍稍一顿，  
“话说，不是有那‘毕业旅行指南’②么？打开看看，说不定会有值得参考的。”

……

>>>

共计1800多页的指南是什么样的？

它囊括了京都所有大小景点的解说和插图、包括文化背景和历史意义，除了由于是手抄本的缘故，那所谓的插图颇有些灵魂画手的感觉，然其详尽程度远超任何等级的导游；  
人气土特产top100，从制作工艺到口感和适宜人群，再到购买建议；  
旅行防身术，从入门到实践；  
旅行途中可能遇到的问题及具体到吓人的解决方案，诸如【班级同学被绑架时该怎么处理】、【在东京商场里发现京都买回来的土特产时受到打击，该如何振作】；  
附录是前面一切内容的补充资料：京都各景区安全出口、京都易迷路地区的细节地图、甚至于外地绑架犯可能藏匿的地点……

总之，没有它没提到的，只有你想不到的。拿着这本东西，就仿佛握着整个京都。

因此翻到后面，赤羽雫和黄濑凉太难得齐齐无力地叹了句“详尽过头了，甚至让人觉得有些多管闲事”，后将其竖在桌面上，DIY起了自己的游览计划。

短短三日的时间，途有风景的地方就不用全部都去了，以经典的和指南中文字无法表达清的文化景点为主。

“小雫~”  
浅赤色发的少女在纸上写完最后一笔时，坐于对面的少年突然略带戏谑地道，  
“我突然在想，或许我现在比小赤司都了解京都了呢。”

“赤司君？哦对，他到了洛山——”  
赤羽雫眨了眨眼。片刻后，她低下头，一边以指尖指着桌面，一边道，  
“这么说起来，黄濑君想顺道去洛山看看么？正好这个时段还有闲余，只要少去一家土特产……”

“不用。”  
黄濑凉太打断了她的话，  
“即使去了，碰到小赤司也不知道该说什么。而且比起以这种方式再会，我还是更想在全国大赛的会场遇到他。”

雫听闻一颔首，认可了他的说法。她于是回看了一遍已经定好的计划，略一思忖，便又想到了一些不自然之处：  
“说起来，这个线路好像都是我一个人的主意，你……”

“小雫你的计划很好啊，我没什么意见！”

“……”  
赤发橙眸的少女噤了声，看着面前的人坦然地直视着她的金眸，略有些局促地移开了视线。

……

太阳已经西斜。  
白日里的花车和礼乐已然散去，旧楼的灯笼纷纷点起，街上依旧人流涌动，只是他们的注意力从之前的祭祀游|行转移到了道路两旁接连架起的、大大小小的祭典摊位。

少顷，桌面微微一抖，她回过头，看见已将毕业旅行手册收回的黄濑凉太背起他的旅行包走到了她面前：  
“走吧，下去玩玩？”

她抬眸看着他，只觉得那个早已熟悉的形象突然开始散发熠熠的微光，若有似无地撩动着她的神经：  
“……嗯。”

身为高中生仍对祭典的小吃和小游戏感兴趣是件有些丢脸的事，这也是她之前听到同班同学改变计划没有多言的原因。如今，少女没有去细想少年主动提出游玩的缘由，只在和他一起挤入人群的时候一把拽住了他的衣袖。

黄濑凉太停下了脚步。

瞥着他有些异样的目光，赤羽雫略一迟疑：  
“……我怕又像白天那样走丢了迷失在人海里。”

金发少年微微一愣。消化了一会儿她的言辞，他随即一扬眉：  
“原来小雫你是路痴啊？”

“不是路痴！”  
浅赤色发的少女听闻略略板起脸，面色不善地放大了音量，  
“是人多的地方方向感不太好，而且京都我又不熟……”

“嗨嗨~”  
没有对她的言论提出质疑，黄濑凉太爽快地附和了两声。雫只感到她原本攥着的布料被一点点抽去，下一秒，修长的五指就覆过了她的那只手。  
或许是长年打篮球的缘故，他掌心的温度比她的要高出不少，为这炎热的夏日更添了一分燥|热。

“既然已经夸下了口说要把小雫交给我了，让你走丢了可不行。”  
他笑着侧过眸，磁性又绅士的声线即使在鼎沸的人声下也格外清晰，  
“大不了我们一起走丢。”

“……”  
赤羽雫默了一会儿，  
“黄濑君，你这么说我更担心了。”

“嘛，开玩笑开玩笑~”  
连声道了几句，金发金眸的少年直截拉着她一头钻入了人群，  
“小雫你看看，想吃什么玩什么都随便你！”

“为什么你这个口气听着这么像财大气粗的土豪财主？”

“……”  
微微一呛，黄濑凉太略带无奈地看着前方：  
“拜托不要用这种奇怪的比喻形容我。”

“但是确实像啊。”  
她一脸认真地道。

“……小雫？！”  
“嗯？”  
“嘛，没……”  
“呵……”

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

#22 男加女不等于情侣

黄濑凉太还没有忘记当初帝光祭时他们班被赤羽业洗劫一空的恐惧。据当时在场的同学称，赤发少年可谓弹无虚发，无论目标是什么皆正中玫心，甚至让人产生他受过训练的错觉。  
当然这种想法很快就被他们自己否定了，毕竟一个正常的高中生受过射击训练什么的实在太过匪夷所思。

赤羽雫和赤羽业是很像的。从恶趣味的毒舌、恶作剧成瘾，到成绩优异……因此，虽然黄濑凉太自认为相比赤羽业，他更了解的是赤羽雫，他们之间的不同点也能滔滔不绝说上很久，但当他发觉赤羽雫的庙会游戏水平实际上很辣鸡时，他多少还是感到有些意外。

这种意外的情绪没过多久就通过他脸上的表情被少女获悉了。彼时的赤羽雫刚花了将近8000円、破坏了十几个捕网捞到目标的三条金鱼，正将放着战利品的塑料袋从店家手中接过来：  
“黄濑君，你是怎么产生我很擅长这些的错觉的？”

面无表情地直接承认了自己完全不擅长，赤羽雫相当理所当然地侧眸斜视着他，  
“所谓人，会感兴趣的当然是对自己来说有挑战性的东西。这也是很多人跟风追遥不可及的男神女神的原因，大概。”

黄濑凉太直接忽略了她的后半句：  
“嘛，话是这么说，可是小赤羽……”

“业和我的基础不同啊，他有暗杀技巧。”

“哈——？！”

若无其事地说出“暗杀”这种好像和他们如天边的浮云般遥远的词让金发少年再次惊了一惊，但赤羽雫半点没有表现出是在和他开玩笑的样子——虽然也没再将其深入下去：  
“嘛，这是他的原话。”

如此道了一句，她忽然停驻脚步朝一个方向定了定神，下一秒，黄濑凉太就感到少女接去了方才交给他帮忙拿的那袋子金鱼。浅赤色发的少女一手指着一侧的投篮机和那旁边挂着的礼物，橙色的双眸真诚地定在他身上：  
“我想要那个，拜托你了。”

连续进球五十个这种程度对“奇迹的世代”之一黄濑凉太来说连挑战都算不上，不如说若有失误他自己都会觉得无地自容，虽说那发球机投出的球确实有些奇葩怪异。

不过，显然随随便便就进球对一般人来说确实是个难题，所以没过多久，那个摊主似乎就认出了他：  
“话说，这位……少年，你该不会是那个‘奇迹……’”

“啊啊，这个——！”  
赶忙应了一声，正接下第42个球的金发少年侧眸瞥了瞥一旁的中年人，放大音量略有些尴尬的急忙道，  
“我就帮我的朋友赢一个她想要的东西，不会搬空这里的！”  
说完就朝站在一旁的少女斜了斜眸。

“朋友？”  
后者眨了眨眼，继而露出了了然的和善笑容，  
“不是女朋友么？”

“诶诶诶——？！”  
猛然后退了一步，金发少年急急忙忙地朝赤羽雫投去视线，见她仿佛又盯上了下一个猎物、并没有将注意力放在这里，这才稍稍叹了口气。黄濑凉太于是挠了挠头，  
“你要这么说的话我也……啊，满了！”

篮球入框的声响再次响起，少年立时放下手中的球，伸手指向一旁挂着的东西，强行终结了话题：  
“麻烦把那个给我，谢谢了！”

……

“没想到小雫你也喜欢这种毛绒玩具啊。”  
迅速将战利品交给她并离开那个铺子，黄濑凉太斜视着少女抱着那巨大的毛绒狗的样子，浅笑着道。

因为几乎是等身大小，抱在怀中，那东西的头部正好挡在她的双眼之前，故赤羽雫此刻走路的样子有些艰难和滑稽。

她听闻停下了步子，转身对向身边的人。

“这种东西摸着很舒服啊，不可以么？”  
将手中的毛绒玩具抬起对着他，她从它后方探出头，满脸诚挚且认真地道，  
“而且黄濑君，你看它的眼睛，跟你的颜色一模一样，毛色也跟你的发色相似，多可爱。总觉得它能给我更多整你的灵感呢——”

“……喂！”  
前面还有些小感动的少年在听到后面的句子后没忍住抽着嘴角发出了一个单音节。

然而浅赤色发的少女并没有因此传递出任何立地成佛的意思。

黄濑凉太只能无奈地长叹一口气，沉下声线，偏头转移了话题：  
“嘛总之，这个东西还是先给我拿吧，小雫你这样走路看着好危险。”

……

一个祭典，充分表现出了男生做苦力的本职工作。  
尽管赤羽雫的游戏能力确实比少年预想得差一些，但几个小时下来赢到的奖品也不少——虽说在黄濑凉太看来她为了得到它们而玩游戏花掉的钱其实还不如直接去买划算。  
到后来，他手里就塞满了大大小小的各种袋子，而少女正为了赢一盒章鱼丸子而挑战着一个名为挑水球的游戏。

然后，当赤羽雫又拿着明显亏本得来的小吃回来时，黄濑凉太还是将自己的想法说出了口。

“可是我玩到了呀。”  
对于这一点，赤羽雫不以为然，  
“反正业随便参加一个祭典就能赚回来。他说庙会什么的就是他的钱袋子，榨干那些店主的钱包都是举手之劳。”

“……”  
这一席言论听着夸张而欠揍，然黄濑凉太莫名觉得很是可信。

“对了黄濑君。”  
正当他感叹着将来的对手的可怕时，少女晃了晃手中的小吃，  
“你要吃么？”

“我不……”

然而她并没有仔细听他的回答。  
下一刻，赤羽雫就低头用竹签串起了一个。她重新端详了一番他早已塞满东西的双手，便微微扬起身子，扬手将其送到了他嘴边。

“……”  
塞翁失马，焉知非福。幸福来得太突然，黄濑凉太一时居然有些发愣。

“我说你快吃啊。这样抬着手可是很累的，你长那么高。”  
浅赤色发的少女不满地摆了摆大臂，  
“还是说黄濑君你不喜欢章鱼丸子的味道？要不我放点芥末在里面好了，正好有带……”

“啊，没有没有！不需要放芥末！”  
听到危险词汇，某人立刻就将注意力拉了回来，素来在交际上游刃有余的金发少年急急忙忙一口吞下那个丸子，  
“那我开动……啊烫烫烫！”

“你是白痴么……？”

结果，他吃的过程中，面前的人始终摆着一张面无表情又略带嫌弃的脸。因此，加上其他各种原因，他也没能品尝出章鱼丸子的美味。

勉强将食物吞下肚后，黄濑凉太就这样在心里垂泪低叹了几秒钟，而后看了看时间，再次笑道：  
“小雫你还想玩什么？”

>>>

修学旅行安排的旅馆所在地正在京都著名景点——鸭川沿岸。虽说离旅馆近，但因此便忽略这个游览地并不是明智之举，故旅行的第三天，在前往车站回返东京之前，雫就和黄濑凉太一起在川边的步行道漫步了一会儿。

赤羽业拿出的修学旅行指南内容全面繁琐而且烦，这从其第1258页的其中关于鸭川的一条就能看出：在鸭川看到秀恩爱的情侣时要如何安慰自己这条单身狗。

当然这一条并非空穴来风，因为两人在路上行走时，确实能看见两旁走过的成双成对的男男女女，他们或闲散地散着步，一同坐在长椅上看风景的也不在少数。

然而对赤羽雫来说，她似乎并不需要指南给出的什么“将自己想象成单身贵族”之类的法门，因为她只对着四周的人物看了一会儿，就相当淡定地感叹了一句：  
“现在的情侣真是越来越不可信了。”

黄濑凉太斜眼：  
“怎么？”

“因为有几对的头上根本没有双箭头桃花。”  
如此一言，赤羽雫的话音稍顿，又以感触颇深的口气补了一句，  
“果然业有女朋友的时候，我得好好替他把把关……对了，你也是，话说黄濑君你真的会看上什么女生么？”

这突然的言论让被点名的某人呛了两下。黄濑凉太拧起眉，蛋疼地“哈？”了一声，大声嚷嚷起来：  
“当然会啊！小雫你是怎么产生这种想法的？！”

后者没有回答，意味深长地道了一声“诶~”。

“‘诶’什么‘诶’？小雫你对我是不是有什么误解？！”

“我觉得应该没有。”  
“明明就有——！”  
“……”

赤羽雫当然不是那种会继续这种小学生拌嘴的人。  
没过多久，慵懒安宁的气氛再次弥散开来，和着川上飞鸟清脆婉转的低鸣声，到应当启程回去之时，那股让黄濑凉太想掩面扶额的无力感早已烟消云散了。

于是，再次背起来时的家当，在离开京都前往车站的路上，金发少年一边走着，一边半感叹地拉长声调道：  
“啊~啊~明明有三天的时间，怎么感觉这么快呢？”

“别抱怨了，人生本来就很短暂，更别说区区三天。”  
赤羽雫仍旧平静地低头给她家兄长发着短信，  
“马上就是期末考了，然后你不就要去参加全国大赛了么？二十几天可也是很快的。”

“嗨嗨，这几个月和海常的前辈一起练习很开心~说起来，这次全国大赛好像在冲绳……”  
说到篮球，金发金眸的少年露出了一个灿然的笑容。接着，黄濑凉太又一抬眸，摆出苦恼的表情略带迟疑地道，  
“这么远的话，想让小雫你来看比赛都说不出口了。”

“你已经说出来了不是吗？”  
她边走边道。

“那你来吗？”

稍稍偏转视线，雫瞥了瞥少年直直定在自己身上的目光：  
“嘛，确实特意跑一趟冲绳有些不方便。”

“我就知道……”  
他听闻撇起嘴，声线也一同蔫了下去。

“不要用这种听起来好像很可怜的口气。”  
“因为就是很可怜啊。”  
“我听说海常不是有专门的啦啦队么？”  
“这根本就不是一回事吧……”  
“……”

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

#23 不存在白做的事

对于传说中的四枫院夕影，赤羽雫第一次真正见到她便是在冲绳的全国大赛举办场地——当然，是她单方面的。

那个时候，赤司征十郎正握着一个女子的手从里面走出来。

当时的雫还穿着模特拍摄的服装，脸上的妆也还未除去。因此，或许是因为化妆前后的她确实看起来有那么点区别、又或者是后者的心思完全在别处，尽管赤发少年的视线是有那么一瞬间对着她的方向的，但赤司征十郎的的确确没有像往常一样象征性地和她打招呼。

没走几步，他就回过身开始和那个女子说话了。

可以说，光从外表看，那确实是个堪称理想的女性。  
虽然不知他们说了什么，她的神色带着那么点哀怨和无奈，但这并没有掩盖住她举手投足间的端庄和优雅。

从认识赤司征十郎以来，赤羽雫就没有怀疑过他的能干，其万能程度就连她家兄长的死对头、完美无缺的浅野学秀或许都比之不及——除了打架，但她实际上一点也不喜欢他的性格，也不是很喜欢和他共事。  
相比高冷、他给人的感觉更多的是冰冷。

但此刻的他不一样。  
尽管他背对着她，她甚至连他的表情都无法获悉。

不过这也没什么好感到意外的，毕竟按照她赤羽雫的理论，任何人只要涉及恋爱就都会被打回原形，只是事实证明赤司征十郎也没能免俗而已。

先走的是四枫院夕影。  
赤发少年目送着她踏出体育馆的范围，甚至当她走过拐角、身影消失在视线内后仍在原地站了很久，之后才翻出手机发了什么，起步离开。

……以上，可以说，这次八卦实况的分量十分充足。

当然，雫之所以会有这个闲余在会场外逗留，某趣味是一方面，另一方面是她到的时候，海常的比赛已经结束了。事实上，在那之前，她有很多时间卸妆，但拍摄结束时比赛已然进行了一半，而坐车前往会场的这段路上她自始至终都盯着手机直播。

因此，从结果上看，也如赤羽雫预想的一样，她白跑了一趟。

说起来，明明早就知道有95%的几率会是白忙活，她还跑来做什么……？  
对于这自己都无法解读出的行为，赤发橙眸的少女微叹了一口气，转身打开手机。

“……雫？”  
一声略带不确定性的轻唤止住了她编辑短信的动作。

……总觉得这个场景有些似曾相识。

雫愣了愣，重新回过身，只见刚刚才结束了前所未有的激烈比赛的海常篮球部王牌正披着一件外套站在那里，惊喜和意外全都透过那微微睁大的金眸传递了出来：  
“你不是说……”

“前几天经纪人给了我两个拍摄项目，让我在其中做选择。然后因为业来过冲绳，而且听说是个度假的好地方，我就选了这里。”  
一边如往常一样淡然答着，赤羽雫朝黄濑凉太走去，  
“刚才听说你们在比赛，所以趁着休息顺道过来看看。”

“顺道？”  
沉着音上下打量了一番少女的衣着发型和妆容，黄濑凉太微微启唇，但片刻后，还是抿住口将即将开口的言论咽下了喉。

他走上了一步，却在下一秒如断垣的楼宇一样轰然跪下了身。

赶忙上前给他提供支撑，赤羽雫看着身侧的人懊恼地咬牙握紧了拳的样子，略带愠怒地蹙起了眉：  
“笠松前辈他们呢？之前比完赛就站不住了，你怎么一个人在这里？”

“嘛，想一个人思考一下人生……”  
“思考个头啊！你是小孩子搞不清状况的么？我不在这里的话要怎么办？！”

黄濑凉太看着她，没有回答。

回首将视线从少年身上移开。赤羽雫轻叹了一声，又恢复了常带的面无表情的脸：  
“总之，先扶着我的肩去旁边的椅子上坐下。”

“你不会觉得我很重么？”  
“少啰嗦，我还没这么娇气。”  
“小雫你真是越来越凶了。”  
“……”

赤羽雫自认从来就没有对谁摆出过太温柔的态度，然直接被评价“凶”也不是个她乐见的情况。但是，看在此时的黄濑凉太勉强算半个伤员，她还是决定先不予追究。

因此，将少年扶上一旁的长椅，她没有说什么，只从随身携带的挎包中拿出了来时准备的水瓶递给他：  
“自制饮料。”

“在说‘谢谢’之前——”  
黄濑凉太伸手接了过去，而后一边开着瓶盖一边道，  
“你没有放什么奇怪的东西吧。”

“奇怪的东西？”  
赤羽雫挑起眉，  
“辣椒算吗？”

然话音落下后，金发金眸的少年并没有像往常一样摆出什么夸张的表情，没发一言、甚至没有看她一眼，就半眯着眸直接仰头喝了下去。

“这么果断？”  
伸手接过少年拿回来的容器，赤羽雫略稀奇地歪了歪脑袋，  
“你就真的不担心我放了辣椒么？”

黄濑凉太摇了摇头。他直视着她，脸上是浅浅淡淡的笑容：  
“还记得么，国三时你给我写的同学录？”

“怎么？”

“在兴趣那一条，你写的是‘让心情愉悦的人感受到世界的恶意’。因此现在——”  
以平静至极的语调慢慢解释着，他的尾音平直，掺杂着淡淡的失落。

“不错。”  
她没有让他将话补充完整，毕竟“输了”这种话任何人都不想过多提及，  
“整本就状态低落的人不但低级而且无聊，完全不符合我的审……”

赤羽雫噤了声。

尽管他的两腿还有些发抖，但面前的人确实在不知何时已然再次站了起来。他的两只手死死地扣在她的背上，比赛中残留的汗渍透过衣衫从她的脑门传入感觉神经。黄濑凉太实在是比赤羽雫高了太多，因为此刻的她完完全全被他包裹在怀中，她连将头搁到他肩上都做不到。

这突然的情况让雫有些发懵，直到熟悉的嗓音带着一丝乞求小心翼翼地从头顶传来：  
“别动，就一会儿。”

她原以为像和诚凛的练习赛后一样流泪已经是他的极限了，却才发觉原来国三时那个提到篮球不可一世的、“奇迹的世代”黄濑凉太也是个如此脆弱的人。  
只是不知她到底是怎么触动了他的神经。

于是她颇为艰难地抬起一只手揉了揉他脑后的发：  
“好了，不是差点就赢了么？下次就能打败他了。”

他没有答。

“凉太？”

黄濑凉太疏忽一僵：  
“你刚才叫我什么？”

“……”

“雫——”  
“叮铃铃……”

赤羽业国三的同学之一、自律思考自动炮台，简称小律。作为现今社会最高科技的人工智能，她一直以手机APP的形式帮助着曾经3年E班的众人，而雫这个赤羽业的家属偶尔也会沾一下光。她不知道其中有没有小律的帮忙，但是她的手机铃声从不久前开始就总是响得很及时。

拿起手机的时候，少年就放开了她，方才那黏黏糊糊的尴尬状况也同时一扫而空。低头扫了一眼经纪人发来的短信，赤羽雫侧眸瞥向傻呆呆地站在身旁的少年，以半命令的口气简单地吐出了两个字：  
“坐下。”

黄濑凉太听话地坐回了原位。

接着一分钟后，一辆车便驶入场馆广场停在了她身边不远处。

“一眨眼就不见了，结果没想到在这种地方。”  
冲田由理摘下墨镜开门出来，开口就絮絮叨叨地道，  
“该回去了，下一场拍摄半小时后开始，也不知道来不来得及。”

“嘛，放心。”  
赤羽雫淡淡道，  
“如果真耽误了，那就都是黄濑君的错，冲田小姐可以正大光明地让川上先生（黄濑的经纪人）请吃饭。”

匆匆赶来的女人这才发现了杵在一旁的某人。她看了金发少年一眼，原本阴沉的神色立即便如沐春风了起来，和蔼道：  
“哦，原来是黄濑君啊。”

“嗨……是！日安，冲田小姐。”  
“你们聊完了么？”  
“……嗯！聊完了！”

看着面前变脸比翻书还快的经纪人和不知为何貌似对她有心里阴影的自家搭档，赤羽雫无语地在心里默了几秒。

“那，我们走吧？雫桑！”  
“请稍等。”

道了一句单句，就着经纪人小姐靠过来的脸，浅赤色发的少女并未掩饰短信的内容，顺便正大光明地解释道：  
“我先给笠松前辈发个信息，让他把黄濑君这个不知轻重的家伙拎回去。”

“小雫你就不能换个词形容我么？”  
金发少年委屈巴巴的声线从身旁飘来。

“那……‘欠调|教’？”  
“……算了。”

……

海常篮球部部长笠松幸男和教练武内源太赶来后，向几人例行问过好，赤羽雫就回身拉开了小车的车门。

方才一切的小插曲都在这一刻恢复平静，除了她即将登上车子时身后再次传来的声线：  
“小雫——！”

她听毕微微侧过头算是回应。

“等我打败小青峰，你就像刚才那么叫我吧！”

她扬眉道：  
“刚才？”

“就是……”

显然以黄濑凉太的国文水平很难在几秒钟内表述清所谓“刚才”的情况，然而赤羽雫其实明白他的意思。因此，当金发金眸的少年摆着一副苦恼又急切的样子冥思苦想着表达方式时，她便自行接下了话茬：  
“这样的话，我很期待。”

……

高中第一学年的Inter High全国大赛，海常高校篮球部在十六分之一决赛败于“奇迹的世代”王牌得分手青峰大辉所在的桐皇学园。

不管原因是什么，但重新在自家ace①脸上看见斗志和笑容，对身为队长的笠松幸男来说绝对是个好消息——虽然他也有必要尽到监督和督促的责任。  
因此，他选择走到黄濑少年背后，一掌拍上他的后脑勺：  
“八嘎，你在那里傻笑什么？”

“呀，本来听说小夕影来了的时候我还挺羡慕小赤司的。”  
黄濑凉太微扬着眼角看着远去的车。

笠松幸男头上跳出了一个“井”字：  
“给我好好想着复仇啊白痴！你这一脸春心荡漾的表情是怎么回事？揍你哦！”

“别这样嘛前辈，喜欢的人特意赶来当然会感到开心啊。当然——”  
一改一贯给人的轻浮态度，金发金眸的少年对向他，双眸眯起、声线下沉，满脸皆是认真，  
“下次会赢的一定是我、不，海常！”

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

#24 习惯和本性一样可怕

对于参加社团的人来说，全国大赛的结束就仿佛是一个阶段的终结一般。随着社团成员们由各地返回神奈川，夏天就此过去，修整数日便将迎来新的学期。

新学期开始前几日的晚上，赤羽雫伏在桌面上做着手中的习题。做完其中的一张，她随意地扫了眼置于手边不远处的手机，而它依旧静静躺着毫无动静。

IH大赛的十六分之一决赛上，虽然她不是很懂篮球，但也能看出黄濑凉太的球风有着显著的变化。在那之后，之前的他给她的那种每日无所事事闲得胃疼的感觉也在那次冲绳之旅后消失了。  
其结果，便是那些被雫称之为骚扰短信的，每天都会有的、虽不多、来自黄濑凉太的信息也一并不见了。

说来也奇怪，不知从什么时候开始，她似乎已经养成了将手机放在桌面上以便随时接收短信的习惯。  
如今，以前总要关注的东西却安静得过分，这大约就是那淡淡的寂寞感的来源吧。

“雫。”  
就在这时，赤羽业手持两杯水开门走进了书房，  
“怎么样，那只章鱼当时给我出的题？”

“确实很有重点，对于整理知识点和思路都有很大帮助。”  
暂时抛却了脑中乱七八糟的内容，浅赤色发的少女端起下颚认真地评价道，  
“不过，从你每次都略带自豪的口气中，我早已充分了解到哥哥你对那只超生物深沉的爱了。”

“哦？”  
赤羽业并未接下她的话茬。他若有所思地瞥了瞥那还未来得及收起来的手机，挑起眼角，  
“怎么~？没了平常某个人烦人的短信不习惯？”

赤羽雫持笔书写的动作停了一停。

“怎么可能？”  
片刻之后，她再次拿起笔，淡淡地继续阅读下面的习题，  
“黄濑君本来就是那种人。现在有了更加坚定的目标，肯定就没有发短信的闲心了。”

“雫，我没有问你有关黄濑君的事哦~”

赤羽雫没有接话。

黄濑凉太留给雫最深的印象，就是提到他那个“前任女友”时，那鄙夷的眼神和冰冷的口气，这也是她开始彻底了解他的阀门。  
然而，国三的全国大赛、合宿，高中的修学旅行和Inter High……凡是在她记忆中留下痕迹的种种，那当中的少年都与她最初给他定义的形象有失偏颇。用一句话来概括便是——  
总觉得越来越搞不明白这个人了。

依照人类的劣根性，任何人都会本能地远离自己无法看清的人，照理来说如今的状况她该感到庆幸才是，但……

当然，被别人和莫名其妙的思绪影响学习效率着实太亏——因此，又或许是因为当年杀老师给赤羽业设计的习题也恰巧极度适合赤羽雫，浅赤色发的少女最终还是摒弃了之前一时而起怪异感，专心于手中的工作。

直到三日后，新学期前的那天晚上，几条短信接踵而至，手机在桌面上叽叽喳喳了半天才消停下来。

第一条是解释情况：  
【小雫，我之前手机坏了！与世隔绝了好几天QAQ！】

第二条大约是……炫耀？  
【后来想着既然坏了干脆就换个好一点的，研究了很久，现在我的手机很棒哦！】

【不过不用担心，就算原来的手机坏了，小雫你的号码我可是背得出来的~】

……就算你不解释，你发来的短信也已经暗示了你知道我的号码……

对着一如既往刷着智商下限的文字默默在心里吐槽了一句，浅赤色发的少女看着那三条来自同一人的信息，在心中鄙视了一番自己前几日的胡思乱想，微扬着嘴角打下字句：  
【黄濑君，你满三岁了么？你炫耀手机的语气特别像得到老师表扬的幼稚园小孩。说到底，再怎么样也就是从翻盖变成触屏的程度。】

【小雫你还是这么毒舌……话说发短信的时候就让让我吧。】

“呵……”  
忍俊不禁地轻笑了一声，赤羽雫看着手机屏幕上那用得颇为娴熟的颜文字，从善如流地回了一个绿黄条纹的章鱼表情。

原以为短信上的交流就这样结束了。然没过多久，少年便又抛出了一个新的话题——  
【说起来，明天就重新分班了。】

……

对于学生而言，分班算是校园生活中较为重大的事件了，毕竟无论班级还是座位都直接由校方分配，就连雫这个学生会会长也只有服从命令的份。分到同班而座位近的人可以多出数倍的交流时间，而若班级距离较远，即使同校，人与人之间的交集也不会比外校的好多少。

黄濑凉太没有明说他昨日提到分班的缘由，赤羽雫也没有问，只是她第二天依着分班表踏入班级后，在讲台上给出的座位表中，在她正后方的位置上看见了金发少年的名字。

世上总有这种天衣无缝的巧合。

作为每日投食的泡芙正躺在桌肚之中，她放下书包不久后，似乎是刚结束晨练的少年便从后门走入了教室。

“小雫！”  
快步朝她身后的位置走去，黄濑凉太笑着开了口，眼底的愉悦丝毫没有掩饰，  
“早上好啊！”

……他那么高兴做什么？  
明知他是个表里不一的人，她却总是不自禁地产生这样的疑问。

当然那笑容很快就被被迫敛去了，因为和金发少年同时进班的还有另外一个人，篮球部的监督武内源太——看起来还是他们这学期的国文老师。  
而今日课表上的第一节便是国文课。

“快点坐好，黄濑！”  
一点也看不出曾为前国手的胖大叔相当有气势地将书本往讲台上一拍，威风凛凛地直接点名，  
“很快就要开始上课了。”

“啊……嗨！”  
某篮球部王牌立马条件反射地起身站直，在想到方才监督“坐好”的要求后又急急忙忙地坐了下去，  
“监督……哦不，老师！”

……这大约就是所谓的“帅不过三秒”。

回身翻开书本，赤羽雫在心中反思着自己对黄濑凉太的定义，或许确实不够全面——虽然他越发让她猜不透了也是事实。  
但……也罢，何必什么都去搞明白？反正——

这样也不错。

>>>

自高一的第二学期第一天起，黄濑凉太的投食时间和方式就这样随着新的分班又有了新的变化。

吃好午饭马上剧烈运动对身体不利，故而篮球部午间虽有训练，但都局限在最基本的舒展筋骨之类的基础运动和准备活动，大约也是因此，那个时段围观的人是最少的。

关于这一点，赤羽雫之所以如此清楚，是因为在她自己也不知道的时候，渐渐养成了在午间完成学生会工作后、前往体育馆等黄濑凉太训练结束，之后一起回班级的习惯。  
其实刚开始，只是因为某天下午第一节的国文课、应武内源太的要求前往篮球部拿些资料罢了。

黄濑凉太的身体素质十分强大，无论什么样的训练都能满额、甚至超额完成，但……说不清为什么，每每在旁围观，她总觉得少年的举手投足有种奇怪的违和感，而且这种感觉随着他更为得卖力而一日比一日强烈。  
按理来说Inter High后他们应该会替他完全调理好比赛中遗留下的伤，他若真有什么不适篮球部众人也应该比她早看出来才是。

是错觉吧。

这么想着，因为谁都没有发觉这点，也包括后来来到海常采访黄濑凉太的记者——于是，尽管这件事总被搁在心里，赤羽雫便一直没有提及。

那是格外晴朗的一天，她刚踏出车站，正在前往学校的路上，就有一辆车停在了前方人行道的一侧。金发金眸的少年背着挎包从车上下来，身后还跟着一个中年男子。

“黄濑君，早。”  
对着黄濑凉太转来的视线微微颔首，赤羽雫稍稍加快脚步踱到他面前，以略带探究的目光瞥向了那从未见过的中年人。

冲田由理有提到过他今日一早有一个拍摄，但这个人是……

“嘛，这位——小雫你听我说！”  
他立时参透了她行动的含义，笑着道，  
“这是那个免费报纸《神奈川万岁》的记者，今天要对我进行一整天的跟踪采访！我被评选为神奈川最受关注的男生了哦！”

“原来如此。”  
朝那记者问了句好，雫斜视着笑得十分自豪的某人，平静道，  
“神奈川最受关注的男生啊……听说那个模块很有人气，黄濑君你的运气不错。”

“是魅力啦魅力——！”  
金发少年听闻一脸委屈地大声道，  
“真是的，为什么不管什么事被你说出来就好像没那么值得高兴了……”  
他言毕垂首撇了撇嘴，又蔫蔫地自言自语了一句，  
“啊说起来，我明明很清楚才对……”

“所以呢？”  
雫翘了翘眉，  
“后悔跟我说了？”

“才没有！”  
“呵……”

要说黄濑凉太在公众眼中的魅力，不用多想便可知源于外貌和篮球，因此赤羽雫很明白，这次跟踪采访应当和她没什么关系，报社的目标十之八|九会是篮球部的那些人。

只是，追踪黄濑凉太的校园生活……

这种做法对于别的男神型人物来说或许是增加公众效应的好方法，但对于他……毕竟她并不认为这种活动能阻挡她后座的某人上课睡觉的步伐，更别提他今日的模特拍摄据说早上四点多就开始了。  
至于上课睡觉的男神嘛……倒也挺值得期待的。

最终，事实上，“奇迹的世代”之一黄濑凉太也确实按照惯例，在上午第一节的国文课上不负众望地睡着了。

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

#25 跟踪采访

上午第一节的国文课还是一样美好，后座某人轻微的呼声也一如既往得有规律。端着下颚记下笔记，赤羽雫抬起头，只见方写完板书的武内源太微微“嗯？”了一声，继而将目光逼向了她身后的某处。

接着，胖大叔雄赳赳气昂昂地略过她停在了身后少年的桌边：  
“黄濑。”

“唔……嗯……啊？啊啊啊啊，在！”  
“回答得很响亮嘛。不过今天也敢在我的课上打瞌睡，胆子不小啊！”  
“啊对不起监督……啊不，老师！这个……那个……这个……”

要雫来说，武内源太的课中规中矩，确实没有什么吸引人的成分，睡眠不足的差生在他的课上打瞌睡实在是再正常不过了。黄濑凉太还算好的，当年的芥川慈郎可是直接睡成了头死羊，下课后忍足找来迹部才勉强把他从睡梦中拖起来。只是武内源太好歹是篮球部监督，黄濑少年作为篮球部的一员还不强行抖擞精神，从某种程度来说胆子确实挺大的。

不过这些理论和她的趣味并没有必然联系，该怎样还是得怎样。浅赤色发的少女于是淡定地将笔记本翻到最后一页写下句子，而后将其举起，抬到了一个少年低头能看到上面内容的高度。

完全找不到理由的金发少年就这样立马跟着读了出来：  
“啊因为……因为老师的声音真是太好听了，闭上眼睛的话真心觉得是个帅……唔！”

最后那个单音节大约是捂住嘴的声音。

但这并没有什么用，下一秒，老师大人勃然大怒的吼声就这样响彻了班级：  
“黄濑——！！！”

“对不起——！QAQ”

“……”

整蛊黄濑凉太是件很有趣的事，因为他每次都要等中招后才会反应过来，而且那反应还相当有趣。虽说下课后他一定会找她抱怨，但雫根本就不虚。

“小雫——！”

果然，铃声响起后，武内源太前脚刚走，金发少年就踱到她身边委屈巴巴地皱起了脸：  
“刚才你为什么要写那句话啊，结果监督更生气了不是吗……？”

赤羽雫平静地斜了他一眼，没有停下手中整理资料的动作，理所当然地道：  
“我只是给你个参考回答，你也可以不照着读啊。”

“再说了——”  
言毕，她抱着文件站起身，抬起头大义凛然地直视向他，  
“那种情况下，你还有什么更好的回答么？我们的国文老师对他的外表有怨念，夸他帅毕竟还有一线生机。你看他虽然发火了，但没有惩罚你不是么？”

“话是这么说……”  
少年听闻，哀怨的颜艺稍稍缓和了些，但依旧杵在那里没有移开步子，  
“但总觉得哪里不对……”

“哦，哪里？”  
“都说了我说不清楚……”

“呵……”  
赤羽雫抿唇轻笑了一声。

“所以说啊，黄濑君，国文是多么重要。”  
意味深长地一手拍上黄濑凉太的肩，她摆出了一副循循善诱的嘴脸，  
“如果你的国文水平好一点，说不定就能反驳我了呢……唔，没准还能想到更好的应对那种情况的办法。”

“你说得容易……”  
“没什么难的，这世上没有你做不到的事。不是么，‘奇迹’？”

一时兴起模仿了一波赤羽业一直铭记于心的某只章鱼恩师，摆着略带狡黠的笑容推着少年的肩将他拨开了一些，赤羽雫径直离开了原位。她没有回头，故也没能看见黄濑凉太微微翘起的嘴角。

谁知刚走到门口，就被不知从哪个拐角冒出来的那位记者拦在了路上。

“请问有何贵干？我不记得黄濑君有通知我要接受采访之类的。”  
搞新闻的人都会为了报道内容而无所不用其极，对此，雫虽不喜欢，但也没有太多厌恶的情绪。

“呀，是刚才临时决定的，因为发觉赤羽桑就是那个黄濑君模特的搭档，而且就刚才的样子看，你们两个的关系……”

“啊咧~？你们在决定做黄濑君的专题前都没有提前调查清这些么？”  
浅赤色发的少女拖着慵懒的长音，面无表情地以电子答录机般没有情绪波动的声线道。

“这个嘛……呵呵……”  
中年男人略尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，  
“因为是临时决定的，如果赤羽桑不愿意的话就……”

看来这位记者还算有素质，当然也可能是刚入行不久的新人，还没学会前辈们死缠烂打的看家本领。

赤羽雫的下一句话还未出口，便听到了一阵略带急迫的脚步声迅速从后方靠近。

“那个……对不起！”  
熟悉的嗓音先行响起，接着，有着金色短发的背影就遁入了视线。黄濑凉太站在了她和那名记者之间，稍有些支吾地道，  
“小雫她……”

“……”  
金发少年这突然插|入的做法着实有些怪异，因为那记者仿佛被他吓到了一样睁大了眼愣愣地看着这里。

实际上，赤羽雫对此也不十分明白，然因为黄濑凉太的侧脸很是镇定、似乎是经过深思熟虑后才这么做的，她略一思忖，便简单地圆了过去：  
“黄濑君，不用急，我并不排斥这方面的采访。”

金发少年听闻侧眸斜视了她一眼，退到了她身侧。

“不过。”  
平静地对着记者立马闪出微光的双眸，浅赤色发的少女有礼地鞠了一躬，接道，  
“还是请允许我拒绝。”

“嗯？为什么？”

“毕竟我不是很想用太好听的话评价黄濑君，怕他听到得意忘形。”  
她说着，明明听起来不算什么正理，却一字一句、掷地有声，  
“但是，在这种场合说假话损他会令我良心不安、也不是我的风格。”

记者先生：“……哈。”

没有理会他，再次欠一欠身，赤羽雫绕过了面前的人，重又抱着资料往学生会走去。

“……”

“啊……哈哈……”  
回身目送着少女走远，中年男人看着也在一瞬间收回视线的少年，干笑着道，  
“赤羽桑还……真是有个性啊……”

“嗯，是啊。”  
黄濑凉太眼角高扬，  
“所以我才总是拿她没办法。”

“对了，黄濑君。”  
“怎么？”

“虽然这么说很冒昧，但——”  
后者话音稍停，  
“你似乎不是很愿意我们采访赤羽桑，请问是有什么原因么？”

“额……”  
猛地一个愣怔，金发金眸的少年抬头回忆了一番自己方才的举动，才头疼地发出了一个单音节，抽着嘴角道，  
“这个嘛……”

然而，瞥到男人探究的目光，他瞬时收敛了各种不该有的情绪和表情，半眯起眼，沉下声线，格外认真地道：  
“模特上的事就算了。我不希望她因为别的原因被和我放在一起讨论，特别是关于平时的……如果将来还有合作的话，希望向报社的人传达这一点。”

“好，我会的。但是，为什么？”

“因为……可能小雫她会不高兴吧——虽然应该不会表现出来给我看，严格来说也没有根据，但——”  
“我只是不希望发生任何、可能搅乱我们平常的相处方式的事。”

“……”  
这一席言论让中年男人沉默了很久。他就这么看着少年突变的神情，半晌后，露出了一丝了然的笑容，  
“黄濑君的国文水平，看起来并没有那么差嘛。”

“呵呵，是吗？”  
金发金眸的少年再次摆出了人前常带的阳光笑容，  
“啊，再怎么说，能让我觉得没有办法的女生，就只有她一个而已。”

……

不去想黄濑凉太的秉性如何的话，和他相处起来便会变得非常舒服，因为作为男生，他实在是暖男的典范。进入同一个班以后，只要少年不在篮球部训练，凡是雫需要搬资料到学生会，他都会主动提出帮她拿，每日如此、风雨无阻。

因此这一日，虽然知道他要接受跟踪报道走不开，但拿着那厚厚的一叠资料走在路上，赤羽雫还是不免感到有些空落落的。

但五分钟不到，她就又听见了少年赶来的脚步声。

浅赤色发的少女停下了步伐：  
“黄濑君？你……”

“呼……还好赶上了！”  
金发少年站定缓了口气，便相当娴熟地从她手中拿走了大部分纸张和册子，  
“今天还是送去资料室么？”

雫点了点头。

“哟西，走吧，很快就要上课了！”  
“那个记者呢？”  
“我跟他说了啦，他让我不用管他，还像原来一样就行！”

“……”

总能在不经意间带给她如流水一般淡淡的、但细水长流的感动，在赤羽雫的印象中，黄濑凉太是第一个，或许……会是最后一个么？

“黄濑君。”  
“嗯？”  
“你有什么事么？”

金发金眸的少年莫名其妙地眨了眨眼：  
“为什么这么说？”

“不。”  
雫笑道，  
“你突然这么殷勤，让我有种不详的感觉。”

“不……不详？！”  
黄濑凉太帅气的脸上立时产生了一条裂缝，  
“好过分，我明明每天都这样！”

“咦，是吗？”  
“难道不是吗——？！”  
“……”

说起来，总是整蛊同一个人是件很无聊的事。但唯独对黄濑凉太，她似乎真是……百玩不厌啊。

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

#26 莫名其妙的事有很多

说起同班最大的好处，是体育课上，若老师没给出特别的安排，便有了绝对合法的交流时间。当然，这说法也有些漏洞，因为同在一个班级、特别是像赤羽雫和黄濑凉太那样前后座的关系，该说的平常都说完了，真到这种时刻，有时候反而没什么适合的话题。

到那时，他们通常会坐在足球架旁，即使不说话，也能就这样静静地坐满一节课。

赤羽雫原本并没有自由活动时去特定的位置呆着的习惯，通常是哪里清净往哪儿钻，虽说那里的确算是清净的场所之一。后来之所以成为习惯……她不是很明白原因——或许真的是因为她几次在那里偶遇黄濑凉太、进而发现那是他无聊时惯常呆的地方吧。

跟踪采访过去一周，又是一节体育课，当她习惯地倚着足球架喝水时，头顶盖下了一片阴影。黄濑凉太捏着那张名为《神奈川万岁》的报纸，以献宝般的口气笑着指了指其中的一个版面：  
“小雫，上次那个跟踪采访已经刊登出来了哦！”

“哦？原来你出班前偷偷塞口袋里的是这个东西啊，真是难为这张报纸了。”  
以毫无波澜的语气随口调侃了一句，浅赤色发的少女阖上瓶盖，抬头，伸手接过了那已然被折成豆腐干形状的纸张。

将纸摊开的过程中，金发少年也坐到了她身旁，将视线移到了那上面密密麻麻的图片和文字中。

抬眼瞥了瞥黄濑凉太凑过来的侧脸，雫低下头，将注意力转移回了报道上：  
“不知道你的粉丝们看见男神上课睡觉会作何感想，会不会纷纷效仿导致天下大乱之类的。”

“那种东西不会登出来的啦！”  
金发金眸的少年傻愣了半秒，略带尴尬地大声道。

事实证明，这则意在让男神离天更近一些的报道并不会爆出那类毁形象的事。它从各个角度将作为篮球社一员的少年写到了淋漓尽致，让人看起来随和而生活化，又在下面增加了几个有关当日见闻的小段子，从部长到监督，再到……

“这是……火神君？”  
略稀奇地将撑着侧脸的手移了开来，赤羽雫指了指文章最后提到的“朋友”那一模块。

“啊~那天训练结束后监督请那个记者吃饭，也把我和笠松前辈叫去了，然后就在中华街的餐馆里巧遇了小火神和小黑子。”  
黄濑凉太斜过头看了一眼，  
“哈哈，那天监督可真是大出血啊，毕竟小火神实在太能吃了！”

一脸兴奋地仰头回忆着，说到这里，他突然想到什么似的摆出了一副胃疼的表情，瞬时撇起嘴，耷拉着脑袋委屈地拖长了音调：  
“说到这个，后来笠松前辈不知道为什么让我copy小火神，还给我点了一堆东西，吃得我肚子超难受的，现在想想都……真是的，完全不知道小火神那个无底洞一样的胃是怎么形成的……”

“噗……”  
随着他的话音想象着当时的场景，雫抿唇轻笑了一声，  
“不过，这上面只写了有关火神君的内容啊。”

“嘛，果然是又被忘了吧，小黑子。”  
黄濑凉太见惯不怪地道。

“从国中时起就是这样，所有有关我们‘奇迹的世代’的报道都没有提到过小黑子，有时候那些人连采访的时候都会忘记他……明明他也是正选。”  
他说着，拿过了她手中的报纸，翻到背面，点了点上面的几个小标题，后摊手补道：  
“看吧，这里也没有！”

……

《‘奇迹的过去’——帝光篮球部专刊》。

这报纸为了报道黄濑凉太真可谓下足了功夫，竟连帝光的内容都没有放过，仿佛将其变成了名副其实的黄濑专刊。  
这样一来，即使是不了解他的人，只要将这一期认真研读一遍，就会很容易建立对“奇迹的世代”最基本的认识，进而对那几个少年产生憧憬之情吧——尤其是黄濑凉太这种有着大众情人的颜值的。

“如果你们冬季杯的成绩再好一些，或许明年篮球部训练时前来围观黄濑君你的盛世美颜的人会更多呢。”  
将一只手撑在曲起的膝盖上，雫半开玩笑地说着，一边开始从头阅读有关他曾经的那些同伴的内容，  
“如果觉得太吵，我可以动用学生会的权力效仿当年的迹部大爷、禁止无关人员进入体育馆哦。”

“那——”  
黄濑凉太没有对此做什么评价，  
“你算么——‘无关人员’？”

“这不重要，但——学生会会长当然必须带头遵守。”

黄濑凉太没有回答。  
他看着身侧的人认真研读着报纸的模样，便也同样倚着足球架侧靠了下去，双手抱头望向了转入秋季后明澈的天空。

“说起来……”  
“嗯？”

“既然黄濑君是国二加入篮球部成为正选的话，那在你之前的第五人是谁？”

这只是赤羽雫无意间想到的问题，出口也不过是随口一问。原本觉得答案再怎么样也不过就是代替了某某学长的位置之类的，却没想到金发少年在听到后愣了一愣，继而眯起了眼，摆出了少见的冰冷而嫌恶的神情。  
就和之前提到他“前女友”时一样。

那是她第一次听到“灰崎祥吾”这个名字。  
他没有说太多，只提到了那个人在他加入篮球部的几乎同一时期，被赤司征十郎除名的事。但……会被那个对人对事都彬彬有礼的帝光部长勒令退出篮球部，又能让素来鲜少表现出喜恶的黄濑凉太露出如此明显的厌恶，雫也能大致想象出那个人给人的感觉。

想来他和灰崎祥吾之间的关系十分糟糕。

因此她没有继续这个话题，低头看了眼手机上标注的时间。眼见着离下课不剩多久了，浅赤色发的少女将视线移到了金发少年的身上：  
“黄濑君。”

“怎么？”

“虽然这是免费报纸要去弄一份也不难，但我懒，所以——”  
她抬手挥了挥方才整理折叠的纸张，  
“可以把这张送给我么？”

风乍起，落叶打着转从操场边的树上飘零而下，少女手中的报纸也随之发出猎猎的声响。

黄濑凉太呆了半秒，略带小心翼翼地道：  
“小雫你该不会是……要收藏？”

“这么说好像有点怪，但这上面的内容确实很足……”  
雫端着下颚斜过头，  
“有什么问题么？”

“没有没有！”  
下一秒，金发少年正襟危坐，急匆匆地放大了音量，  
“这张被我折得太旧了，等下回班级我拿张新的给你！”

“你有两张么？”  
“嘛，毕竟是关于我自己的内容。”

她点了点头，接受了他的解释，而后弯起眉眼，露出了浅浅淡淡的笑容：  
“那……多谢了。”

>>>

拿到报纸容易，将其拿回去后如何面对赤羽业的刨根问底就又是另外一回事了。毕竟赤羽雫的口才再好，也绝做不到将区区一张报纸吹得比小律瞬间搜索全网而来的信息都有用。  
因此，如果兄长大人愿意，他定能轻易将她逼到想找个地洞钻下去的程度，好在他中途就停止了各种一针见血的追问，只低头思忖起了什么。

当晚，逃过兄长的严刑逼供的少女重重地叹了口气，思索再三，将报纸夹进了国中时期的同学录中。

很多时候做出的决定似乎并不需要理由、或者说，找不到。  
——就比如，她越来越频繁地前去篮球部围观。

那是某次要拍摄的日子。放学后，她在处理完学生会的公务后例行前往篮球场等黄濑凉太训练结束。那时候，正选和一军的替补们正分成两队，以3v3的形式进行小型练习赛，她进门的时候，金发少年方投出一个漂亮的灌篮。

那个时候大门口的方位只有她一个人，而起跳落地时，黄濑凉太也是背对着笠松幸男和武内源太等人的。故，或许他那一瞬间显然因为疼痛而龇牙的动作只有她一个人注意到。

因此，真要解释赤羽雫突然热衷起围观的理由，倒也不是完全没有。

在那种情况越发明显的时候，她装作不经意地问过赤羽业，接受过暗杀训练的少年立马通过他所知道的一切、精确地分析出了某种可能。之后，在浅赤色发的少年简单回忆着当初乌间惟臣是如何帮助他们缓解超强的训练给身体造成的负担时，她没有像以往一样被兄长过去的经历吸引注意，开始思考是否该提醒一下她那位搭档兼朋友。

诚然，随着冬季杯的临近，黄濑凉太在篮球技术上开始急功近利，常常会因达不到自己所设的目标而急躁起来，而后便更为拼命地练习。尤其是在预选赛开始后的某个周末，他去东京看了黑子哲也和绿间真太郎的比赛之后。

在这种情况下让少年停止拼命很容易踩到他的雷区，绝对是件吃力不讨好的事。赤羽雫向来相信自己的判断，原本也是打算把这事烂在心里的。

学生会长和上班族一样，总有几个工作的高峰期，而对雫来说期末的那个月便是其中之一。因为手头的事情太多，她有几日没有去篮球部。第五天，她处理完公务时也如之前一样已然暮|色降临。

那一日，赤羽雫没有直接回家，临走前一时兴起、从窗户瞥了眼篮球部体育馆的方向。

那里仍旧亮着灯，而这个点，篮球部的活动应当已经结束将近一小时了。

……

篮球接触地面有规律的脆响随着她的靠近而逐渐清晰。倏忽间，运球的声响蓦地停滞，浅赤色发的少女走到门口时，只见一个金色的背影坐在地上，单手前伸捏着他的脚踝。或许是自认为没有别人在，黄濑凉太并没有做过多的掩饰，那因为死死握着拳而来的颤抖尽被她收入了眼底。

赤羽雫没有说话，也没有发出任何声响，依着自己先前的判断，本想旁观一会儿就悄悄回去。但，当少年重又运起球时，她却在自己都没意识到的时候启了启唇、脱口而出：  
“好了，停下！”

然而，过于专注的人似乎根本没有听到她的声音。

她只能抬高了音量，厉声喝到：  
“省着点力，要是这么想因为超负荷而影响冬季杯的比赛的话，我可以请业来踢你几脚！”

他似乎终于听到了，但那头随之传来的回答较之她的更为冰冷而烦躁：  
“这种事我当然知道，不要你管！”

“……”  
黄濑凉太的这种口气雫不是没听过，却是头一次作为对象直接面对。

不去想一个人的本质的话，可能会被他亲和的外表欺骗，进而得意忘形。明明心里很清楚，却还是说了不该说的话，这就是她得意忘形的表现。

“……抱歉。”

赤羽雫只觉得大脑倏然一片空白，像被格式化后勉强重启的报废机器。她条件反射地回过身去起步便要走，并没有看见身后少年蓦地愣住的样子。

“雫！”

步伐一停，浅赤色发的少女没有答话。

“你去哪里？”

思维重新开始运转，无数的念头齐齐涌入大脑，对嘴不受大脑控制的气恼、对言辞不当的懊悔、以及对方才冷然回答的颤栗……五味杂陈。一瞬间，炸得赤羽雫头痛欲裂。

“椚丘高中。”  
她下意识道。

“我跟你一起。”

“不用……”  
但拒绝的言论还没出口，体育馆的灯已被关了。接着，在她还未反应过来时，那还带着些汗的掌心就覆上了她的手背。

黄濑凉太五指间的所用的力气不小，雫判定自己没有挣脱的能力。他的金眸间是毅然的光芒，仿佛是为告诫她不要多言。

“走吧。”

“……”  
上下打量了一番少年脸上再次摆起的那仿佛得以驱散黑暗的阳光笑容，浅赤色发的少女还是开了口，懵懵地道，  
“你确定不用去换件衣服？”

“呃……”

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

#27 想不通的事不想就行

结果，最后的进展就像闹剧一样莫名其妙。  
她就这样看着他从更衣室出来、锁上体育馆的门、接过她的挎包，而后随着他离开学校。

一路上，黄濑凉太始终半眯着眼观察着她，赤羽雫能感觉到少年定在自己身上的视线，她却不知为何不敢抬头回视，只机械地盯着地面。

确实是莫名其妙，他们两个都是。

明明占理的是她。难得良心发现想关心一下别人却被恶语相向，这种时候怼回去就行了，她居然让自己落到如此弱势的地步，这脑袋被门夹得也太严重了。至于黄濑凉太……他的行为她无法解读也不是一天两天了，反正她一直都搞不懂他。

看着道路上两人的影子默默腹诽着，逐渐从奇怪的多愁善感的情绪中走出来，赤羽雫头疼地扶了扶脑袋。

过了一会儿，金发金眸的少年停下了脚步：  
“真的要去椚丘高中么？”

“哈？”  
满脑子一雪前耻的少女面色不善地发出了一个单音节。

“如果今天的计划本来就是去椚丘中学，你应该直接就去了，不会有这个心思去体育馆吧。但若不是的话——”  
黄濑凉太并未被她的语气所影响，他微微扬起头，十分直白地道，  
“我想过，如果哪天小雫生气了不想理我，你会找的理由——这是其中之一。”

“……”  
不得不说，这一席言论还真是准得可怕。她今日竟两次被噎得说不出话来。

只是……生气？  
即使真的生气了，那也不过是她一时脑残而已。

并不想承认这一点，于是，赤羽雫当即拿起手机，翻出了浅野学秀的号码。

今日去椚丘的确不在她的计划中，这个点赤羽业应当早就回去了。但没关系，因为事事运筹帷幄追求完美的浅野会长一定还在学生会策划着椚丘运动会的事宜。再者，他先前给她发过短信说有事找她，本来因为自家兄长的缘故她是不打算回复的，如今……算了，姑且便宜他一回。

在短信框中编入【我在来椚丘高中的路上。】、点击发送，浅赤色发的少女放下手机，正色道：  
“如你所见，是真的要去。黄濑君如果想收回陪我去的言论的话，现在还来得及。”

“……”  
将视线从浅野学秀两天前发出的信息上移开，黄濑凉太看了眼赤发橙眸的少女一脸正直的样子，抽着嘴角无奈地叹了口气：  
“好吧，你说是真的就是真的吧。”

如此一言，他朝她靠近了一步，缓声接道：  
“那么，我没有想收回的话，这么晚了，你一个人去东京我不放心。”

——这种暗示她在无理取闹的口气真是让人不爽。  
不知哪来的火气突然窜上大脑，赤羽雫嗤了一声，撇过头，当先继续向前走去。

去往东京的电车上没有多少人。  
浅赤色发的少女坐在窗边的位置，车内的灯光照在车窗的玻璃上反射出了黄濑凉太的侧颜。

对于今日的种种始终找不到符合逻辑的解释，明明不是第一次和他一起坐车去某个地方，却是头一次让她觉得心乱如麻。雫无聊地用手指戳着窗面，却无论如何也无法戳破光照下清晰的画面。  
于是她干脆回身正坐，趴在栏杆上盯着车前的电子时钟，对窗上的图景和身边的人眼不见为净。

“小雫。”  
不知过了多久，熟悉的声线幽幽地从身侧传了过来，  
“我是真的急了。你知道，在国中时我就是我们五个中最弱的。去看了小黑子和小绿间的比赛后我更加觉得，这样下去不行……”

一改往日高扬的声线，黄濑凉太此时的话音带着浓重的喉音与淡淡的叹息。

少年的解释让雫的心情转晴了一些。

“那又如何？如果你的水平是他们的95%，即使你强行把实力提升到98%，如果你的脚伤在赛场上发作，那只会让你的发挥降低至88%。”  
她这才转身对向他，倚在窗边，勉为其难将视线晃过去，淡淡道，  
“这么急做什么，按照小律计算的你的成长速度，追上他们也不过是这两年的事。不知道你怎么看待她的结论，反正我相信。”

“可是我答应过你要打败小青峰……”  
“我可不记得有这种约定。”  
“……哈？”

“‘哈’什么？”  
微微一眨眼，赤羽雫单手撑着栏杆，摆出了一副看白痴的表情，  
“我有明确说过‘好’或者‘是’么？”

“这倒好像……”  
端着下颚思忖了一会儿，黄濑凉太蓦地“啊”了一声，大声道，  
“小雫你耍赖！”

“没有发现我话里的潜藏意思是你的错。”  
“怎么这样？这种话你对当时冰帝那个人用就算了，对我也……①”

雫不答，轻呵了一声，话锋一转，面无表情地转移话题。

“还有，光想着篮球，你似乎忘了别的重要的事。”  
瞥着黄濑凉太略带疑惑的金眸，她扬了扬眉，  
“本来，我虽然知道黄濑君你的成绩一般，但到了海常才发现，我居然还高估了你。”  
言及此，她放下了撑着下颚的手，  
“比起一个月后开赛的冬季杯，我觉得两周后的期末考试才是你的第一危机，毕竟万一不合格，你连参加比赛的资格都没有。”

赤羽家特产的句句扎心，扎得某国民男神石化了很久才愣愣地道：  
“你查我成绩？初中时小赤司也……”

“黄濑凉太君，你就坐我后排。”  
打断他的话，赤羽雫挑了挑眉，半挑衅地一字一顿道。

——你的成绩还需要查？

“呃……”

任何人在提到自己苦手的事情时都有着智商下降的趋势，这个定理在黄濑凉太身上尤其明显。金发金眸的少年在原地呆了许久，才耷拉着脸撇嘴道：  
“小雫你好过分，偏要提成绩。而且要说成绩的话，笠松前辈说不定还不如我呢。”

“……”

学霸和学渣最大的区别在哪里？  
那就是学霸总盯着自己上方的目标，而学渣永远能注意到还有比自己更差的。

>>>

来到椚丘高中时，远远的，赤羽雫就看见了等在门口的橙发少年，他身后跟着的是那所学校国语和社会科的英杰。

赤羽雫走上前去，娴熟而礼貌地一颔首：  
“日安，浅野学长、荒木学长、榊原学长。”

带头的少年点了点头算是回应，他随即将目光对向了少女身后的少年，半带审视地道：  
“他是谁？”

“……”

黄濑凉太和浅野学秀的第一次会面，椚丘高中的学生会会长用和赤羽业一样的眼神斜了他一眼，便带着赤羽雫走过了拐角，徒留金发少年一个人和那两个跟班大眼瞪小眼。

……

雫出来时，黄濑凉太正望着她的方向，目光带着些微的迷离。直到他双眸的焦点聚集到她身上，才再次扬起笑容，朝她走上一步。  
他还是和过去一样，没有理会无关紧要的人半分。

不知名的暖意突然涌上，浅赤色发的少女朝榊原莲和荒木铁平欠了欠身，道一句“浅野学长回去学生会办公室了”，便头也不回地走到了金发少年的身边。

“小雫，我送你回去吧。”

赤羽雫没有反对。

“话说回来，那个叫浅野的……”

“浅野学秀，椚丘中学高中部的学生会会长，从业国三时起就是他的死对头。”  
她没有保留，一边组织着语言，一边概括道，  
“但是，最好不要惹他。说死对头，那是业单方面这么认为，而他也单方面把业当朋友。别问这是什么奇怪的关系，反正他们就是这样。另外可以确定的是，他一定是和业一条心的。”

“难怪刚才用那种眼神看我……”  
金发少年听闻小声地嘀咕道。

“什么？”  
“没。”

“除此之外还有一点——”  
赤羽雫没有追问，就着方才的话题接着道，  
“椚丘中学的怪物很多，而浅野学秀是处于金字塔顶端的那一个，他的才能一点也不亚于赤司君和迹部大爷，在某些地方甚至可能还超过他们②。”

身为一个E班吹，黄濑凉太有理由相信面前的人同样是个椚丘吹，因此雫说的有关椚丘中学的内容，他选择相信90%，对浅野学秀真正的实力程度持观望态度。毕竟要说比他国中部那个从小到大从未输过的部长还强，这有些不可想象。

“要说输的话，浅野学长确实输过两次。”  
下一秒，她就好像读出了他的心理一样，平静地解释了起来，  
“但他的对手是那只超生物带领的我兄长那不科学的E班，本来就没什么赢的希望。而且——”

说着，赤羽雫停下了脚步，直直地看向他，  
“我并不认为从未输过是件好事。”

黄濑凉太没有对此做出评价，他看着少女突然认真起来的样子，吊起了半月眼：  
“既然小雫你这么喜欢椚丘中学，高中为什么不和小赤羽去同一所学校？”

“嘛，关于这一点。”  
端详着少年好像有些哀怨的神情，雫侧了侧头，理所当然地回道，  
“那几个傻白甜的‘英杰’是业的玩具，我怎么能和他抢？”

少年撇过脑袋，从鼻腔中发出了一声“哼”。

耳边再次清净了下来。

赤羽雫相信，她的这些回答是在少年的意料中的。然而，眼见着离家不远了，黄濑凉太都没收回那几个小孩脾气而来的幼稚动作。

“当初决定来海常后，我就没考虑过椚丘。”  
只觉得有些无奈，她扶了扶额，  
“我要到了。”

黄濑凉太这才转回头。

他仰首望了一眼已近在咫尺的公寓楼房，正看见捧着一本书站在窗边的赤羽业。赤发橙眸的少年也在同一时间向他们的方向扫了一眼，接着，他便放下书册，离开了窗边。

雫：“就到这里吧，时间不早了。”

——此刻的兄长大人十有八|九正从大门出来接人。  
想到这里，金发少年点了点头，微侧过身，一边等待少年出来的身影，一边道：  
“小雫，你说，小赤司会输么？”

“或许呢，没准冬季杯就会。”

“那，冬季杯就在东京举办，你来么？”

“东京？好。”

赤羽雫随赤羽业离开黄濑凉太的视线时，留下的是不似曾经的模棱两可的、目标明确的回答——尽管之后还多了一条小尾巴：  
“我和业一起。”

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

#28 废物利用是门学问

所谓黄濑凉太的第一危机，当然是有关学习的事。  
所谓学校的好坏，社团强度固然重要，但成绩终究是将来一切的基础。因此，一个“好”的学校未必是社团全国比赛上获奖最多的，却一定是升学率最高的。当然，像洛山或者椚丘那样既盛产学霸、又兼顾综合素质的，便是强校中的强校了。  
故——海常的运动社团很强，然强归强，“因为社团而影响学习”也是不被允许的。

于是，和冰帝以及所有学校一样，期末考试两周前，一张标有“期末考试不合格者暑期禁止社团活动”的计划表被摆上了学生会会长的办公桌。

那个时候赤羽雫正在和浅野学秀通电话。学生会文书将文件放到她面前的时候，她扫了那行字一眼，后收回了准备挂下座机的手，又朝着那头的少年多说了一句。

12月25日，为了让学生们全身心投入到期末考试中，社团活动全面暂停、为期一周。因为下午不再需要早早去篮球部的体育馆，笠松幸男就将工作汇报的时间改动至了放学后。

“就……就是这样，大家、的状态都很稳定，黄……濑的进步很大，如果在冬季杯上能发挥出来……”

恐女症这种东西实在是神奇的存在，大半年来每个月雷打不动的汇报都没能让笠松幸男在面对雫时说话正常一点。

磕磕绊绊地将话说完，篮球部部长如往常一样颔了颔首打算离开。

“稍等。”  
然他刚背过身，早已放下手中的工作的少女操着一如既往的平直声线阻住了他离开学生会的步伐。

笠松幸男略带疑惑地回过身。

彼时的赤羽雫又已低头看起了文件。不一会儿，她将手中的那张整理到一旁，淡淡地道：  
“麻烦笠松前辈把黄濑君和早川前辈也叫到这里来——注意，是‘也’。”

……

笠松幸男带着黄濑凉太和早川充洋再次踏入学生会办公室时，学生会会长依然端端正正地坐在中心的办公桌边。

“这里现在只有我一个人——”  
少女没有抬头，声线依旧高冷，  
“每人找个位置，随便坐。”

不知她葫芦里卖的什么药，篮球部的三人一脸懵逼地互看了一眼，但仍旧听话地照做了。

“那个，小雫……”

在黄濑凉太开口的时候，浅赤色发的少女终究站起了身。  
她从桌上拿过几张纸，踏着优雅的步伐踱到几人面前，在他们眼前各放下一张，而后一边往回走，一边道：  
“为了学校的荣誉，我看了你们篮球部所有正选的成绩资料。从这个学年历次考试的情况来看，笠松前辈你在期末考试上至少有一门课挂科的几率高达40%，黄濑君和早川前辈虽然可能性低一些，但也实在太过危险，因此——”

和着她的言辞，三人翻开纸张，密密麻麻不同种类的习题就映入了眼帘。

“这是我特别请老师帮你们定制的复习卷，大约一个小时的量，请你们做完再走。”

“……”

作为学生会会长，赤羽雫有一个特点。那就是不知是颜值还是长年面无表情的原因，她说的话总能给人一种不知该如何反驳的威严感，这就让她莫名得拥有相当高的威信——因为没人有顶她嘴的欲望。  
本来，颇受追捧的篮球部众人该不可一世一些，但或许是出于这种从众心理，他们便随波逐流地丢弃了那些优良“风骨”。

于是，非常痛恨学习的三人也只能直面惨淡人生。

然而，纵使内心刷屏无数，但由于一个不善言辞、一个说出的话别人听不懂，笠松幸男和早川充洋只能欲哭无泪地面面相觑。而早已秒懂情况且熟识少女套路的金发少年当然不会浪费这些时间，他当即低下头，冷静地审阅起卷子的内容和题目的难度。

一分钟后。

“啊，果然跟我想的一样，小雫给的卷子怎么可能简单……”  
往桌上一趴，黄濑凉太长叹了一口气，生无可恋地斜眼看向身旁素来雷厉风行的部长一脸欲哭无泪的神情，  
“我说前辈，你也太听小雫的话了吧，她让你叫我们来你就叫我们来了。”

“……她是学生会会长啊！”  
正在反思这个问题的部长大人没好气地低吼了一句。迅速从石化状态中恢复过来，他看着身边王牌耷拉下的脸，越发火大地一掌拍向他的脑袋，  
“而且，要说听她的话，你有资格说我么？白痴！”

“痛痛痛……”

那边的交头接耳自然都被赤羽雫看入了眼底。

三人不够配合，换做别人或许会生气，但赤羽雫连眉毛都没动一下，只微微扬起声调插入了谈话：  
“虽说是一个小时的量，但若你们不够认真，到底什么时候能走我就不知道了。提前说一下，拖时间等我先走然后应付过去是不可行的，因为我有办法知道我不在的时候的情况。”

话音落下，三人的身子齐齐一凛。

“可是小雫——”  
计划被戳穿得太容易，黄濑凉太代表众人提出了质疑，  
“这些题目也太难了，你要我们怎么……”

“难？”  
打断他的话，浅赤色发的少女单手撑过下颚，另一只手勾出一指，敲了敲她面前的办公桌面，  
“黄濑君，从你那儿走到这里不过五步路。至于笠松前辈嘛……”

“叮铃铃……”

赤羽雫的手机是个名副其实“拎得清”的智能机，因为它总会在最必要的时候响铃。这次，它依然坚定不移地履行着本职工作。

浅赤色发的少女看了眼上面的号码。  
一扬嘴角，她接通电话、举到耳边、干净利落地报出了学生会办公室的地址。而后也未将先前没说完的台词补全，重又看起了手中的文件。

这缺少信息的状况引得懵逼的笠松幸男和早川充洋再次对视了一眼，后条件反射地一同看向坐在两人中间的金发少年。  
黄濑凉太却并没有纠结他们思考的问题，只兀自扬着脑袋直直观望着学生会办公室大门的方向。

不消多时，沉稳的脚步声在寂静的午后渐渐靠近、逐渐清晰。接着，有节奏的敲门声响起，赤羽雫离开座位，缓步走到过去，亲自打开了门。

“日安，浅野学长。”  
“嗯，雫桑，下午好。”

来人身着椚丘中学的棕色校服，有着橙色的发和橙色的眸，从外表看去干练而果断。他毫不客套地踏入室内，环顾了一圈海常学生会的办公室，便将目光落到了坐在一旁的三人组上，正对上方将视线从自己身上移开的金发少年。

“介绍一下，这是我特别帮你们找的免费顾问。笠松前辈和早川前辈如果有什么不懂的，问他就行。”  
没有理会橙发少年莫名扬起的审视目光，雫走到学秀身旁，抬起一只手朝他一指，做介绍状，  
“椚丘中学高中部学生会会长浅野学秀，带领椚丘A班常年高居统招考试榜首。虽然和我兄长比他很废物，但也早已学会了高中的所有课程。”

“……”  
浅野学秀嘴角一抽，对这个即使目的是吹他也要跟上一句损他的小尾巴的自家好友的妹妹表示无力吐槽，但秉持着绅士风度没有开口。

“这世上能请动他的没几人，你们运气不错，我刚好是其中之一。”  
无视了他的表情，少女接着道。

“等等。”  
立马分析出了少女的阴谋，浅野学秀眯着眼挑起眉，接过了话茬，  
“你让我早点来就是为了这个？”

“否则呢？本来，虽说是surprise party，现在的科技如此发达，就算是我没去过的地方你也没必要特意来接我。”  
赤羽雫一脸正直地朗声回道，  
“但学长你都说要来了，我当然就得趁机废物利用一下。”

“……废物利用？”  
从来都高高在上的少年听到这个词蹙了蹙眉。但他并未生气，稍稍一转眼珠，表示认命地扶起了额，  
“还真是跟业一个德行。”

“啊咧，莫非学长你是第一天知道吗？”  
雫故作惊讶道。

“……”

那一天，学渣们再次体会到了被学霸支配的恐惧。

但这还不是最恐怖的。最恐怖是一个高二生一眼就解出了高三生的题，还顺便给出了数条解题思路附带比老师更为清晰明了的讲解。

浅野学秀有着非常优秀的教学能力。  
因为赤羽雫的恶趣味，那些复习卷其实难度极高，但在少年的讲解下，几人不消多时就完成了练习，更对考点和知识点有了较为全面的认识。

其结果，便是雫的整人计划第一次没能真正达到效果。

一个半小时后，拿回三人的试卷，浅赤色发的少女在粗略地对过答案后无聊地叹了口气。

“虽然想到了浅野学长你很可怕——”  
她懒洋洋地道，  
“但还是出乎了我的意料啊……”

浅野学秀见惯不怪地翘起眉：  
“哦？你原本的意料是什么？”

“嘛，也没什么。”  
随口回了一句，赤羽雫看了眼表，整理好挎包，站起身，  
“时间也差不多了，我们过去吧。”

>>>

期末成绩出来时，赤羽雫正和黄濑凉太在学生会办公室吃着午餐。

接到邮件后，浅赤色发的少女三下五除二便从电子档中找到了几人的最终分数。她保持着拖着下颚的懒洋洋的动作，少年只见她稍稍愣了一愣，不多时便好像心情很好地一挑眉，用素来淡淡地口气道了句：  
“考得不错，可以安心准备冬季杯了。”

那日的额外补习最终以少女与浅野学秀离开学生会办公室而收场。虽说她的恶趣味似乎没达到预期中的效果，但雫并未露出半点不悦。黄濑凉太相信少女早已料到了此种可能，从她将浅野学秀叫去的时候起——或者更确切点说，那是一个名副其实的双赢安排，因为无论浅野学秀最终发挥出多少作用，最终都能在某方面使她心情愉悦。

“嘛，这都是小雫你的功劳。”  
“你指的是复习卷还是浅野学长？”

金发少年粲然一笑，没有作答。他看着她将视线从电脑屏幕上重新移回眼前的食物，微扬着声调道：  
“不过我还是有些好奇，浅野君原本是打算来海常干什么的？”

“哦，那天是业生日。”  
赤羽雫听闻斜眸瞥了他一眼，平静道，  
“他们计划着瞒着他给他办一个party，那天是来接我去派对地点的。之前之所以找我，就是为了让我把业忽悠过去。”

她说着稍稍仰首，又想到了什么似的，微微勾起了嘴角，  
“说起来，其实我挺佩服他们的勇气的。平常就敌不过我兄长的恶作剧，在我兄长最大的生日宴上，那结果当然会比以前更加惨烈啊……”

……嘴上说着“佩服”，但凭对少女多年的了解，光看到她身后仿佛又开始摇动的恶魔尾巴，黄濑凉太觉得自己似乎能想象出当时那修罗场一般的场景。

所以他相当配合地抽了抽嘴角。

午餐过后便是篮球部中午例行的基础训练。

“盒子我收，黄濑君你直接去体育馆吧。”  
或许是今日聊天扯皮的时间稍稍长了些，赤羽雫看了眼表，便如此提议道，  
“顺便，请转告笠松前辈，我给你们多拨了一半经费，希望你们在冬季杯上拿一个好成绩回来。”

“……”

金发少年没有马上答话，只停下了手中的动作，回过身，直直地看着少女云淡风轻的模样。

多拨经费四个字说起来轻描淡写，实际上需要与学生会成员谈判，而他们本身隶属不同的社团，几方利益交合，难度着实不低。  
再者，因为过程较为麻烦，即使是赤羽雫也断不可能在短期内就得到这样的许可。所以，她定然早已开始为他们争取了。

“小雫……”  
“别误会，我是看篮球部的经费似乎有些跟不上社团扩张，而你们几个正选一副打算直接放弃治疗的样子，才勉为其难替你们开一下口。”

“……”  
反正什么事到她口中，都能强行变味。

“嗨嗨嗨~”  
于是，轻轻叹一口气，金发金眸的少年无视了她的辩白，微笑着摊手道，  
“不过这种事——我去把笠松前辈叫来，你还是自己和他说吧。”

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

#29 赌约

赤羽业在椚丘中学是个人尽皆知的生人勿近的学霸。  
——虽然曾有人用同样的句子评价过赤羽雫，但其中的意味其实大大得不同。

赤羽雫所谓的生人勿近在于时常面无表情的高冷，所谓学霸也不过是本年级第一的程度，而赤羽业之所以能得这个名头，更多的在于他是全校唯一一个能和全能的浅野学秀比拼成绩、并把他当猴耍的存在。所以真要对比起来，她家兄长比她要强大得多。

而这种本质上的区别在假期两人在家时就能清楚地对比出来。

比如，当是时，少年和少女正背靠背坐在同一张沙发上。少年早已开始攻克一年后升学考试的习题，他低头捧着一本练习册，伸手可触的矮几上则是一大叠复习用的资料；而少女只是单纯地在摆弄着手机而已。

赤羽业的成绩从来都不是从天上掉下来的。为了不输给浅野学秀，他几乎用尽了一切可以利用的时间学习，故冬季杯期间虽处于冬假，他也着实没有太多的闲暇陪她在篮球馆耗时间。不过，赤羽雫本来也没打算观看海常以外的场次、或者说、只打算看海常和“奇迹的世代”所在学校比赛的场次。

至于说她仰仗的——此刻手机中黄濑凉太叙述详尽的邮件就是。关于赛前“奇迹的世代”聚会赤司征十郎的八卦，关于他这次比赛不再有机会对战青峰……纵使不看直播，比赛是否结束、情况如何，雫都能第一时间了解清楚。

这“第一时间”是何种概念？  
有一次黄濑凉太和她打电话时，少女甚至听到了不远处笠松幸男“黄濑你个家伙，才刚出赛场你就打手机？！”的怒吼。

想到这里，浅赤色发的少女再次按下【回复】键，打下字句：  
【发了这么多，笠松前辈没有像上次那样骂你么？】

那头的回复一如既往数秒便到：  
【额，没，他只是在瞪着我而已。】

——这是屡教不改，故而弃教了么？  
赤羽雫挑了挑眉，想象着体育馆那边的场景，情不自禁地翘起了嘴角。

按部长大人的脾气和性格，十之八|九正隐忍着怒气准备和自家王牌秋后算账。

其实，若仅仅是为了得到实时新闻，她明明可以让小律进入少年的手机并将所见所闻传送给她，如此既直观、又不至于让自家搭档显得太过沉迷电子产品，但不知为何，她迟迟没有这么开过口。

肩上一沉。雫回过头，只见赤羽业不知何时已将身子转了过来。他没有说话，懒洋洋地侧倚着沙发，一只手搭着她的肩，橙色的双眸毫不避讳地直直投在她的手机屏幕上，眼角微睨，眼底晦暗不明。  
不知道什么时候起，她家兄长似乎就产生了看她和黄濑凉太发短信的爱好，只是他们之间端得没发生过什么特别的事，少女便也没什么异样的感觉。

手中的机器再次震动，又一条来自金发少年的短信跳入了页面：  
【对了小雫，明天晚上的比赛你也来看吧，虽然不是和他们的。】

>>>

海常篮球部第二天晚上的比赛是对战福田综合的。这所学校从名字开始就带着一股土气，因此，若是黄濑凉太不开口，赤羽雫原本是没有半点兴趣的。然而，她还没作答，将一切收入眼底的她家兄长便当先“诶~”了一声，算是替她做了决定。

赤羽业似乎对有关黄濑凉太的事很上心，那天前往体育馆的路上，他竟主动开始询问她少年篮球部的那些好友。

然而，诚如前文所言，能称为黄濑凉太好友的那些人，赤羽雫与之说过话的只有诚凛的两位以及赤司征十郎，其他人顶多算是几面之缘。况且，她和赤司征十郎谈话大部分源于公事，和黑子哲也及火神大我两人说过的句子加起来似乎也不到十句。虽说金发少年时常会在她面前念叨他们，但再由她将自己记得的内容转述给业的，也着实不会太丰富。

到达比赛会场时，雫便已将对“奇迹的世代”诸人的印象粗略描述过一遍，正提到火神大我时，就在前方看见了真人。

那并不是什么和谐的场景。  
金发的外国女人咬着牙站在一旁，那个阳泉高中的选手屈身单手抚腹、满脸擦伤，火红色发的少年举拳似要动手，却硬生生被一旁的人拦下了。和他们对峙的是一个黑发的高个子，他穿着福田综合的球衣，算不得多令人印象深刻的长相，但周身戾气十足，浑身散发着不良少年的粗暴之气。

纵使火神大我算黄濑凉太的好友，但到底和赤羽雫没什么交集，她当然便没有多管闲事的意愿。然而，大约就是因为不自觉驻足围观了一会儿，那个黑发的突然侧身，就这样看见了她。

“哦~？这不又是一个么？”  
他的声音不错。只是痞气过重，掩盖了其优势。

来人朝雫走去，无视了她身边的赤羽业，一挑眉，十分嚣张地道：  
“留个电话呗，有空一起出去玩……”

然话音未落，兄长大人的横踢就甩了出去。

不说有E班格斗能力最强的赤羽业在侧保驾护航，已经受潮田渚的debuff影响、跟着他遭遇不良少年多次，赤羽雫早已不会对这种情况产生太大的情绪波动。她隔着兄长神色淡淡地看着少年慌忙后退、后略带不服气地举拳站稳，没发一言。

奇怪的是，按照赤羽业的格斗技巧和速度，这个人没理由还能躲开，除非……  
——正这么想着时，只见浅赤色发的少年突然收腿走到了自己身侧，而几乎同一时间，一颗篮球从黑暗中直直窜了出来。

那颗球出现的路径赤羽雫并没能看清，但面前的人却牢牢接住了。她下意识歪了歪头，只觉得福田综合的人似乎确实有些水平，就听见了随之响起的熟悉嗓音：  
“小雫！”

一阵寒风直面而来，她看见金发金眸的少年急匆匆地从夜色里跑出来。黄濑凉太奔到她身边将她上下打量了一番，不轻不响的声线带着显而易见的紧张：  
“你没事吧？”

“有业在。”  
稍稍反捏住少年似乎是不自觉搭上她的手让他放心，赤羽雫侧过头，示意了一下站在不远处的火神等人，  
“要说有没有事的话，比起我，你应该担心的是他们。”

……

冰室辰也的状况不佳任谁都能看出来，然以黄濑凉太对外人冷淡的一贯态度，他也不过朝他瞥了一眼罢了。倒是火神大我在愣怔了几秒后，略惊讶地喊出了金发少年的名字。

收敛了适才还有些慌乱的语调，黄濑凉太平静地道了句“晚上好”。说着，他的视线在赤羽业身上停留了片刻，略一颔首，便直截走到赤羽雫前方，对上了那黑发的少年。

雫看了眼表：  
“黄濑君。比赛马上就开始了，你还在这里做什么？”

按照正常逻辑，参赛选手绝没有这个闲心在场外挑衅他们这些观战的，故这个福田综合的人最多是个替补，若是黄濑凉太这个海常正选为了这个替补耽误比赛，着实浪费。况且就打架斗殴而言，两个黄濑凉太加起来都未必够她家兄长的战斗力。

“他就是我下一场比赛的对手。”  
精准地切中了赤羽雫并未明说的逻辑要害，金发少年仍旧杵在她和那人的正中间，  
“就是以前也曾为帝光正选的那个人。”

曾经的帝光正选……？  
赤羽雫翘了翘眉，脱口而出：  
“灰崎祥吾？”

黄濑凉太点了点头，没有说话。

“哦？居然知道我么？”  
倒是灰崎祥吾仿佛一瞬间被挑起了哪根神经一样，他一歪头，双眉一挑，露出了带着半分癫狂的笑容，  
“凉太连这都跟你说了，看来他对你……这更让我有夺走的欲望了！”

“夺走？呵……”  
低沉得可怕的声音从不远处的前方传来。冰冷的轻哼直入双耳，赤羽雫能想象出黄濑凉太此刻正摆着的定是那极为少见的凉薄神色，  
“祥吾君，你以为所有人都跟那个自以为是的蠢女人一样么？”

“还有，不要拿那个白痴和雫相提并论——她没有资格。”

“……”  
心念一动，异样的感觉涌入感官。赤羽雫原本还在思考着两人口中的那个人到底是谁，少年的言论入耳的一瞬间，大脑却忽的莫名其妙地宕机了。

片刻的沉寂。

“哎呀呀，挺能说的嘛，黄濑君。”  
从来不嫌事大的兄长大人略带挑衅的话音就在这时插了进去，  
“看来今天的比赛我可以期待一下了。”

“啊，交给我吧。”

灰崎祥吾神色一沉。  
但不消片刻，他便又恢复了游刃有余的笑容，仿佛听到了什么好笑的言论一般，神情嚣张：  
“凉太，从以前开始，你有哪怕一次一对一赢过我吗？”

听闻此言，雫只觉得她家兄长的笑容越发神秘莫测了起来。  
——虽说黄濑凉太打不过灰崎祥吾这点出乎了她的意料。

如此一来，他特意点名请她来看这场比赛倒可以理解了。

“对不起小赤羽，让小雫遇到了这种事，幸亏你在她身边。”  
没有对灰崎祥吾的言辞做出回复，金发金眸的少年只是半眯着眸看着面前的灰崎祥吾，言语沉稳，神色深沉，  
“祥吾君的这句话，我的确没办法反驳。但……”

话音在这转折点上稍稍一停，他收起下颚，声调微抬，一字一句、掷地有声：  
“这次赢的会是我。”  
“为了……我誓死也会打败他。”

>>>

对福田综合的获胜并未让赤羽雫感到意外。不如说当黄濑凉太沉下声线的时候，她便知胜利已在囊中。尽管前半场有些小波折，但在最危急的时刻，少年解锁了新技能、并反败为胜便是最终事实。

那场比赛只是个小插曲，但无疑是黄濑凉太篮球生涯中的重要转折点，因为那形同自家前任队友一样的bug技能给了他和他们抗衡的筹码。

赤羽雫从不会强求篮球部得到何种名次——实际上，她根本就不在乎他们胜利与否，毕竟实力上的强弱、以及赛场上风云万变的形势都会成为影响结果的因素。她对比赛的结果有着近乎极端的宽容，当年在冰帝时是这样、如今也是。  
尽管黄濑凉太使出perfect copy的时候，她心中渴望胜利的情绪也在不知不觉间被挑起了一些。

只是，事实证明，出来混总是要还的。  
她曾经担心过的，黄濑凉太IH大赛上遗留下来的脚伤最终还是成了阻碍他前进的、最大的绊脚石。

海常败的那天晚上，雫在体育馆外一个幽静之处的长椅上找到了黄濑凉太。此时的他正低头看着手机，倒没有Inter High和桐皇对战后那过于激烈的情绪。

“黄濑君……不。”  
开口的一瞬间，金发少年就放下了手机，圆睁着金眸直直看着她，眼底是闪动的奕奕光彩，  
“晚上好，凉太。”

金发金眸的少年愣怔了很久，恍恍然开口道：  
“小雫，你刚才叫我……”

“这是那天晚上说好的，不是么？”  
操着一如既往没有太大情感波动的表情走近，赤羽雫淡然地立在他面前，  
“你赢了灰崎祥吾，那按照约定，从现在起，我就这么称呼你。”

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

#30 权衡与决定

——“不用等打败青峰君了。打败他，我就按照IH的约定称呼你。”  
那是赤羽雫自己提出的约定，当着灰崎祥吾的面。

没什么特别的理由，只因为那一刻，那个扬言誓死也要赢的少年莫名吸引了她的目光，以至于她不自觉就开了口，也未考虑他IH时的言论是否只是输球后情感波动过大导致的。

因此如今，见眼前的少年迟迟没有开口，她又半带试探地补了一句：  
“不过，如果这种称呼冒犯了你的话……”

然话音未落，他便打断了她的话：  
“雫。”

赤羽雫歪了歪头。

“雫——我也能像这么叫你么？”  
黄濑凉太直视着她，金色的眸底掺杂着并未掩饰的局促情绪。

她觉得有些莫名其妙。原本在她看来，比起少年之前热衷的那幼稚的称呼，她就更能接受这个单字。  
因此，沉默地眨了眨眼，少女将这句话说了出来。

他的神色黯淡了半秒，但几乎立马收敛了那一瞬间的异样，用怪异的口气发出了一声意味不明的轻笑：  
“不过，说起来——”

拉着大大的长音，少年单手扶额，微微仰首，语调中带着些许自嘲，  
“感觉好逊啊，每次都让你看见我输球的样子。”

夜风骤起。

本就无心关注输赢，赤羽雫并没有对黄濑凉太的言论作什么评价。抬起一只手按住随风乱舞的留海，她回想起自己会一个人跑来这里的原因，淡淡地转移话题：  
“本来是想去休息室找你的，听笠松前辈说你被一个女的抓走了。让我猜猜看是谁，那个夕影桑么？”

他听闻，蓦然再次抬起了早已懒洋洋地耷拉下的双眸：  
“嗨。”  
一边答着，金发少年直勾勾地看着她，仿佛她脸上有什么值得探究的东西一般，  
“在开幕式的时候小夕影和小赤司冷战了，刚才她告诉我，可能又要走了。”

“上次小夕影回来后，我虽然只在比赛会场和小赤司见了几面，但我的确感觉出了过去的他的影子。”  
接着，站起身和她对立，黄濑凉太一边漫不经心地说着，一边脱下运动衫的外套，略带笨拙地将其披到了雫的肩上，  
“小夕影她，太低估她自己了。”

“低估？”

“所谓的影响和需要，有时候并不是能让他改变决定，而是只要看到她，就能找到其他前进的理由。”  
少年没有看她，替少女将缠在一起的衣领和围巾顺齐，便熟练地接过了她侧肩的背包，  
“我并没有劝小夕影，但其实我是希望她可以留在小赤司身边的。要说原因嘛，大概是因为……感同身受吧。”

感同身受……  
有时候还是做个头脑简单的人比较好，因为这样的人并不会深究那些听起来奇怪的言论的真实含义。

然而，赤羽雫显然并不属于头脑简单的那类人。

恍惚地睁大双眸，她条件反射地一把抓住了即将出手的拎包。原本与平常无二的气氛在包的拎带被两人同时拉住时降到了凝点。

不过黄濑凉太并没有做什么表示。  
他凝视着她，没有松手也没有说话，金色的眸底流转着浅浅淡淡的流光。

她这才一个激灵收去没什么意义的动作。  
他于是继续平静地拿过她肩上的重物，放到自己的肩头。

她的目光就这样移到了他头上的桃花中。

就像走遍世界的旅人往往会忘却家门口的美景一样，赤羽雫关注着每一个人的八卦实况，却在第一次见面之后，再未仔细留意每日都在身边的人。  
当然还有一个她自己认为的原因，便是这个人头顶的桃花实在太过瞎眼，哪怕多看一眼都让她觉得会对视力造成不可磨灭的打击。

所以此刻，当看见黄濑凉太头上那朵箭头向外的桃花时，素来能说会道的赤羽雫竟一时失了语言能力。

海常大部分女生的梦中情人黄濑凉太有了喜欢的人。那是一朵正在盛放即将成熟的单箭头花朵，大咧咧地杵在最前方，生怕她看不见似的——尽管她之前确实没有注意过。

黄濑凉太喜欢的人不喜欢他——就赤羽雫观察到的情况，这种事情的几率就像月球爆炸那样不可思议。如果排除这种可能，非要解释的话……

她看不见自己的桃花，便当然看不见属于自己的箭头。  
但是，自己？

所谓医者不能自医，她赤羽雫能判定天下所有人之间的感情，却唯独自己。  
若那个箭头果真指向自己，那属于自己的那根究竟只是因为她看不见，还是根本就不存在？

她一直觉得自己是个薄情的人，换做以前，绝对会认为那根本就不存在，但现在——她却没有那么自信了。  
但什么又是喜欢？她不知道，也不会判定。

“雫？”  
熟悉的嗓音将她瞬间从飞远的思绪中拉了回来。突然回过神，赤羽雫恍恍然看向面前少年微蹙的眉，  
“你怎么了？”

“没……”  
张皇地发出了一个单音节，她深吸一口气，恢复了一如既往清淡的神色，  
“我要回去了，你不是要和笠松前辈他们……”

“我送你回去。”  
他打断了她的话，音调沉沉，  
“和笠松前辈说一声就行。”

她没有接口，只觉得自己一时失去了方向感，任凭他走在前方引导着方位。  
片刻：  
“凉太。”

“嗯？”

“你头上……”  
话音稍顿，  
“有一朵由你发出的桃花。”

他的脚步一驻。

“是么……”  
片刻后，平静地回了一个单字，他没有回身看她，淡淡地、直言不讳地道，  
“我确实有一个喜欢的人。”

>>>

一向自诩决策果断而正确的赤羽雫终究做了一个让她不得不承认不明智的决定。  
或许她不该把桃花的存在说出来，因为这让她和黄濑凉太的相处变得尴尬了起来。

尽管看起来只是她单方面的。

那一日之后，少年再未对那个话题多说什么，第二日的表现也与平常无异，就好像那一切都不曾发生过。  
只是她自己就好像变得神经质一样，在和他道过别、背过身去，随着兄长进入宅子的过程中，只觉得身后仿佛一直没有离开的视线让她心神震动。

那是赤羽雫第一次感受到心烦意乱的滋味。

冬季杯的结局正如之前他们信口胡说的那样，诚凛拿了冠军、洛山落败。

赛后的第二天下午，黄濑凉太突然打电话给她，称从赤司征十郎那里得知四枫院夕影发烧住院，想和她一起去医院看望她。

那时他的语调和在平常人前一样随和而朝气蓬勃，理所当然地提着这看起来根本不合适的要求。赤羽雫不认识四枫院夕影、和赤司征十郎也不熟，尽管八卦之心作祟，但以她的身份和立场着实不该答应。然而，本来她现在和黄濑凉太的相处就很不比之前，若是此刻拒绝，他会从此不再敢找她，而对她敬而远之么……？

浅赤色发的少女也不知道自己究竟权衡了多久，而那头的人也陪着她沉默着，一时之间静得出奇，她能清楚地听到对方小心收敛的呼吸声。

“……嗯，好。什么时候？”

话出口后他没有马上回答。她听到缓缓的吸气声，沉稳又轻盈的脚步声，以及不久后，少有的稳重却略带试探的声线：  
“刚到你家楼下，先一起吃晚饭吧。”

……

方到餐厅坐下恰逢赤羽业打电话查岗。赤羽雫接起来时，背景音中，浅野学秀似乎正和谁讲解着习题。只是他们还没说几句，她就听见了橙发少年无可奈何的质问：  
“业，你改了这道题的数字？”

“既然要提升，当然得连着计算能力一起。不是么，浅野君？”  
接着便是她家兄长一如既往理所当然的愉悦声线，  
“哦我明白了，难道浅野君你算不出来？”

“……”

赤羽业这天的共同复习活动是浅野学秀提出的。有时候赤羽雫会忍不住怀疑这位椚丘之首说不定意外地是个抖M，明明深知他家兄长的秉性，仍旧乐此不疲地往坑里跳，甚至自己挖坑，只为了真正成为赤羽业的好友。

——那么，他……黄濑凉太也是这样么？  
挂下电话后，雫的心中突然产生了这个念头。

她喜欢整他。但黄濑凉太是个聪明人，她翻了将近两年的花样，如今已感到有些黔驴技穷，虽然想出来的新点子也不算太无聊，但她总有自己的套路，以他的智慧和观察力，次次照单全收也确实……

将手机搁在桌面上，浅赤色发的少女抬起头，正见金发少年浅笑着将菜单推给她：  
“看看想吃什么，我请客哦！啊对了，喝的东西我已经帮你点过了，Thai tea①不加冰。这家的Thai tea很好喝，你一定会喜欢，另外抹茶泡芙也……”

“……”  
说是说让她补充点单，但他点的都是她偏爱的菜系，让她没有半点增加的欲望。因此雫再次抬头瞥了一眼少年金色的美目，侧眸道，  
“凉太，你点这么多，确定是让我继续点，而不是删掉几个么？

看着对方略带疑惑继而有些慌乱的神色，她将菜单倒合，一边招来服务生，将其中几个菜式换成了符合少年口味的，而后接着道：  
“话说回来，小律没有背着业向你泄露我的喜好吧。”

“诶？没没没不是……”

犯傻的黄濑凉太实在是可爱。

少年头上那朵突兀的桃花还在悠哉地晃悠。自从注意到后她便总不经意地观察它，现在，赤羽雫也出神地看着那盛放中的花朵。

情感之事她仍旧毫无头绪。

她觉得自己渴望着什么，但又不敢确信。唯一能确定的是，若是此刻拒绝黄濑凉太的温柔和细致而让他失望的话，日后必定会后悔。

也罢，走一步算一步吧。

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

#31 计划与试探

“关于这一点，凉太君你要有耐心，给她点时间啊。”

医院病房的隔音效果并不太好。  
不，四枫院夕影住的是这里环境最好的病房之一，隔音措施绝对有保证。只是最终拗不过她、自己进去的黄濑凉太并没有带上房门，赤羽雫又不好现身关上。

因此，缺了门的阻隔，病房内少女张扬却又端庄的声线自然轻易被她收入了耳中，  
“自己说服自己是很麻烦的过程，我也想了一年呢。”

“所以就让小赤司辛苦等了你一年……”  
自然而然地将情况代入到了自己身上，黄濑凉太略带委屈的声音随后响起。

女子听闻淑雅地轻笑了一声。

“这是身为女性的专利。”  
她的尾音上挑。言毕又补了一句，话音间掺杂了些许俏皮，  
“你说呢，征十郎？”

“……夕影。”  
“怎么？我说错了？”  
“……”

不得不说，尽管黄濑凉太说过，曾经的赤司征十郎性情随和、待人温厚，然敢如此胆大包天地和他说话的人，除了那个和他有着双箭头的人之外，怕是找不出第二个了。四枫院夕影说话时声音不轻，音调高扬，甚至让赤羽雫产生了她是故意说给她听的错觉。

内里的人并没有就这个话题谈论太久。  
大约是少女的反问着实太难回答，赤司征十郎在沉寂了数秒后，毫无征兆地将话题转移至了更加没营养的方向：  
“话说回来，夕影，实渕他们来的时候你装睡、让我帮你挡八卦，现在倒不介意了？”

……

病房内的对话着实没什么黑听的价值，不如说那是赤羽雫听过的赤司征十郎说的最……该说，接近他真实年龄的言论。尽管那一切都极大地满足了她的好奇心，但偷听的本质终归不太好，加上不知为何，她听着听着便没那么有兴致了。

因此，浅赤色发的少女离开原地，在附近随意晃了一圈。  
她原想着或许再回去时黄濑凉太的探病之旅就该结束了，谁知再次踏上病房门口的长廊，却看见一只白色的猫从四枫院夕影的房内窜了出来。

那只猫溜到她面前后便往地上信信一坐，昂首摇尾一副求顺毛的架势。

赤羽雫迟疑了片刻，还是蹲下身揉了揉白猫软绵绵的背毛。

喜欢可爱的东西是女生的本性。  
若是换作平时，她当不会有这些犹豫，只是这只猫的头上有本该只存在人头上的桃花，且那盛放的双箭头花朵与赤司征十郎头上的是一模一样的一对。以及，赤羽雫还记得黄濑凉太以前问过的、“她是否能看见动物的桃花”这类不合常理的问题。  
以上几点综合起来，这只猫的真实身份就昭然若揭了。

然四枫院夕影这么做的目的……

想到这里，一双手遁入了她的视线。  
赤羽雫站起身，淡淡地看着随后走来的赤发少年熟练地将摊在地上的猫架起来塞进怀里。丝毫没有她印象中的戾气十足，他轻轻揉抚着白猫头顶的毛和两只耳朵，浅笑中满是无可奈何的宠溺：  
“在这里变成猫，小心被护士发现后丢出去。”

“我当然知道不能被医生和护士看见。放心啦，我感知过他们的方位，最近的那个现在还在前台……不对，被扔出去也挺好的，那我就不用继续住院了。”

“你觉得可能么？”

他说着，伸指朝它脑袋上一戳权当惩罚。赤司征十郎于是转身对向雫，语调温和，丝毫不对她的存在感到意外：  
“赤羽桑，既然来了就不要站在外面了，进来吧。”

他说这话时，赤羽雫看见白猫朝黄濑凉太的方向爬了爬，继而弯过尾巴，将它拧成了一个不可思议的圈。若要勉强解释的话，大约和某超生物章鱼的红色圈圈表情是一个性质。

赤司征十郎言毕，当先抱着猫走入了病房。

浅赤色发的少女目送着赤发少年走过转角，侧眸扫了一眼踱到她身边看着自己的金发少年，又再次看向病房的门口，轻叹道：  
“四枫院桑还真是……”

如果几分钟前的她还有所疑虑的话，那那只猫最后的举动便让她确定了——她是故意引她进去的。

黄濑凉太显然对此心知肚明。

故他没有接她对四枫院夕影的感叹，只再次朝她面前靠近一步，音调沉稳：  
“羡慕么？”

说不羡慕当然是假的。  
只如今赤羽雫还不想和他多说这些问题，因此她思忖了须臾后，选择装傻：  
“什么？”

少年当然不会回答。

又是数秒寂静，他蓦然扬起眉，高挑着听来轻浮的声线，笑着道：  
“雫你看，小赤司都叫你进去了，你还继续呆在外面才不合适吧！而且，不认识的话认识一下就熟了，小夕影的性格是很好的……”

>>>

赤羽雫从未如此庆幸过新学期的分班。

那一日，四枫院夕影和赤司征十郎对她十分友好，友好到让她感到不安，因为他们根本就没有这么熟，仿佛硬生生地将她拉进了黄濑凉太和“奇迹的世代”的世界里，让她再也无法将自己摘出。

好在新的学期她并未和黄濑凉太同班。

他们的教室在不同楼层的不同方位，没有任何地点重合的课，甚至学校聚会的站位也远得出奇。她没有再像过去一样时常去篮球部围观，无论是平时还是有拍摄任务时——

对雫而言，这是个冷静下来的契机。

尽管如此，她却总是能在莫名其妙的地方偶遇黄濑凉太。譬如体育课前去操场的路上、午休结束后从学生会回班级的路上、或者中午去茶水间热饭的路上……  
诚然，他的理由听起来很充分，也确实都可以解释他们巧遇的原因，但每天都能偶遇三五次也未免太过匪夷所思。

每次偶遇，雫都会不自觉地看向少年头顶的桃花。那朵花凛然其上，愈开愈盛，并无任何衰败的迹象，就好像她开始不自觉地越来越喜欢想一些乱七八糟的事。

愈加心烦意乱，以至于到后来，某天放学后，她直接坐上去往东京的电车，前去骚扰自己的旧友了。

“啊嗯，赤羽，你怎么还在这儿？”  
冰帝网球部训练结束后，灰紫色发的少年顶着一树桃花走入学生会办公室。

“听说你们开始和椚丘高中商谈学园祭的合作事宜了。”  
浅赤色发的少女理所当然地坐在中心的沙发上，头都没抬，兀自翻阅着茶几上学园祭相关的文件，  
“作为过去的冰帝学生和椚丘学生会会长自认为的朋友的妹妹，我大发慈悲自告奋勇来帮迹部大爷你的忙。怎么，不欢迎？”

“不，本大爷只是想到了一句话。”  
将网球拍放到一旁的木架上，迹部景吾走到她身侧坐下，  
“无事献殷情。”

“‘非奸即盗’？开玩笑，这个冰帝学园有什么值得我‘奸’和‘盗’的？满校的玫瑰花？还是迹部大爷你头上的桃花？”  
面无表情地将文件放在桌上，赤羽雫仰起头，摆出了一个兴致盎然的神情，  
“没想到这次学园祭浅野学长会随同冰帝实行社团制，我原以为你会跟随椚丘的习惯进行收益竞赛制的。”

“啊嗯，椚丘竞赛收益的制度很有趣。但浅野自己说了，这次学园祭要让他统治的那些人彻底放松一下。”

“‘统治’？”  
雫听闻嗤笑了一声，  
“这么中二的台词浅野学长都跟你说了？看来你们现在交情不错。”

“啊嗯，所以，学园祭的安排很顺利，现在已经基本就绪，赤羽你现在要来也帮不上什么忙了。”  
迹部景吾施施然伸开一臂搁上沙发靠背，  
“哦对了，这次学园祭给外校的请柬个数有限，本大爷可以破例先给你一张。”

“哈？椚丘的学园祭我还不需要请……”  
不屑淡然的答话略略一停，言及此，赤羽雫恍若想到什么般闭上了嘴，而后迟疑片刻，直截抬起一只手伸到少年面前，  
“多谢了。”

迹部景吾哼笑了一声，起身踱到办公桌边的座椅旁，打开最上方的抽屉。

“叮铃铃……”  
办公桌上的座机响起了铃。

冰帝学生会的座机还是如国中时一样，灰紫色发的少年将其接起后，赤羽雫便在沙发中清楚地听见了那头很有特点的、赤司征十郎的声线：  
“抱歉，迹部，刚才有点事。”

“啊嗯，我知道。”  
迹部景吾转身坐到摇椅中，侧头靠着一旁的扶手，  
“本大爷想邀请你参加这次冰帝的学园祭。既然女朋友回来了，你该不会毫无兴趣了吧。把她一起带来，本大爷想看看让你赤司征十郎等了一年的女人到底是什么样的。”

“夕影么？”  
温润的轻笑透过听筒的扩音器悠悠然地散开，赤发少年尾音上挑，好像仅仅提到那个名字便能使他心情舒畅，  
“当然。不过除了她之外——”

“啊嗯，‘奇迹的世代’那几个、还有你现在的洛山的部员，他们的请柬本大爷早就已经准备好了。”  
不愧是相熟多年的好友，那不说自明的默契确实令人惊叹，  
“不过黄濑凉太——赤羽那家伙已经请了。”

……  
等等！

迹部景吾和赤司征十郎的电话没有几句废话，开门见山地将该说的说完便自然结束了通话。

“迹部大爷。”  
目视着冰帝学生会会长挂下听筒，赤羽雫转过身，懒洋洋地将脑袋撑在沙发上，单手端着下颚，略带挑衅地挑起眉，  
“我可没有说我要的请柬是给黄濑凉太的。你这样回答赤司君，若是独独黄濑君收不到的话他不是很惨么？”

“哦？”  
从抽屉中抽出对应的请柬，迹部景吾将其摆到雫面前，朝后踱开一步，而后玉树临风地在办公桌边一靠，  
“那可就不好办了。这次请柬的名单已经定死了，并没有多余的名额。”

雫打开那冰帝特有的宝蓝色硬纸，只见受邀人上已用印刷术刻明了黄濑凉太的名字。

“或者你还给本大爷，就当是赤司请的，由本大爷派人邮寄到神奈川你们海常……”

“不必麻烦了。”  
打断他的话，赤羽雫将手中之物重新叠好放入挎包，  
“既是海常，我送就行，不要再浪费一趟邮寄费了。

“呵……”  
迹部景吾挑起眼角轻笑了一声，  
“那，还需要别的请柬么？”

……这家伙欠揍起来还真是令人不爽。

雫于是面色不善地瞪了他一眼，咬牙道：  
“不用了，留着对付你头上比以前更灿烂的桃花的对象们吧。”

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

#32 笨蛋和天才只有一线之隔

要将请柬送与黄濑凉太，亲自去他们教室给他并不合适，那容易让目击者想入非非。他们近日没什么拍摄合作，她更不可能将请柬随身携带就为了所谓的“巧遇”……  
思索再三，当黄濑凉太如今的班长到学生会拿过文件打算离开时，赤羽雫叫住了她，并请她做了一次所谓的传声筒。

金发少年走入室内的时候看起来很苦恼，低头盯着手机，双手在屏幕上飞快地按动着。浅赤色发的少女抬头扫了一眼，在“收件人”处看见了桃井五月的名字。

于是她装模作样地轻咳了一声：  
“咳，看来我喊你来的时间点不太对？”

“没有没有！”  
她的话音刚落，黄濑凉太立时放下了手机，轻车熟路地溜到她对面的座椅上坐下，挂出灿烂的笑容，  
“雫你终于主动叫我了，我可是超级兴……”

“兴奋？”  
赤羽雫单手端着下颚，另一只手无所事事地轻敲着桌面，木着脸面无表情道，  
“哦，是么？我怎么没看出来？”

少年没有马上作答。

金色的眸挑起，他突然前倾过身子认真地端详了她片刻。

当前的情势下，他的这个反应并无法顺理成章地解释。少女莫名其妙地蹙了蹙眉，她伸出一只手，垂眸将视线投上一旁的抽屉，刚想干脆直接将请柬拍到他脑袋上就让他走人，就感到熟悉的触感缠上了她的五指。  
与此同时，一台手机被推到了她面前，屏幕上显示的正是黄濑凉太和桃井五月的聊天记录。

赤羽雫不语，收回了已然搭在抽屉上的那只手，面上依旧没爬上什么表情，双目却已不自觉地阅读起了信息的内容，  
“街篮？”

“嗨，小桃子安排小黑子生日那天大家一起打街篮，可是小紫原说东京太远，怎么都不肯答应。”  
黄濑凉太目不转睛地盯着她的双目，  
“其实本来都要成功了，都怪小桃子说漏了嘴，说她来做点心之类的……把小紫原又吓回去了……”

“所以？”  
少女抬起橙眸，淡淡道。

“所以，雫你有什么办法么？”

“我？你们‘奇迹的世代’的事情和我有什么关系？”

“……”

黄濑凉太没有说话，只是静静地看着她。

那火药味十足的口吻确不是少女平常的作风。  
突然的沉默让雫意识到了自己的失态，她头疼地扶了扶额，深吁一口气，强行压下了似乎突然波动的心弦，平静道：  
“问过赤司君了么？”

“小赤司？”  
少年握着她的手力蓦地一松，然说话间，开朗的语调并无半点变化，  
“没，不过小赤司肯定会答应的。京都虽然远，但他在东京有分宅，而且小夕影也……”

“那就是了。打个电话去京都，把问题抛给赤司君就行。”

“诶，为什么？就因为小紫原听小赤司的话？”

“他听不听赤司君的话我不知道，但人家的段位比你们高多了，在学校里又有一定的权力。这么说吧，比如如果你们想和紫原君所在的阳泉打练习赛，若是他觉得秋田和神奈川离太远不想参加，我说不定会和学校商量、把下次修学旅行提前然后直接将目的地设在秋田。同样的，赤司君是洛山的学生会会长兼篮球部部长，也能用类似的方法，而且只会比我更方便。”  
逻辑严明地分析着利害，雫侧过头，以一句话作为总结，  
“因此这个问题，凉太你问我没用。你们这些人发短信冥思苦想浪费的这些时间，搁赤司君那儿说不定早就解决了。”

“唔，有道理。”  
黄濑凉太听闻恍然大悟地点了点头，便拿过了手机，  
“那我现在打电话给小赤……”

“先别急。”  
赤羽雫打断他的话，顺便抽出学园祭的请柬，优雅地将其搭在了显示屏上方，  
“我要是你，就掐个洛山篮球部训练结束后的点打给夕影桑，告诉赤司君的同时又能让他吃一波醋，一箭双雕，不是么？”

……

那所谓“一箭双雕”的言论只是雫本人的恶趣味，她也不过随便一提，倒没想到少年在思忖了数秒后，竟真的没当场打出那个电话，也不知他是否打算实行她的计划。

直到那天傍晚回到和自家兄长共住的公寓，烧好了晚餐从厨房出来，赤羽业意味深长地拿着她的手机走到餐桌边坐下，撑着下颚道：  
“看来，我是小看黄濑君了。”

雫接过机器，只见短信提示界面赫然闪着黄濑凉太的名字：  
【雫，我按你说的试了试。小夕影说她能解决小紫原的事，不过小赤司的反应……有待观察。】

“呵，真的假的。”  
浅赤色发的少女轻笑了一声，一时不知自己该对此报以什么样的心情，  
“他都没脑子的么？赤司君对夕影桑那么……万一真惹怒了部长大人被他撕了怎么办。”

“总是表现得太有脑子的人，恐怕也入不了你的眼。”  
赤羽业放下碗勺，不置可否地半眯着橙色的双眸。须臾，他一边从汤锅中盛出一碗汤，一边道，  
“雫，需要给黄濑凉太一份椚丘中学这次学园祭的请柬么？”

“不用，黄濑君的请柬迹部大爷早就准备好了，今天下午我就已经转交给他了。”

“……”

兀自盯着手机的少女并没有注意到兄长大人的表情，便更未看到极少出现在赤羽业脸上的复杂神色。

>>>

这次学园祭雫没有和赤羽业一起出发。  
因为班级值勤，赤羽业比她先走一步——其实按照兄长大人想罢工就罢工的个性，他完全不必遵守A班浅野学秀定下的规则，只是这次的主题似乎撞到了他的兴趣点，让他百年难遇地认真了一回。

结果，到最后主动约雫的，又是黄濑凉太。

赤羽雫到的时候少年已经等在了门口。他穿着款式fashion的大衣，其上有时髦的挂坠作装饰，配上银色的耳钉，乍看上去，模特拍摄时精心雕琢的造型也不过如此。

他们似乎是同时从人群中注意到对方的。

看到她，金发少年先是愣了一愣，继而立时弯起眉眼朝她用力地挥了挥手，雫一点头算是回应。她走过去的那几秒正值寒风涌起，黄濑凉太从懒洋洋靠着后墙的姿势改为直立，而后半倾着身子朝少女迎上了一步。  
风落，他从她手中接过挎包，另一只手微抬，迟疑了片刻，便落到了她的头顶。

赤羽雫感到少年的五指小心翼翼地插入了她留海的发丝间，轻轻顺着：  
“雫，你今天很漂亮。”

“我没穿什么特别的，应该是你平常看我穿校服看惯了，反常的冲击给了你这样的错觉。”  
浅赤色发的少女扬起头，淡淡扫了一眼他头上又比前几日更为繁怒的桃花，操着一如既往平直的声线淡定地吐着煞风景的言论，  
“倒是凉太你，穿得这么……讲究，不知道的人还以为你今天是打算艳压群芳享受一波鹤立鸡群的快感呢。”

“啊咧，是么？”  
金发少年浅浅一笑，却没反驳。

将近二月，或许是因某个重要节日的临近，前来学园祭游玩的人们也大多是成双成对的，这使得赤羽雫和黄濑凉太的组合显得没那么违和感满满了。

冰帝和椚丘合作的学园祭少了几分当年与帝光的浪漫主义色彩，多了几笔端庄大气和现代化，总体的店铺和活动都走着尖端精英的风格。

他们走过一家机器人展厅时，只见厅内，紫罗兰发色的少女正兴致勃勃地摆弄着其中架上的一个小机器。赤发赤眸的少年侧倚着一根擎楼柱，站在她身后静静地看着她的背影，直至两人靠近，也只伸出一指摆了个噤声的动作，没有发声。

赤羽雫和黄濑凉太对视了一眼，又默契地同时回身走了出去。

“雫。”  
他朝她手中塞了一根关东煮，很是自然地整了整她的衣摆，颇为耐心地道，  
“今天你的目的地是哪里，我陪你去？”

和赤司征十郎他们单纯来逛的不同，赤羽雫因早就知道会场结构，故一般都是有备而来。黄濑凉太猜测的没错，这次的确也是如此。

然而，雫并不对他对她这种程度的了解感到意外。从路边买过两杯低糖咖啡，她将其中一杯递给他：  
“你猜猜？”

“猜？不，我不用猜。”  
金发金眸的少年听闻胸有成竹地咧嘴一笑，抬手扬声道，  
“雫你会感兴趣的，无非就是小迹部或小赤羽班级的店铺……不，或许两个都有兴趣，但你心里期待值更大的是椚丘的那个。”

接着，她还未答话，他便理所当然地接了下去，  
“不如就按你的兴趣，先去椚丘高中二年A班看看？”

“……”  
不得不说，完全正确。

被人摸透性情的感觉并没有预想中的糟糕。  
雫抬头看了黄濑凉太一眼，正对上他诚挚地望着她的金眸，于是她别开视线，略微无所适从地将目光移到了脚下的石板路上：  
“既然你那么清楚，还多此一举问我做什么？”

“因为……”  
他粲然一笑，眉眼弯弯，步伐轻盈，  
“我想听雫亲口证实啊。”

她呼吸一滞。

“……幼稚。”  
“呵。”

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

#33 冤家路窄

A班作为椚丘中学公认精英云集的班级一直保持着各方面碾压式的成绩。在赤羽业国三时，浅野学秀设计的“综合歌舞厅”虽然被兄长大人形容得很低级，但确实有效地留下客人，并获得了当年学园祭的最高收益——从结果上。

然而，收益至上的理念在前，A班之前的店铺到底不可避免地染上了些世俗的味道。而这次抛下这个包袱，浅野学秀的选择似乎终于放飞自我了一把。

阴暗幽森的环境，一片漆黑的室内，无论是若隐若现的绿色鬼火式荧光，还是两旁逼真的血迹骸骨，甚至破烂的场景道具与萧条的蜘蛛网……  
不愧是A班，这个鬼屋的设计完全可以与市面上专业的鬼屋相比，甚至有过之而无不及。

赤羽业班级的那些人雫太熟悉了。  
她原本是抱着找茬儿的心态来的，因为听赤羽业说过，当年他们3年E班在冲绳的海岛进行试胆大会时，某只志愿扮鬼的章鱼最后自己被“猎物”吓得用二十马赫的速度满世界乱飞……故，按照赤羽雫的如意算盘，说不定她也能借此捉弄一下那些个“五英杰”。

然而，看来这一次，她失算了。事实证明，她家兄长的确为A班的鬼屋效果出了很大的力。

看不到头的黑暗配上阴森可怖的音乐，在正式踏入迷宫之后，她居然也开始感到害怕了。

但事已至此，退缩的言论也着实是说不出口。

这时，身边的脚步声蓦地一停。

“雫。”  
左手被轻轻一扯，她感到覆着薄茧的掌心轻轻盖上了她的手背，黄濑凉太的声线很温和，却又故作轻松地微微上挑着，似是硬要与周遭的氛围相碰撞，  
“想不到你也怕鬼么？”

“这有什么奇怪的？”  
她没有挣脱，不自觉地朝他靠近了一步，一本正经地低声道，  
“书上说，美国的科学家曾经在一所孤儿院用声波做过研究，据结果显示，这个世界真的有鬼。”

“嗨嗨~”  
半敷衍的答话在耳边回旋而起，黄濑凉太将另一只手搭上少女的侧肩，又将她朝他身侧压了压，  
“我猜‘放弃’这个词你现在一定不会说。所以——别怕，我在这儿。”  
声线一停，他又道，  
“放心，我比你高，如果上面要掉什么东西下来的话，那也是先吓到我。”

赤羽雫点了点头，尽管后面的那句理论听着有那么点白痴。

不知是不是心理因素抵消了违和感，现在的他们靠得如此之近，她却没有半点不适。又或许是因为，今日的黄濑凉太似乎本就一直牵着她的手，不曾松开。

赤羽雫不是那种自来熟的人。  
她还记得第一次碰上黄濑凉太的手掌纯粹是为了模特的拍摄效果，那时候她还十分抗拒，只是在内心纠结了数秒后屈服在了职业素养之下。后来，她第一次主动牵他的手、若她记得没错的话，是那次去往京都的修学旅行，也单纯是因害怕自己再次被人群冲散而迷路——至少在她看来是这样的。

只是，不知不觉间，这个并不简单的动作已经不需要什么契机，成为一种理所当然的习惯了么？

……

内心的思绪逐渐飘远，又有少年在身边引导着，不知不觉间，这个鬼屋似乎也没那么吓人了。

直到一只披头散发的“鬼”倏忽从房梁上悬挂而下。

从雫的角度看去，它的高度恰好贴在黄濑凉太的正脸，它张牙舞爪地晃了晃脑袋，完美地诠释了人与鬼四目相对的“唯美画面”。

下一秒，少年磁性的尖叫就这样在气氛诡谲的室内弥散了开来。  
黄濑凉太向后一退，赤羽雫抬起头，只见那只鬼复又低头扫了她一眼，但他迟疑了半秒，最终幽幽地爬回了房梁。

从这个插曲看来，“高个子更容易被吓到”的理论好像并不是什么歪理，只是这个鬼的长相……

浅赤色发的少女半眯起眼略带探究地观察了一会儿那根房梁和上面蠕动的黑影，片刻后，淡定道：  
“小山前辈？看来我的预想没错，我早就觉得你扮鬼应该很适合了。”

“诶？”  
她的话音刚落，黄濑凉太傻不愣登地眨了眨眼。

悉悉索索的声音从上方传来，那只鬼在房梁上爬了片刻，最终还是顺着一根绳子一跃至了地面。  
并没有脱去扮鬼的面具这一系列动作，因为小山夏彦此人的长相从黑暗中看本就是恐怖片的标配，可以说这个工作对他而言是真、本色出演。

毕竟他的素颜还让方才还扬言要保护雫的金发少年惊魂未定地再次后退了两步。

不过，“鬼”的身份都被成功认出了，那所谓的恐怖气氛当然也在同时烟消云散了。

“那个，我有个问题……”  
于是，定了定神，金发金眸的少年认真地回忆了一会儿，  
“虽然我也不想雫被吓到，但为什么光吓我啊？你刚才明显看见她就缩回去了。”

“因为业君说……”  
小山夏彦瞥了雫一眼，听起来正经八百的回答掺杂了丝丝后怕的意味，  
“如果吓到了雫桑就往我鼻子里塞最辣的尖椒。”

“既然这样那干脆别吓我们就好了啊！”

“不行，浅野交代过，虽然这次不需要竞赛营收，但A班仍然不可以输给任何人，一个人都无法吓到有违精英之名。”

“……”  
金发少年听闻默了一会儿。

既必须吓到人，又不能动赤羽雫，那么黄濑凉太的确是那个唯一的选择。

抬起一只手扶了扶太阳穴，他眯起半月眼扫了一圈四周依然气氛满满的布置，又诚挚看了一眼站在面前的“前辈”，半晌后，翻了个白眼吐槽道：  
“你还真是不容易……”

……

不值一提的鬼屋之旅结束时已经日过晌午，按照赤羽雫原本的计划，她和黄濑凉太来到了忍足侑士的班级所开的茶室。

任何学校举办的学园祭都会有那么一个说起来是考验团队合作、实则撮合情侣的大型活动。该活动在帝光名为“盖章拉力大赛”、在冰帝……嗯，由于怎么称呼都不够艺术，所以没有名字。

应着网球部正选的资源，忍足班级的茶室就开在该活动的最佳观测点，而赤羽雫和黄濑凉太倚坐的玻璃窗正对着其终点处。

“雫。”

一手握着壶柄，另一手轻按壶盖，以还算标准的姿势将茶水替金发少年斟入杯中，浅赤色发的少女抬了抬头，只见黄濑凉太略带局促地扫了一眼窗外：  
“嗯？”

“如果我们刚才能够赶上报名的话，你会和我一起参加么？”

“虽说赶不上在我的意料之中，不过，有赤司君挡在前面，本来就拿不到奖，好像没什么参加的意义吧。”  
赤羽雫于是同样朝他视线所到处扫了一眼，隐隐看见了遥遥领先正走入第二个关卡的赤发和紫发。她慢条斯理地将茶壶放回桌上，用专用的器具将其推到少年面前，淡淡地反问道，  
“还是说，凉太你指的是那个传言？”

“共同参加盖章拉力大赛的人会得到幸福。”  
可惜这种说法对于一个可以看见桃花的人来说着实有些可笑，毕竟互有好感的人双箭头早已形成，而互相无感的人也不可能突然之间因为一个活动而出现双向标志。

见黄濑凉太轻啜了一口杯中的茶、半垂着眼睑没有说话，雫瞥了一眼少年头上灼灼盛开着的桃花，感到桌下自己的手爬上了他的手腕。一股气突然涌上，她也不知自己在紧张什么，只直直地将目光看入他的双目，稍稍加快了语速：  
“其实我……”

“哈哈哈，好啦好啦，我就随便问一下，雫你这么紧张干嘛？”  
突然欢快起来的语调打断了少女的言辞，方才还如一汪深潭的金眸霎时变得晶莹清亮，  
“你的想法我很清楚，所以，其实也都在我的意料之中。既然会选择这里，看来雫很喜欢这样的风格？”

“嗯。”  
她怔怔地愣在原地，一时没跟上他的节奏，  
“忍足君的品味向来和我比较合得来。”

他听罢认真地环视了一圈周遭的装潢，金色的双眼若有所思地一挑，浅笑着道：  
“那，没关系，我们就呆在这里~”

……

贵族学校的学生提供的茶水皆为上品，温度适宜，配以简单的坚果小食，间或扫一眼窗外的比赛，加上典雅的青木桌板、清新又淡雅的插花……

浅赤色发的少女单手撑头斜在桌面，细细小啜着手边的茶水，她橙色的眸静静地对着坐在对面的少年。

黄濑凉太剥坚果壳的时候很专心、又出奇得安静。一开始，店员刚将坚果和工具拿来时他还折腾了一会儿，但没过多久便越干越精，半小时过去，便已能准确地将核桃的内核挑出来了。

将最后一块肉核放入盘中，金发少年这才将目光从食物和工具上移开。瞥着少女直直望着自己的视线，他扬眉一笑，一言不发，像之前一样将盛满了坚果的盘子推到了她面前。

赤羽雫从善如流地以两指从盘中挑出一块。没有将其放入自己的口中，她微挑眼角，将手臂一弯，悬在了少年前方约莫十厘米不到的位置：  
“核桃不能多吃，刚才你已经给我弄了不少了。这个给你，可以增加点智商。”

“我不用，难道雫你觉得我笨？”  
“照你这么说，莫非你是认为我笨，所以才给我吃这么多？”

论即兴拌嘴，黄濑凉太终究略逊一筹。不过他倒没表现出什么特别的情绪，只淡淡一翘眉，依言接过了她指尖之物。

忍足侑士班级的这个茶室确实是个消磨时间的好地方，不过以少年的性格，雫倒的确没想到他真的如此坐得住。  
不管怎么说，太随着自己的性子总是不好，她刚想着再过一会儿就提出去别处玩玩，就听见了后座突然爆发的骚动。

“都说了这么烫的茶我怎么喝啊？我们可是付了钱的，名校的学生就是这样招待人的？！”

椚丘的学园祭素来对外公开，只是没有请柬的需要自费而已，看来在这一点上，冰帝是配合了椚丘中学的传统。

作为曾经的冰帝学生会副会长，因着冰帝大部分人都会选择直升，现在店面里的人几乎都认识雫。断断没有无视的道理，故雫转回脑袋，淡淡道：  
“怎么回事？”

余光内，黄濑凉太站起了身。

“赤羽桑，他们几个总是对我们给的茶水的温度不满，一会儿嫌凉一会儿嫌烫，我怀疑他们……”

雫叹了口气。就那几人说话的口气，一口一个“名校学生”的，一听就知道是哪里来的不良，但她今日明明没被潮田渚的debuff影响啊……

然而，就在她问话之际，那几个不良少年也回过了头。

赤羽雫觉得他们有点眼熟。而显然，对方也对此有同样的感觉。  
这大约就是所谓的冤家路窄。

于是，几人离开座位朝她走了过来：  
“哟，这不是去年在车站遇到的那位……当时有人碍事，这次……”

一道高大的背影挡住了视线内的人，也止住了他们的台词。

赤羽雫无法看见黄濑凉太的表情，只听到他又摆出了那如寒冰般彻骨的低音：  
“哦，我想起来了。当时你们不是被小赤羽整得很惨么，这里可是他所在的椚丘高中的地盘。”

和这种人硬碰硬绝不是明智之举。赤羽业是叫不来了，确切点说是不必叫他来了，这个时候他应该在A班的鬼屋玩弄五英杰，不过……趁着黄濑凉太挡住她之际，赤羽雫在桌面下打开手机发出了一条短信。

“上次是我们一时轻敌，名校的书呆子怎么可能是我们的对手！”  
不良们咬牙道，声线掺杂着深深的愤恨，  
“说起来，你……不是那个打篮球很厉害的叫‘奇迹’什么什么的么？大爷我一直很好奇，打篮球的人的打架水平……”

怎么就扯到黄濑凉太身上去了？

心下一惊。但黄濑凉太太过高大，她无法知道究竟是何场景，赤羽雫干脆伸手抽过一根桌上的铁叉，起身，从少年侧肩处的上方向前一送。

空气突然一凝。

眼前的场景明朗时，雫发觉叉子的尖头正停在其中一个不良右眼的几厘米处，他惊魂未定的神色还没褪去。

“雫，你先坐下。”  
黄濑凉太伸出一只手压着她的腰部就将她向他身后推。

赤羽雫没有回话，空余的另一只手捏了捏少年的侧肩，示意他先听她的。

接着，趁着对方还未完全从一瞬间的恐惧中走出来，她面无表情道：  
“既然认出了黄濑君，那你们应该也对高中篮球有所了解。既然如此就该明白，黄濑凉太虽是帝光毕业，现在却在海常中学。”

“我们海常虽是篮球豪门，但在综合成绩上算不得所谓的顶尖‘名校’。所以，如果你们的目的只是教训‘名校’学生的话……椚丘高中的学生会会长如何？”

“这里有一点想要说明，你们似乎对名校学生有什么误解。”  
余光瞥着已经推门走入店铺的浅野学秀，赤羽雫挑眉一笑，  
“不过，现在后悔，已经来不及了。”

……

据说浅野学秀是什么道的黑带，她家兄长他们第一次知道他居然还会武道是在A班和E班的倒棒比赛上，不过，这倒的确是雫头一回看见向来用口遁的椚丘学生会会长如此简单粗暴，直接动手将人撂倒再喊人拖走。

不过，真不知这些人上辈子如何修来的福气，能得浅野学秀亲自动手。

世界很快恢复了平静，雫和黄濑也顺利走出了那家店。只不过刚才还帅气逼人的金发少年此刻又恢复了一脸傻样：  
“怎么浅野君都这么能打？啊呀啊呀，椚丘中学的人都是怪物么？”

“本来就是。”  
赤羽雫笑道，  
“椚丘中学的理事长、也就是浅野学长的父亲，以及业的班主任，都是名副其实的怪物。”

“提到他们还是那么兴奋啊……你都不表扬一下我刚才的表现么？”  
金发少年撇嘴。

雫斜过眼：  
“我已经在心里狠狠地表扬过你了。”

“心里的表扬我又听不见。”  
“OKOK，表扬你表扬你，行了吧？但你下次还是悠着点，要真被打残了篮球部怎么办？”  
“怎么可能，你就对我这么没信心？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“好过分……”

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

#34 塞翁失马

人是一种迟钝的生物。不及有些昆虫动物可以提前预知天气变化，人类对外界的感官总比实际的反应慢一节。譬如四季。往往当察觉夏天来临时已经是盛夏，冬天到来是早已进入隆冬。

赤羽雫和黄濑凉太认识以来的第二个情人节来得比少女感觉中的还要快。

这天，一踏入海常，她就感觉到了校内满溢的粉红色泡泡，还有比平常更为浮躁的气氛。从体育馆到教学楼的路上，篮球部众人大步向前跨着，带头的笠松幸男时不时朝身后簇拥着随着他们挪动的人群瞥一瞥，双手握拳一脸不爽，一副随时准备打进去的架势。

至于被簇拥着的那个到底是谁，不论早已对正选队伍滚瓜烂熟，单从常识来讲，雫不消多想就能猜出来。

“笠松前辈，日安。”  
于是她故意走到篮球部部长身旁打了个招呼，  
“怎么，今天不晨训？”

笠松幸男听闻，一个井字在头上剧烈地跳动，面色不善地咬牙指了指身后：  
“这个样子，你说还怎么训练？”

“诶？~”  
浅赤色发的少女听闻翘起眉，顺便朝他手指之处扫了一眼，只见人群中高出一些的金色脑袋甚是晃眼。

……话说回来，为什么只有金色？

双眉蹙起，赤羽雫眯起了眼，慢慢消化着不同于往常的情况。

她今日自出门起就觉得自己所看到的世界违和感满满，似乎有哪里不对，只是之前一直没想明白。然，现在看见黄濑凉太，一切的答案便都呼之欲出了。  
因为此刻，他的头上没有桃花。

所有粉丝在一夜之间回头是岸不再追星根本不可能，更何况就眼前的情况看，他明明还是那么多女生的梦中情人，况且……像篮球部的那些篮球笨蛋注孤生也能理解，她今日所见的所有路人头上似乎都没有桃花，这……

“早上好啊，雫！”  
一声阳光的轻唤将她拉了回来。

黄濑凉太不知何时已越过人群走到了她面前。方才还吵吵闹闹的氛围静得出奇，那些女生们一脸莫名地看着她，而当少女将视线对向少年时，只见他堪堪收去一瞬间漏入她眼底的审视眼神，眉眼一弯，却没说话。

赤羽雫扫了一眼黄濑凉太身后那些女生手里不同款式的巧克力，摆着一如既往面无表情的脸点了点头：  
“早，黄濑君。”  
声线平静地回了句招呼，她便转过身，淡淡地起步离开。

人类的情感本就错综复杂。还能看见桃花时，尽管人们的表现通常与她所见的数据有所偏差，那些东西的确是雫所依赖的判断人与人关系的道标。如今视网膜内的景色陡然恢复清明，却让她觉得整个世界好像都变了，使她缺失了对很多东西的判断力。

她走得并不快，一深一浅地慢慢走着。内心似乎有着什么难言的期盼，而不消半分钟，少年熟悉的脚步声就如她所希望的一样遁入了耳中：  
“雫！”

浅赤色发的少女在一棵香樟树下停驻脚步，侧身倚着树干，目光随着一路靠近的少年而转，直到他在她面前站定，才将其定在他的头顶。

确实看不见了，不是她刚才眼睛花了。

黄濑凉太没有马上说话。  
他再次眯起金眸凝视了她半晌，这次没有再摆出人前常做的那副样子，直截皱起眉，压着声线道：  
“你……怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”  
迅速收回目光，赤羽雫将视线投上了他此刻空空如也的双手，  
“刚才那些人给你的巧克力呢？”

黄濑凉太扫了一眼她目光所到处：  
“哦，在笠松前辈那儿，给篮球部的大家当零食补充能量！”

“别人给你的巧克力你就这样随便充公？”

“都是义理的嘛，他们自己说了是为了让篮球部加油我才接的！”  
高挑着声线大声解释着，金发少年说着朝她靠近一步。稍稍附身，他迟疑了半晌，蓦然放低音量道，  
“雫。”

“嗯？”  
浅赤色发的少女瞥了一眼少年毫无偏转的直勾勾的视线，意会，没好气道，  
“看我干什么？没有！”

“是给小赤羽恶作剧用了？”

“不是。”  
她面无表情地道，  
“也没有忘带，就是单纯的没有，任何人都没有。”

“呵……”  
黄濑凉太突然扬眉一笑。

雫蹙起眉：  
“你笑什么？”

“没。”  
他却笑得更欢了。没有拉开和她的距离，只兀自深深地端详着她，  
“我记得去年你给了我一盒，且明确说明了是义理巧克力。”

“是，所以呢？”

金发少年没有说话，就这么与她僵持了半晌后，带着不变的笑意拉过她的手重新走上了前往教学楼的路，没有再提巧克力的事。

雫原以为黄濑凉太或许会感到失望的。但他并未因此而疏远她，整个上午都一如往常，无数次巧遇、无数次短暂的闲谈。

情人节的这一天比起以往没什么特别的，除了篮球部迫于某人的魅力取消了晨训和午训，因而始作俑者的某王牌被迫接受了部长两发爱的踢飞；以及同班同学所谓的“黄濑同学关于巧克力收够了，不想再收了的宣言”……就只有唯一的一点，便是没了桃花后，数据和公式变成了鲜活的生命体和事件，这其中的冲击让赤羽雫觉得自己过得有些恍惚。

不知为何，这日放学后，她突然想去篮球部看看。然而，还未踏出教学楼时，她遇到了此前从未巧遇过的早川充洋。接着，从前辈缺少音节的话语中，提炼出了黄濑凉太因为有些发烧，下午便回家休息了的消息。

发烧……？  
眼前的迷雾就好像在那一瞬间被驱散了，她突然想起早上的时候自己似乎的确觉得少年手心的温度有些奇怪。

只是，若是如此，他今日为什么还要特意来一趟学校应付全校真心满怀的迷妹们？  
白痴么？

莫名其妙的不悦绕梁而上，赤羽雫迅速翻出手机，找到黄濑凉太的号码。或许是因为嗡嗡作响的大脑影响了思维，她只发了个十分不妥的词：  
【地址。】

接着，不消数秒，短信提示音响起，一串具体到门牌号的住址赫然跳上了屏幕。

>>>

黄濑凉太住在一个离学校不算太远的中档的单人公寓。按着地址一路向里找，赤羽雫在指定的门牌号前停下脚步，门铃尚响过一旬，眼前的门便开了。

他穿着简单的家居服，柔软的金发不修边幅地四处翘着，衣衫尚不太整，终于显出了几分是在生病的样子：  
“雫，你来了。”

稍稍一点头，面无表情地将自己的挎包和来时路上顺手买的几袋食材拿远了些，浅赤色发的少女平静地瞥了瞥少年又伸出似是要帮她拿东西的手，抬眼道：  
“病人就要有病人的样子，别看到我的包就打它们主意。另外你开门的速度也太快了——不要解释，我不和你讨论这个问题，现在滚回去休息。”

黄濑凉太愣了一下。  
他浅浅一笑，后退了一步，靠上一旁的沙发，看着少女换过他递给她的室内拖鞋，拐入一旁的厨房，将食材堆上矮桌。

赤羽雫是第一次到黄濑凉太的家，故而对厨房的陈设并不熟悉。她并没有急着开始行动，先在内里来回走动，寻找所需要的工具调料。

古语说，一个人放的东西无论多少人都很难找出来。但她偏偏能在十几个厨门中很快挑出放着她想要的器具的那个，不过几分钟，一切就准备就绪了。

那是黄濑凉太第一次看见赤羽雫做饭的全部过程。  
贵族学校冰帝学园的家政满分，行云流水的切菜刀法，熟练的翻炒技巧……他看着她格外小心地往锅中一点一点添加着调料，每一次试味都集中了所有的精力，从头至尾都无半分分神，甚至一直都未察觉他就站在门口。

赤羽雫端着粥食出来时金发少年正倚坐在沙发上。

她原本神色不悦地挑了挑眼角，但很快便几不可察地叹了口气，侧身坐到他身边的空位上，并将手中的碗勺递给他。

将少女的每个微表情都收入了眼底，金发少年朝里挪了挪又给她腾出了些位置，并没有伸手去接。

空气蓦然凝滞，他们就这样对视着，气氛一时间有些尴尬。

然而最终，却是雫先服软了。

“哎，生个病就矫情了，人类就是这种扶不起的生物。”  
口中仍旧不饶人，浅赤色发的少女低下头盛起一勺，轻轻吹了一口气，认真地将其送到了少年嘴边的数厘米处，徐徐道，  
“发烧的时候要吃得清淡些。我没有放足量的盐，可能不是那么好吃，但该调的地方我都调过了，应该也不会难以下咽。”

……

除了不按她的要求躺床上休息外，黄濑凉太着实是个听话的病人。  
赤羽雫原本是这么以为的。

手中的粥食被乖乖喝完，她一手拿着碗碟，闲余的另一只手抬起探了探少年额顶的温度。  
本就只为了解情况，她很快便收回了手打算将餐具收了，却被他一把握住了手腕，其力道之大让人难以相信这人正发着高烧。

“你干嘛？”

“雫。”  
黄濑凉太的声线低沉又肃穆，好像面对着什么庄严的仪式。他慢慢揭去了她手中的碗碟，将其放到身后的矮几上。

一个力道从背面压下，赤羽雫感到自己和黄濑凉太的距离瞬间便被拉近了。细细的喘息声近在咫尺，少年的每个五官轮廓、乃至皮肤上的每条肌理都清清楚楚地呈现在眼前。烧得发烫的手慢慢爬上她的侧颊，他的手指撩过她的留海，最终滑到她的脑后，将她按进了他的衣衫间。

“雫。”  
他的下颚抵着她的头，她的额触着他胸前结实的肌肤，  
“早上见到的时候，你说今天没有巧克力给我，是么？”

她沉默了须臾：  
“是，怎么？”

“去年的这时候我们才认识不久，你都送了我一盒，说是义理的，这说明在情人节给认识的人义理巧克力是你的习惯，而那时候我是其中之一。现在我们都这么熟了，你却不给我了，你说，是为什么呢？”

“……”

没有等她回答，他婆娑着她的发，接着道：  
“你不想给我明确以义理为名的巧克力，又不想单单不送我的这份，便干脆谁都不送了——我是这样猜的。”

“……”  
她听闻在他怀中睁大了眼，不自禁地抓紧了他的衣衫。

诚然，对于这次情人节，她从未这样向自己解释过今年不同于以往的反常，但黄濑凉太的这句话却让她感到了膝盖中箭的致命感。

“从学校回来的时候我跟小夕影打了个电话。她说小赤司中午套路她，现在他们的关系在洛山已经人尽皆知了。”  
少年的话音还在继续，  
“那之后我想了很多，譬如我喜欢的人究竟什么时候才能答应我，她看到的桃花到底是什么样的，她究竟是对自己没信心还是对我没有信心……之类的。”

黄濑凉太是个天才，他总能在需要的时候发挥出超常的才能。  
尽管这几句话并无一词明确提到他口中之人的名字，但若雫还是假装不知，那便真是智商问题了。

“你说……桃花？”  
于是她在他的臂弯间抬起了脑袋，  
“呵，就算你现在问我它长什么样，我也没法回答你了。”

少年略带惊愕地抬了抬眉：  
“……怎么了？”

“我已经看不见它了。”  
她的声线依然毫无波澜，  
“只是昨天我猜测过，它应该会在今天完全盛放。”

“那，凉太，我问你。”  
这么答了一句，故意忽略了他微微圆睁的金眸，浅赤色发的少女将双手攀上少年的肩，直起身子挣开了他的手力。她跪坐在他面前，将自己调整到与他一般的高度，第一次将橙眸中的每一丝注意力都集中在他的眼中，  
“如果有个人，他对每一个女生都很绅士，我该怎么判断他是否对我有不同的感情？”

“即使他表面上对所有人都绅士——”  
黄濑凉太一字一顿道，  
“但唯独那一个人，他是完全用心对待的。”

她听闻垂眸思忖了半秒，又道：  
“那，究竟该怎么判断——我是不是也喜欢他？”

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

#35 重要的话要多说几遍

“那，究竟该怎么判断——我是不是也喜欢他？”

他似乎并不对她的问题感到意外，只是并没有马上回答。

赤羽雫感到背后的温度慢慢滑下，她随着黄濑凉太的目光移开视线，侧头瞥向他移到身侧的手。

接着，他握住她的一只手，将掌心与她的相贴，缓缓将五指插入她的指缝：  
“……我有一个办法。”

浅赤色发的少女低头看着两人交握的手，试探着微动五指，没有注意到少年再次移开的视线。只是，掌心相磨的触感尚来不及细细感受，脑后的力量忽得一牵，她被强行转回脑袋，下一秒，温软的触感便占据了所有的感官。

条件反射地闭上眼，她感到自己猛地反握住了他们交握的那只手，原本随意地搭在他肩上的另一只手也攥紧了面前人的衣衫。他的唇温热而柔软，厮磨着她的唇瓣，带来了奇妙的温情体验。  
尽管只是浅浅的唇瓣相触。

他放开她时，她低下了头，一时间不敢直接对上他的双眼。他也没说话，耳边静得出奇。就这样过了半晌，她再仰起头时，才发现少年正深深地凝视着自己，金色的眸底微光闪烁。

“雫。”  
他的手轻抚着她的肩颈，  
“你没有推开我。”

“嗯。”  
赤羽雫垂着眸点了点头。

——她对他的亲近没有半点排斥，又为什么要推开他？

想到这里，她长叹了一口气，欠起身。将头搁上他的侧肩，双手从旁绕上面前人的背，她闭上眼，将全身都贴在他的身上。

“黄濑凉太。”  
沉默了一会儿，赤羽雫闷闷地道，  
“你怎么这么怂啊？”

后者略略一懵。  
金发金眸的少年侧头看了一眼正别开脑袋看着别处的少女，半晌才勉强搞清这答非所问的台词所指为何，轻轻一“呵”，笑着回道：  
“我在发烧啊。”

她嗤了一声，勉强接受了他的言论。

气氛进入了短暂的凝滞，他们谁都没说话，只是极近的距离之下，逐渐加速的心跳声却在寂静的氛围中越发清晰。

少年的五指婆娑着她脑后的长发。赤羽雫转回脑袋，只见他耳根发红，身体也略带着些僵硬。莫名地便不紧张了，她半开玩笑地用搭在他背后的手拍了拍他的背，高扬起声调，略带狡黠地以没有音调的语音道：  
“怎么办呢，当初说好的要先帮业牵出红线的。”

“可是，雫你都看不见桃花了，也没法再帮小赤羽……”  
黄濑凉太愣了一下，稍微放大的音量显出了一丝焦急，  
“总不能因为他就……”

“这都怪你。”  
她打断了他的话，而后顿了顿道，  
“我有一个没有根据的想法。”

说着，赤羽雫撑着少年的肩稍稍与他拉开了距离。黄濑凉太也在同一时间默契地换了个坐姿，她便顺势斜身侧进了他的臂弯。

“我本来判断，你头上的那个桃花会在今天完全盛开，而就在今天，我看不见它了。”  
她玩弄着他衬衫上的衣扣，淡淡地分析道，  
“说不定是因为，我已经完全喜欢上你了。”

“自己都被困入了围城，又怎么能再以旁观者的形式八卦别人？”  
这么说着，余光内，少年俊美的侧颜正慢慢靠近，接着不多时，额上便传来了唇瓣轻贴的轻柔触感，令人沉沦。赤羽雫闭上眼细细品味了一会儿这种说不清的酥软感受，才重新抬起眸，格外肃穆地一字一顿道，  
“我答应你。”

人类总是这样。  
偏要到盛夏与隆冬时，才后知后觉地意识到夏季与冬季的到来；总要等到深陷其中了，才能察觉到自己的情感。

雫觉得有些懊恼，不过好在这个世界上还有个不冒点粉红色泡泡就不罢休的情人节，黄濑凉太也不是个会将“陪伴是最长情的告白”永远践行下去的过于耐心的家伙。  
一切都不算太晚。

之后，某个不听话的病人终于同意移步回房间休息了。

赤羽雫跟了进去。

她将黄濑凉太安置在床头，问过体温计的位置，就侧身坐到他枕边，打开了少年所示的床头柜下的抽屉。

这个抽屉被整理得格外干净，没有散乱摆放的小物件，所有东西都被细致地归类、放于不同的容器中。抽屉口有一个精致的小盒，没有盖子，从上方一眼便可看见内里放着的……两颗衣扣。

雫下意识地回头看了身边的人一眼，只见黄濑凉太在与她对视了一眼后伸手从抽屉中拿出了那个盒子。他将盒口倒置，取出衣扣，又捧过她的一只手，以一种庄严的神色和姿态，小心翼翼地将它们合入了她的掌心。

接着，在她开口询问前，分外平静地直接道：  
“这是我帝光制服的前两颗衣扣。”

……  
帝光？

心脏好像突然被什么东西猛地一敲，赤羽雫怔怔地睁大了橙眸，端详着躺在手心的物件。  
——竟不觉得有多意外。

“你是故意把体温计和这个放在一起的吧。”

他只是笑，没有回答，也不否认。

“好，我收下了。”  
赤羽雫不是那种大惊小怪的人，端得不会对此作出太夸张的反应。她只是郑重地缓缓将那两颗纽扣合入掌中并存进挎包，便淡淡地重新在抽屉中翻找出原目标，取出体温计，一边将其调零消毒，一边接着道，  
“既然如此，海常的制服衣扣我就先预定了。”

“那是当然的~”

赤发橙眸的少女浅浅一笑。

但她立即眯眼看向了他，眼角一挑，以半带威胁的语气厉声道：  
“躺好，量体温。如果等下温度还是很高的话，就乖乖跟我去医院。”

“啊，医院？”  
他听闻立时露出了可怜巴巴的神色，  
“不用吧……”

她斜过眼：  
“你没有资格拒绝。”

“雫你真霸道。”  
“我就是这么霸道，反悔了？”  
“怎么可能？”

>>>

黄濑凉太最终还是被赤羽雫架进了医院。

“这首和歌的作者是高杉晋作——明治时期的名人，历史课已经上过，上学期那个记者来跟踪采访你那天武内老师也讲过。”

一个各方面都有一定造诣的人一旦成为男朋友或女朋友就是件十分幸福的事，譬如赤司征十郎、比如赤羽雫。当然在其他方面，她并不像“奇迹的世代”队长那么无所不能，但就大致来看也已足够——比如补习。

“当时的高杉晋作已被查出肺痨，正计划将长洲番的政权交予木户孝允……”

第二天下午，下课后便直接赶到医院的少女正坐在少年身边，一手端着课本，另一手持着水笔比划着书上对应的内容，间或写写画画、标注重点。

然而，不爱学习的人当然不会因为换了老师就将注意力集中在书本上，赤羽雫的讲课只是让少年将开小差的目标从教室、天气和篮球转而变成了她自己而已。

黄濑凉太微斜着头，专注地侧眼观察着少女垂首翻书的模样。她今日依然梳着简单的披发，侧鬓上一绺长长的红发随意地散落在桌板上，撒开一幅赤色的不规则图案。

少女的嗓音蓦然一停。

金发少年一个激灵回过神来，这才发觉她已停下了讲课的架势，正面无表情地看着他的方向：  
“凉太。”

“嗨……在！”  
黄濑凉太讪讪道。

“我已经把今天的所有内容给你提炼至了三个小时，希望你不要分心。”  
雫淡淡地看着他，音调平直，连眉毛都没动一下，  
“另外，不要觉得混过去就行了，我会给你习题查验结果，如果做错是有惩罚的。”

“惩罚？可是我现在还病着，这样不好吧。”  
少年立时便蔫了，他朝她靠近了一寸，耷拉着脸拉长音调，  
“而且雫你出的题，一般来说，不管怎样我都会有做错的吧。”

“呵。”  
赤羽雫听闻一扬眉，  
“对自己这么没信心？”

“这不是有没有信心的问题，不趁机整我就不是你了……”

浅赤色发的少女轻“呵”了一声。

“……嗯，没错。”  
于是，她将课本倒扣，从一旁的挎包中取出了一本小本子，  
“因此，病着的时候我饶过你，但会一字不漏地将账记到秋后。不过不用担心，惩罚也不会太难，最多就是强行让你吃几顿鳗鱼酱盖鳗鱼饭之类的。”

“啊？鳗鱼酱盖鳗鱼饭？！”  
话音刚落，帅气的金发少年就杵着脑袋，摆出了比哭还难看的表情，  
“雫……”

“所以，综合凉太你的学习基础以及其他种种，我建议你还是快点康复，这样欠的鳗鱼饭就不用太多，稍微分摊一下还是勉强可以接受的。”

“……”

要说赤羽雫和赤司征十郎最大的不同，大约就在此了。  
不谈立意，“怜香惜玉”这种词她的字典里就从未有过。明明是希望他早日康复，却偏要先从别处绕个圈子。

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

#36 恋爱是世上最强的修改器

那日的后半晚，赤羽雫是被自己的手机铃声吵醒的。  
她睁开眼时，视网膜内隔着一层薄薄的半透光的东西，令她一时分不清自己所处的环境。下意识攥住了手边细软的布料，她半睁着眼就要借力欠身。

“别动。”  
温和的轻语引着一丝瘙痒在耳边响起。

不知是那声线对她的影响太过特殊，还是她的确还没清醒的缘故，赤羽雫听闻便真的没有再动，重又懒洋洋地闭上了眼。

接着没过多久，她的手机就被放至了她耳边最恰到好处的位置：  
“是小赤司。”

电话已被接通，知晓那头人的姓名虽没让雫彻底清醒，但也使她条件反射地睁开了眼：  
“MOXIMOXI，有事么，赤司君？”

“你说凉太？嗯……现在正在医院积极配合治疗，不用担心。”  
简单地答复着对方对同伴近况的询问，浅赤色发的少女话音一停，没有多想，脱口而出地补了一句，  
“说起来赤司君，这种事我觉得你该直接问他本人。”

“呵，关于这一点——”  
那头的少年温和一笑，理所当然地淡淡答道，  
“原本是打算直接打给黄濑的，只是夕影建议我‘以其人之道还治其人之身’，而我采用了。”

——哪来的‘其人之道’？  
赤羽雫一时没反应过来，但替她举着手机的人却好像一下子便明白了，愉悦地低笑了起来。

然后，这通电话就这样在这莫名其妙的气氛中结束了。

手机被自然而然地拿开，不久后，侧额温软的触感便通过感觉神经慢慢撩动起她的心。她原本重又迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼，却在须臾之后突然便惊醒了。

再次睁眼时，她才发现眼前的是衬衫的领口，前两颗纽扣没系，它开敞着挡住了过于明亮的灯光，而她的侧脸正贴在少年裸|露的胸口。

倏忽恢复了智商，赤羽雫一个激灵打算起身，谁知她不过稍稍一扭，方才还轻搭在她背上的那只手蓦地收紧了力道：  
“别乱动，小心碰到针管。”

瞬时停住了动作，赤羽雫挪了挪身子小心翼翼地改为半坐的姿势。她抬起头，当注视到黄濑凉太金色的眸时，才蜷起身子再次靠进他怀里，观察四处的情况。

一旁的吊钩上挂着点滴，透明的管子从上垂直而下落在少年的那一侧。她正侧在他臂弯间，与他一同挤着那小小的病床，他用余下的那只手护着她让她不至于掉下去。

“……凉太。”  
记忆似乎有些断层，赤羽雫依稀记得在给少年讲完课后，她便趴在一旁补阅这两日放学后欠下没看的资料，然后……  
“我睡着了？”

黄濑凉太伸展了几下之前绕着她的那只手，随意地斜了一眼被他放置到床头的学生会的资料。他应了一声，没有说话，笑着点头歪了歪身子，将她的头压到了他胸口。

“你是怎么把我弄上来的？”  
“那时候他们还没来给我打点滴。”

男朋友和恋爱都是太过犯规的东西。

如果赤羽雫如今脑中仅存的记忆没错的话，她应当欠了相当多的资料没看，若是换作平常，肯定直接爬起来接着看了。可是现在，少年的唇瓣轻啄着她的额顶，那轻柔的触感让她沉浸其中不愿离开，浅赤色发的少女虽半推半就地动了动脑袋，却闭上了眼，更深地埋进了身边人的颈口。

低头凝视着雫少见的懒洋洋的样子，黄濑凉太轻轻婆娑着她的背，侧头看向了那叠并不算薄的纸张。密密麻麻的文字对他这个不爱看书的人而言实在是辣眼而烦人，也就空白处少女娟秀的字迹和标注让他觉得赏心悦目一些。

“雫。”  
“嗯？”

“其实我一直觉得，比起社团活动，还是学生会的事更……”  
话至此，想到她的初衷不过是为了放学后自由行动的时间，曾经是为了随意地去椚丘，至于现在和以后……黄濑凉太止住了音，不动声色地转移话题，沉沉地在她耳边低言，  
“我一直以为你和小赤司一样绝不会露出半点破绽的，没想到你也会在看东西的时候睡着。”

“我以前也这么觉得，但事实证明你高估我了，我也高估了我自己。”  
赤羽雫扭了扭身子，换了个更舒服的姿势，轻轻浅浅地嗫嚅道，  
“这样反推一下，说不定赤司君在夕影桑面前也不是我们平常见到的样子。”

金发少年呆了半秒。

“……嘛，我想也是。”  
黄濑凉太轻笑了一声，尾音上挑，磁性的声线带着一丝欢悦，  
“你呢，怎么看我的？”

“你啊……”  
懒懒地答了一句，雫突然翻过身睁开了眼，  
“你要听真话还是假话？”  
轻而易举地将一只手爬到一旁覆住少年因为挂着点滴而冰冷发麻的手背，她后仰过头，将橙色的眸直直对向他映着她身影的金色瞳孔。

“诶？还有假话么？”  
金发少年耷拉起脸，  
“当然要真话啦，真话——”

“真话啊……”  
雫狡黠一笑，一边细摩着他握着她的五指，目光灼灼，  
“我也不知道。”

……  
诡异的沉寂持续了数秒。

“诶诶诶诶？”  
再次夸张地大喊了一声，少年随即摆出了更委屈的表情，  
“这算什么回答嘛。”

“因为是秘密啊。”

“这到底有什么好保密的——？！”

“是没什么好保密的。但我早就说过，我不想用太好听的言论评价你，所以为了不违背良心，还是不说比较妥当。”

黄濑凉太一愣。

“呵……”  
半晌，轻笑了一声，他握紧了她的手，扬着嘴角自言自语道，  
“说什么保密，这不是最棒的评价吗？”

“本来呢？”  
赤羽雫佯装不悦地挑眉嗤了一声，  
“这位‘奇迹’，你可别误会，我赤羽雫的眼光是很刁的。”

>>>

长年运动的人体质就是优于常人，到最终，黄濑凉太也就欠了她一顿鳗鱼饭而已。

第二天放学后，篮球部的王牌便又在篮筐下活跃了起来。冬季杯过后，他的每个技法都渐趋成熟，原本尚有不如前辈的方面，到三年级生隐退前一天的练习赛上，便已做到了全面性的超越。

那天海常篮球部所用的体育馆依然挤满了人，在黄濑凉太过人投篮的时候，呐喊和欢呼声也一如既往得震耳欲聋，只是他没再回头挥手响应迷妹们的花痴，只分外认真地完成着每一个动作。

训练结束后，金发金眸的少年才将视线投上观众席。他相当准确地一眼便找到了浅赤色发的少女所站的位置，然后顶着无数人的目光笑着径直走向她。

赤羽雫随着少年的靠近慢慢转动视线，待他踱到面前时，将用于擦汗的毛巾递给他。

“话说回来，赤羽桑。”  
“嗯？”

正在擦汗的黄濑凉太回过身，赤羽雫也在同一时间将视线越过他，便看见了正慢慢走近的森山由孝：  
“难得见你连续几天都来看我们的训练。”

并没有理会周遭迅速聚集而来的目光，赤羽雫点了点头，算是默认：  
“你们这些三年级隐退的相关工作都处理完了，时间还早，我就先来这里等凉太。”

“哦？”  
话音刚落，她就清楚地看到了前辈眼中熊熊燃起的八卦之光。但他在他们之间扫视了一圈后，还是矜持地多问了一句，  
“最近都有模特的工作？”

雫笑道：  
“不，没有。”

“那……”

“前辈——！”  
黄濑凉太无奈的长音从一旁传来，接着，他一把拉过少女的手将她拽到了平常训练期间的休息区。此刻，其他正选和一军的替补们正在那边或擦汗或喝水，他的这一举动倒是将他们的注意力也吸引了，  
“不要当着这么多人的面追问啦，其实我和雫是……嗷！”

笠松幸男毫无征兆地踢了他一脚。

“黄濑你个家伙，还知道把我们当前辈啊！”  
他淡淡地收回踢出去的腿，面色不善地恶狠狠道，  
“追到了也不说一声——！”

“痛痛痛……”  
金发金眸的少年哭丧着脸熟练地从地上爬起来，放低的音调显得十分委屈，  
“最近训练这么多，我是怕笠松前辈又踢我，说我不好好训练整天想着谈恋爱什么的……”

“当然，这点必须要踢！”

“啊？”  
对着一脸大义凛然的部长大人，黄濑凉太夸张地大叫起来，  
“那不是不管怎样都要被踢吗？”

气氛忽得一静。

片刻后，森山由孝意味深长地拍了拍他的肩，痛心疾首道：  
“你才发现么？”

“怎么这样——？！好过分，在雫面前给我留点形象啊前辈！”

“你放心黄濑。”  
笠松幸男面色不变，说着又踢了少年两脚，  
“我敢肯定在赤羽桑心里你早就没什么形象了。”

“就算这样也……嗷，痛！”

……

海常篮球部当前团队的最后一场训练与之前的每一场一样没有任何差别。在惯例的调|戏后辈之后，该解散的解散，气氛平常，并没有即将分别的不舍，也没有谁提出举办个饯行宴之类的。  
不过也是，隐退而已，又不是永远见不到了。

回东京的电车上，浅赤色发的少女斜靠着少年的肩，微微抬起头，从下方看着他的侧颜：  
“凉太，你刚才特意把我拉开是……”

“啊，我想你可能会和小夕影一样不想太过高调，所以关于我们交往的事，还是不要当着这么多人的面说出来比较好。”

意料之中，

“但你有没有想过——”  
赤羽雫伸过一只手端起下颚，眉眼弯弯，  
“就算没有在他们面前说，就你将我拉进体育馆的那个举动，就已经足以让那些人证实了。”

“呃。”  
黄濑凉太听闻身形一僵，  
“这么说起来，好像确实……”  
说罢懊恼地以手捂面，他尴尬地看向她，  
“那怎么办……”

“什么怎么办？”  
雫觉得好笑，  
“这样一来不是正好吗？希望你的那些粉丝们有点数，以后离你远点，最好我得空去看你们训练的时候也别在我耳边犯花痴。”

这么说着，她斜过身子，凑到他面前，又一脸正色地补了一句，  
“还有，黄濑凉太你也是，我现在看不到桃花了，很多东西可就只能通过你的表现判断了。”

他没有马上答复。而下一秒，就像是为了配合她，从来行驶平稳的公车似乎不小心踩上了奇怪东西，倏然一阵颠簸。

雫早已半身离开了座位，虽然她立马抓住了一旁的栏杆，但这突如其来的摇晃仍旧让她一时失去了寻找平衡的能力。

就在那时，搭在她背后的手猛地一收。

重心被直接牵引，她撞进少年肌肉结实的胸膛里，待短暂的颠簸过去，浅赤色发的少女抬起头时，正对上少年笑盈盈的脸。

黄濑凉太的另一只手贴在她的侧额，单指微伸轻撩着她的留海，金色的眸底是没有掩住的熠熠微光：  
“嗨嗨嗨，遵命~”

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

#37 羊与狼及白兔

“这位同学，你对戏剧感兴趣么？”  
“来加入棒球社吧，我们学校的棒球社可是仅次于椚丘中学的豪强！”  
“你好，喜欢下棋么？”  
……

要说学校最热闹的时候，除了学园祭，大约就是一年一度的社团自荐大会了。

诚然，于豪强社团而言，一般监督都会提早半年巡游各个国中寻找继承主力的苗子，但规模意味的是实力，而没有任何社团会满足于现状——更别提学生自发组织的小型社团了。

这种时候赤羽雫的优势就体现出来了。因为没有加入任何社团，她不用早早到校负责摆摊和自荐推销，作为学生会会长，也有足够的闲心四处走动维持秩序，顺便围观各社团招揽新人的方式。

“都来看下啊，我们basket部￥%……&&*，今年%￥%……@#努力，冲啊！”

于是，高二的开学第一天，在篮球部的摊位前，雫就看见了极少见的盛景。

现任篮球部部长，篮球部大前锋早川充洋亲自坐镇在椅子上呼喝。黄濑凉太和中村真也坐在一旁的摊位上，他们面前的队伍很长，可大多数人都没在听部长大人自嗨的话语——大约是听不懂。

“看来今年有人来申请经理了——还不少。”  
踱到黄濑凉太和中村真也后方的中间，浅赤色发的少女双手撑着两把椅子的椅背，平静无波地看着前方队中正窃窃私语的女生们。

海常篮球部原本是没有经理的。雫以前听笠松幸男提起过，因为前来报名入社的都是男生，而那些人的目的无一例外是打篮球，自然不愿做打杂的工作。虽然去年加入了黄濑凉太，但他因为早已被内定，故并没有在招新那天出现在大庭广众之下，因此，当垂青于他颜值的女孩子们意识到他的存在时，社团纳新早已结束了。

所以，理所当然的，今年的情况就不同了。

“可以考虑一下，趁机收一个帮着管管事。”  
如此道了一句，赤羽雫的话音一顿，她垂眸思忖了片刻，相当果断地改口道，  
“不，我觉得你们必须收一个经理。”

她说第一句时两人还没什么特别的反应，第二句毕，金发少年就忽然转过头，用莫名其妙的哀怨眼神扫了她一眼。

中村真也道：  
“为什么？”

“笠松前辈是很辛苦的，不但要管理团队还要照顾和教育某熊孩子王牌，又当爹又当妈。但你们以前是没人报名经理，他也就只能能者多劳一些。”  
面无表情地淡淡解释着，浅赤色发的少女依然操着电子答录机般毫无顿挫的语调公事公办道，  
“再者，早川前辈的话我虽然勉强能听懂，但每次都在心里补上那两个片假名再转换翻译也太累了，我需要一个篮球部经理代替原来的笠松前辈与我做沟通和汇报。”

……

学年第一天没有正式的课程，最主要的工作就是社团纳新，各社团的负责人需在下午之前将最终名单交给学生会文书，再由会长审核并登记在册。

学生会办公室的门被敲响时正值下午集合的两小时前。

“进来。”

或许是早已熟悉他的敲门方式和脚步声，黄濑凉太走入室内后坐在桌边的少女没有说话、更没关注他的来意，她甚至连头都没抬，兀自端着下颚凑在电脑屏幕前专注地按动着键盘。

“我拿来了——篮球部的新名单！”

少年开口后，赤羽雫才将目光移到他所在的方向。但她没有对金发少年不按规则办事的行为发表什么感想，稍稍一颔首，就将右手从鼠标上移开，以中指敲了敲前方桌面的空位。接着也未确认他的行动，她便又半眯起眼，将注意力集中到了电脑和手中的资料上：  
“还剩一些，你等我一会儿。”

“嗨嗨~”

这一等就是大半个小时。

赤羽雫工作起来废寝忘食毫不懈怠，整个学生会办公室静得出奇，除了键盘敲动的声响，便只剩下了翻阅资料的“哗哗”声。刚开始，黄濑凉太坐在办公桌前的沙发上看着手机，他不时抬头侧眸，她次次都保持着不变的姿势和习惯，直到后来他终于闲得发困了，无聊地闭目养神之际，才感到沙发一沉，一双手攀上了他的腰。

“雫。”  
少年睁开了眼，下意识地侧过身，敞开侧臂，将身边的人纳入怀中，  
“都好了？”

“你给我的还没录，休息一会儿，一直盯着电脑眼睛都看花了。”  
一改工作时平淡的态度，雫轻声回了个单句，顺从地随着他姿势的改变埋进了他的胸廓间。她迟疑了一会儿，悄声道，  
“那几个来报名入社当经理的女生，你们最后……怎么处理的？”

金发金眸的少年呆了一呆。  
“呵，什么啊~”  
他收紧了环着她的双臂，细细地以下巴撕摩着她的发丝，愉悦地轻笑道，  
“原来雫你还是在意的啊。”

她戳弄着他的衣领和肩胛骨，微微一仰脑袋，但最终还是摊下了身子，没有答话。

“通过了几个，怎么安排让监督决定吧。话又说回来，为什么一定要找经理啊，汇报之类的交给我不是正好么？”  
“你还有模特的工作，哪有这么多时间？与其浪费时间管这些杂事还不如好好练习你的篮球，不是想超过其他几个‘奇迹的世代’么？我看今年是时候了。”  
“……”

赤羽雫说话永远都是一针见血直切要害，让人反驳不能。

黄濑凉太张了张口，但最终还是没有找到足以用来申辩的台词。他只能朝沙发的靠背一倚，无奈地叹一口气，闷闷地道：  
“雫，你真是一点都没有一般女生的样子。”

“嗯，我也觉得。”  
她面不改色地答道，  
“所以说实话，我实在是不明白你到底喜欢我什么。”

“……”  
事实证明，吃亏的总是先告白的那个，不论你是校园男神还是高中篮球界的最高颜值——特别是当遇到不按套路出牌的对象的时候。

但黄濑凉太端得不会计较这些，更何况他早已对赤羽雫的秉性了如指掌。  
尽管嘴上不饶人，但在话题被东拉西扯期间，浅赤色发的少女始终闭着眼，他能感觉到她身体的所有重量——她是真的十分疲累，故而在斗嘴之际，还是将一切支点都交托给了他。

学生会的工作不容易——纵使从前的雫从不将此表现出来，但黄濑凉太始终是知道的。他忖度了半晌，还是忍不住略带迟疑地提议道：  
“雫，说真的，经理的事你自己不考虑一下么？”

“怎么？”  
“由你出任的话……不，不说别的，至少会比做学生会会长轻松许多。”

赤羽雫没有回答。

事实上，这在黄濑凉太的意料之中。她是一个太过有始有终的人，绝不可能因为这种理由半路罢工，也不会仅凭他的劝告就中途插入某个社团。  
所以见她并无太大的反应，他便自行转移了话题：  
“这周日有空么？我们去约……”

“叮铃铃……”

赤羽雫的这个可助攻可碍事的手机着实是让少年又爱又恨。

铃音响起，浅赤色发的少女终究欠起了身。她离开他的怀抱，在沙发边坐直身子，便伸手拿过了放于桌面的小机器：  
“MOXIMOXI？”

无奈，这次只能换少年挪到她身边。黄濑凉太斜过身子从后方揽着她，继而将头搁上她的侧肩，隔着手机静听那头的话音。

“好久不见，赤羽酱么？我是慈郎~”

这个声线他听过。

然而，在他的记忆中，这位名为芥川慈郎的冰帝网球部正选似乎长年处在睡着和即将睡着的边缘，倒是难得听到他如此兴致满满的语调：  
“那个，这周日丸井君生日，迹部君答应我给他办个生日会，赤羽酱也一起去好不好？”

“丸井君？丸井文太么？”  
软萌的音调容易激发女性的母性，好在赤羽雫并不在列，她没有多想就微蹙起眉，婉拒道，  
“若是由迹部大爷举办，想来你们会顺便和立海大的正选聚到一起，我去并不合适。”

“没有什么不合适的吧，立海大的大家也认识赤羽酱你呀~”  
芥川慈郎的声音依然软绵绵得不疾不徐。他突然话音一顿，放低音量，小心翼翼道，  
“其实，我已经请了茅野酱……所以……”

“……”  
原来如此，敢情是请她去做中间人的。

若是换作别人，赤羽雫应当会提议让他们去邀请比她更了解茅野枫的自家兄长，但就冰帝和立海大的情况看，的确她才是最合适的人选。加上答应举办party的迹部景吾毕竟是她的挚友……  
确实很难拒绝。

因此，思忖良久，浅赤色发的少女还是点头应了下来：  
“我知道了，具体的安排之后让迹部君通知我吧。”

……

两方相争，就必定会怠慢其中一方。赤羽雫挂下手机后，毫不意外地看见了早已鼓起腮帮子的自家男友蠢萌的不满样。

“雫……”  
黄濑凉太耷拉着脑袋蔫蔫地埋在她颈间，特意拉长的声线满是委屈，  
“周六篮球部要训练，下周开始我周日又……这周都不行的话，我们以后就没有约会的时间了。”

“下周日开始怎么了？”

“我……”  
方吐出一个字，金发少年晃了晃脑袋，大义凛然地改口道，  
“现在不能告诉你，总之我有一定要做的重要的事情！”

赤羽雫扬起嘴角“诶？”了一声。

她家兄长前几天都有出门，但并不是去见浅野学秀的。她依稀记得他昨日晚饭时似乎有提到以后周日有事……  
这么看来……呵……

将所有线索串联了起来，浅赤色发的少女却没有说破，只轻笑道：  
“那我和大爷说下，周日带个家属去？”

“但我更想和雫单独……”  
“我们不是经常单独在一起么？之前也一直有约会。”  
“可是……”

黄濑凉太撒起娇来实在是让人无可奈何。但可惜的是，他面对的是赤羽雫。

“凉太。”  
打断他的话，浅赤色发的少女回身蹭了蹭他的脑袋，突然沉下嗓音，问了一个听起来颇不搭调的问题，  
“你想和我在一起多久？”

金发少年身形一僵。  
他猛地抬起头，睁大了金色的双眸，直直地盯着她，嚷嚷而出的语句带着一丝颤动：  
“雫你这是什么问题？当然是一……”

“一直在一起——嗯，我也是这么想的。”  
平静地接下话茬，赤羽雫没有动，她坦然地将视线回馈给他，专注地一字一顿道，  
“那，保守估计我们都能活到七十岁，如果直到高中毕业前都没有时间约会，那从后年开始，一年以365天算，我们就还有18615天。如果在那之后每周约会一次，那么大学期间，我们至少还有192次约会机会。若是再加上之后……唔。”

一边说话一边专注于心算的少女并没有注意到少年逐渐靠近的脸。待她发觉时，他的手早已扣在她的脑后。

不似人前的冷淡与生人勿近、也没有曾经和她在一起时的小心翼翼、更不像熟人之前那仿佛食物链底端任人欺负的形象，他紧紧地压着她的后背，死死地将她的身体完全贴在他身上。那过于前倾的斜度让赤羽雫抓不到丝毫支点，他的舌却在这时长驱直入，以极尽侵略之势席卷过她口腔的每一寸。她觉得自己就像巨浪中的一叶扁舟，只能依靠着他指给她的通路随波逐流。

雫睁开眼时，她已被他压陷进了沙发之中。黄濑凉太的一只手撑在她耳边，另一只握着她的五指，他依然凝视着她，眼底辉光漫漫，神色是前所未有的肃穆和霸道。

霸道。  
她想起冬季杯海常对诚凛时她听其他观众评价的，开着perfect copy的黄濑凉太所向披靡，有着令人闻风丧胆之势。那时候的她还没有太明显的感觉，现在却以不同的形式体会到了。

“18615天，雫，你自己说的，不能反悔。”

赤羽雫一时没反应过来。  
迟钝地将这句话消化下肚，她启了启唇，尚未开口，口中就被塞入了一个泡芙。

“一个泡芙算一天，从认识那天起，一直到以后，在你还完我给你的这些泡芙前，你都没有反悔的权力。”

“……”

黄濑凉太就是个披着羊皮的狼，但雫也并非小白兔。

“凉太。”  
磁性的话音方在耳边落下，浅赤色发的少女便扬起了身子。她附唇到他耳边，平心静气地不紧不慢道，  
“希望你把对18615的记忆力用到学力测验的复习上，这样就不用担心下周考试不合格，从而被学校强制补习、无法参加接下来的IH预选赛了。”

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

#38 奇迹与光

迹部景吾的豪气使得他大方地提供出了迹部家位于山腰间的一座相对与世隔绝的宅邸。然而，尽管地理位置偏远，这里该有的娱乐设备却一点也不缺，甚至比城里的别墅还要大上一倍——这就让这个看似人很多的聚会显得并不那么人挤人了。  
更何况，在正式开始之前，所有人皆是三三两两地来，又三三两两地呆在别墅的各个角落。

赤羽雫带了一个草莓蛋糕当作送与丸井文太的生日礼物，此刻，那位寿星兼蛋糕爱好者正拉着芥川慈郎和茅野枫一起在别处瓜分着它。立海大和冰帝诸人有的在外头的网球场打比赛较劲，也有挑战幼稚底线的在楼上玩着国王游戏和UNO……  
如今这大厅内，除了那些被迹部大爷找来的正里外忙碌的佣人们外，就只有雫和黄濑凉太。

实际上他们也没在干什么正事。  
别人的领地并不能由着性子，故出门前，她顺来了赤羽业的3DS①。她对她家兄长装的程序没有太大兴趣，但因为知道其中有类似模拟篮球赛的游戏，因此，将其用来排解无聊还不是问题。  
当然，玩游戏的不是她，她要做的只是斜在男友的臂弯间围观他玩罢了。

过去的雫热衷于八卦，恋爱于她说到底不过是由桃花和箭头组成的数据，说起来头头是道，本身却并无法理解那种感情。刚和黄濑凉太交往时，她其实怀疑过自己是否太过冲动，然如今不过数月，便早已没了这样的想法。

——她想要更加了解黄濑凉太，也想深入他的兴趣和热爱的事物。

赤羽雫对球类运动毫无感想，以前的她无论是去看网球比赛还是篮球赛所抱着的都不过是一颗责任心，因此她本以为这一点于她而言会是个难题。  
但是她错了。

“雫你看，像这样从旁边拉杆，如果我能模仿出来，说不定就连小紫原都很难盖住呢。”

她有时候想过，“奇迹的世代”的称谓到底从何而来？或许是因为他们不光实力强大，在篮球场上时还是天生吸引人的光源。  
毕竟最博人眼球的，就是“奇迹”。

面对篮球的黄濑凉太就仿佛会发光一样。  
事实证明，她并不需要绞尽脑汁坐满全场，即使只看他一人，从身形动作到音容笑貌，够她挖掘的东西就太多太多，四十分钟不过转眼一瞬——无论是现实中的比赛、抑或是简单的打篮球的游戏。

一场游戏之间，赤羽雫的目光并无半刻投在那个双屏游戏机上，纵然以那个姿势仰视比她高出不少的少年有些别扭。

而金发少年似乎有所察觉。因此，他没再过多评论对于游戏内容的感想，很快便放下了手中的小机器，低头看向她。

双目相对之间，浅赤色发的少女并没有因尴尬或害羞而移开视线。

“难怪他们都说，篮球打得好的男生容易得到妹子的倾心。”  
短暂的出神过后，雫微微一笑，更加直白地望进那双越发温柔的金眸中，  
“凉太，我好像真的喜欢……不，爱上你了。”

交往数月才说这种话似乎有些晚了，在别人家中提这些也不合时宜，但黄濑凉太没有计较这些。作为一个明白事理的人，他将游戏机搁在前方的茶几上，唤了声她的名字，朝她伸出一只手：  
“把手给我。”

将那只手作为借力让她扶着，金发少年欠过身，另一只手搂上了她的腰。他们一同改变了坐姿，不多时，雫就被他完全护在了胸廓和臂弯间，整体看去，却也更为“礼貌”了一些。

“赤羽桑，好久不见。”

久违的关西腔将赤羽雫的视线吸引到了正走下楼梯的蓝发少年身上。

“忍足君，别来无恙。”  
毕竟是初中时三年的同班同学，她没有松开与身边人交握的手，但也准确地找到了调侃的话题，  
“看来你今天没有带上现任女友？”

“呵，女朋友？对我来说她们还不足分量参加这种活动。”  
略带冷漠地低言了一句。桃花眼微翘，忍足侑士绅士地推了推眼镜，兴致盎然地扫向她，  
“倒是赤羽桑你……”

“反正对立海大的那些人而言我本来就是个电灯泡。既然如此，为了让自己不那么无聊，还不如再带个更像电灯泡的过来。况且对我而言，我带的这位分量是足够了。”  
打断他的话，随手指了指身边人的金发权当所谓“电灯泡”的解释，赤羽雫抬眸，再次摆出了惯常的面无表情的脸，略带挑衅地道，  
“忍足君看起来是有什么意见？”

“意见？怎么会，我衷心地为好友找到幸福感到高兴。”  
操|着一如既往听着就不真诚的语气这么说着，蓝发少年淡淡地挑起尾音，  
“确切说，还有些欣慰。”

“欣慰？”  
“呵……是。”

他没有再对自己的言论作出解释，优雅地踱到一旁，娴熟地从桌上拿起了一杯茶。接着，有模有样地品茗一口，他再次抬起桃花眼，略带笑意地接道：  
“不过，不用担心是否会无聊。迹部知道你会带黄濑君来，所以特意邀请了另一个人，也是打篮球的，你们认识。据说因为离得有点远，所以会到得晚些。”

……

忍足侑士的介绍虽然水分极大，但稍加推理，那所谓“另一人”的身份便已清楚明白。

别墅的门铃再次被按响时，大约是接近午饭时段的原因，原本分散在各地的众人刚好不约而同地集中到了客厅，故而“奇迹的世代”的captain这一次依旧是在万众瞩目中姗姗来迟的。

“初次见面，我是洛山的赤司。抱歉，因为特意从京都赶来，所以多花了些时间。”  
面对一众不认识的人，赤发赤眸的少年我自巍然不动地保持着温和绅士的笑颜，很是为他们“奇迹的世代”长脸——除了肩上的那只白猫和它小爪子上勾着的一袋东西看起来有些可疑以外，  
“我带了些京都限定的零食来，因为不知道丸井君喜欢什么样的，所以种类是让我未婚妻凭喜好随意挑的，若是不喜欢也请谅解。”

一句毕，赤司征十郎礼节周到地微微欠身，微笑着朝正蹲在他肩上的猫侧了侧头，它便会意地伸出小爪子，将袋子递了过去。

迹部景吾神态莫名地观察着眼前的盛景：  
“啊嗯，赤司，猫的话，我想你们家应当有人可以帮忙看管。”

“不，我的猫必须由我亲自照看。”  
后者淡然一笑，不疾不徐地理所当然道。

这违和感满满的对话在旁人看来或许莫名其妙，但落到知道其中关节的雫和黄濑眼中，便只能用“了然”一词形容。  
说起来，他们还真是无时无刻不挑衅着FFF团的大旗。

不过这样一来，有了伴的两人确实便多了许多可以做的事。

若是忽略之前那不科学的拎袋子递袋子，四枫院夕影变成的猫倒确实有那么点样子，那慵懒的姿态和真正的猫着实没有太大区别。

“我说，小赤司。”  
金发少年小心翼翼的声音在耳边响起，正在给趴在赤发少年腿上的猫喂薯片的少女抬了抬头。当是时，搂在她身侧的手微微滑动了位置，黄濑凉太朝自家部长大人稍稍一斜，悄声道，  
“直接带小夕影来不是很好么？干嘛要让她变成猫？”

“这次带夕影来其实并不合适，但她最近太累了，我刚好想带她出来走走。相比之下，变成猫可以随心所欲一些。”  
赤发少年听闻浅浅一笑，轻轻地顺着猫背上的绒毛。白色的猫抬头瞥了他一眼，便重又整个趴下，舒服地打了个滚，  
“不用担心，黄濑，这种场合该怎么做，她比我更清楚。”

“……”

>>>

许久未见的同伴自然有许多家长里短要聊，然毫不意外的是，聊着聊着，他们的话题就由聚会转移到了紫原的限定零食，接着没过多久，便彻底偏向了即将迎来的IH。

赤羽雫和四枫院夕影都没有插话，只一边听着两人的谈话，一边一袋一袋地拆开迹部家的佣人们送来的各种零食和点心，保持着喂食和吃的动作。  
直到半小时后，发现端倪的赤发少年微笑着将他的猫反抱进怀里，果断地直接断了她吃零食的路子。

IH。  
无论是洛山还是海常，对于全国大赛，终究有着相应的遗憾。

篮球部在预选赛中仍旧顺风顺水，但这并不值得高兴太久，毕竟只是预选罢了，而海常在神奈川本就没有势均力敌的敌人。  
但一旦踏上全国舞台，曾经的同伴所在的强队便都是挡在面前的绊脚石。

篮球部出发前往比赛地的前一天晚上赤羽雫没有马上回东京，她陪黄濑凉太走了一趟理发店后，随他回到了他的家中。  
这一年，她第一次旁观了海常预选赛的全程，但由于学生会的事物繁杂，地理距离又过远，终究是无缘正赛现场了。对此，黄濑凉太虽没有太明显的表现，但若因此就认为他无任何失落感，那必然是不行的。

晚上八点多，夏季的晚风悄然吹拂着少年柔软的金发，赤羽雫靠近时，他正站在阳台上专注地看着下午篮球部发出的抽签结果与赛程顺序。她没敢打扰他，只小心翼翼地伸手从后方搭上他的腰，静悄悄地不发一言。

但黄濑凉太还是很快转过了身。

“雫。”  
以少见的强势之态一把拉过她，他的一只手压上她的头，另一只钻入她衣衫之下婆娑着她背脊的皮肤，垂着眼睑，直直盯着她，微微启唇。  
方发出一个音节，他突然深吸一口气，放缓了声调，  
“怎么了？”

其实并没怎么。

赤羽雫确实觉得自己想说的话不少，但真问起来，却完全不知该如何表达。于是，她只能干巴巴地扯别的话题：  
“你剪的这个发型也太丑了，说是为了比赛，更像是嫌迷妹太多想帮我减少情敌。”

“呵，这不是正好么？”  
黄濑凉太的回答很是轻松。他玩弄着她的发丝，装作不经意地再次问了一句，  
“比起这个，这次的比赛你真的不能去看么？”

雫听闻抬起了头。

橙色的双眸凝视着他，她细细观察着他的神色和状态，片刻后，淡淡道：  
“对不起，我——无可奈何，走不开。”

“嘛，也是……”  
毕竟是早已听过的答案，金发金眸的少年并没有做出过激的反应，  
“学生会的事？”

“嗯。”  
她迟疑地点了点头，  
“其实，我也觉得如果做篮球部经理的话，会比担任会长轻松一些，可是若是毫无道理地突然卸任，实在是太不负……唔。”

她原以为黄濑凉太只是不想让她将话说完，然简单的浅尝过后，却是从未有过的彻底侵略。赤羽雫被他引得一路后退，窒息之感急涌而下让她两腿发软无法站稳，但他的双手死死地勒着她，好像宣示所有权一般，硬是强迫着她吊着一个支撑接受他的进攻。  
但这还不是全部。当好不容易再次接收到空气时，细细碎碎的吻已从唇移至了她的颈。他的手在她背后无规则地摸索着，肩颈处同时传来的酥酥麻麻的触感几乎使她丧失神智。

直到不知多久后，黄濑凉太喘着粗气将头埋进了她的颈口，他的手攥着她的衣领，咬紧了牙，似乎极为痛苦地克制着什么。

十几天的分离对热恋中的情侣而言的确很难忍受，更何况她缺席的还是他最重要的篮球比赛。

稍有好转，黄濑凉太便脱力地搂住她，以略带沙哑的声线唤了声她的名字：  
“雫。”

“嗯，我在。”  
“别忘了，每天都要给我打电话。”

“……这是我的台词。”  
她慢慢揉着他脑后的发，低下头贪婪地看他，浅笑道，  
“不管我有没有时间看直播，比赛结果第一时间告诉我，晚一秒都不行——就像冬季杯那时一样。”

“如果不看直播，你要怎么确认我有没有晚？”  
“我自有办法。想试试么？说起来我最近在研究新型的鳗鱼酱泡芙，正好可以给你尝……嗯……”

夜风骤起，她披散的赤发随风而起，缠上她搭在他肩上的五指。雫再次闭上了眼，在唇齿交缠间细细品味满溢的少年的气息。  
若是能将其留住，或许这十余天也会好过一些。

她原以为自己是个足够强势而独立的人，但一经动情，却也没多少与众不同之处——想要倚靠、想要呵护、想和那特定的一人双出双入、想知道他的一切、想要独属她一人的天……

不过是说不出口而已。

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

#39 正影响与负影响

两周后的一个下午，浅赤色发的少女一如既往坐在学生会办公桌边翻看着电脑，她前方空着的桌边围着因学力测验不合格被强制留校补习的学弟学妹们。

该补习由学生会负责，倒也不需会长亲自管理，只是今年会长大人莫名其妙说要亲自坐镇，就造就了如今的这个情况。  
——因为这本是只针对年级倒数十名的补习，但在会长大人宣布亲自负责后，多了几个明明成绩不差却自愿报名的人。

不过，实际上赤羽雫很清闲，她的工作不过是回答学弟学妹们的问题罢了。

无聊之余，她再次调出了上次学力测验的档案资料。

在那张综合成绩单上，黄濑凉太已从原本的各科目低分飞过前进了近八十名，如今已能每科超过及格线十分以上。

说起来，似乎从高一情人节、他们正式在一起开始，他的成绩就在几不可察地慢慢提升中。先是每次的默写，再到quiz……起初金发少年还会兴致勃勃地将他的进步告诉她，那次期末后便不再提了。  
但赤羽雫很清楚，那个看到书本就头疼的黄濑凉太，似乎有慢慢解决这个问题的趋势。而且，他的进步出乎意料得很快。

“那个，赤羽学姐。”  
一个腼腆的学妹拿着练习卷走到了她对面，  
“虽然我还没做完这张卷子，但是，篮球部的车马上就到校门口了，我能出去接一下我哥哥么？”

篮球部？  
原本头都没抬的赤羽雫听闻此言抬了抬眸，她眯起眼，看着学妹真诚的神色，淡淡道：  
“你哥哥是？”

“啊，他是二军的第二名，听他说很快就能进入一军了，这次也跟着一军去了全国大赛！”  
她双手抱胸，满脸皆是自豪，  
“听他说这次我们学校的成绩非常好，所以我……”

这一点赤羽雫当然知道。  
十六进八，洛山淘汰诚凛；八进四，桐皇赢了秀德；半决赛，洛山打败桐皇晋级、海常战胜阳泉晋级，最后海常败于洛山。

亚军——这是海常篮球部有史以来的最好成绩。  
虽然“奇迹的世代”所在强队实际上大部分是都被赤司征十郎带领的洛山淘汰了的，但这确实是一件值得庆贺的事。

况且，撇开这些不谈，有关篮球部的要求，雫又怎么会阻挠？

篮球部此次的绝佳成绩使得一军的正选们一举成为了学校无可替代的红人。  
赤羽雫走到校门口时，那些比她先一步出会长办公室的学弟学妹们早已等候在原地，那辆校车也刚好停下，前去参赛地的部员们正从正选开始一一从中踏出。

作为正选兼王牌主力，黄濑凉太是第一个。  
海常在决赛中共从洛山手上拿下96分，其中将近40分出自他之手，那神乎其技的模仿让人眼花缭乱。若不是洛山的整体实力实在太强，而他的perfect copy又有时间限制的话……

那个时候，当赤羽雫在电视直播中瞥见作为经理坐在洛山内场的四枫院夕影时，她突然很希望能得到杀老师二十马赫的速度。

那场比赛后，黄濑凉太只在电话中感叹了几句“果然小赤司变成以前的样子就更难对付了啊”、以及“我就知道一旦小夕影真心帮小赤司洛山会变得很可怕”、诸如此类，倒是输得很淡然。  
就如同现在，他平静地走下车，在学弟学妹的目送下点头微笑算是打招呼，便平静地走到雫的面前……  
伸手拥住了她。

“雫~”  
他的动作行云流水一气呵成，娴熟而又带着些许的急迫。金发金眸的少年俯首蹭了蹭她侧鬓的发丝，凑到她耳边，浅笑着低声道，  
“怎么样，想我了没？”

“不想。”  
浅赤色发的少女被他闷在怀中，她没有动，只有平静无波的声调从他指缝间传出，  
“回来了为什么不给我发短信？”

“嘛，本来是想给你个惊喜，放下东西就直接去东京找你~”  
他微挑着的尾音听起来很是愉悦，  
“我还很意外呢，雫你怎么会在学校？”

黄濑凉太的话音刚落，校车的位置就传来了武内源太煞有介事的轻咳声。

“学力测验的补习。”  
就着在监督的目光中放开她的少年稍稍后退的几步，雫不疾不徐地仰起头，注视着他淡淡道，  
“别的，你猜。”

话音落下，金发金眸的少年只是了然一笑，并没有猜。他回首瞥了一眼在监督的默许下各自回家的部员们，正了正肩上的挎包，便抬过一只手熟练地搭上少女的侧肩。

“你不回去了？”  
赤羽雫侧眸。

“你不是在学校么？我这么急着回去干什么？”  
黄濑凉太理所当然地回道，  
“当然是等你一起啦~一起~”

……

>>>

雫总觉得近几个月的自己不怎么对劲。

明明深得赤羽业毒舌的真传，在冰帝的那些年各种情况也见多了，黄濑凉太的种种行为细细想来不过是微不足道的小事，但……  
他说要在学生会陪她工作完的时候，她很高兴，尽管他只是坐在她身边玩手机，还顺便在打开她抽屉的时候截获并扔掉了一个画有爱心的信封；  
他说今日是夏日祭，想和她一起去逛庙会，让她早点解放那些补习生们，她答应了，没有想到要吐槽；  
她说她没有提前准备夏日祭典需要的浴衣，他提出一起去买，她也同意了，没有想到要反驳……

最后的结果，便是她穿着少年给她选的浴衣从试衣间出来时，看见了和他聊得正欢的粉发少女。青发少年站在不远处侧对着他们，一脸无聊地打了个呵欠，他的另一只手被少女拽着，看起来是被强行拖来的。

“很好看嘛！以雫的气质，果然这种清清淡淡的风格最适合你！”  
不知是感觉到了她的靠近还是听到了她的脚步声，迅速将目光移到她身上，金发金眸的少年满脸皆是笑意。他说着拉过她上下打量了一番，颇为自豪地看向一步之外的桃井五月，  
“小桃子、还有小青峰，你们觉得呢？”

“嗯，确实很适合呢！”  
粉发少女当然不会打击他。倒是青峰大辉朝雫看了一眼，懒洋洋地道：  
“不错，比五月好看多了。”

“……你说什么呢阿大？！”  
“啊？实话实说啊。”  
“……”

就这样，虽然不知这种巧合是天意还是人为，总之四人行的夏日祭就这么开始了。

青峰大辉和桃井五月的相处模式很是特别。  
尽管他一直一副不情不愿没睡醒的样子，但所有的奖品都会主动替她拿，桃井五月玩不好喊难的游戏亦无一不会撸起袖管亲自上，至于能不能成就是另外一回事了。

黄濑凉太没有要求雫和两人打成一片。他依然专心地陪着她，依着她的性子，似乎只是把他们当成暂时结伴的对象。

但毕竟赤羽雫曾经热衷过八卦——当然现在也是。几小时的同行和观察还是在无形中拉近了她和“奇迹的世代”的距离，待到后来他们爬上一座矮山避暑、迎着山风坐下时，她的手机中便已有了这两人的号码。

祭典的灯火从高处看去别有一番风味。  
暖红的灯光与古朴的建筑交相辉映，远离了场地的喧嚣，微风拂过，红光摇曳，给人的感觉安宁而寂静。

桃井五月和青峰大辉不知去了哪里，雫靠坐着山间粗壮的树干，略带新奇地看着下方的景致。

“雫。”  
“嗯？”

黄濑凉太踱到了她身边，与她并肩而坐：  
“这次比赛我的表现怎么样？”

“不错。”  
方习惯地将脑袋靠上他的肩，雫听闻慵懒地抬眸看向少年闪闪发光的金眸，  
“所以——又想要什么奖励？”

他垂首凝视了她片刻：  
“不愧是雫，果然很了解我。”

话音出来时，赤羽雫便感到下巴的支撑倏忽一空。  
她一个激灵回过神来，赶忙坐直身子让自己不至于跌倒。彼时，大腿的重量一沉，再定睛一看，只见黄濑凉太已仰躺在草地上，头枕着她的腿，嘴角带着些微狡黠的愉悦笑容仿佛惊艳了整个时光。

“别躺在地上，着凉了怎么办？”

烟火爆破的声响与她的话音同时响起，巨大的啪啦声遮蔽了她的声线。

赤羽雫不擅长用很大的声音说话。不过，此刻温度温暖，以少年的体质倒也不至于生病，她便无奈了叹了口气，将一只手送到了他面前。

双手交握，浅赤色发的少女松弛了指尖，仰头观赏着五光十色的烟火。

雫一直觉得自己是个十分珍惜时间的人，但黄濑凉太指尖的温度就好像是能打消人意志的毒|药，四十分钟的烟火转瞬之间就结束了。

青峰大辉和桃井五月来寻他们回去时他仍旧握着她的手。

林间的微风吹得树叶簌簌作响，夏季不绝的蝉啸成了再平常不过的背景音。晚风拂过，柔软的金发轻轻擦着少年的额，彼时，黄濑凉太闭着眼，眉眼稍弯，随性的睡姿看起来安宁而祥和。  
这让赤羽雫抬起一根手指摆出噤声的动作，打断了两人的呼喝。

“你们先回去吧。”  
如此低言了一句，她低下头，饶有兴致地浅笑道，  
“正好，他睡着的模样我还想再多观察一下，看起来很好欺负的样子——要不要趁机画个乌龟什么的呢？”

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

#40 上邪

如果不是手边没有笔的话，雫相信，她真的会趁机画一个乌龟，绝不会因为私人情感放弃这种绝佳机会。

可惜那时候，她的手边的确没有笔。

黄濑凉太还挺能睡的。  
没有戴表、懒得看手机，赤羽雫不知道时间究竟是怎么过去的，只知道下方的灯火就这样渐渐地接连暗下，最终只剩下了星星点点的几盏。直到自己的困意也慢慢袭上，她便靠在树干旁，想着稍稍解一下乏。

之后就是在些微的颠簸中醒来的。  
路灯的光影下是两道重叠的狭长的影子，她离地面有一段距离，两边的景色依稀可辨别出是来时走过的山路。山风吹过，金色的发丝悄悄然地落在视网膜内。

不自在地想动一动身子，感觉器官活动起来时，雫才搞明白此刻的情况。  
她似乎正被自家少年背着。

这种时候本该出声表明自己已经醒了可以自己走，但黄濑凉太走得并不快、且很稳，那几不可察的些微摇晃倒是不错的调剂。赤羽雫便没有开口，她只是紧了紧环着他脖颈的手，象征性地给他减少点重量。

“醒了？”  
“嗯。”

他侧头瞥了她一眼，只见她又闭上了眼，只懒洋洋地晃了晃脑袋。他便淡淡一笑，没有多说什么，也没放下她，继续缓缓循着台阶前进着。

“凉太。”  
“怎么~”  
“现在能说了吧，今天碰到桃井桑他们到底是巧合，还是……”

黄濑凉太的脚步略略一顿：  
“雫你认为呢？”

“不知道啊。”  
浅赤色发的少女重又睁开眼，她看着他微挑的眼角，歪头道，  
“不过我早就发现了，凉太你其实是个藏得很深的计划通——虽然这个属性大多数时候被封印着。”

金发少年听闻呵笑了一声，没有答话。

远离尘世只有两个人的感觉万分惬意，那是雫第一次觉得，如果这种无聊的路程能长一些也不错。说起来，大约是因为多了一个人的重量，黄濑凉太现在的走路速度比平常要慢一些，不如……

于是，她侧头道：  
“我不想下来走了。你背都背了，就让我懒到底吧。”

>>>

大约这就是之后一切的契机。

已过半夜，最后一班开往东京的车早已停运，一路走回去又不太现实，黄濑凉太就没有送她回东京。虽说实际上还可以喊TAXI——但上面的说法，赤羽雫接受了，没有提出这点。

本来一切都很正常。  
他们都洗了个澡，他说把房间让给她、自己睡沙发，却偏偏在最后关头的一个晚安吻上走了火。

其实真要严格计较起来，也算是意料之中。

暗夜、独处、沐浴露的清香、还有极近的距离……  
时隔十几天的吻，若是平平淡淡毫无感想，似乎才真数不正常。总之当雫再次睁开眼时，少年的脸近在咫尺，他压在她身上喘着粗气，死死盯着她，浑身发烫，金色的眸如同深不见底的深潭。

她没有松开不知不觉间环上他脖颈的手，如往常一样没有露出什么表情，只顶着他染上情|欲的眸，淡淡地开口道：  
“其实，你是想要别的奖励。”

黄濑凉太缄默不语。

“让我想想。”

他的咬字颇为艰难：  
“想什么？”

“想我能不能赌你的忠心。”

话音落下，余光内，他的五指缓缓缩起，紧紧地攥住她身下的床单。

“那……”  
过了很久，带着沉重的呼吸，他道，  
“你相信我么？”

她盯着他看了半晌：  
“很相信，目前为止。”

……

不提忠心和品质，换做以前，雫是绝对不会做出如此疯狂的决定的。

只是，累积十几日的相思果真不是光靠每日的电话就能完全解清的。她觉得自己或许是疯了，原本以为的原则性问题，在这个人面前，原则和理智根本起不了效用。

他解开她的衣带时，她没有感到害怕；他碰触到她的胸口时，也没有感到反感。除了不可避免的些微紧张，内心深处竟还掺杂着些许期待。

他身上每一个部分的肌肉排列都强健而完美，除了视觉的美感，若伸手触碰，触感坚实而有弹性，给人以一种仿佛可以为她撑起和抵挡一切的安心感。  
即使她的双手并没有自由多久。

湿润瘙痒的触感从侧颈一路下滑至小腹，赤羽雫难耐地扭着身子。本只想缓解一下这难以言喻的感觉，却被少年霸道地制住了双手。他将五指插入她的指缝，轻而易举地将它们按在两边，无处释放的感觉让她忍不住喊出了面前人的名字：  
“嗯……凉太。”

黄濑凉太听闻重新凑到她面前，温和地看向她：  
“我在。”

只是雫没能说出第二句话。

他的答复落下的那一刻，撕裂般的痛楚蓦然间吞没了她的所有感官，她感到他忽地握紧了她的手，她也在不自觉间紧紧回握着他。异物在体内小心翼翼地披荆斩棘一路深入，她皱着眉，只觉得自己目光迷离、冷汗直冒。

完全没入她的体内后，黄濑凉太才暂且停下身下的侵略，松开她的双手。雫半眯着眼，感到他细细地撵开她因汗水的浸润而粘在额上的发丝，她伸手重新缠上面前人的背，将头埋进了他的颈口。

“雫。”  
柔声唤着她的名字，他反搂住她，柔软的唇瓣细细摩挲过她的额角，仿佛要将自己所有的温柔都悉数传递给她，  
“我要动了。”

“……嗯。”

原本因疼痛而来的丝许抗拒随着交合的深入而抽丝剥茧地缕缕退去，形成了最初的默契，尽管那不可言状的巨痛并没有减淡。

就这样交出了自己。在疼痛与甜蜜的交织中，这个夜晚幸福却又漫长。雫觉得自己仿佛突然成了一棵藤蔓，将眼前的人当成了她的依靠，只想永远与其纠缠下去，永不背离。

……

第二日刚醒来时，赤羽雫对着陌生的房间发了一会儿呆。  
浑身都不爽利，她一边翻阅着脑中的记忆，下意识地欠一欠身，才发觉自己正丝缕未着。

夏日祭的烟火，山间的晚风，以及，少年胸膛的温度。  
就在零零碎碎的片段悉悉索索地归于大脑时，腰间忽然被一个力道一扯，她一下跌回床上，严严实实地贴上了熟悉的胸膛。

“你醒了。”

鼻尖萦绕着的残余气息与身后人的交织在一起，体内被侵入后余下的些微钝痛不时唤醒着记忆。浑身困乏，双腿更是懒懒的不想动，昨日的一切在脑中反反复复地排演，赤羽雫应了一声，移过一只手覆在他置于她腰间的手背上。

她感到他动了动，不久后，一道阴影遮蔽了窗外刺目的阳光。

“怎么不说话？”  
吐气湿温的触感袭上侧鬓，他的手从她腰间抽离，细细地以指尖缕上她的发丝。没有赛场上的锋芒毕露，也不似平时的或蠢萌或霸道，黄濑凉太的声线与动作都谨小慎微，恍若正对待着他要守护终身的至宝。一句毕，他的话音又带上了些紧张，  
“雫——”

“我只是脑子有点乱。”  
少年不安的声线使得雫没有多想就转过了身，  
“你别瞎想……唔。”

昨日，当痛与快意同时侵蚀着身体时，她感觉到了自己随之迸发而出的依赖感。可人总会因得到得太容易而随意将其弃如敝履，她这么轻易地便将自己交给了他，万一也因此被……  
的确是太冲动了，但，覆水难收。

只是唇舌交缠间传递出的种种终究骗不了人。  
他的吻深沉又炙热，深入浅出，不放过任何一处攻城略地之所。他的手覆在她背上，忘情的热吻下，那一丝几不可察的颤抖似乎彰示了他的不安。

——是怕她后悔么？

后悔……  
若说几分钟前的赤羽雫的确因自己的过于冲动而存有一丝悔意的话，如今……呵……

“我没有后悔，不要想太多。”

简单的一句话，却有着强力定心剂的效用。  
赤羽雫感到她的少年放软了似乎是因为紧张而僵直的身子，方才还僵硬地插在她脑后发间的另一只手蓦地一摊，黄濑凉太揽过她，低头以下颚抵着她的头，将她的全身锁进了怀中。

“说起来，现在几点了，我是不是该去学……”

“学校？”  
他打断了她的话。稍稍将下巴让开一些，金发金眸的少年扣过她的下颚，他也低下头，便可以在咫尺之内四目相对了，  
“别以为我不知道，学力测验补习的这个环节本就不该是你负责的。我都回来了，篮球部这几天也放假，雫你还去掺和这件事干什么？”

无法反驳。  
他总说她了解他，明明如今，他也已经对她了如指掌。

赤羽雫于是沉默了片刻：  
“不去学校的话，你是打算送我回东京么？”

“你想回东京的话，我当然要送你——”  
“所以说，昨晚我没回去，你有跟业报备过么？”

“……小赤羽？”  
兄长大人的名字一如既往得威慑力十足。

提及赤羽业，如今对付她已经颇有一套的少年终于带出了一丝心有余悸的颤抖。  
黄濑凉太睁大了眼，身体僵着，看起来正脑补着即将接收到的恐怖恶作剧，那越来越少见的傻愣愣的样子让雫忍俊不禁地抿唇笑了一声。

然而，这个笑声却反而将后者从各种想象中拉了出来。  
金发少年先是愣愣地看了她一会儿，不多时也释然一笑，弯着眉眼颇为轻松地道：  
“嘛，没办法了，事到如今，好像也只能任凭小赤羽处置了。”

>>>

赤羽雫没想到赤羽业会玩真的。

她明明只告诉了他她在黄濑凉太那儿过了一夜。但不知是哪里出了纰漏，金发少年将他送进家门的时候，兄长大人只是一脸严峻地观察了她一会儿，便突然拽过了她身边人的衣领，以迅雷之势将他一脚踢进了屋里。当赤羽雫反应过来冲过去时，赤羽业已拽着黄濑凉太的头发将他的脑袋按在地上，另一只手紧握成拳、手背因用力而青筋直跳。

——属于赤羽业的可以与职业杀手近身肉搏的格斗技巧，她从未想到竟会以这种形式看到。

她家兄长向来都喜欢摆出一副游刃有余轻松愉快的恶趣味嘴脸，这真真切切的盛怒之色就连她这个妹妹都是第一次见。

“业，你怎么突然……”

“雫，我应该跟你提过bitch老师——”  
赤发橙眸的少年半眯着双眼，他的声线寒意彻彻，愕人的杀气萦绕在他的周身，让人不寒而栗，  
“作为世界上数一数二擅长使用美人计的家伙，她最喜欢给我们灌输她的专业技巧和经验，尤其是……”  
他目光灼灼地抬头看向她，以一口极其标准的美式发音徐徐道，  
“Games in bed。”

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

#41 真相和账往往都在秋后

赤羽雫的脸皮比较薄，纵使已经人事，仍旧无法十分坦然地做出让人脱衣的指示，尽管她只是想检查黄濑凉太的状况。

好在金发少年读懂了她的心思。

最高等级的亲密举动使得她得以淡然面对黄濑凉太裸|露的躯体和肌肤。雫跪坐在他身后，小心地以双手盘桓过那些青紫，腰背直挺，澄澈的橙眸直勾勾地审视过那些违和之处的情况，半晌才如释重负地跌坐下去，重重地长叹一口气。  
没什么大碍，她家兄长终究是手下留情了。

“我帮你上点药。”  
“嗨嗨~”

“你是白痴么？被揍了还一脸高兴的样子。”  
没好气地斜了一眼金发少年温和的笑脸，雫故意忽视了他始终定在她身上的目光，径直低下头，将棉签蘸过药水，以极柔之劲拂在他的身上，  
“你的运动神经不是很好么？怎么也不知道稍微躲一下，万一业不留情……”

“他真的能杀了我，是么？”

手中的动作一停，浅赤色发的少女抬起头，只见黄濑凉太已敛起了眉，金色的眸闪烁着熠熠的肃穆的光芒：  
“那个时候，小赤羽跟我说，如果我以后做对不起你的事，他就杀了我——我知道他是认真的。”

“因此，我更不能因此而现在就出局。”  
真挚地与少女四目相对，金发金眸的少年蓦然灿然一笑，语调轻松地道，  
“我的雫心疼了？……痛！”

赤羽雫面无表情地打了他一拳。

“心疼什么？你自己活该。而且决定你出局与否的是我。”  
用电子答录机般的声线平静地吐出一句，她突然又低下了头，声线微沉，自言自语般悄声道，  
“我还怕你得到我了就……”

“就怎么样？”

浅赤色发的少女没敢答话。她小心地抬眼看他，然还没看清，一个趔趄，她已被箍进了熟悉的胸廓之中。药膏从她身侧翻倒下床、滚至一旁，他夺去了她手中的棉签，控制了她的双手。

她明白自己方才的说辞有点伤人的心，但，为求心安也好、作为威胁也罢，就如同他希望她无悔一样，她只想对着挚爱之人将心中所念说出来，坦诚相对：  
“对不起。”

黄濑凉太没有答复，兀自伏在她的颈边，唇贴在她的肩胛处，由浅入深地舔舐吮吸着。许久，他直起身子，一边整理着她的衣衫，一边淡淡启唇，微笑着直接转移话题：  
“有收到经纪人的短信么？明天傍晚有个拍摄。”

“嗯。”  
赤羽雫看了面前的人一眼，又伸手触碰着衣衫之下、肩胛处他方才制造出的浅红色斑痕，懵懂地点了点头，  
“但，你的伤和我的……”  
她说着迟疑了半秒，  
“我打算推掉。”

“推掉做什么？小赤羽又没打我的脸，伤啊之类的别人又看不见。既然在银座，明天中午我们一起去吃顿饭，拍摄前再在附近逛逛，这么多天不见了，刚好可以当作约会。况且——”  
话音一停，他又意味深长地补了一句，  
“以情侣为专题，不是很难得么？”

出现了，隐藏的计划通属性。

赤羽雫默了一会儿：  
“你又在想什么？”

“啊哈，也没什么~”  
金发金眸的少年一扬嘴角，双眉翘起，浅笑着微挑声线道，  
“只是觉得，如果和雫拍情侣的话，会产生意想不到的效果也说不定。”

这点弯弯绕绕雫还是明白的，模特界所谓的“意想不到的效果”无非就是那几种。  
实际上，赤羽雫始终都没想通为什么她和黄濑凉太家精明的经纪人们会帮他们接这种拍摄，毕竟因此产生的影响从理智来说并不利于他们的模特生涯，不过……  
她很乐意就是了。

当然她并不会将这些思绪表现出来。

浅赤色发的少女没有说话，权当默认。她侧过身子，探出一条腿作势下床去拿那滚落在地的药膏，却被少年抢先一步定在了原地。待黄濑凉太将药膏交给她，她便重又半坐起身，一言不发地继续还未上完的药。

过了一会儿，她随意地道：  
“然后呢，你打算怎么安抚将来会碎一地的女粉丝的心？”

“安抚？随她们去。”  
少年的声线透着理所当然的冷漠，  
“除了你，我有什么义务安抚别人？”

“……还是那么可怕。”  
她听闻心情愉悦地抬眸瞥了他一眼，半开玩笑道，  
“我怎么会爱上你这种表里不一、让人捉摸不透的家伙？”

“别这么说嘛雫，我在想什么，你明明什么都明白。”  
他又摆出了傻不愣登的阳光声线。

她回道：  
“彼此彼此。”

“不过话说回来——”  
一句毕，她也放下了手中的药膏。浅赤色发的少女拿过一旁少年的衬衣披到他的背上，他穿衣之际，她看了一眼挂在墙上的钟表，便转到他面前，一边替他系着扣子，一边以一如既往秋水无波的神情和语气接着道，  
“天色不早了，明天又是在银座，凉太你来回跑神奈川也不方便，所以……”

“不如留下吧，今天。”

>>>

和喜欢的人一起单纯地睡一晚也是不错的经历。

第二天，赤羽雫醒得比黄濑凉太要早些。  
她睁开眼时少年的呼吸仍旧平稳而有规律，他的一条手臂被她枕在脖颈之下，手掌虚搭在她背上，她的额顶着他的胸口，微微抬眼便可见敞开的领口内，昨日被她家兄长打出的某块青紫。

浅赤色发的少女于是微微抬起身来，小心翼翼地解开少年上衣的几颗衣扣，凑上前去，用手滑过他那里的肌肤，双眸圆睁，比对着昨日的情况。

只是没过多久，就有一双手蓦然抓住了她的五指。

“别乱动。”  
以半命令的口气如此简单地道了一句，金发少年这才睁开眼，他朝她侧了侧，手肘一弯，轻而易举地将她捞进了臂弯之间。

“你装睡？”  
赤羽雫蹙了蹙眉，她抬起头，正对上少年笑语盈盈的眸，  
“放开我，让我检查下你的伤。”

“如果是像刚才那样，雫你还是别在床上检查比较好，除非……”  
他说着翻身压上她，低下头，将柔软的薄唇抵上她的额顶，  
“你不怕我因此而失控。”

……

不是赤羽雫忘了“不能让他得到得太容易”的基本心理，或许和喜欢的人行云雨之仪的确会让人上瘾。

因为自己害羞的缘故，他便从后方抱着她，以这样的姿势，他的双手可以十分顺畅地揉捏到她的胸部。第二次，她仍有些痛，但也感觉到自己的身体已开始接纳他的侵略，那些痛感更像是之前余留下的。他在由浅入深的冲撞中掰过她的头，她按捺不住的低吟就这样从被褥间转移到了他的唇齿之间。

过了一会儿，黄濑凉太稍稍退出了一些：  
“雫，转过身来。”

她照做了。

情爱是世上最无解的药。  
曾经的赤羽雫和她家兄长一样，以和别人对着干为乐。但，或许是个女人的缘故，到最后，她终究还是输了。

再次的合入变得更为轻易，越来越弱的痛感也渐渐被快意完全吞噬。她开始配合他，在渐渐上攀的欢愉之中回想着过往的相处，思索着下午的约会，以及以后的很多年。

一切结束后，雫才想起检查伤口的事，但这次，他紧紧锁着她，她动不了、也不想动。

“雫，我们先讨论下拍摄之前都去哪里吧，走太多路的话，我怕你……”  
片刻后，黄濑凉太淡淡开口，他单手抚着她的额，低头看着她，从语气到神态都分外认真——和蠢，  
“或者，干脆去看电影？啊啊啊说起来，现在这样是不是还是推掉比较好啊？”

昨天让她不要推掉今日拍摄的不是他自己么——？  
默默在心中吐槽了一句，浅赤色发的少女无视了少年颇为纠结的表情和言论，兀自面无表情地淡淡道：  
“我听说银座那里开了家新的甜品店，不知道那里的泡芙……”

“嗷嗷，你说那家啊！”  
她的话还未说完，似乎秒懂的某人便当即接过了话茬，  
“我吃过，抹茶味的一般般，不过原味的很不错！”

这句话让少女略稀奇地扬了扬眉：  
“你吃过？”

“啊，对啊！”  
少年的回复满是理所当然，  
“神奈川和东京，凡是我路过的甜品店，里面的泡芙我都吃过。银座嘛因为要拍摄经常去，所以那里的每一家我都很了解！”

说着，黄濑凉太又笑盈盈地补了一句：  
“因此我有自信，我给雫你带的泡芙一定比小赤羽给你的好吃！”

的确如此。

不过既然如此，似乎也没什么奇怪的了。

“可是我记得你明明对甜食没兴趣。”

“但是你喜欢啊，而且……”  
言及此，他弯起眉眼一脸白痴地挠了挠后脑，  
“那个，我尝多了以后，慢慢就也有一点点喜欢上了！”

“……”  
这或许就是所谓的“爱屋及乌”吧。

赤羽雫没再接话。她轻叹了一口气，俯身贴进了面前人的怀中。

也罢，给便给了，输就输了。  
——反正她也不亏。

“……对了，雫。”  
过了许久，方才声线中还掺杂着的轻浮和白痴烟消云散，像想起什么似的，黄濑凉太沉着话音，敛起眉眼，神情肃穆。

她抬起头回了一个单音节。

金发金眸的少年迟疑了片刻，他紧了紧揽着她的双臂，认真道：  
“小浅野的电话，可以给我么？”

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

#42 澄清与承认

他们最终还是没有定下具体的目的地。

下午，在人来人往的步行街上，他揽着她的侧肩、她抱着从那家新开的甜品店买来的据说很好吃的原味泡芙，闲闲地踱在道上。  
无视了周遭偶尔驻足注意他们的行人，浅赤色发的少女兀自品着手中的甜品，一边信信然浏览着两旁的橱窗，一边道：  
“真不容易，你终于知道要去找浅野学长了？”

“诶？你知道了？”  
黄濑凉太的口气带着些意外和不爽，  
“我明明跟小赤羽说过要保密的……”

“哥哥他的确没告诉我，只是你们每周末有事的时段太合，加上你的成绩提升也太明显。”  
掏出一个泡芙抬手送入少年口中，雫扬了扬眉，平静又有逻辑地缓缓道，  
“下次如果还想保密的话，建议你有意识地控制一下量变的速度，直接把最后的质变摆出来，才更让人觉得惊喜。”

“说得容易……”  
金发少年听闻撇了撇嘴，  
“控制成绩什么的，这种事只有你们、还有小赤司那种能随便考满分的怪物才能做到吧。”

她呵笑了一声，算是默认。

“不过，没想到雫你会认为小浅野比小赤羽更适合辅导补习呢。”

“这有什么没想到的？”  
言及此，浅赤色发的少女在一个橱窗外驻了足，  
“你就没想过，为什么同样早就学完了高中课程，去年我会请浅野学长去辅导笠松前辈他们。”

“唔。”  
金发少年思索了片刻，须臾，诚实道，  
“按照小赤羽的方法，如果那时候是他，或许第二天笠松前辈他们就只能请假了……”

“……”  
看来他深有感触啊，大约找赤羽业补习期间没少被他塞过辣椒。

“……确实，浅野学长比业正常一点。”  
抬头瞥了一眼少年颇为哀怨的神色，赤羽雫抿唇轻笑了一声，一边转身走进了该橱窗所对应的那家店，一边接着道，  
“不过，你也要做好心理准备，浅野学长本人虽然不错，但据业所说，他有个很讨人厌的麻烦父亲，虽然我没见过他。”

语毕，她便没有再接话，径自走到橱窗边的展架旁拿起模特头上的棕灰色贝雷帽，朝黄濑凉太转过身，顺便堵住了他好奇的追问：  
“头，低下来点。”

后者笑着倾身弯过腰后，她将一只手扶在他肩上保持平衡，双脚微踮，将手中之物放上他的头顶，稍稍摆弄了一会儿。  
接着，她放下手，攀过少年的侧腰，微微一用力，他便对着另一边的落地镜了：  
“怎么样，这个？”

“嘛，好是好。”  
淡淡瞥了镜中的自己一眼，黄濑凉太复又低下头，望向身边正侧首直视着他的人，  
“不过雫，你怎么突然想到要给我试帽子了？”

“路过觉得合适罢了。”  
赤羽雫的答复仍旧十分实际，  
“况且，马上入秋了，多一顶帽子也没什么不好的，正好遮一遮你这被剪残的发型。”

……

一周后，当印有他们那日拍摄内容的杂志发行——那天下午，在篮球馆围观男友训练时，雫收到了经纪人发来的一个链接。

所谓“意想不到的效果”如预料中般发生了。

那是一个八卦帖子。

其实长期合作至今，她和黄濑凉太之间早就开始有一些小小的绯闻，只是没实锤，平常的走在一起之类的作为同校生着实也不奇怪，那些闲言碎语就没有掀起什么浪来。  
但这次就不一样了。

因为他们拍摄的“情侣”实在太过逼真。  
那个无聊的up主将那期刊登的所有照片都分析了一遍，包含神态和动作，面面俱到、逻辑严明、丝丝入扣。然后，在稍后的某一层中，就有人匿名放出了一张偷拍的照片，恰好是她在给他试那顶贝雷帽的场景，只是隔着门和玻璃的反光，拍得不是很清楚就是。

接着，她方大略翻完，耳边就响起了一个声音：  
“请问，是赤羽桑……么？”

循声看去，赤羽雫看见了一个手持笔记本的中年男人，他旁边还站着另一个端着相机的人，相机侧面印着某体育杂志的标志。

“你好，我是海常学生会会长，赤羽雫。”  
没有回复来人方才的疑问，浅赤色发的少女端庄地转身颔首，以电子答录机般没有声调的语气公事公办道，  
“记者么？是来采访篮球部的，还是他们有‘奇迹的世代’称谓的王牌？”

“这个……都有吧。”  
中年男子略显尴尬地笑了笑，  
“想做一期海常的专访，顺便重点报道有关黄濑君的事。”

雫见惯不怪地颔一颔首，没有对他的轻重划分提出任何看法：  
“既然如此，篮球部六点半结束训练，请你们稍等。”  
说着抬手看了一眼表，又补了一句，  
“哦，一会儿他们有个十五分钟的休息时间，你们也可以考虑那时。”

她之所以用“一会儿”来形容，是因为那休息时间通常在这个时间点的前后，每日都有所变动，具体为何时，只有监督和他的口哨知道。

不过，一切就是如此巧合。

“那，在采访黄濑君他们之前，我能先额外问赤羽桑一个小八卦么？”  
就在记者再次开口后，中场休息的哨声响起了。

当然，黄濑凉太倒不至于每逢休息时间就蹭到赤羽雫面前，只是那时，他习惯使然地转身瞥了一眼她的位置。

“雫。”  
就这样，于是，熟悉的声线从篮球场中央传来，金发金眸的少年踱到了少女身边，而后朝那中年男人歪了歪头，  
“请问，体育杂志找雫有什么事么？”

看来他依然和过去一样不喜欢媒体因为自己的缘故去打扰她，故而说这话时，他的口气虽礼貌谦和与平常无二，金眸中却也泛出了些微的不满和寒意。

“嘛，这次找我倒没什么不对的。”  
这一回，赤羽雫没有如上次跟踪采访那样直接走开，她握住少年的一只手扯了扯，待他低头看向她，便对向那个记者，淡淡道，  
“我猜，你想问我的八卦，应当是和凉太有关的。”

如此一句出口，前因后果，金发少年便也明白了。  
他没有移开定在她身上的视线，目光从方才的些许疑惑转为了询问和试探。

不过这次着实没什么好试探的。  
在金发少年找尽理由只为不让她推了这次拍摄时雫便明白了。黄濑凉太的想法其实很简单，她怕他变心，他就让所有人都知道他们在一起了。这样，他们的粉丝们便既是见证者，又属监督者。

如此，该怎么回答，便也昭然若揭了。

“网上的那些八卦我看到了。”  
片刻后，浅赤色发的少女微微扬起嘴角，  
“分析得很在理，你们尽管相信就行，我没什么想解释的。”

“……”  
八卦坐实，中年男人听闻稍稍睁大了眼，  
“赤羽桑的意思是……”

“很明显不是吗？这次八卦对我们而言没有澄清的必要，因为……”  
黄濑凉太开口了。他看向她，伸手揽过身边的少女，双眉弯起，微微勾起尾音，笑道，  
“雫她本来就是我的女朋友。”

>>>

除了八卦风波，那日之后，赤羽业就给赤羽雫设了门禁时间——确切地说是每日归家的规定时间。如果雫不在晚上十点之前回去，他便直接出去找人，并且无论是否和黄濑凉太有关系，都当作他的责任拳脚伺候。

兄长的新规定在雫的意料之中。  
不过，虽然这规矩无差别了一点，但能将她留在外到十点的，倒似乎的确只可能是她的男友，并且万一她真遇上什么事，指责身为男友的他好像也没什么不对的。

因此，不提兄控属性，赤羽雫是个讲道理的人，便当然不会对自家兄长的要求提出质疑。对此，黄濑凉太也不过抱怨了一番门禁时间设得太早，对兄长大人的地图炮模式同样没有其他想法。

如此，现今，他们选择在篮球部结束训练后先一同去少年家做完作业，之后由他送雫回家。

“雫。”  
“怎么了？”  
“这道题怎么做？”

“我看看。”  
正看着学生会接下来的工作安排的少女听闻放下手中的资料，朝身边的人探了探头，他便顺势朝旁挪了一寸，揽过她的腰。

这点小暧昧早已是家常便饭的事，加之如此的确能让她更方便地看清他所指的题，赤羽雫安然接受了这份亲近，兀自浏览了遍题干。

“进步很大，问我的题越来越有难度系数了。”  
于是，相当真诚地简单夸了一句，她便拿过一旁的草稿纸，和往常一样一边在上写写画画，一边道，  
“这道题的难点在于它结合了好几个知识点，且难以找到牵头的突破口。这种情况下……”

“……”

“……然后，像这样，答案就出来了。”

赤羽雫讲题言简意赅，只抓重点，一道复杂的题到她手中不过是数分钟的事。故，大约就是因时间太短，她放下笔后，身边的人迟迟没有回复和反应：  
“凉太？”

“嗯……嗨！”

一如既往的白痴声线急匆匆地在耳畔响起，但这次黄濑凉太并没有对这种情况表现出丝毫局促，浅赤色发的少女侧抬起头时，迎面便对上了少年直白地凝视着她的眼眸。  
倒是换她先撇开了头。

她将手中的水笔交给他：  
“我讲完了，你能做了。”

“嗨嗨~”

少年问她的的确是道难题。由于并未认真听她的讲解，赤羽雫原本以为黄濑凉太是做不出来的。  
直到他写下最后一笔，她略带惊愕地看着习题册上步骤清晰的过程，稍稍在脑中梳理了一番情况，才道：  
“凉太，莫非你……本来就会做？”

黄濑凉太点了点头。

“上个月我例行去小浅野那里补习，刚好碰到你说过的他的父亲。之后，他就给我出了一道类似的题，说如果想克服学习上的短板，到达和你们一样的水平，这种类型的题是入门。”  
微笑着向她说明缘由，言及此，黄濑凉太呆了一呆，立时挑起声线，手忙脚乱地大声道，  
“雫你别生气，我不是想骗你！就是……”

他微微落下声调，略带温吞地道，  
“想再拖延一会儿时间而已。”

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

#43 态度与独占欲

赤羽雫不是个锱铢必较气量狭窄的人，更何况拖延时间云云是她求之不得的。加上此刻，她的思维实际上并不在这上面，因为——  
会做这种题型的人，在海常已属优等生，若是在考试中，已经可以排进年段30。而黄濑凉太在两个月前的段考中，还只是年级三百多名。

这不是她家兄长几个整蛊威胁能达到的程度，浅野学秀的教学能力再出色，也不可能让一个学渣蜕变至此，她无法想象她的少年究竟花了多少心思从克服对学习的厌恶开始，一步步走到现在。

对于黄濑凉太来说，篮球部的训练每日都很繁重，还有隔三差五的模特拍摄。以前他无所事事，是因为将别人学习的时间用于了这些乱七八糟的事。但，当学习进入他的生活计划，他应当是比任何人都忙碌的。  
更别提是追赶了。

“凉太。”  
于是，沉着话音止住了少年又开始不正经的犯傻言辞，浅赤色发的少女伸手触上他的侧颈，抬起头，慢慢道，  
“我并不在乎你的成绩。有进步就让我很高兴了，你不必那么拼命要求自己一定要到业那种水平的。”

金发金眸的少年听闻敛去了方才的白痴表情。

“……不，雫，你误会了。虽然让你高兴是一个方面，但我并不是为了和小赤羽较劲。”  
低沉的声线磁性而撩人，黄濑凉太半眯起眼，一只手漫不经心地收拾着桌面上她的东西，另一只手隔着衣衫贴在她背上，扶着她站起来，  
“到点了，我们先出发吧，别的路上再说。”

海常不是最顶尖的名校，但作为高中，不管当初赤羽雫的初衷，进入低于她自身等级的学校还没有太大的影响，但所上大学的名望将直接影响到一个人的前途。

“我认真想过，到了那时，我绝对不允许雫你为了和我在一起放弃你该读的学校。既然这样，唯一的方法就是由我努力上到和你同等级的大学了。”  
夏季的星光璀璨而耀目，他们下了车走在路上，金发金眸的少年仰首望着星空，在雫眼中，仿佛与漫天的繁星一样散发着熠熠的光彩，  
“是为了我自己，也是我要给小赤羽、还有伯父伯母的诚意。”

‘诚意’……么？  
呵，倒是她狭隘了。

在心中暗笑了自己一声，赤羽雫依偎着身旁的人，低下头，突然不知该说什么。

他想的竟从一开始就比她长远；他对这份感情的态度，也远比她以为的认真。或许赤羽业早就看见了他的诚意，所以那时候才会手下留情，所以会给他们这么多自由在一起的时间。  
到头来，没有认真思考未来的，竟只有她一人而已。

“凉太。”  
“嗯？”

瞥着黄濑凉太瞬间转为呆萌的神色，雫停下脚步，将双手搭上他的肩，转身对向他：  
“抱我起来。”

他比她高了太多，若双方都站着，想和他处于同一平面，这是唯一的方法。

两手绕着他的颈，双腿从两边勾着他，浅赤色发的少女看着正前方咫尺之内金色的美目，垂首贴上了他的唇。

这是雫第一次主动吻他。  
夏季的暖风带着禅啸声拂过脸颊。本就没想掌握主动权，她闭着眼认真地回应着他通过舌尖传递出的情与欲，心甘情愿地感受着唇齿内的进退攻势，任他攻城略地地夺取她的一切。仅有的几次床笫间的温情倏忽涌入大脑，视线一片朦胧，赤羽雫觉得自己的理智在崩塌——

幸亏，黄濑凉太的手机铃声响了。  
是短信提示音。

克制着内心模模糊糊的欲望，他们同时喘着气，金发少年最后吻了吻少女的眸，将她放回了地面。接着，他从衣袋中掏出手机，他们便继续向前走去。

“‘Jaber Wock’？”  
“什么？”

“不……”  
扬眉笑了笑，黄濑凉太仍旧揽着雫的肩前进着，弯过另一条手臂将他的手机送到了她眼前，  
“经纪人发来的，说下周六有一个美国挺有名的街篮队来打表演赛，他和售票方认识。”

“美国的？听说美国的篮球很强，川上先生能弄到票的话，你可以去现场看一看，说不定会得到什么灵感。”  
赤羽雫就事论事地侧过头，  
“时间呢？”

“还没问。不过雫，你……”  
“陪你一起？”

他看着她，点了点头。

大约是知道少女对篮球兴趣不大，故黄濑凉太在对她提出这种要求时还带着些试探的意味。

这让雫感到有些无奈。如果是之前，或许她还有找理由拒绝的可能。但……她无法形容自己如今对少年的准确评价，只知，数分钟前的那个吻，承载的是她对他的所有真心和承诺。

“以后不必这样，你是我男朋友，陪你是应该的。”  
于是，少女扬了扬眉，认真道，  
“我会空出周六的时间，到时你直接来接我就是。”

虽然从前黄濑凉太头上的桃花总是瞎雫的眼，但此时此刻，她突然很想知道如今代表他们的那朵是什么样子。  
——大约会是前所未有繁盛的一朵吧，毕竟……越是形影不离深入了解，他在她内心扎下的根便日渐加深，现如今，赤羽雫清楚，她的心里怕是再也容不下别人了。  
明明理论而言，了解了、熟悉了、习惯了，就该热度消退、开始厌倦了才是。

>>>

海常篮球部最终还是按照赤羽雫之前的提议招了数名经理，也挑了一位上一军负责跑腿和打杂。那个女生精力旺盛，做事格外热忱，无论送水还是送毛巾都万分勤勉，对身为王牌的黄濑凉太更是分外关照。

这本是雫一手促成的情况，说到底本就在她意料之中。之前也没什么感觉，但……不知是否是因为周末学校并无其他围观的人，还是自己的某种心境变化，明明知道她家少年素来对女生较为绅士，但看着自家男友在场内和那个女的谈笑风生，看着她试图替他擦汗，赤羽雫就觉得很不舒服。

然而，她是个讲道理的人，当然不能因为这种事就发脾气，那个新招的经理除了对黄濑凉太热忱点以外也算兢兢业业，她更不会没事找她的错处。

就这样，心中有一股莫名其妙的气发泄不出来，在围观了一小时后，雫最终选择走出体育馆的门呼吸一下新鲜空气。

已入盛夏，校园的花草绿树长得正盛，烈日当头的情况下，最容易想到的便是找个阴凉僻静处坐坐。  
而赤羽雫就是这么做的。

她来到了学校的花坛，找了位于中心最大的那棵树靠坐下，不知名的野花生机勃勃地簇簇环绕在身边，浅赤色发的少女俯身垂首，第一次静静地观察那些花朵的样貌。  
只是简单的五瓣花，但仔细看去，每个花瓣上都有着精细的纹路，使得其简单却不失美艳。

她觉得心情平静了许多，便干脆靠着树干闭目养神起来，艳阳在树荫的过滤下暖洋洋地浮在身上，时间倒也过得快了不少。

赤羽雫睁开眼是因为匆匆的脚步声和熟悉的喘息声。因为并没有躲着别人的意思，故任何到那一块的人都能一眼看到她。橙色的眸微微睁开时，金发少年好像方安定下心神，渐渐放缓呼吸。她站起身时，他已走到她面前，抬手将她按进怀里：  
“雫，你怎么……”

彼时，他的一只手还握着手机，身上的汗也未及擦拭，雫被他锁在臂弯间，还能感觉到汗水透过衣衫沾湿了她的额——似乎是拿了手机就奔出来找她的。

仔细想来，自己的行为的确有些幼稚，又似乎过于情绪化。但少年因为她单独离开而担心的样子却不知为何让少女很受用，她便没在内心做什么自责之举，直截打断他的话，反问道：  
“结束了？还是中场休息。”

“结束了。”  
“为什么不打电话给我？”

黄濑凉太放开了她。他后退一步，双手依旧搭在她肩上，低头凝视着她，语气仍旧低沉平静，面上似乎掺杂着些许怒意：  
“你没拿手机。”

雫愣了愣，伸手一摸口袋，这才想起她的手机还在包中没拿出来，而她的挎包被她留在了体育馆里。

“啊~”  
于是，简单发了个单音节，浅赤色发的少女略尴尬地扬了扬眉，  
“的确，忘了。”

少年听闻启了启唇，但最终没有说话。他一挑眼角，冷峻的面容没太多变化，只无言地揽过她的侧肩将她往体育馆的方向带，笔直地看着前方。

“生气了？”

黄濑凉太斜了她一眼，淡淡道：  
“先回答我的问题。”

“什么问题？”

“你为什么……”  
话至此处稍稍一停，金发少年长叹了一口气。他闭了闭眼，微微放缓了声调，  
“一个人跑到别处，不带手机、不发短信通知我——这些不是你风格的反常行为，知不知道我会担心。”

“……”  
在赤羽雫面前，黄濑凉太犯傻的时候是越来越少了。不止想和她呆在一起，她觉得他仿佛正一步步走到她前方，将她逐渐护在自己的羽翼之下。不是武力上的，是身体的、心灵的、全部的。

她原本还想和他开个玩笑，如此，便说不出口了。

“反常吗？”  
雫抬了抬头，  
“后悔、嫉妒，反常情绪影响下会产生反常的行为，似乎也不奇怪吧。”

“后悔当初撺掇你们招经理。”  
尽管心中想法甚多，然表面上，少女依旧保持着云淡风轻的面无表情，和没有声调的冷静语气，  
“也嫉妒那个人可以站在篮球场上离你最近的地方。”

说这话时，两人已走到了体育馆门口。

赤羽雫和黄濑凉太的关系在整个海常人尽皆知。  
那个被选为篮球部经理的女生火急火燎地举着毛巾跑来，然而，当金发少年和赤发少女同时将视线投向她时，她后退了一步，还是带着些微的尴尬将毛巾交到了雫的手中。  
——不管那些人私下里如何向她家少年献殷情，但只要赤羽雫往那儿一站，她作为“正宫”的威信还是有的。

至于招收经理，她本就是以对篮球部的管理的角度提的，这几个月来也确实帮助学生会和篮球部的沟通省去了许多麻烦，更大幅度增加了部长的自由时间，以上帝视角来看没有丝毫问题。  
再者，放不下学生会工作的从一开始就是她自己。

故，说到底，她的那些情绪着实很无聊。

——或许黄濑凉太也是这么想的吧。

轻持毛巾擦拭着少年侧颊和脖颈淋淋的汗滴，雫抬头看他，只见他同样牢牢地盯着她，双眸微睨，神色肃穆。

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

#44 变化与习惯

一室的旖旎也不知出于谁的意愿。

因为种种原因，训练完看美国队与日本队的友谊赛直播后众人不欢而散，虽说回到黄濑凉太的公寓后，是他先将她压在墙边，但之后的一切都是她点头默许的。  
倒不如说她期盼着。

自上次行事之后，他们便再没逾矩过，然再次坦诚相对时，雫却一点都不感到紧张。  
引人沉溺的深吻已是家常便饭，指尖的触摸也早不陌生。他的唇滑过她的脖颈时，她还有余力思考自己白日里的种种幼稚的举动和矛盾的心思。

最无解的莫过于明明什么都明白，明明封死后路的是自己，明明从理智上不觉有什么错处，但真当意料之中不乐见的情况发生在眼前，还是郁结难挡。

赤羽雫没有再像之前一样任少年摆弄，内心的郁结和朦胧的独占欲随着逐渐高升的体温膨胀到了顶峰。她竭尽全力地将手在他坚实的肌肉上滑动揉捏，直到他按住她的肩，缓慢地填满她的身体。  
久违的蚀骨的疼痛让她忍不住发出了一声带着哭腔的低吟，然而，看着他眼底逐渐隐忍不住的渐趋疯狂的情|欲，她却好像突然找到了自己各种情绪的发泄点。

……

暮色四合，她在他臂弯间闭了会儿眼。

不知道自己到底闭目了多久，也不清楚在那期间睡着了没，赤羽雫睁开眼抬起头时，只见少年正垂眸凝视着她：  
“凉太。”

他的手插在她发间，轻轻以指尖摩着她的后脑：  
“怎么？”

雫没有说话，伸手环过他的颈，将头埋进他的颈窝，摇了摇头。

黄濑凉太便也没追问，兀自将手移上她的背：  
“心情好点没？”

“什么心……”  
联想到当日的状况，没头没脑的反问一滞，肌肤之间的接触也蓦然变得分外敏感。浅赤色发的少女觉得脸颊发烫，便干脆撇过头去不看他。

他却仿佛来了兴致，欠身凑上前去：  
“雫？”

“停。”  
扬声打断他的话，赤羽雫回身抬手捂住少年的嘴。接着，她抬眸看了眼黄濑凉太笑盈盈的脸，略带局促地道，  
“忘了今天的黑历史，别再提了。”

“呵～”  
然话音未落，他便忍俊不禁地轻笑了一声，轻而易举地掰开了她的五指，  
“为什么要忘了？我的雫难得……”

“黄濑凉太！”

“……”

气氛陷入了短暂的冷凝，但金发少年看起来并无半分尴尬。  
他坦然与雫对视着，气定神闲，稳如泰山。到最终，反倒是她先无奈地反过手肘一捅，而后在后者的吃痛声中敛去气急败坏的态度，认输般摊下、背过身去。

浅赤色发的少女没有再说话，却也没有反抗黄濑凉太将她捞回来的动作。她看着他靠近的眉眼，便阖起眸，顺从地沉入了唇齿间的纠缠之中。

“说真的，雫。”  
他的唇舌离开她时，她早已再次被他压在身下。金发少年俯着身子，咫尺之内的金眸直勾勾地定在雫身上，温热的气息吐在她脸上，略带嘶哑的低音在她的耳中格外清晰，  
“今天这种情况不许再有第二次。这次是在学校比较安全，万一……”

“呵，你说……‘不许’？”  
看着面前似乎一日日越发强势的少年，感受着他正抚摩着她侧脸的掌心指腹淡淡的粗糙感，赤羽雫无奈一笑，半感叹道，  
“凉太，这是你第一次这么跟我说话。”

黄濑凉太听闻微微一怔。  
然他并未接话，也未因此收去方才的态度，依旧垂首看着她，指尖微动，很是习惯地替她拂去了被汗滴粘在额顶和脖颈的发丝。

赤羽雫抬眸看了他一会儿。   
其实她并没有多少缺乏安全感之类的烦恼。尽管黄濑凉太是个大众男神，即使他的绅士风度曾经让她捉摸不透，但看不见桃花后，她早已开始能看出他眸底那些没有掩饰的情感——  
一心一意、只属于她一人的。

这或许也是她如今，越来越无法掌控主动权——却偏偏甘之如饴的原因。

“放心吧。我都说了是黑历史，脑子抽风一次就够了，怎么可能有第二次？”  
于是，她伸出一只手，便在后者的意会和帮助下环着他的颈坐起身，淡淡地转移话题，  
“倒是你，表演赛那事，要不要和笠松前辈打个电话？”

>>>

黄濑凉太找浅野学秀补习这事赤羽业很早之前就知道了。不过，由于浅野君是他的死对头，尽管赤发少年对其教学能力还算认同，但自家妹妹的男友在受到他的调教后反去找对头寻求帮助，这当然不是他乐见的。  
因此，每个月的第二个周日，在浅野学秀那儿的补习结束后，黄濑凉太都要接受一波兄长大人的“检验”，以满足他各种奇葩的目的。

赤羽雫本来是不知道这事的，毕竟她家兄长本就经常在那时候出去，后来之所以知道了，是因为那日“奇迹的世代”和美国队打完比赛、庆功宴刚结束，大约又是因为律的缘故，下一秒，赤羽业就准时给黄濑凉太打了通电话，要他“别忘了正事”。

那日比赛，黄濑凉太又开发了新技能。但为了胜利，他在最后一节开始前便耗尽了体力，赛后又与其他“奇迹的世代”一起与诚凛众人打了一场友谊赛。这一天忙碌下来，搞定篮球的诸项事宜时都已是晚上十点多。

雫本是想让她家一整天都没闲过的男友直接回去神奈川的，故赤羽业的那通电话让她有些微词。但作为一个兄控，她还是没有反对兄长大人的要求——好在在用一张卷子摧残了一番金发少年后，赤发少年爽快地给他抛了句留宿许可。

由于黄濑凉太已在赤羽雫家留过一宿，众人未多商议便自然地沿用了上一次的模式。

金发少年擦着头发出去时雫正斜坐在床的另一半。他走过去时，只见伸手可触的床头柜上摆着一个吹风机，她的头懒洋洋地微微歪着，双眸闭起，一只手藏在被中，一只手躺在外头，手上还软软地摇摇欲坠地抓着她的手机。

黄濑凉太见状坐到了她身边。他伸手揽过她的肩，另一只手慢慢地抽去少女背后的靠垫，正要助她正常躺下时，她手中的手机突然脱手，她便迷迷糊糊地半眯起了眼：  
“凉太。”

他没有理她，直接将掉落在被褥间的手机没收放到另一端的柜子上，随意道：  
“这么晚了，困了就别看手机。”

“你都不困，我怎么会困。”  
浅赤色发的少女仍半眯着眼。她说着挣脱他的手再次直坐了起来，淡淡道了句“转过去”。便取过了床头的那个吹风机，  
“头发干了再睡比较好，我帮你吹一下。虽说用吹风机发型容易散，不过反正你现在的发型本来就丑得很。”

早已习惯了雫总要在话里损一损人的性格，黄濑凉太听闻见惯不怪地轻笑了一声，从善如流地接受了她的说法。

“看了你近来的比赛，我觉得如果凉太你还想要更多突破的话，就该从体力上下手了。”  
吹风机的“嗡嗡”声在夜深人静中分外刺耳，少女说话的声音本就不响、亦无太多起伏，若非少年善于捕捉，怕是很难将她的言辞在机器的噪音下摘出来，  
“我问业以前的那些同学借了当年E班那座山的使用权，用来提升体力是最好的，当然条件是不能在里面扔哪怕一片纸片，要保持绝对的干净。那山E班已经买下来了，他们有权力将任何人从里面扔出去。”

交往多时，黄濑凉太端得不可能因为这些事便感激涕零过于激动。赤羽雫以指尖在机器的暖风中梳理着他的头发，动作温软，他闭着眼，漫不经心地应了一声：  
“雫，你吹头发的技术还不错。”

“吹头发要什么技术？”  
吹风机的声音骤停，她没好气地道了一句，便搁下机器，拿过床头的木梳最后替他梳了梳头，  
“而且业国三时，他为了让E班的成绩超过A班，搞复习计划啊什么的熬到很晚，那时候我就帮他吹过，有经验。”

“啊？”  
黄濑凉太听闻哭丧起脸，  
“什么啊，原来我不是第一个啊~话说又是小赤羽……”

“没错，不是。”  
大约的确是困了，赤羽雫没再和他多说。她平静一答，便径直背过身躺下去，阖起了眸，  
“开关在你那儿，记得关灯。”

……

“不过，既然不是唯一一个让雫帮着吹头发的，说不定我能挑战次数最多的那个。”

似乎早已习惯了黑暗中的拥抱。

“……哪有这么好的事？况且吹头发这种事一般来说不该由男方来做么？”  
慵懒的磁性声线在沉寂的夜色中再次响起时，她安然地靠着他的胸膛，睡意朦胧的声线酥酥软软，  
“你都没帮我吹过。”

“好嘛，那以后就我帮你吹咯。”  
他欣然一笑，微挑着音调如此哄道。

“你吹？行不行啊？”  
“明明是你说的没有技术含量，还质疑我……”

委屈又略带着些撒娇让赤羽雫冷俊不禁地从鼻中发出了一声哼笑。然她没有对此做什么评价，眼睛都没睁，纵使他从后环着她的手正不甚安分地在她腰间摸索着，他的气息从上方吐下，她不用看便可想象出他半欠身的动作，  
“别纠结这个了，快睡，都耗了那么多体力。”

“呵，我确实在之前的比赛上耗完了体力，不过现在也恢复很多了。”  
“是么？”  
“当然……要不，雫，你可以感受一下。”

赤羽雫依旧没有回答，睁开眼想瞪他一下。谁知转过身时，原本搭在她腰间的手便顺势揽过了她的背，她的目光尚未与他对上，熟悉的攻势便侵入了她的口舌。  
仅此而已。

不知是的确体力不足还是别的什么原因。之后，面前的人便微喘着气将她的头压入了他心口的位置，再开口时，仍没变之前半开玩笑的口气：  
“嘛，开玩笑的，睡吧，明天就要上课了。”

“……”

留宿的这一宿就这样“有惊无险”地过去了——虽说赤羽雫本人倒没觉得有多惊险。  
只是，不知不觉间，提及那个话题，她居然已经开始不觉得有多害羞，反而习以为常了起来……  
如此的事实，让她觉得有些恍惚罢了。

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

#45 卒业录

在之后的一年多中，赤羽雫大约算是正式见识到了黄濑凉太所谓“天才”惊人的成长速度，越来越纯熟无缺陷的篮球技法、一次次飞跃的学习成绩、还有在篮球的推动下在模特圈越来越高的人气……  
尽管自高一那年诚凛拿了冬季杯冠军后，随着火神大我和青峰大辉相继奔赴美国①，各个赛事的冠军便又开始归于洛山，无所不能的“奇迹的世代”的队长也再次开始了他的不败神话。以及，因为这样那样的原因，她和黄濑凉太正经的约会确实少得可怜。

就这样来到了高中的卒业式。

“好狡猾啊，雫！”  
这句半带撒娇的抱怨从门口传来时，赤羽雫正坐在海常附近一家甜品店靠窗的位置上优哉游哉地喝着果汁。金发少年斜背着挎包从那儿走过来，单手挠头，满脸的无奈和委屈，  
“我就知道你演讲完又一个人先溜了，害我为了摆脱那些粉丝费了好多功夫！”

“我记得我没有给你发短信。”  
浅赤色发的少女扬了扬眉，便将座椅朝旁一挪给少年腾出位置，顺手示意了一下摆在一旁的另一杯果汁，  
“本来还想看看你一边被人堵着一边不知道该去哪里找我的样子，但就现在的时间来看……你怎么确定我会在这里？”

“直觉啦直觉~”  
翘着尾音大声说着，黄濑凉太作势握住了她放在桌上的手，俯身坐下，  
“拜托下次别再这样了。真是的，看我因为被粉丝围住而为难就这么好玩么？”

“倒也不能说好玩，但憧憬学习运动十项全能长得还不错的人是雌性生物的本性，由这个原因导致的结果不可能因为任何别的因素而改变。”  
她没有挣开他的动作，只侧头将其搁上另一条胳膊，橙色的双眸懒洋洋地扫过他缺失了前两颗衣扣的衬衫，又拿出了电子答录机般的声线一字一句地正经道，  
“所以说，还不如把它作为余兴节目。”

少年没有答话，只淡淡地观察了一番她并没有太多情绪起伏的眼神和动作。不多时，他便没再继续这个话题，从身侧的挎包中掏出了一本厚厚的册子：  
“嗨嗨嗨~在那之前，快把这个填了！”

“又是同学录？”  
赤羽雫垂眸瞥了一眼，  
“我们现在的关系还需要写这个么？”

“‘关系’？”  
话音未落，黄濑凉太便一脸愉悦地凑了过去，仿佛要确认什么一般，一字一顿地缓声道，  
“你说，什么关系……痛！”

面无表情地抬起手肘对着他的侧腰就是一捅，浅赤色发的少女我自巍然不动地缓缓翻开了它。

这次在上头留言的人数比国三多了近一倍，后面的纸张皆有着不同程度的皱褶。只有第二页完好无损，而头一排的【姓名】栏，是以她见过的黄濑凉太最工整的字迹写下的她的名字。  
一个隔页夹隔在那一页与后页的中间，夹上的小袋有些突兀地鼓起。赤羽雫伸出指尖探入后，摸到了两颗制服纽扣，或许就是传说中如今少年胸前遗失的那两粒。

少女没有说什么，理所当然地将东西存入了背包之中，然后取出水笔，垂眸浏览过下方的问题。

“这不是和国三时的一模一样么？”

“唔，是啊！”  
黄濑凉太探过头来，  
“我想看看雫你这次给我的会不会有什么区别！”

“还能有什么区别？”  
没好气地回了一句，赤羽雫俯下身，一边按照要求一条条写着，一边道。直到写到最后一条，她突然驻下笔，半眯着眼端起下颚摆出了思忖状。

过了很久，才将那剩余的一条填完，阖上书册，交给他。

……

【姓名：赤羽雫  
兴趣：让得意忘形的人感受到世界的恶意  
喜欢的事物：抹茶泡芙  
希望但做不到的梦想：加入业国三所在的三年E班  
……  
……  
……  
喜欢的人：黄濑凉太】

黄濑凉太接过翻开时，看见的便是同学录中除了最后一条以外全部与国三无二的内容，以及面前早已将头撇向别处的少女难得局促地玩弄着手中吸管的动作。 

于是他轻笑了一声：  
“雫~”

“嗯？”  
“我们去逛街吧！”

“逛什么？”  
“化妆品，还有衣服~”

“化妆品……？”  
听闻此言，原本还有些不好意思的少女瞬时抛弃了各种小心思，一脸莫名地抬起了头，  
“……你的脑子没坏吧。”

“才没有，这么说我真是好过分！”  
看着浅赤色发的少女那面无表情的脸上隐隐露出的看白痴般的嫌弃眼神，黄濑凉太夸张地一个激灵，终究摆出了如今早已罕见的傻不愣登的神情，半撒娇地道，  
“就当是难得的约会了！走了，呐~”

>>>

赤羽雫承认她拿自家男友没办法。尤其是在见多了少年强势度男友力max的状态之后，就越发对他突然由果断帅气变蠢萌的巨大反差抗拒不能。

结果，一小时后，他们便已置身于商场中了。

说起来，她以前都没发觉，黄濑凉太对化妆品这类一般女性关心的题材还真是了解——哪个牌子的风格是什么、适合哪类人群、价格区间，甚至特定的型号和色号……化妆品店内成双成对的也不少，但与别人擦肩而过时，雫总有种莫名的违和感，因为他们……总觉得与别人是相反的。

就比如现在，她略微发懵地背对着货架，她的面前，金发少年正弯着腰，金眸认真地睁着，手持一个试妆用的口红不甚熟练却理所当然地细细抹上她的唇。接着，他审视一般盯着她眨了眨眼，便绕到她身后，扶着她的肩，将她推到了镜子面前，笑着道：  
“怎么样，雫，我就说这个颜色的好看吧？”

赤羽雫微微仰起头，对着镜子从各个角度观察了自己一番，许久，才心情复杂地轻轻一颔首，不得不表示赞同。  
接着，她斜过眼，淡淡地吐槽道：  
“结果你跟我说了这么多时下流行款，最后选择的依旧不是那些。”

“嘛，流行款是流行款，这些才是雫你适合的！”  
他将头搁在她肩上，  
“之前有一次小桃子请我给她一些买化妆品相关的意见，那次陪她逛的时候，我看到了一些适合你的，就想着有空也要给雫你选一选……只是后来都没什么时间。”

“然后今天就又突然想起来了？”  
没有过多评价少年口头陈述出的初衷，雫侧头看向他，  
“不过，虽然看得出凉太你下过功夫，选得也的确很合适，但你也知道，我平常不化……”

“叮铃铃……”

打击黄濑凉太是赤羽雫的乐趣，可显然，手机这种亦助攻亦碍事的东西也没有太坚定的立场。

“化妆”一词还未吐完，黄濑凉太的手机铃声便盖过了她的话音。  
作为一个分得清轻重的人，赤羽雫只能眼睁睁地看着金发少年朝她摆出幼稚的得逞般的笑脸，暂且闭口，意图电话结束再秋后算账。

然而，事实证明，黄濑凉太会在他们约会时接的电话定不是一般人的，因为他方将手机置于耳边，开口说的第一句话中便有“奇迹的世代”captain的名字：  
“MOXIMOXI，小赤司，找我有事么？”

“……”

商场内人多口杂，赤羽雫并无法听清那头少年所说的内容，只能看见黄濑凉太很快就变得兴奋的神色，以及仿佛是替她答应了什么的字句。

“雫~”  
挂下电话的一瞬间，他嘴角的弧度放大了许多，没有等她开口询问，便直接道，  
“虽然知道你想拒绝，不过现在看来已经拒绝不了了！”

“怎么？”

“小赤司来电话，请我们下周去京都，参加他和小夕影的婚、礼，请柬过几天就能到！”  
一字一顿地说着，他特意拉长的话音后尾音高挑，看起来甚是愉悦，  
“他还特意说了要注意到时的形象。而且，听说小赤司的家势很可怕，衣着和妆容不能懈怠，所以我们……”

“所以凉太，你的意思是——”  
淡然如初地挑眉看着身边的人，赤羽雫的语调依旧平淡如水，  
“如果今天不和你一起买的话，我就拿不出适合的服装和妆容？”

“当然不是啦，我是说……”

“……呵。”

理论来说，作为男生，为女朋友买些衣服化妆品什么的也数正常现象，换作别人，或许对方愿意替自己挑选便该在心中窃喜了。

赤羽雫的确对化妆品之类的东西没有兴趣，但每每从别的角度思考黄濑凉太作为男友的种种主动与关心，便总会莫名其妙泛起一些无法言明的暖意与幸福感。  
再看看当是时，金发少年仿佛正冥思苦想着如何说服她的纠结样子，种种情绪相合，她最终没再继续看他吃瘪的恶趣味，轻笑了一声：  
“那你挑吧。”

这一时的话题转换似乎没能让少年跟上节奏。雫出口后，黄濑凉太先是满脸懵逼地眨了眨眼，许久才愣愣地将视线对向她。

“我说，你挑，我来试。反正高中毕业了，那种东西确实该有一些了。”  
略带无奈地扶着额顶的留海重复了一遍自己的意思，浅赤色发的少女侧过一只手挽住了他的臂，抬头直视向他，语调间带上了一丝丝几不可察的俏皮，  
“不过，谁挑的谁买单。”

“啊，当然~”

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

#46 花开堪折

那些化妆品终究没能按照原计划使用。

在婚礼前几天，赤司征十郎就将“奇迹的世代”几人邀至了京都小聚，其意图除了惯例的叙旧外，或许也包含对正式踏入半个社会前最后时光的纪念。

本来雫是和黄濑凉太说好婚礼当天一起出发的，但因为这临时的变动，加之赤羽业也刚好在这几天要与浅野学秀一同出去办什么大事。本着不去奇迹们之间做电灯泡——毕竟她和他们也不若桃井五月与他们那般相熟，以及兄长出门稍微相送的原则，她便决定让自家男友先走一步，而后独自前往。

然而，直到仪式开始，浅赤色发的少女始终都未出现。  
这让金发少年慌了神，尽管他本对雫独自前去京都这件事没有太多不放心之处，但如此的状况使得他不得不想入非非了起来。

……

被手机铃声吵醒时，房内一片昏暗。赤羽雫迷迷糊糊地侧了侧身子，毫无章法地伸出手去探床头柜。好容易抓住手机，举到耳边，映入耳帘的便是背景里悠扬的古典乐，以及少年略带焦急的嗓音：  
“雫，你怎么还没来？发生什么事了？”

浅赤色发的少女愣了一愣。

黄濑凉太的声线让她稍微清醒了些，雫扶了扶额头，大脑这才开始勉强转动。

“啊……”  
片刻，慢慢理清了前因后果，她朝后一躺，缓缓吐出的声线并无什么中气，  
“我应该来不了了。不过别担心，只是之前突然有些不舒服，结果一下子睡过头了，一会儿我会给赤司君发个短信……”

“不舒服？”  
打断了她的话，他的声线蓦然下沉，带上了些淡淡的愠怒，  
“为什么不告诉我？”

“嘛，我没想到自己会犯睡过头这种低级错误。”  
赤羽雫并没有为少年突变的语气所影响，只是素来电子答录机般没有声调的声线此刻却有了些酥软，  
“说起来，凉太你呢？我刚才看了眼钟，应该还在宴会中吧，你该不会是正一个人在角落里跟我打电话？”

“这你就别管了，雫。”  
黄濑凉太敛着声速答道。

“……”

今次的“不舒服”似乎还挺严重的。  
他们之后大约还说了几句什么——雫有些印象，她记得按原计划，黄濑凉太是要在京都多留几日的，故他们应该是说起了这个话题。只是，他究竟回答了什么？  
她确实是记不清了。

……

再次勉强自己恢复神智是因为不知多久之后急促的门铃声。  
她本是不想理的，只是因为那横空而起不屈不挠的闹铃震得她头皮发麻，以至于她又忘了从猫眼中观察来者何人，便不管不顾地直接开了门。

好在没因此犯什么大错。

来人风尘仆仆，略带凌乱的金发和冷峻的脸庞让她觉得熟悉又陌生。赤羽雫感到自己的动作僵了一瞬，大脑蓦地当机，她懵懵地看着面前的人，愣怔道：  
“你怎么会在这里？”

黄濑凉太没有说话。

下一秒，熟悉的手就将她环进了臂弯。雫只感到虽强势却不无温和的手力压着她的脑袋靠入了柔软的胸膛，她下意识地闭上了眼，脑后的那只手便向前滑去，最后搭上了她的额。

“好烫。”  
低哑的话音落入耳中，少年周身的气场就在那一瞬间由愠怒转为了浓浓的担忧。

身体被悬空托起，赤羽雫半眯着眼看着视网膜内逐渐转换的陈设，顺从地任他轻车熟路地将她抱回房间。

“凉太。”  
“嗯。”

被平放回床上盖得严严实实，面前的少年漫不经心地应了一声，脸色依旧不是太好。他转入一旁的洗浴室，水龙头出水的哗哗声在雫耳边响了一会儿，不多时，少年才走出来，侧身坐到她床边。

温热的湿毛巾搭上额顶时，难以言明的舒爽感渐渐传入了感觉神经。身体似乎也没有那么沉重了，雫觉得自己稍微清醒了一些，便微微侧过身，抬起一只手顺了顺面前的人略显凌乱的刘海。

黄濑凉太侧眸瞥了她一眼，没有停下手中擦拭她侧颊的动作，只抓住了她的五指，片刻后，冷峻的面容才略有些好转，他长叹了一口气，缓声道：  
“怎么样了？”

“要是你的表情别这么凶，我应该能更好一些。”  
浅笑着答非所问了一句，她曲起五指反握住他的指尖。

“凶？……呵……”  
金发金眸的少年终于挑眉哼笑了一声，  
“啊咧，没想到有朝一日居然会被这么形容啊~可从来没有人这么说过我。”

“那是当然的，你又不会这么对‘别人’。”

黄濑凉太听毕翘了翘嘴角，没有否认。

当年的初见好像已是很久之前的事了，久到赤羽雫早已忘了她当时对他轻浮、好欺负之类的印象的由来。只是，那句朴实无逼格的句子确实是她如今看来对于少年最全面的评价——看似一根筋，实则心如明镜，待人恶劣也好、好相处也罢，用这些词形容黄濑凉太其实都没有错，一切归结到底，不过取决于他如何看待那个人罢了。

>>>

或许是生病期间的确是需要人照顾，又可能是因为赤羽雫的体质确实还算不错。又昏昏沉沉地睡了一觉，第二日醒来后，昨日身体的沉重感已然减轻了不少。黄濑凉太并不在身侧，不过被褥上不寻常的皱痕还是能看出一些端倪。

从房间出来后，厨房内锅碗瓢盆的碰撞声就顺着空荡荡的客厅入了耳中。大约因为中气尚未恢复导致步伐虚浮，赤羽雫循声走去、直到停下脚步靠在门边，黄濑凉太都没有发现她的靠近。

高大的少年站在相对较低的厨房家具中间显得有些违和。一些蔬菜整整齐齐地摆在菜板旁，他低着头，好像研究着什么书，不时将脑袋在食材和书本之间游走，现学现卖的样子看起来很是滑稽。

“凉太。”  
一声轻唤出口，给转过身来的少年投去了一个微笑，赤羽雫走上了一步，  
“在烧东西？你会么？”

黄濑凉太锐利的金眸在她身上转了转，找茬儿般扫过她裹在身上的毛毯，许久才扬眉一笑，操着一如既往阳光而活力十足的声线道：  
“嘛，照着食谱试试啦！”

“食谱吗……”  
淡淡地复述了一遍他的言论，她踱到了他身边，  
“呵，还是我来吧。”

“我来，雫你去外面等我就行！”

赤羽雫沉默了片刻。

“我已经好多了。”  
倒不是说她心疼还是别的，只是一来想就在这边呆着，二来有点担心少年这个厨房新手做出的东西的味道，浅赤色发的少女没有理他，兀自道，  
“而且，根据我的经验，第一次照食谱做出来的东西都不会太好吃。我现在胃口不太好，所以为了自己的身体，我觉得还是不要作为新手的小白鼠比较妥当。”

说着，他将几棵菜往菜板上一搭，又补道，  
“放心凉太，洗切下锅什么的都交给你。我现在没那个力气，就负责调味之类省力的步骤就行。”

……

事实证明，如今的黄濑凉太再怎么强势，这些事还是允许她做的。

裹着毛毯煮饭着实不便，因此半小时后，那个毯子便被扔到了外头的沙发上。炉灶前方，少年将一件外套披在她的肩上，却又怕这样还不够似的，他从后拥着她，头搁在她的侧肩，通过胸膛与手，将那外套完完全全地贴合在她身上。

实际上，这样煮饭并不是很方便。但烧还未完全退去，身上的力气更没有恢复到那种程度，这样的姿势让她省去了许多站着的力气，因为可以直接靠在黄濑凉太的身上，而雫也是这么做的。

当面前的粥煮得差不多时，赤羽雫拿出汤勺从锅中盛出了半勺，继而微微侧过身，小心翼翼地送到少年的嘴边，一边道：  
“尝尝，咸度之类的是否正好。”

作为一直以来的家政满分，纵然试吃什么的可能是会有什么用，但最多的情况也就是走个形式罢了，加上某些关系上的buff加成，黄濑凉太当然不会对味道提什么意见：  
“很好吃~”

“……”  
虽然不怎么稀奇，但自己做的东西被人说好吃总是比较乐见。

雫听闻心情愉悦地扬了扬嘴角，正欲重新回过身，却在看见少年的笑颜和他毫不避讳地凝视着她的双眸时晃了神。  
想到昨日以来黄濑凉太细致入微的关心和照顾，她的脑中便莫名其妙地跳出了四个字——

岁月静好。

“怎么了？”  
病期毕竟各方面的能力都不如平常，小小的心思就这样轻易被他发现了端倪。

浅赤色发的少女一时竟没想到什么可以怼回去转移话题的言论。她只能略尴尬地立时撇回脑袋，关上火，没好气道：  
“什么怎么？当然是可以吃……唔。”

……  
脑子很昏，但应答和回应仅仅依靠本能便够了。  
她都不需考虑接吻时的身高差以及如今是否站得稳之类的问题，因为他的手就架在她身上作为着她的支撑，且无论是手掌所搭之处还是其摆放的角度，都没有让她产生任何类似于被强行揽着而来的不适感。

没有任何值得喷和吐槽的点。

“凉太——”  
因此，他放开她后，雫只能干巴巴地从别的角度发泄内心止不住的情绪，  
“当初你发烧的时候说怕传染给我，怎么现在就忘了？”

“忘？我怎么可能忘了这种事？”  
声线微扬，黄濑凉太半眯着眼，一边自说自话地盛着锅中的粥食，笑盈盈地道，  
“我当然不能传染给你，但如果是你传染给我的话——”  
他顿了顿，一字一顿道，  
“我没意见。”

“……歪理。”  
“呵……”

……

饭后，黄濑凉太依旧没有离开，看来是不打算回去京都和难得回国的火神等人接着叙旧了。对此，雫虽然刚开始象征性地劝了一劝表示自己再独自休息一天即可，但少年既然无意，便也不会多说什么。

毕竟，说不希望他留下来照顾她，是假的。

腹中饥饿却没力气烧饭充饥，不时冒出的虚汗捂得浑身难受，想洗个头又怕着凉加重病情——这都是一人在家容易发生的状况，也是昨日的雫最直观的感受。

如今，吃过食物就能放心地洗一个澡，因为她只需窝在沙发中，等着自家男友替她吹干头发就是。

温热的暖风轻轻拂过发丝，赤羽雫将头侧卧在黄濑凉太的膝盖上。少年宽大的手掌和修长的五指使他的每一个动作轻柔而舒适，加上吹风机恰到好处催眠般的声响，生病附着的倦意让她很快便安逸地阖上了眸。

许久。

“雫。”  
“嗯”

他手中的动作迟疑了片刻，似乎临时组织着言辞：  
“有件事，我想了很久。”

“嗯，什么事？”

“好像从去年小赤羽上大学开始，他就越来越忙了——我送你回来时，他就经常不在家。反正我们也成功进了同一所大学，所以……”

话至此，雫翻了个身，仰躺过身子，睁开了眼，便直接对上了少年微光熠熠的金眸：  
“不如我们就住一起吧，之后。”

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

#47 狼与狐

大学期间的赤羽业确实比高中时期多了许多安排，几乎隔三差五便会和浅野学秀出去搞学术研究，除了学习以外，其余的时间都热衷于和原E班的同学进行各种活动。或许便是因此，他竟没有对那个要求提出什么质疑。

然而，尽管赤羽雫没少与黄濑凉太同处一室过，当真正名正言顺地处于一个屋檐下，她还是产生了些许异样的感觉。

因为模特的合作合同到期，自那日之后，他们两个莫名其妙默契异常地都没有主动提出约会云云，各忙各的，只通过短信联系。一直到报到的前一日，他们上午一起搬到了新居，花了一天的时间一同出去订下家具和摆件、搞定内部的陈设，便正常地道了晚安各自回房睡觉……

——其实并没有什么尴尬和疏远之感，但仔细想想，这种平静还真是颇为诡异。

窗外的蝉鸣不间断地敲打着听觉神经，赤羽雫翻了个身，睁眼看着面前屋顶的吊灯，只觉得思绪甚多，完全无法静下心来。

就在这时，外头传入了少年极力放轻的脚步声。

它因靠近而逐渐增强，却在到达某一点时戛然而止。雫将身体背对过门，不自觉地便屏住了呼吸，细细听着门外其他的动静。

开门声约莫是半分钟之后响起的。

来自房内的脚步声与方才房外的有着不同的声感，浅赤色发的少女闭上了眼，慢慢维持着呼吸频率。  
谁知，黄濑凉太并没有如她所想一般从背后靠近她。他稍稍多绕了几步，竟直截挤入了她面前狭窄的小空间。

床铺轻微的震动、熟悉的怀抱、插入发丝间的五指，她被他轻而易举地锁入了臂弯，刹那之中，鼻尖便只剩下了他的气息。

“怎么过来了？”

“……啊啦，雫你还醒着啊。”  
大抵是没料到她会发声，黄濑凉太愣了愣，  
“嘛，那个……”

“那个”了半天都不见下文，他埋在她发丝间的五指不经意的小动作似乎彰显了一丝局促，身体却仍旧紧紧贴着她。

雫睁开了眼，稍稍朝后挪了几寸，声线听着依旧毫无顿挫：  
“进来点，被子盖好，小心着凉。”

“嗨嗨~”  
黄濑凉太从善如流地翘着眉照做了。他在黑暗中起身重新掖整薄毯，又俯首凑到她的侧鬓边，咫尺之内的声线带着一丝戏谑，  
“真是难得啊，没想到你居然没有趁机损我。”

“你是抖M么希望被我损？”  
面无表情地怼了回去，她听着静谧之中清晰可辨的越来越急促的呼吸声，微微滞了滞声线，又接道，  
“不过确实，实在不明白有些人白天的时候装模作样说什么一人睡一间房有什么意义。”

“没有装模作样啦！我是真的……”

“那张床明天退了吧，把那个房间改成书房。”  
没有理会少年颇有些气急败坏的言论，赤羽雫淡淡地看着不远处的橱柜，电子答录机般的声线毫无波澜，  
“那个也换大一些的，方便放我们两个的……”

她的话还没说完，原本随意地躺在身侧揽着她的少年便一个翻身将她压进了床被之间。黄濑凉太没有说话，只是严肃异常地垂首盯着他，金色的眸眯成了一条促狭的细线。

半晌。

“雫，你认真的么？”  
不等她回答，他一字一顿地接道，  
“我想你明白，我那么做是为了什么。”

“明白。”  
尽管并未明说，但她理解他的意思。赤羽雫仰起头，坦然地直接将双眸对上面前的人，  
“但你也应当明白，我不是一个随便的人。当初既然答应了你，就自然想清楚了后果。不过——”  
话至此处略略一停，她突然一扬眉，以平直而理所当然的语调淡然接道，  
“如果第二天有事的话，你应当不会乱来吧。”

“……”  
“别忘了，明天有开学典礼，还要去各自的专业报到。”

>>>

事实证明，纵使入了同一所大学，若是所处学院不同，也能成功形成初高中时期不同校的效果。

因为赤羽业自国中时起就定下了“做官”的目标，所以赤羽雫选择攻读商科，以便在将来与自家兄长来一波神不知鬼不觉的“官商勾结”。黄濑凉太本是想随着自己的兴趣将fashion进行到底的，奈何画画苦手，只得与设计学院无缘，最终学了似乎有些喜好的传媒。

最终，虽是一同踏进的学校，然自各自奔赴自己的学院之后，他们那日就再没在校园内见到了。

赤羽雫回到家时，“书房”内多余的家具已经被运走，取而代之的是数个硕大的还未拆封的装箱盒。

作为女人没有捣鼓这些大型物件的必要，故她简单地扫过一眼后就踏出了房门。方踱进客厅，大门锁打开的声音便应声而起了。

“嗨，雫~”  
黄濑凉太的手里抱着一个甜品盒。抬头瞥到她，他笑着朝他走去，娴熟地将手中之物递给她，  
“结束得早，就顺便去给你买了些。怎么样，想我了没？”

浅赤色发的少女更加熟练地将甜品盒整个抱入怀中，一边快速将泡芙塞入口中，一边径直在沙发中找了个位置坐下，没有回答。

“好过分呐，我在雫心里还没泡芙重要！”

“当然。”  
侧眸斜了一眼说话间已蹭到自己身边将头搁到她肩上、并揽过她的腰的人，雫无视了少年笑盈盈的双眸，淡淡道，  
“天天在眼前晃的家伙有什么好稀奇的。”

“哪有’天天在眼前晃‘？昨天以前我们可有很久都没见到！”  
“那是因为你自己没有约我，没资格抱怨。”  
“……”

早已习惯了少女的伶牙俐齿毒舌成性，黄濑凉太并没有表现出什么特别的情绪。他噤了声，相当淡定地观察着赤羽雫一如既往松鼠一样的吃泡芙动作，许久后，沉着磁性的低音不急不缓地道：  
“好吃么？”

赤羽雫点着头“嗯”了一声。

“让我也尝尝。”  
“喂……唔……”

许是吃透了她对他的感情，黄濑凉太已经完全不见了刚交往时小心翼翼的样子。所幸雫早有预料，在他倾下身子的瞬间将装有泡芙的盒子举到了一旁，只是仅凭单手迎接他攻势的感觉终究有些怪异。

他似乎也感觉出了她的不自在。  
暂离了她的唇瓣，金发少年探手夺去了她手中的纸盒搁上一旁的茶几，随意地从中挑出了一个，继而重新俯下身，将其投入她的口中。

“雫。”  
双额相差不过分毫，他垂首凝视着她，声线沙哑，一边说着，浅金色的双眸辉光熠熠，满载着久违的欲望，  
“明天是周末，我应该可以‘乱来’了吧。”

……

赤羽雫自问精神充沛，有无尽的精力学习、生活和整人。然而，明明面前的这个人在与“奇迹的世代”对战的赛场上永远都是力竭退场，面对她却游刃有余，每每都是她浑身乏力，连睁眼的力气都省着不想用。

好在黄濑凉太似乎很明白。

后背和膝盖被一个力道轻轻托起，身体侧靠上了熟悉的胸膛，雫稍稍睁了睁眼，面前便是肌肉线条分明的颈弯。一条薄被盖上了她的身躯，他们就这样在一瞬间对上了眼。

所谓事后的尴尬和害羞的情绪其实早已经十分淡薄了。

傻不愣登地对视了一会儿，浅赤色发的少女便径自闭上了眼，将头往少年的颈弯一窝。黄濑凉太也没有说什么，兀自将一只手扣着她的肩背，另一只手随意地搭在她的身上，修长的五指细细滑过肌肤的感觉倒也不错。

于是她再次睁开了眼，将一只手环过了他的颈：  
“凉太。”

“嗯？”

“本来我是计划差不多到点了就去买些东西做饭的。现在怎么办？没什么能烧的，我也不想起来了。”

“不想起来就别起来了，又不是让雫你来给我做饭的。”  
云淡风轻地答着，他拿过茶几上的手机，一边解开锁屏，一边道，  
“叫外卖好了，你想吃什么？”

他笑道：  
“你猜。”

他回了一个微笑，倒并未多猜。金发金眸的少年伸手理了理她有些凌乱的留海，朝她看了一会儿，又翻阅了一会儿手机，不多时，就拨通电话将晚餐的菜式定下了，并没有向她征询意见。而这并非武断，实际上，雫对他定下的菜单很是满意。

许是善于copy的人本就擅长观察他想观察的人，作为男友，黄濑凉太着实没什么值得挑剔的。越是深入相处，他就越如她的左膀右臂一样地了解她的所思所想，总能在她开口前便朝她希望的方向行动，譬如成绩、譬如生活中的各种细节。

挂下电话后，黄濑凉太没再和她说什么，给予了她足够充足的时间阖眸小憩补充体力。

赤羽雫被叫醒时外卖已经到了。她从沙发间爬起来时，他坐到她身边给她披上了一件浴衣。她便在那期间瞥了一眼不远处半开着的书房门，只见家具都已安放完毕。

“对了，雫。”  
之后，少年一边将属于她的那份递给她，一边才开口道，  
“你还打算去竞选学生会么？”

“不去。”  
搅拌着酱料，浅赤色发的少女头都没抬，理所当然地淡淡道，  
“没事干跟赤司君和浅野学长较什么劲？而且，现在就有个现成的家伙供我整蛊，即使不加入学生会也有无尽的乐趣。”

“‘现成的家伙’？”  
秒懂了她话中所指为谁，黄濑凉太扬眉道，  
“都整了我这么多年了，我倒想拭目以待雫你还有什么新招。”

“黄濑先生，请不要小瞧我的创意。”

他不甚在意地轻“呵”了一声，一转话音，接道：  
“其实小赤司好像也不打算参与了，听说他很快就要开始着手家业。而且，比起学生会的工作，他现在似乎更热衷于做小夕影的护花使者。”

“唔，可以理解，就夕影桑那种气质和相貌，应该确实挺危险的。”

“会吗？那可是小赤司诶，而且好歹他们已经结……”  
话至此处突然一顿，黄濑凉太叹了口气，抬头望向天花板，略带忧郁地道，  
“话说回来危险的明明是我吧，不同学院的话也不能天天盯着你身边的那些潜在威胁……”

“是么？相比他们，我认为我们的关系更为人尽皆知。”  
“啊，关于那个——模特的搭档炒点绯闻什么的很正常——或许有人会这么想。”

“……”  
赤羽雫默了一会儿，  
“你是进入更年期了么？这么杞人忧天多愁善感。”  
再次开口时，她依旧没有抬头，只微微挑起尾音，  
“况且，若是这样的话，在我看来你的威胁大多了，帅哥。”

“别这么叫我啦！”  
夸张地放大音量，黄濑凉太耷拉着脑袋，  
“而且明明模特上一直都是你的人气比我高吧。”

“就你这种一旦有和篮球相关的活动就直接翘班的态度，若是人气上真被你追上，我才该反思不是吗？”  
赤羽雫斜了他一眼，  
“事实上你这种类型的是女生最追捧的。”

“不，那是你的偏见。”

“并没有。既然能吸引到我，那对别人自然也是一……嗯。”

毫无营养的争辩最终也没能分辨出所以然来，因为不知触动了他的哪根神经，少年蓦然堵住她的口，强行终结了话题。

呼吸又在刹那之间愈加急促，他看着她，手下的动作没停，略有些粗暴地抱起她，便带着她踏步进入了内室。

“……”

事实证明，常年运动的人就是有比她高出数倍的精力。她早知答应同居便是入了狼穴，因为他从未避讳过目光中似乎永远无法满足的渴望。

只是事实在前，那时，在思考了多时之后，赤羽雫终究还是没能战胜内心深处最本能的答复。

没有办法。  
无可奈何。

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

#48 破晓

“赤羽桑！那个……”  
“我从以前起就喜欢着你……从你开始做模特开始也一直关注着你，没想到你居然也这么优秀进了这所大学，我就……所以——”  
“我想和你交往，请给我个机会！”

“……”

零分表白。  
纵使是高二黄濑凉太的成绩还在谷底徘徊时，他的语言表达也远优于目前这段不搭调的言论。  
——这是赤羽雫的第一反应。

浅赤色发的少女侧眸斜了一眼哈着腰的人，收回了徘徊在书架间的五指，低下头随意地翻开如今正捧在怀中的其中一本书，以一如既往毫无声调的电子答录机般的声线平静道：  
“关注着我？”

“……嗨！”

“既然关注着我，就应该知道我和黄濑凉太——”

“我知道，但那只是绯闻吧！现在的模特圈两个艺人稍微走近点就会传绯闻，我不会介意的！再说了，我也观察过，并没有发觉赤羽桑和黄濑君有特别亲密的……”

他的最后一句让赤羽雫再次抬起了头。  
看来自家男友之前念叨许久的顾虑并非更年期提前来临的杞人忧天，她倒确实没想到在自己和黄濑凉太的绯闻满天飞的情况下仍会遇到这种情况，看来不同学院、看起来交集甚少确实是个有些麻烦的状态。  
不过——

“我想你是误会了。”  
阖上书本，侧身靠上书架的侧边，这一次少女正对向了他，橙色的眸微抬，缓缓道来，  
“请你想想，所谓两个艺人的绯闻，如今我和他同处一个学校，我们为何看起来毫无交集？若是为了炒作，这应当是绝好的机会。但若不是，我们双方又为何任其发展，都不站出来澄清。”

面前的少年这才微微低下头，将思维沉入了她的逻辑之中。赤羽雫也噤声了片刻，待她认为他差不多该搞明白其中关窍时，才再次启唇。

但她的下一个音节还未及出口，熟悉的金发就映入了眼帘。

雫所站的角度恰好可以看到图书馆入口的位置，虽然很远，但仅凭着那发色和身形，她便一眼认出了方才走入图书馆的人，而不消多时，习惯于四处张望的某人也很快与她对上了视线。

因着她突然断了言辞，那个男生起先还一脸莫名地探了探脑袋，但很快便反应过来，循着她的目光反过身，便也看见了一路靠近的金发少年。

黄濑凉太似乎在朝这里走的过程中便秒懂了发生的一切——亦可能是直接无视了他。他直接越过那个不知名的人，几步走到赤羽雫身旁，便相当自然地接过了她手中的书，又侧身用指尖理了理她的留海。

“凉太。”  
男友本尊的到来还是让雫有些意外的，因为他们素来不为了见面而特意走冤枉路，毕竟在学校以外有大把的相处时间，  
“你怎么来了？”

“嘛，小赤司说晚上想和小夕影一起和我们一道去外面聚餐，我就直接过来了！本来也请了小绿间的，但他们医学院似乎很忙。”

“嗯，医学院的绿间君应该是比你这个无所事事的闲人忙得多。”

“别这么说嘛，我也是有很多事情要做的啊！小赤司不是也很有时间么？！”  
“那是因为我们商学院刚过midterm，恰好在两个阶段的真空期。所以综合起来看，随时随地都有时间的你才是最闲的。”  
“好过分QAQ……”

见着少年例行摆出了仿佛深受打击般委屈地哭丧着脸的表情，赤羽雫扬了扬眉，没再继续扎刀：  
“不过，吃饭？我一直和赤司君他们在一起，刚怎么没听他提起过？”

黄濑凉太听闻收敛了不正经的神色，空余的那只手改牵住她垂在腰间的五指：  
“嘛，大约是小夕影的提议吧！”

所以是她出来找资料这段时间内的一时兴起？  
“可我原本是想单独跟你过的，毕竟今天——6月18日不是你的……”

这句话未能说完，少年就以一句“也耽误不了多少时间，回去以后再过也不迟”堵住了她的言论。黄濑凉太说着侧过身，将金色的眸对向了除她之外的另一人，雫才发觉自己似乎在不知不觉间无视了仍旧杵在那里的某人。

“那么——”  
一句毕，金发金眸的少年居高临下地扬起尾音，  
“你是……”

“你没猜出来么？”  
毒舌成性的赤羽雫懒洋洋地怼了一句。

“不。”  
淡淡地回了一个单音节，黄濑凉太并未对她的插嘴表现出什么不满，只挑起眉，将金色的美目眯成了一条促狭的细线。他直视着那人，周身散发出了难以言喻的冷然寒气，  
“我是说，这位同学，你还有什么想说的么？”

“……”

事实证明，这几位“奇迹的世代”并不吝啬于将自己的气场加诸在篮球之外的事情上。

那个男生几乎是逃一般地离开的。  
金发少年淡漠地看着他的背影，待其消失在视线内，才重又看向身边的少女，绽开笑容，牵着她回到原本的位置。

彼时，赤发赤眸的少年依旧垂眸研读着书本与电脑中的journal，而坐在他身边的紫发少女早已无聊似地趴了下去。

说到赤司征十郎和四枫院夕影。  
在大学以前，赤羽雫绝对没有和他们熟到若是在图书馆碰到就坐到一起的地步。只是现在，他们恰好在同一所大学的同一个学院，甚至她与赤司征十郎还在同一个专业。高度重合的课程设置加上如今的赤发少年温厚的性格，使得她与他们交流的的机会翻了几番……加之远在天边的黄濑凉太的因素，这么一来二去，她便莫名其妙在几个月内和两人混成了一个朋友的称谓。  
当然还有一点，便是和赤司征十郎一同学习着实是一件事半功倍的事。

于是，两个学霸撞到一起，两个实际上对学习无感的人便只得无所事事地呆在一旁。然而，除了模仿能力、学习能力和体育细胞惊人以外，并无任何玄幻之处的黄濑凉太终究逊了一筹。

因为中途稍微离开了一下的四枫院夕影不知道在什么地方变回了猫的样子，继而理所当然地蹦上了赤发少年的膝盖。那时的赤发少年正与雫探讨着lecture中的例子，瞥见溜回来的猫，他便也自然而然地伸手捞过它抱在怀里，口中的话虽没停，那些熟练的撸猫动作却也半点没耽搁。

黄濑凉太看起来并未因此情此景而产生什么因攀比而来的不良情绪，同样的，惯于收敛表情的少女也依旧我自巍然不动地静坐在座椅上。只是桌面之下，金发少年缓缓攀上她的指尖倒似乎是什么坦率的预示。

>>>

因此，回到居所后的倏然攻势也就没有多意外了。

晚饭期间，他们两个都沾了一点酒。  
庆祝性质的极小剂量，完全不到能让大脑混乱的地步，但淡淡的酒劲仍旧在几不可察间麻痹着神经，以至于这次，雫完全没因着毫无征兆的靠近而产生丝毫的尴尬。  
她本能地环着他的颈，熟练而习惯地回应着事到如今早已烂熟于心的唇舌与气息。

生日、周五，一切都是绝佳时机。

“雫。”  
沉声轻唤着她的名字，他的唇仍旧贴着她，一边轻轻浅浅地轻啄着她的唇瓣，一边低声嗫嚅道，  
“有什么礼物给我么？”

“礼物？”  
赤羽雫觉得有些头脑发昏。  
素来干练的少女难得略带迷茫地重复了一遍，橙色的眸迷蒙地微微一眨，半晌，才恍然大悟般道，  
“差点忘了，我让迹部大爷从法国带来了一双球鞋，说是限量的最新款。不过那里的尺码计算方法和这里不同，所以大小是我换算的，你先试试，万一不合适……”

方俯身作势去拿鞋，他便一把将她拉回了原地，高大的身躯贴了上去，他的双手扣住了她的双臂。微光熠熠的金眸毫不避讳地直直对着她，黄濑凉太低头凝视着她，没有接她之前的台词，自顾自不疾不徐地慢慢开口，声线暗哑，带着一丝试探的意味：  
“其实，原本我是想再等一会儿的，但因为今天那个人……”

话至此，他闭上眼，深吸了一口气，再睁开时，越发圆睁起双眸，一字一顿道：  
“雫，嫁给我吧。”

“……”  
突如其来的几个字让赤羽雫一懵。

诚然，纵使很多事在做前期的决定时便已顺理成章，她却还有些想要确认的内容。只是，那些话说出口有些……她一时还没想好该怎么表达。

但现在，他抓着她的手滚烫，喉结微颤，眸底涌动……  
生日的人就是有为所欲为的特权。她与他对视了一会儿，一时没有给予答复，却也在撇开视线时，说出了一句从不曾想过会出自自己之口的话：  
“要我帮你脱衣服么？”

“……雫？”  
“……”

单手替别人宽衣解带确实不是件容易的事。  
或许是她的动作着实慢了一些，方至一半，黄濑凉太便再次制住了她的五指。阳刚十足的力道将她压至墙边，他略带粗暴地揭下自己的衣衫，湿热的吻一路自侧颈至胸口时，她身上的衣物也已被褪了干净。

温柔细腻的触碰和亲吻，五指间的相拥与交叠，还有早已成习惯的侵略。交合之中，就连身后的那面墙都无法成为可靠的支撑，她只能死死地环着他的颈，将所有支点寄托在他的身上。  
他轻声呼喊着她的名字，她却除了不成句型的本能娇嗔，吐不出半个字。

他突然停下时，她花了半晌才睁开眼，迷离地看着眼前少年深不见底的眸。

就这样，在迷迷糊糊之间，已被带上了内室的大床。

“雫。”  
平齐而卧，肌肤的完全接触让赤羽雫清醒了些。习惯地靠近身边的热源，她感受着侧颊指尖滑过的轻柔触感，随口应了一声。

黄濑凉太又重复了一遍之前的言论：  
“嫁给我，我认真的。”

“……”  
原想先将此事翻过、多拖些时间的，如此倒是蒙混不过去了。浅赤色发的少女只得再次睁开眼，只见近在咫尺的双眸之内满是她的身形，金色的眸底未尽的情欲也丝毫没有掩饰。

“呵……”  
于是，自己也不明缘由地轻笑了一声，她看着再次压到她上方的人，  
“都这样了，你还想过不娶我的可能性么？不过在答应之前，我还有些要求。”

言辞之间，她握过他的手掌将其置于他心口的位置，五指微屈轻捏着他的指尖。提及婚姻，赤羽雫惯于面无表情的脸上渐渐映出了肃穆的神情，用词也露骨且直白了许多：  
“听说双子座的男人因为喜爱新奇的事物，即使内心专一，身体上却可能……但我想要的，是我的但那全部的爱和绝对的忠诚，绝不允许其他女人躺上你的床、或是像我现在这样——无论何时、何地。”

时间会改变所有人，其实大多数承诺都是无用无效力的，因为在两人热恋时，彼此都理所当然地认为能不负初心、始终如一。雫很清楚，但她依旧想要确认，想听到他的答复，  
“未来的时间很长，任何人看得久了都是会厌烦的。你不用急着回答我，先想清楚。当然，如果你想反悔，也不用顾忌业那时的威胁，我……嗯……”

当然，黄濑凉太并没有听完她的话，也没有口头回答她。

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

#49 桃夭

那是赤羽雫记忆中最激烈的一晚。  
她不记得一共耗去了多久，只知他不知节制地探索着她的身体，又肆无忌惮地攻击她最敏感的部位，极尽所能地挑逗她，听她难耐的低吟，听她因羞耻而忍不住呼唤他的名字，仿佛要将所有的体力在她身上耗尽，以彻彻底底的占有当作答复。

黄濑凉太终于连最后的小心翼翼也收去了，彻底放开了他的侵略性和欲|望。  
身体的每一寸或存留着他的气息，或留下了他的印记。半夜醒来时，她细细地摩挲着侧肩以她的视角所能见到的深深浅浅的吻痕，五味杂陈、恍若隔世。

酒精的浸染使得头还有些细微的胀痛，下体和双腿都软得不像是自己的，让人疲于行动。  
只是，有些渴。

赤羽雫侧过身，俯首端详着躺在身侧的人。  
如果她没有自己爬起来的话，他的手该是正好揽着她的姿势。  
——她应当算是完全将自己托付给他了吧。说起来，不知不觉竟已交往近三年了……

她记得人头上的桃花易盛开也易枯萎，就连最稀奇的双向花朵有时也能顷刻便凋零。纵使这些年指向“永久”的话也说过不少，但当真走到谈婚论嫁的地步，她还是不自觉产生了许多道不明的感慨。

“雫。”  
这时，骨节分明的五指握住了她的手腕。淡淡的嗓音掺着半梦半醒的沙哑缓缓飘来，赤羽雫循声侧过头，只见不知何时醒了的人正歪着身子看着她。

“吵到你了？”  
轻声应了一句，她看着他欠身坐起，  
“去倒点水喝。不用管我，你……”

但黄濑凉太并没有答复她。  
卧房的桌上并没有水壶。他稍稍朝那儿瞥了一眼，便回过身轻而易举地托起了她的身体，将她放回原本的位置，盖上薄毯，接着一边翻身下床，一边沉声道：  
“我去。”

赤羽雫不再与他客气。

黄濑凉太倒给她的水皆是温热适中，比她亲自倒的都适于她的体感。她小啜茶水时，他宽大软和的手掌覆上了她的颈，轻捻过她的下颚。纵使没有抬头，她都能确确实实地感觉到暖红的夜灯下流转在身上的视线。

“雫，昨晚……”

金发金眸的少年没有将话说下去，浅赤色发的少女也懒得深究他是想确认她的答复，还是懊恼昨日的不知收敛。

于是，随手将茶杯放下，赤羽雫没有多想，便伸手环住他的后背，倾身贴上了他的唇。

“我说凉太，都说近朱者赤近墨者黑，被业‘调教’了这么多次，你怎么一点也没变聪明？”  
一双柔荑仍旧攀在他裸露的背脊上，她的话音一如既往没有声调，只是头埋在他的臂弯间，出口的话音因此略带细闷，倒是附上了些别的意味。

他家雫素来嫌弃他笨——尽管偶尔也有夸奖他聪明的时候，这种以损人为开头的开场白他早已见惯不怪。金发少年于是轻轻一笑，没有多说什么。

“世上有一种选择题——喜欢自己的人和自己喜欢的人究竟选哪个。这题目难得很，即使现在问我，我也给不出答案。不过有一点倒可以确定——”  
说着，浅赤色发的少女没有多动，任他玩弄捻捏着她的发丝，  
“我不可能是那种放弃‘既对自己好又是自己喜欢的人’的白痴。这么一个看着便是满分的选项摆在面前，要是不选，该去哪里找第二个？”

“……”  
这一番话听着东绕西绕，但若提炼本意，倒也算是十分动人的告白。正常人说完这种话后总会有些脉脉含情的娇羞。然而言毕，雫并没有多做些什么别的表示，愣是没理会他的消化和回味，下一秒便颇为自然地理所当然道，  
“好困，睡了。”

说罢径自在少年的怀中闭上了眼。

>>>

对于他们来说，情侣间的那些事实在不宜过于频繁，毕竟打篮球的人太过精力充沛，加之黄濑凉太此人对睡眠时间没有一点概念。  
曾经结束后，赤羽雫有尝试过与他聊天、不先独自睡着，却不想某人越聊越兴奋，每每都是一副她不先睡他就不眠的架势。因此后来，她便皆是困了便一睡了之，其他一概不管了——  
至少自己早些睡，还能早起煮个早餐什么的。

她第二日醒来时屋里依旧很安静。腰间一双手软软地搭在两侧，不知何时变为了靠在他身上的姿势，昨夜的种种虽未被完全抛之脑后，身上的感觉却减淡了不少。

抬头瞥了一眼挂在墙上的摆钟，雫单手撑过床铺欠身下床，谁知身体刚稍稍离开被褥，腰间的手便忽得一发力，硬生生将她塞进了身后的一方小天地中。

身后的人操着半睡半醒的声线慵懒地打了个呵欠：  
“好困啊……眼睛都睁不开，再让我多睡会儿。”

“嗯，你睡。”  
淡淡道了一句，雫一边应着，一边伸手去掰他的五指，  
“我先去弄吃的，等下煮好了喊你。”

谁知腰间的那双手仿若赌气一般，不管她如何努力都纹丝不动，与少年睡衣惺忪的声线形成了极大的反差。

“别闹了。”

黄濑凉太没有理她，当然那双手的力道也没有减弱就是。

——身体素质在前，“奇迹的世代”赖皮起来当真是无人能敌。  
无奈地轻叹了一口气，赤羽雫只得认命地放松下身子闭目养神。现如今，也只能等他任性够了才行。

再次将她闹醒的是手机铃声。

赤羽雫睁开双眼时，一只手从面前掠过，不疾不徐地从她枕边的床头柜上制止了其中一只手机的吵闹铃音。  
顺着那双手滑过的弧度侧头看，只见金发金眸的少年已然靠坐在一旁的靠枕上。见她醒来，他朝她扬了扬眉，便一手端着手机举于耳边，一手扶着她坐起，又不急不缓地牵过她的浴衣，单手略带笨拙地将其披在她身上，替她系好绳结衣纽。完了，便又扣住了她的腰。

别人打电话时不发声是一种美德，尽管早已听出电话那头的是少年的经纪人。赤羽雫低头瞥了一眼腰间的手，暂时没有抗议。

然而接着，她自己的手机也在下一秒打起了铃。

是她的经纪人。

黄濑凉太与对面的一问一答就在耳边，以如今这个屋子的安静程度，若她直接接起，他们俩的声音会有很大概率互串话筒。  
赤羽雫于是再次翻身下床，然……再次被某个家伙拦腰截了下来。

这般令人窒息的幼稚操作让少女斜了身后的人一眼。但见他凤眉微挑，满面春风，丝毫不惧于她的“恐吓”，从头到尾都是一副计划通模式。

“……”  
不过一夜之间，她家少年就长本事了。

雫只能硬着头皮接通手机，将其举到耳边：  
“MOXIMOXI，有事么？冲田小姐。”

“……”  
“……”

她的通话时长比黄濑凉太要短得多。  
冲田由理是一个不爱说废话的人。刚接通电话的时候，她便直截了当地开始与她说明今日的安排，只是当身边黄濑凉太开口的那一刻，那头的女人愣了愣，沉默了良久，继而神神秘秘地改口道：  
“那个声音是……黄濑君？”

赤羽雫头一次感到何为“生无可恋”，默默地回了个单音节算是默认。

“哦，这样啊……那我也不多说了，到时你问他就行。”  
听毕，素来干练的女人也不干练了，敷衍地如此甩出一句，便只在雫耳中余下了不负责任的“嘟嘟”声。

……

靠在黄濑凉太怀中，要听清他电话中的内容不是什么难事，更何况金发少年几乎同时便按下了免提。

黄濑凉太接到的任务有两个，一是上午的跟踪采访，二是下午的合作；而冲田由理跟赤羽雫提到的是下午的那个。按理来说她和她家少年的任务并不重合，然当她家经纪人意识到他们在一处时便直接让他向她传达，想来目的……

金发少年接到的第一次、也是上一次跟踪采访是在高二时，那时候他们之间尚且勉强停留在朋友的距离，赤羽雫没有接受记者的采访，而他也没让对方叨扰她。那么这次——

不知不觉思忖了良久，身边的人就那样静坐在旁，时间稍久，许是又瞥见了昨日的痕迹，覆手揽过她。赤羽雫顺从地偏了偏头，任他流连于她的颈。

“凉太。”  
末了，才抬起头，缓缓征求他的意见，  
“可以起床了吧？”

“嗨，当然~”

“要在家里吃早餐，还是直接去接受采访、顺便吃？”

“……”

赤羽雫对黄濑凉太智商的嫌弃也不是完全没有道理。  
不过稍微表达地含蓄了点，他便又摆出了一副呆萌状，虽没把话问出来，手也接着若无其事地梳着她脑后的发，那一脸的莫名还是入了她的眼。

“早饭我是肯定要吃的。若是要在采访的时候吃，那那个采访我必然就和你双出双入了，反正下午还有拍摄，我并不想踏冤枉路再回来一趟。所以换句话说——”

接着，橙眸微挑，浅赤色发的少女搭上他的手，顶上他的额，出口的话音一如既往得秋水无波，

“把我们之间的绯闻坐实，你意下如何？”

正·文·终


	50. Chapter 50

#包子番外（1）

这个世界的外貌协会属性使得黄濑千奈自出生起就是个顺风顺水的万人迷——幼儿园的老师和同学对她的宽容比对别人多过一分，走在路上会频频得到路人的侧目……诸如此类的事件层出不穷。

当然，她还不至于将一切归结于自己本身，毕竟她的父母、亲戚、以及亲戚的所有朋友都是有头有脸的大人物，光列举就够她说上好几分钟：

她的妈妈是迹部财团的首席CFO，深受那个自比玫瑰却性如水仙的自恋狂迹部景吾的信任，当然他再自恋在妈妈面前也会收敛一些，毕竟她的爸爸也是个几乎人尽皆知的知名模特。如何人尽皆知？便是她无论走在哪里，都能听到有人提及她爹的名字。因此，她爹当年的丰功伟绩，比如篮球、比如从学渣到学霸的逆袭都是她从路边道听途说来的，毕竟妈妈和舅舅对他的形容都出奇得统一——就一个词、白痴，而迹部叔叔就更直接了，一声“哼”便胜过了千言万语。

说起舅舅，他那边带给她的后台就更值得一提了。不说赤羽业本人如今已是政界叱咤风云翻云覆雨的政客，当代社会演艺圈最有资历和人气的女演员磨濑榛名是她舅舅的同学；全日本最常出现在新闻上被全国人民顶礼膜拜的对英美外交官中村莉樱是她舅舅的同学；研究出得以向所有血型病人输入的人工血液的知名化学家兼医学家竹林孝太郎和奥田爱美是她舅舅的同学；以及……尽管随便炒炒股就能将手中的资金翻几十番，本人超级有钱，却像个蛇精病一样沉迷开学校教书育人还从不指望靠此赚钱的著名教育学家浅野学秀，在某种程度来说也是舅舅的同学……

以及，在黄濑千奈刚刚记事时的某个假期，舅舅本人就不请自来地上了门，表示要将她带回去调|教一番。

那个时候，妈妈正捧着电脑翻阅着工作上的财报和文件，而爸爸就揽着她坐在她身旁，无所事事地盯着她，好像这么盯着就能帮她把文件看完似的。

她那时候还小，完全不解“调|教”二字的含义，只看见爸爸瞬间“刷”地一下耷拉下了半边脸，煞有介事地走到她面前张开双臂，一副母鸡护犊的模样，紧张道：  
“小……小赤羽，你要做什么？”

这突发情况使得妈妈终于舍得将视线从电脑上移开了。

“凉太。”  
她淡定地瞥了爸爸一眼，侧过眸朝爸爸递了个眼神，只见爸爸呆了呆，迟疑地回身看了看她，便又灰溜溜地溜回了妈妈身边。然后，妈妈将电脑搁在一旁，伸手执过他的手安抚他坐下，才再次眯起眼，抬头朝舅舅道：  
“你要教她暗杀么？”

“啊~”  
理所当然地答了一句，只见舅舅笑着道，  
“这次我们E班聚会，除了渚，千叶和速水，bitch老师和乌间老师也去了，这可是千载难逢的好机会。”  
他说罢看向她，循循善诱之下，身后那摇摆的恶魔尾巴展露无疑，  
“女孩子学点防身术有什么不好。况且，这些可都是进一步制定整蛊的必备技巧……”

后面的话黄濑千奈没听进去。  
“暗杀”是什么不重要，重要的是，模仿她最欣赏的漫画组合小【哔——】健和大场【哔——】《食梦者》中的某部作品一样来一次“PCP”模式的整蛊计划是她现阶段的终极目标，若被舅舅“调|教”一番真能使她在整蛊造诣上跨出一步，那当然是再好不过。

值得一提的是，那一日，爸爸没有再做出进一步的反对。而且黄濑千奈很清楚，这绝不是因为他爹是个妻管严，毕竟他虽然看起来天马行空颇不靠谱，一旦真严肃起来，还是妈妈听他的比较多。  
至于真正的缘由嘛……对于他俩的二人世界，她这个女儿倒的确是个电灯泡一样碍眼的存在，嗯。

不过这些无关紧要。

总之，至此，依凭着强硬的后台和不可言说的各种技巧，她纵横江湖一路开挂，万花丛中过、片叶不沾身的日子就开始了。

>>>

黄濑千奈开挂人生受挫的开始，是在高中时期。

那时的椚丘中学高中部已是日本最为顶尖的高中，无论学术能力还是综合素质都远甩第二名一大截，由浅野学秀任理事长——据传他曾花钱买下学校近乎所有股份，只为随心所欲地自主经营和支配，而他管理下的椚丘高中确实也别有一番特色：

高一随机平行分班，自高二起，成绩最好的入A班，由浅野学秀亲自教学，BCD班平行，而成绩下滑严重及品行不良的则被分配到E班。E班与本部隔绝，于一旁的山丘上、原中学部已经返修过的旧校舍中上课。  
原本，这应当属于歧视和不公平的典范，当然放其他学校也确实如此，但椚丘中学E班的班主任叫潮田渚。  
这使得E班的尖子生总能莫名其妙很快成为与A班并驾齐驱、甚至超越A班的存在。

因为椚丘高中这特殊的制度，为防外校生无法适应，浅野学秀便又架了个难如登天的门槛——能才外校考入的人用他自己的话说，便是“可以直接跳级大学了”。故，椚丘一脉初高中直升虽未明确被写成相应的制度，却也算是个不成文的共识。

因此，理论而言，黄濑千奈的高中同学应当都是她国中的同校。然而，开学第一天踏入班级时，她却看见了一个不认识的家伙，更有甚者，这人居然还有着一头和她一样的赤发。

他说，他叫赤司信一。

>>>

赤司信一的成绩自不用说，反正高中初的入学考试是黄濑千奈第一次未居榜首。以及，无论谁跟他说话，他都能以完美无缺的礼仪和笑容让人觉着仿佛沐浴着三月的春风，走在路上主动帮助别人也是常事……  
——这就是黄濑千奈对赤司信一一开始的全部印象。  
哦，还有，他还是隔壁男子篮球部的部长兼王牌。

不过，她并未跟他说过话。

原因很简单，首先，从小到大从来都是人家主动勾搭她，没有自己凑上去的道理。且她行事素来有条有理天衣无缝，他也没什么机会帮她。况且这种类型的人在她眼里，说好听点叫暖、善解人意，说难听点……那是中央空调。

因此，他们虽在同一个班，却颇有种“纵使相逢应不识”的距离感。

直到第二次考试时，他又凭借着全科满分的成绩将她踩在了脚下。  
要知道，那次试卷是浅野学秀和潮田渚合谋出的，目的就是杀杀他们这些自以为在顶尖高中的人不可一世的锐气，勉勉强强做完都实属不易。满分？椚丘中学的卷子要做满分难如登天。  
不过，史上似乎舅舅有过一次，但那时，那位理事长和那位传说中的章鱼老师可都没有参与出卷啊！

椚丘中学是她黄濑千奈的地盘，浅野学秀和潮田渚更是对她用了120%的心，在自己的地盘开挂还开不过别人，这着实是……有些瘆人。

于是，那天放学后，她就回去和爸爸妈妈提了一嘴。  
她说得十分愤慨，爸爸却听得满脸高兴。

“哦哦小信一啊~我记得前几天小夕影跟我提过他也上了椚丘。没想到他的成绩就这样压过我们家千奈了吗？还真是跟当年的小赤司一模一……嗷，痛！”

一声突兀的嚎叫戛然打断了他的话，黄濑千奈淡定地瞥了眼桌底，果然看见了妈妈正不动声色移开的一只脚。

“……”  
不过，等等！

此时，妈妈淡淡地开了口，仿佛方才的一切都没有发生——如果忽略爸爸正委屈巴巴地耷着的脸的话：  
“那位的家长，和凉太有说不清道不明的因缘。”

“什么‘说不清道不明’啊，哪有这么玄乎？”  
爸爸撇着嘴低声插进来，  
“不过，小千奈你没听迹部家那位提起过他么？他们两个应该很熟才是啊。”

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

#包子番外（2）

和迹部家的那位比较熟的……  
那她当然不知道。

黄濑千奈从小见惯了各种大少爷，而迹部景吾家的那位就是其中之一、且最令她印象深刻，被她奉为了大少爷的标杆。  
然而，由于各种和迹部景吾十分相近的自恋自大属性在她看来实在太low，所以她很少与其深入交流，便自然不会知晓那个家伙还有什么熟人。

故，在听到赤司信一的那些背景时，她终于第一次在心里对“财团的大少爷”有了其他定义。现在，虽然这三个字在她眼中仍不是个褒义词，但也稍稍有了些许回转。

当然，这与她偶尔的良心发现见义勇为没什么因果关系。  
用赤羽业的话来说，便是这世上的人在头脑灵活和四肢发达之间总会有个取舍，按照赤司信一的设定，他取的自然是前者，而像他们这种两者兼备的就该多为社会做些贡献。

那时候她刚捧着丸井叔叔和芥川叔叔通过小律推荐给她的最新款慕斯蛋糕从甜品店走出来，便看见了三个鬼鬼祟祟的人——尽管他们乍看之下没什么问题，但那时候乌间老师和bitch老师教过她该怎么从细节处区分每个人目的的不同。

尽管如此，之后，她之所以会去一探究竟，完全是因为方才在甜品店尝的那一口甜食带给她的幸福感。

他们在跟踪一个人，很巧的是，那人是赤司信一。

五分钟后，黄濑千奈坐在林荫道边某棵树的树杈上，一边摇动着双腿一边斜托着下颚，只见迎面走过的少年看起来正敛眉思索着什么，而从那三人不明显的衣服隆起中，她隐隐觉得，那应该是电棒之类的东西。  
看来是目标明确，有备而来的。

若是这样，倒也不是什么意外。

三个敌明我暗的对手，解决起来着实是小菜一碟。  
她在三人经过的一刹那纵身倒挂下树、松开手中的小包裹、双掌一拍，在三人精神被电短暂懵逼的一瞬间抓住其中一人的双肩，继而翻身勾腿以一个三角绞勒住他的脖子，接着迅速抽出他怀中的电棒，直接对着三人的颈动脉一挥。

K.O.

听闻动静的少年转过了身。  
他很是冷静地左右回顾了一番当前的情形，碧眸微睨，温润的面上染上了些许惊异。不过黄濑千奈没管他，只三两下重新爬上了树取下方才被她放在树杈上的蛋糕和书包，落地之后，还十分疼惜地拂了拂完好无损的纸盒上并不存在的灰尘。许久才将目光对上盯着她看了许久的少年，开启了生平与他说的第一句话：  
“不用谢，你要真要谢我的话，不如来帮下忙——正好我最近换了新的芥末，打算淘汰掉剩下的那些旧的，之前还在想怎么处理，现在看来……不如全都塞进他们鼻孔里吧。”

好在赤司信一此人和黄濑千奈设想的一样，并非那种自来熟的人，端得不可能就因为这句话而主动与她结交。

就好像那日的一切都不曾发生过，之后，他们依旧各自忙着自己的事。当然，或许还是有些改变的，只是黄濑千奈不知道罢了，毕竟对那时的她而言，还有件更棘手的事情。

>>>

因为舅舅从前说过的各种奇事，加之潮田渚与舅舅堪称基友的超近关系，自加入椚丘中学国中部起，那个E班就一直是黄濑千奈心里的白月光。

按照她的想法，成绩差的和品行差的必须进E班，若想从E班回到本部，除了考进年级前五十名、还得另外打申请得到本部老师的批准——虽说至今没人用过这个特权。要从E班回到本部如此困难，那像她这种品学兼优的想要去E班历练历练理所当然该破格同意。  
所以她十分诚恳地向浅野学秀提起过这个愿望。

然而，浅野学秀这个理事长什么都好，就是一把年纪了还总惦记着初高中时那些仇。虽然他有一套官方说法，说是学校明文规定，E班只能是成绩长期垫底和品行不良的进，而她那种恶作剧成瘾和与赤羽业一脉相承的见义勇为算不得品行不良，除非她向不良少年看齐，主动挑衅别人并参与打架斗殴。——但黄濑千奈用脚想都知道，他不过是不想把她送进潮田渚的班级，又和当年的赤羽业一样和他的A班分庭抗礼而已。

然而，他显然小看了千奈对这个白月光班级的执着程度。  
——作为被赤羽业从小调教大的，她当然要让理事长心服口服地将她送进E班。

于是黄濑千奈认真思考了他的提议，觉得第一条不是她的风格。虽然她自信打架不会输给别人，但不良少年太容易闹出名气了，到底爸爸是个知名模特，要是因为她而被媒体无辜牵连，这代价似乎有点大。

如此一来，就只有成绩垫底这一条路了。

这对她而言当然没什么难的，不过是要故意做错些题罢了，唯一的难点就是不能将“成绩下滑”表现得太过刻意，至少不能被浅野学秀找出低级的破绽。如此，到时，尽管他心里知道她是故意的，也不能动用私权不让她入E班。

于是，在花费了大量时间设计入E班的方法后，千奈自然轻易骗过了班上的同学和如今的班主任，走上了通往E班的康庄大道，至于她唯一担心的，就是管他们班学习的人真的因此便努力给她补习，妄图将她“拉回正轨”。

这椚丘中学虽数得上是她黄濑千奈的地盘，但她并未像当年的浅野学秀一样担任学生会会长俯瞰全校作为上千号学生的表率，当然浅野学秀也没推荐她坐这个职位，按照他的逻辑，便是她这种和赤羽业一模一样以恶作剧为人生第一要义的人着实没什么好表率的。

因此，也理所当然，他们A班的班长是赤司信一、学生会会长也是赤司信一，而赤司信一的确有足够的责任心、时间和能力。

千奈为此思忖了很久事发时该怎样说服他对她的成绩睁只眼闭只眼，然而，每次考卷下发，他都不过是拿着她的卷子观察一会儿，一直到第一年的冬季杯，男女篮球部共同合宿前，都未就那个问题骚扰过她。

他们两个的第二次对话，是作为各自球队的部长。  
到达合宿地的第二天，他们一边one on one，一边简短地交流了一番合作计划。

那时，赤司信一突然道：  
“你想去E班？”

黄濑千奈愣了一下。  
但她没有多言，瞬时加快了运球的速度，几番假动作后侧跨与少年拉开距离，继而在三分线处后仰起跳，挥手投球。

“啪——”  
球尚脱手不久就被盖了下来，橙色的篮球在地面弹了几下，入了赤发少年的手中。

他的问话出口时，她便知他已察觉到了她的目的。但千奈当然不会问及细节，毕竟这种事先问“为什么”的人便输了。

“你不觉得A班一家独大实在太过无聊么？”  
于是，她只是淡淡地回过身，平静道，  
“听说你至今为止还未被人打败过，那我可以带着E班让你尝尝失败的感觉。”

“失败的感觉？”  
赤发少年听闻抿起唇儒雅一笑，  
“不，我并非没有尝过，所谓的‘不败’也只是针对外人和对手而已，不过——”

说着，他挑起眉，声线依旧温和，掺杂着并无消减的笑意，  
“黄濑桑，这次合宿以来，你有哪次one on one赢过我么？”

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

#包子番外（3）

赤司信一的那句话着实让千奈有些不爽。虽然她当时便以“性别不同”反驳了过去，但开挂人生受挫的事实还是激起了她的好胜心。

后来回想起来，她就是从那时起开始关注他的。尽管所谓的关注不过是观察“愚人节以及各种时候的无差别整人陷阱是如何对他奏效的”之类的事情和程度，但……明明只要他中一次她就能心满意足地收工并且抓住他的把柄找机会怼回去，偏偏待她顺利进入E班都没能得逞哪怕一次。

这让黄濑千奈对赤司信一这人越发不待见了起来，没有理由的。  
况且，不在同一个班后，她对他进行整蛊计划的机会锐减。而每每她整他失败，他都不会露出半点不耐烦的神色，反而颇有兴致一副期待她下次的杰作的模样，让她尤其火大。如此，除非是为了大局，否则她根本不想在任何场合给他好脸色。

时间就这样在A班和E班的考试、运动会、花会……各种活动的竞争中行进着，直到国三的第一个寒假结束，椚丘高中决议与隔壁学校一同举行学园祭。

这次学园祭采用了椚丘中学一直以来收益竞赛的模式，但与往常不同的是，这次是两校之间的比赛，只有当两个以上班级的收益同时胜出才算取胜。

赤司信一就是在这样的情况下再次主动找上的她——在学园祭前某次篮球部训练结束后。  
那时候千奈刚换了衣服从更衣室出来，看到等在门口的某人时，她本来是懒得理他的，只是那几日她刚好有些感冒，而他在她踏入暮色中时给她套了一件外套。所谓“拿人手短”，她才勉为其难没有无视他，面色不善地道：  
“干嘛？”

赤发少年丝毫没为她恶劣的态度所影响，一边伸手压着她肩上的外套衣袂，一边慢条斯理地与她谈起了学园祭的事。

椚丘中学虽然牛逼，但除了A班和奇葩的E班，中间几个平行班的学生们由于将大部分的精力投入了学习，故综合实力有所欠缺。因此说白了，这次学园祭若是椚丘想赢，所能依靠的便只有他们两个带领的A班和E班。但，E班虽有各种山野优势，难以拉客也是事实，或者换句话说，即便能拉到，抢的也是同校的A班和其他班的客源。  
这对于两校竞争是十分大的内耗。况且……黄濑千奈刚好得了重感冒，在许多调度上恐怕会略微有心无力。

赤司信一的意思很简单，便是两班合作。

对此，赤发少女依然保持着不是很好的脸色。

“合作？”  
她听闻侧头斜了他一眼，  
“E班和A班竞争了这么些次数，你觉得我会答应么？”

他同样笑着看着她，片刻后，果断道：  
“会。”

“凭什么？”  
“就凭一个班的胜利和整个椚丘的胜利，你会选择后者。”  
“……”

那一日，黄濑千奈第一次认真地和赤司信一深入沟通，而她也不得不承认，赤司信一这人虽然让人不爽，却当真将她的性格和处事逻辑摸了个透彻。因此，尽管不乐意，她还是举起了自己的一只手。

击掌为盟。

那是A班和E班的一次合作，却并非最后一次。因此，作为合作的开始与胜利的击掌仪式也便如此重复了多次，甚至在不知不觉间，他们之间的合作就这样从班级扩散到了男女篮球部……

再之后便是大学了。

同样的学校，尽管所处学院不同，但由于依然同在篮球部，他依旧几乎每天都有那么几小时一直在她眼前晃。

她还是变着花样想尽办法将他作为恶作剧的目标，但一如既往一次都没有成功过。  
——黄濑千奈觉得这个人简直就是为了气她而存在的。

然而，大三的愚人节，她却突然成功了。  
只是，这毫无预兆的照单全收反而让黄濑千奈产生了深深的违和感，只觉得自己更加不爽了起来，她蹙起眉，高挑起了声线：  
“喂喂，这都能中计，你脑子没坏吧？”

然后他告诉她，他即将继承家业，将来恐怕再没有空闲在她眼前晃了。

“……”  
只是，整日挑战自己的开挂人生还偏偏敌不过的家伙即将离开视线本该是件普天同庆的事，千奈却莫名觉得心里一空。她只觉得自己启了启唇，但一时之间竟不知该说些什么，只有不知哪儿来的酸涩感浸润了喉咙，只能机械地看着面前的人，直到一只手突兀地伸到了眼前。

那并非击掌的姿势和角度。

“看来你似乎不舍得我。”  
略带笑意的清润嗓音再次在耳边响起，那频频让她不爽的老掉牙的声音却头一次使黄濑千奈感到动听，  
“那么，千奈，如果愿意，我可以破例延长这个期限，延至——一辈子。”

一辈子……

她怔怔地看了他良久：  
“……你是抖M吗？”

“哈？！”  
“……”

>>>

至此，黄濑千奈才意识到，自己的人生一点也不开挂。虽说如果无视赤司信一这个人，她的经历还是值得一吹的，但一旦将他考虑在内……  
这大概就是那句有名的“既生瑜、何生亮”的真实写照。

最丢脸的是，她最终竟就这样被那家伙吃死了，并在那一年两家新年聚餐后以匪夷所思的速度定下了婚约，而后不久便被冠上了别的姓氏。

>>>

要说赤司信一唯一值得她嘲笑的，便是那段时间，他整日为如何向他爸妈交代她的存在而发愁着，说是因为她爹黄濑凉太的模特身份让他难以开口，殊不知他们双方的父母本就是彼此熟识多年的旧友。

当然，千奈的恶趣味和恶作剧多年没有得逞的怨念使得她必然不会将这些提前告诉他，因此，双方家庭聚餐时，赤司信一发觉事实时那表情……啧啧，一旦想起，倒也不觉得有多亏了。

不过，据她爹黄濑凉太所说，他和赤司征十郎平常没少通过电话，因此，所谓“她的存在”他爹妈应当早已心里有数才是。

后来她问过他，纵使她爹是模特，但她妈正任职迹部集团的CFO也是事实，这是个正经且可以代表一定素养的职业，用来抵消黄濑凉太的“不正经”也完完全全够了。且这些事她虽没主动说过，但以赤司家的情报网，应当并不难查。

对此，赤司信一告诉她，由于“爸爸怕妈妈寂寞”，故早已将赤司家的整个情报网交给她以便排解无聊。倒不是说他作为继承人没有动用该网络的权力，只不过这东西被妈妈接手后就成了玄学。效率是翻了几十番，但其中的运作流程实在是让他捉摸不透。  
他当然私下里也就情报网的事试探过他爸，但他仿佛丝毫不在意的样子使得他也不好多问什么了。

至于后来，当他直接简单粗暴地问妈妈有关千奈母亲的工作时，她同样简单粗暴地以“不便窥觑别人的家庭”为由敷衍了过去……

故，很明显，虽然她黄濑千奈的确没成功坑过他，信一同学却确确实实被自家父母坑了一把。而每每思及此，千奈便只有一个感受——

大快人心。

END


End file.
